Dauntless Academy
by missalohahula
Summary: All characters from Divergent Trilogy are in high school. Eric had a rough junior year and now as a Senior, see what happens to him and the gang when a new student arrives. Please read, review, and please please please be nice with me, it's my first fan fic. Everything is Veronica Roth's except some new characters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Here at last

Eric

I could hear cheering in one section of the dorms, as music blared, people wrestled with one another, and some were even throwing small fire crackers outside their windows. In another section I saw Edward and Peter surfing on their chairs in the hallways. I had to smile to myself as I rounded the corner and headed into my room. Thank God I'm here at last.

As I scanned the room, I noticed that mom did hold up her end of the deal. Aidan and I got to get one of the big dorm rooms. That was mostly the perk of being a senior, getting a dorm with a couch, TV, microwave, and fridge. But this one came with extra bonuses. I dropped the smile I had, knowing that eventually I would have to hold up my end of the deal as well. As I looked at the bed on the left, I noticed Aidan's bags were already there, but he was not. I placed my things down on the other bed and went outside to see if Aidan had joined Edward and Peter.

He was out there alright, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. He was scrolling through his phone and looking worried. Just before I reached them, I got knocked down.

"Dude, Eric, I think that's the first time I saw a wide receiver get the best of you," screamed Four as helped me get up.

"Trust me, that won't happen again," I said as punched him in the arm. We started a small wrestling match until Uriah, Will, and Zeke broke it up. I don't know why, but I guess it's because our parents hate each other, that Four and I just end up trying to best each other at something.

After we all said our greetings, we joined Peter and Edward and ended up playing in the hallways. Soon, it was like the whole football team was up there. After a quick game, Aidan looked down at his phone again still looking worried.

"Yo, Aidan, what's buggin," asked Peter.

"My sister," he answered. "She still hasn't called or texted back yet to let me know where she is," he said sounding even more depressed.

"What do you mean, shouldn't she be at her school," asked Uriah.

"My parents are sending her here this year." We all got quiet. Aidan never talked **_about_** his sister much, although he talked **_to_** her a whole lot. We all knew this since we were room-mates with him at least once throughout the previous three years. Whenever we would ask about her, he always changed the subject. I guess he can't get around it now. Zeke must have picked up on my thoughts 'cause he threw a smirk and raised his eyebrows at me. I put on a wicked grin and threw my arm around Aidan.

"Guess you can't hide her from us now," I teased. Zeke and I did a fist pump and everyone started laughing. Aidan looked up and glared at us.

"No one and I mean NO ONE is going to mess with my sister, understood?"

We all gave little "alright", "whatever", and "sure" to appease him.

"Speaking about girls," Will spoke up. "I got to go and find mine. I didn't realize I missed her call." Immediately everyone started throwing whip sounds at Will. We couldn't really understand how his relationship lasted as long as it did. I mean our group did know about lengthy relationships, after all Zeke and Shauna were dating since freshman year, Peter was with Lauren since like sophomore year, and Four was with Tris since last year, but something was definitely different with how Will and Christina were. Maybe it's because I never had a relationship. I don't even know if what I did was called dating. I remember Four calling me a heart-breaker, Edward calling me a man-whore, and Aidan said I had "commitment issues" last year. But hey, girls were just way too fun to have only one. Then I remember, that's another thing that's part of my deal with my mom.

"She must really want to speak with you, 'cause she called my phone too," said Aidan.

We walked over with Will to see his girlfriend and explain to her that he was just playing football in the hallways with us. We all knew Christina could be overly dramatic, but seriously why did she have to panic and call Aidan's phone too? Christina, I thought to myself. She hated me with a passion after I pushed her into the deep end of the pool, freshman year during PE. How was I supposed to know she couldn't swim? What made it worst was that I laughed at her trying to gasp for air and failing her arms around. Will forgave me, knowing that I was just a pranking her. Will, Edward, I grew up with each other, so I guess that's why I bonded with their friends as well. But Will's girlfriend, I wasn't so sure.

The floor Christina was on was rather quiet, especially for the girl's section of the dorms. Then I realized that was because we sort of stopped traffic walking there. Almost every girl went quiet to see whose room we were going to. Uriah and Edward winked at a couple girls, who immediately started giggling. I would never understand why they giggle.

Will stopped in front of Christina's door and knocked. No response. After ten seconds he knocked again and almost immediately the door started to crack open. I slid next to Will, thinking Christina was not going to be happy to see me.

But there in the doorway stood a girl with black wavy hair, a slight tan on her skin, and just enough of a natural blush that fit her cheeks just perfectly. Behind those innocent brown eyes, I could see a little naughtiness play inside them as her lips turned into a smile. It was like our whole group stopped at that moment to take in the beautiful girl that stood before us. Her eyes stared into mine and it seemed like my heart stopped beating. I know that sounds stupid, but I think it did. She moved her gaze to Will.

"You must be Will," her voice spoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the guys

Alex

I heard the knock and didn't want to answer it, 'cause Christina was in the shower. I wouldn't want just anyone to come into my room if I was in the shower. Then I realized she if her boyfriend, Will, came to let him in. There was a knock again, so I opened the door to reveal a bunch of guys standing outside. Most of their smiles disappeared and their jaws just dropped. I looked to the boy on the left who looked like a truck had just hit him. I guess they were all expecting Christina.

I turned to the boy on the right who looked just like the boyfriend in Christina's picture.

"You must be Will."

"Uh, yeah," he said as he shook his head and then lifted his hand to shake mine.

"Christina is in the shower right now. But she said if you came over to just let you in."

"I'm assuming you're her room-mate this year."

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner," I said as the other boys started to hold back laughter.

"Isn't that kind of obvious, Will. Damn, you're supposed to be one of the smarter ones out of us all," said one of the boys in the back. Will turned around and glared at him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Technically, they were pretty much all handsome I thought as I too did a quick scan of the boys behind him. Will then turned to face me again.

"Whatever, Uriah," he growled. "I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Oh, my name is…" before I could say mine, one of the other boys on his phone caught my eye. "AIDAN!"

Aidan immediately looked up and I saw the whole group of guys attention shift to Aidan. He smiled and I felt like I couldn't contain myself any longer. I bolted pass Will and went to hug Aidan. He pulled me in for a tight hug before he picked me up and spun me around just once.

"Suffocating me," I smiled as he loosened his grip.

"When did you get in?"

"Last flight in last night," my smile got bigger as I realized what I did. "Ha ha, that rhymed!" Aidan looked disappointed.

"You were supposed to call me." I hated it when he was all serious and down to business Aidan.

"My phone died in the cab. I couldn't find my charger. I borrowed Christina's phone this morning to call you, but you didn't answer."

"Guess you're not totally in trouble with Christina, then Will," said another boy who looked like Uriah. The group started to laugh a little. "So, Aidan," he said as he lifted his arm around my shoulder. "Seems like you know Christina's cute, sweet new room-mate?"

I saw Aidan tense a little and slowly he pulled me out of his friend's hold. "Actually I do Zeke. This is Alexandria. And she's not a cute, sweet anything, she's my sister." Immediately all the guys' jaws dropped again.

"Hey," I said punching Aidan kind of hard on the chest. "Did you just call me ugly?"

"No," he responded while moving his shoulder and arm close to where I hit.

"Well, you just said I'm not cute or sweet."

"I just don't want anyone looking at you like you're some cute, sweet thing." Aidan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow," I said as I walked back into the room with all of them trailing behind me. I guess I do have to put up with all work and no play Aidan.

Aidan sat next to me on my bed and went through my schedule as he looked at his on his phone. I looked around and realized that Mom would be thoroughly upset that there were ten guys in my room. I guess I could excuse the fact that Will was my room-mate's boyfriend and that Aidan was there too. I noticed no one sat on Christina's bed, not even Will. I remember her shrieking this morning, when the bed sheet had a crease in it. She really is a perfectionist and even all the guys knew it.

"I can keep a better eye on you I guess," said Aidan breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him confused. "We have the same second and fifth period."

"Whoa, your sister is a senior too?"

"Yea" was his only response. Okay, I didn't really want to talk to my brother's friends. I mean they are _**his** _friends. But I am a girl and I couldn't help wanting to know about the guys that were in my room at this very moment. I kicked his leg and gave him a demanding look. He let out a deep sigh. I knew he didn't want to introduce me. That protective look displayed on his face. However, he relented.

"You already know Will," he started as Will looked at me from where the bathroom door was and smiled. "You sort of met Zeke. That's his brother Uriah, they're twins."

"Not Identical though, cause obviously I'm better looking," says Uriah after giving me a wink.

"In your dreams, brother," yells Zeke. "Why do you think I got a girlfriend? She couldn't wait to take me off the market."

"Either that, or Shauna's just blind." Everyone started laughing, except me.

"He's not really going on with a blind girl is he?" I whispered to Aidan who shook his head no.

"That's Four," he continued to a boy who had the most alluring eyes and tempting lips. Sounds crazy to say that about a guy, but hey girls have their Achilles' heels. "One of our best wide receivers," Aidan describes him. "That's Peter and Edward, two of our toughest defensive tackles. Not to mention Edward is on the Honor Society with Will." Peter isn't that bad either. Edward looked good too. Well, blonde hair, blue eyes aren't really my thing, but there was no denying he was good-looking too.

"Al and Drew, a couple of our gunners who alternate as Safety, also Drew is supposedly going out for President of the Leaders of Tomorrow Society." Immediately Peter and Al laugh. Al sees my confusion.

"He keeps getting Vice President for, what has been now Drew, two years?" Al questions and as they all start to laugh now.

"Of all people, Drew lost to Christina. TWICE," shouts Peter between laughing.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," says Will from the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright," Aidan says as they start to calm down. "And this is Eric, plays linebacker, one of the meanest guys on campus I have to add, but one of the most realest. My room-mate too, so if you can't find me, chances are Eric knows where I am." I looked over at Eric who had the wickedest grin ever. I wasn't sure if that was meant to scare me or not. But almost immediately I felt excited, like I was committing a crime by enjoying his smile. I had to look away before it became too noticeable.

"WILL!"


	3. Chapter 3: Christina

**Aloha Everyone!**

**So if you're wondering, yes I did make mostly everyone friends. I mean come on, there's no war in this story here. Well, at least I don't think there will be? Instead of having Eric dangle Christina over the Chasm, I had him push her into a pool. After all, they are in high school. Yes, Four and Eric don't really like each other, but they do hang out. I'll put in more details later about everyone's little disagreements/disputes and what not. **

**I did already put Tris and Four together. So for those of you who love them… there you go. **

**This story is mostly from this new character's POV. Alex. Once in a while I'll throw in someone else, but for now, it's mostly her. I did rate this "T" because there will be some mild-violence, language, and talk about sex. Sorry and Enjoy!**

**Oh and before I forget, all the characters (except Alex and Aidan) belong to Veronica Roth's brilliant Divergent Trilogy. **

Alex

There's this song called "Super Bass" by Nikki Minaj. In the song she says: _He aint even gotta try to put the mack on. He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look, then the panties coming off, off._

Don't get me wrong. I'm not some slut. I've never actually done anything remotely close to that. But for some reason I couldn't help but think those words from that song. Immediately I thought about that look that Eric gave me. How could a guy do that, just by looking at a girl? He must have had practice. I had to shake my head of the thought and look up at Christina who came out of the bathroom screaming excitedly at Will.

"WILL!"

She jumped on him and immediately started kissing him.

"Am I going to assume that this happens a lot?"

"Yea," answered Aidan. "You can just come up to my room when Will comes here."

"Well, right now we're here too," yelled Uriah while throwing my pillow at Christina's head. "So please stop."

"Yes, please do," cried Drew.

Christina and Will pulled away and she just lightly kissed his cheek. "Look Uriah and Drew..." Then they started a small argument. I could see she was going to win it. Everyone was quite fascinated with the debate, except me. I couldn't help but think, if I go to Aidan's room, would Eric be there? Giving me that stupid look?

Christina must have won the argument, because then she turned to me.

"I see you met my new room-mate, Alexandria. She told me to call her Alex, but that just sounds so wrong, so I told her I wanted to call her Lexi, and she said no." I swear the girl can talk really quick. No wonder Drew had to take the Vice-Prez title next to her. She could get any point across within a matter of seconds.

"That must mean that I'm stuck calling her Alex, which probably means that you'll also be calling her Alex." She then turned quickly to see Aidan sitting on my bed and it seemed like she was struck with sight for the first time. "Alex, I see you also met the guys. Of course there's Zeke, Uriah, Four, Peter, Edward, Al, Drew, and Erriicc." She said his name reluctantly. He must really be one of the meanest guys on campus. "Not to mention, Aidan Kent! Did you know he's single?!"

"Ew," was all I managed to say. Immediately everyone started to laugh. Some of them fell over on the floor, while Christina gave me a disapproving look.

"Christina," started Will. "Alex is Aidan's sister."

Almost immediately she started screaming. She grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. When I tried to get free, she wouldn't budge.

"You are Aidan Kent's sister?! Oh. My. God. Do you know what this means?" Finally she pushed me back, but still kept a tight grip on my arms. "Remember I told you, that we were going to be friends? Now we're going to be close friends! I'll introduce you to all my besties! AAHHH! We have to go find them now." She let go and started looking for her phone.

I sat back down on my bed and looked over at Aidan who was trying so hard to hold back laughter. Christina scrolled through her phone and loudly argued with herself who she was going to call first.

"This is worse than when I met her this morning," I said under my breath.

"That's Christina," stated Al.

"That's kind of why everyone mostly hangs out in our rooms," said Zeke, who like Uriah, gave me a wink. Those brothers were quite the flirts.

"Okay, so we're going to go and find Marlene first. Cause no one else responded to my texts, yet." Christina stated as she grabbed me and headed for the door. "This is perfect. Marlene can get you into the cheerleading squad with all of us!"

"I don't really cheer."

"You cheered at Amity Prep," said Aidan. I immediately turned to him. That was something I **_did not _**want Christina to know.

"You cheered at Amity! They have like one of the best squads. Why didn't you tell me you cheered for Amity Prep," she screamed.

"Yea they are pretty good. It was exhausting doing cheer-leading there. When my parents told me I could transfer to Dauntless Academy, I decided that I didn't really want to cheer this year."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to focus more on volleyball or even softball this year. It is our senior year. The last year to impress college scouts. Besides, they give out more scholarships to athletes than to cheerleaders at DU," I explained, hoping she would drop it, but that just started another conversation altogether.

"You play sports," Christina questioned.

"Why is that hard to believe? As you've been mentioning for like the hundredth million time, she is Aidan Kent's sister," Aidan spit out. I could tell he was getting annoyed as much as I was by everyone calling me his sister. "What kind of brother do you think I would be if I didn't get my sister to like sports?"

Christina just stuck out her tongue at him and hurried everyone out of the room. Once all the guys filed out of our room, she started with the 21 questions again.

What was Aidan like growing up? - More fun and mischievous, I thought to myself.

Why doesn't he like talking about you to us? - I wasn't too sure about that one. I would have to ask him about that later.

What is your most embarrassing story of Aidan?

Does he have any embarrassing memories of you?

It's so awesome that Aidan Kent's sister is my room-mate. Blah Blah Blah.

I sort of spaced out through some of the questions, considering she didn't really allow me to answer. It wasn't until she got to that one question, that I felt I had to bring her back to reality.

"Why didn't you tell me that when we first met this morning that you and Aidan Kent were brother and sister," she asks as we enter the dorm floor below ours.

"For this exact reason," I said as I gestured to her gripping my arm. This was my moment to attempt to calm her. "Look, I get it, my brother is…" I paused to look back at him. "Well, my brother is Aidan KENT," I said our last name with a lot of emphasis. "But I don't want to be known as Aidan's sister. I just want to be known as Alex."

She seemed to deflate a little, but still was happy.

"Okay, okay. I can't help it though. He rarely talks about you, so now that you're finally here, in the flesh, I can't help but want to show you off."

"Like some shiny new toy," interjected Uriah.

"It's time for show and tell, class," clapped Al. "Only I don't think Christina is going to share."

"Well, at least she has someone else to pick on besides Tris," added Four.

"Guys, come on," said Will. "This is my girlfriend we're talking about."

"And Alex," added Edward. "Who by the way Christina is not some brand new shiny toy that you should be showing off." Christina turned to stare them all down.

"Or some brand new dress, right," added Peter. "Doesn't it look good on me?" He said in a girl-ish tone and then skipped up to Will. "Will, don't I look pretty in this new dress?" Everyone started to laugh. Even I had to suppress my laughter.

"Ha, ha. Mock me all you want, but I'm pretty sure you all got excited when you found out Aidan's si, I mean, Alex was going to be here," stated Christina. Then, her look turned accusatory. "You all just hide it better. I know some of you are already staring her down." I was kind of glad that she attempted to stop calling me Aidan's sister. But the moment did not last that long. Immediately I wondered about her second accusation towards the guys.

At that moment another girl started to scream coming out from her dorm-room. She was really pretty. Her and Christina started to scream as they hugged each other. I turned to Zeke who had once again decided to throw his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, not all of her friends like that. There's Tris, Lynn, Lauren and also they're close with my girlfriend, Shauna."

"She's not really blind is she?"

"No!" Zeke pretended to look hurt. "But I can see how over-exposure to something this good-looking could make someone go blind." I rolled my eyes. Such a typical guy. Aidan immediately noticed where I was and pulled me free. He must have noticed Christina's last statement as well.

"So this is Aidan's sister!" There it was. I looked over to the girl with Christina and offered my hand.

"Hi, I'm… " I was cut off by her pulling me for another bone-crushing hug. "Alex," I was finally got out once she released me.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. When Christina told me you were here, I just had to meet you. I'm Marlene BTW." Did she just say the letters? "Come, I'll introduce you to my room-mate."

"She's here," cried Christina excitedly.

"Yea. She just got in and then we can head down the hallway to look for Shauna them."

"We'll see you boys later," cried Christina as I was hauled away from Aidan by Marlene.

I turned around to look at my brother who had an apologetic look written all over his face. Everyone else looked like they were about to laugh, especially after Christina ran back and kissed Will on the cheek and then came back to assist in my kidnapping.

We headed into Marlene's room where her room-mate obviously did not want to see Christina at that moment.

"Tris," Christina screamed at the girl. "What in the world are you wearing?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Run in with Eric

**Still from Alex's POV, if you're wondering. I already know where I want this story to go.**

**SPOILER ALERT... Sorry, I am going to have someone die. And no, before the FourTris fans start freaking out, it's not going to be Tris or Four.**

**All the characters (except Alex and Aidan) belong to Veronica Roth's Divergent Trilogy. Credit goes to Ms. Roth and her awesome five faction created world.**

**And yes I saw Divergent for like the tenth time last night! Can't believe it's still in theaters. Why ten times, you ask? I had to see it TEN times, after all 4+6=10!**

The next morning I woke up glad that Christina was still sleeping. That's all there was at Amity. Happy, giggly, bouncy, cheerful, "I love the whole world", and "World Peace", kind of girls. However, I had a feeling Christina was going to end up growing on me. After all, she was going to be my room-mate for the year.

I changed and got ready to do a quick morning run. I met a bunch of Christina's friends yesterday. Tris told me that she and her boyfriend usually go running together in the morning and that I could join her. I declined, though. As cool as Tris was, I just needed some alone time after all the "girls day" yesterday.

I didn't want to wait for the elevator, so I decided to take the stairs. Right before I put my ear buds in to listen to my iPod, I heard some crying.

"Eric," some girl whined. "Julie told me you slept with her too!"

I stopped and inched my feet back, so they wouldn't notice I came in. He didn't answer her, so she continued.

"She's my room-mate."

They were on the stairs right below me.

"I slept with Julie once," he spat out. "Besides, Tara, we both know we weren't dating. You know I don't date."

"It's just that when we were together..." Immediately he cut her off by laughing.

"Together? HA! The only time we were together was when we were in your bed and that was months ago, Tara." Wow, he really was mean.

"Maybe we can give it another try now?"

"With YOU? Let me check my calendar of events. Nope, nothing open, especially not for you. Perhaps you should run back to Drew." I thought now would be the perfect time to interrupt, so I opened the door and slammed it this time to let them know someone had come in.

I walked down the stairs to see them and he looked up at me with panic on his face, like a boy who had just been caught eating cookies before dinner. The girl, Tara I assume, welcomed the interruption because it was like she got all the strength and courage back into her. She reached back her hand and slapped Eric across the face.

"Screw you Eric," she yelled. "I hope you go to hell!" With that she stormed off. Eric stood there in complete shock as we both heard the door to the second level of girl's dorms slam close.

He turned to look at me like he was expecting me to yell at him also.

"Rough morning," I asked. He lifted one of his eye-brows as if he was confused at my statement.

"Hope the rest of your day goes according to plan," I said as I took the last steps down. Just as I was about to round the corner, he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing really, however I did just get here in time to see you get slapped," I said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. His expression was still serious as his eyes studied me. I just stared back, hoping he wouldn't see past my lie. A couple of moments passed and he must have believed me, cause then he released his hold on me. I adjusted myself and continued to walk down the stairs. Apparently, girls gave in to his seductive smile a lot, I thought as I reached the first floor and started to run across the campus. Well, so far I only heard about two girls. And how in the hell is Drew involved? I swear I thought they were all friends.

I placed my ear buds in and was glad to have the songs on my iPod drown out my thoughts.

As I stared outside of the campus walls, my mind began to wander back to last year. I guess deep down inside I really didn't want to leave Amity Prep.

Now I'm here, under Aidan's watch. Aidan! Was I that much of an embarrassment that he wouldn't talk about me to his friends? His friends! My mind went back to Eric. I didn't want to believe too fast what I heard about him, but considering this morning's events, I was 100% sure of it.

I realized it was past 8:30. The past half hour I had just been staring at the trees beyond the school campus. Before that I was just walking around aimlessly. I looked at my iPod and the battery was almost dead. I had been out here for almost two and half hours. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I really have that much to think about?

I walked to the cafeteria and noticed Aidan was there with all his pals eating breakfast, might as well join him. Half the table noticed me walking there and then it dawned on me that I just had running shorts and a sports bra on. Not to mention I was probably sweaty. I rolled my eyes as I sat down between Aidan and Four.

"Good Morning, Sis," Aidan didn't even look my way. Someone must have told him that I was coming their way.

I rested my face on my right hand and slouched. As much as I didn't want him to watch over me, I wanted to get his attention! After all, I was hungry and his plate looked really good. I didn't want to buy anything, cause of the shopping spree I had with the girls yesterday. But how was I going to get him to give me food? I had to do what I do best.

"Morning," I mumbled so sadly. His head slowly moved to look at me. Bingo! Now cue the sad eyes. I let them drop just a little and let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged and let my hand drop. "Just tired," I replied trying to sound defeated. "I was running **_all_** morning." I turned back to look at him and rested my forehead right by his shoulder. Come on Alex, I thought to myself. Just make your eyes a little bit wider.

"All morning? Did you eat anything yet?" Alright we're getting warmer. I took my head off his shoulder and slowly shook it. "Here," he said handing me a plate with a hot cinnamon roll with icing melting all over it. It was huge! I grabbed a fork, slowly took the first bite, so as not to give myself away. Once I swallowed, I couldn't help it any longer. I turned to Aidan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said ever so cheerfully. Half the table started laughing.

"Did you just scam me out of my cinnamon roll?"

"Probably," I smiled and shrugged. He went to pull it back, but I moved the plate quickly. "Honestly, Aidan, I was running all morning. Well walking for half of it. And I did not eat breakfast. So…"

"Well, by all means then, continue to steal food from me." He was being sarcastic, but I took it as another opportunity to take advantage of him. I reached my fork over and took a strip of bacon on his plate and immediately stuffed it in my mouth.

"Thank you so much, my wonderful brother," I said with my mouth full which only got me pinched on the cheeks by him.

"So," started Uriah. "How did things go with Marlene and the rest of the girls yesterday?" Almost as soon as he slipped out her name, Zeke and Four threw bits of food at him. "I'm just asking," mumbled Uriah. I turned to look at Aidan who just shook his head.

"It was actually really fun. I mean Marlene and Christina gossiped most of the time, which I'm starting to realize must happen a lot. I met Marlene's room-mate, Tris. Besides cheer she said she plays basketball. She has this whole like Avril Lavigne thing going on. She's super cool, but it seems like if you messed with her, she would really do some damage."

Some of the guys chuckled at my description of her.

"Oh then there's Shauna. She's really nice and apparently really smart. Shockingly, though she isn't blind. So I guess she does actually **_see_** something worthwhile in Zeke, there." I threw a wink his way to let him know I was just playing.

"Hey, I'm right here," defended Zeke who threw some of his scrambled eggs at me.

"Yea, we can see that. The question is if Shauna can," teased Uriah. They started a little pushing and shoving, until finally Eric and Edward sat between them.

Once everyone calmed down from laughing, I continued.

"There's also Lauren. Who acts like a total bitch," I said the last word slowly, knowing Aidan wouldn't approve of me swearing. Then I perked up. "But I love her. She just tells you whats what and doesn't really care. She was teasing Christina and Marlene the whole time. She seems so much fun too. Molly was there with us yesterday. Apparently she's softball captain this year, so she said she would keep her eye on me during PE and see what happens in the spring. There's Lynn, who looks like she would kick anybody's butt any day that she wanted to."

"I think she has," added Al softly.

"Dude, I let her win," added Peter angrily.

"Glad you liked all of them," stated Aidan. I gave him a questionable look. "Tris is Four's girlfriend." I turned to look at Four sitting next to me. He smirked at me and then winked. Now that I think about it, they do look cute together. "And Lauren is going out with Peter."

"She can be a bitch," suggested Peter. "But that's why I love her." The guys immediately started throwing whip sounds in the air. "I mean like her. I like her. Shut up guys!"

"You've been together since sophomore year," said Al. "You were bound to say you love her sooner or later."

"That is adorable," I said. Peter then threw me a wink too. What was up with all the damn winking?

"And we honestly don't know if Drew or Uriah are going to get the nerves to ask out Molly or Marlene," finished Aidan.

"In my defense," said Drew. "Molly is somewhat intimidating."

"And being around Marlene is just as nerve-wracking," cried out Uriah. Now I know why Zeke and Four threw food at him earlier.

"So I just made friends with the girl-friends of your friends?" Aidan smiled and nodded. "Great, I am going to be stuck with you all year now."

"Just make new friends," suggested Eric. I totally forgot he was there.

"Perhaps." I looked down and then remembered what happened this morning. "Maybe you can show me how to do that, since apparently you know how to get people to trust you and then use it to your advantage." Immediately everyone's heads snapped up to look between Eric and I. I didn't mean for it to come out cold. But I guess remembered how that girl in the stairway looked, gave me the extra boost.

Eric leaned close as he could get. "If you're talking about earlier, it's not what you think it is."

"Well, it certainly wasn't what**_ she_** thought it was either. Isn't that really all that matters? Who cares what they think, right? On to the next I guess," I said turning my head back down to eat the last bite of cinnamon roll. It must have gotten to him, cause the next thing I knew, he grabbed his tray, threw away his trash and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Before Aidan could reprimand me, Four turned to look my way.

"You may have heard things about him from Christina, but not all of them are true." With that Four got up and left.

I turned to Aidan. "I didn't mean to say it the way it came out."

"It's fine. But what Four said is true, Alex." There was seriousness that played on Aidan's face.

"He's actually not that bad a guy," explained Will. "He acts like it. But Edward and I grew up with him. There's just some things…" Will paused as if he couldn't formulate what to say.

"Some things that's best left in the past," finished Edward. Edward got up and so did Peter.

"I made enemies, didn't I," I mumbled thinking no one would hear it.

"Really, Alex, it's fine," said Uriah across the table. "Everyone is going to forget about it, you'll see."

I looked away, thinking they didn't see what I saw this morning. Eric was being cruel to that girl. Immediately I got up too. "I'm going to go back to my room, look for Christina. I'll see you guys around."

They were just being guys, guys sticking up for their friend, who played two girls and broke their hearts. They all defended his actions. Even Aidan felt I did something wrong by talking back to Eric. But seriously, they didn't see what I saw, they didn't hear what I heard. Then I remember what Eric said at the table. _It's not what you think it is._

Then what the hell was it?


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Gollum

The rest of the day I avoided the guys. I even ended up taking dinner in my dorm room. Christina questioned me about it, saying that she could tell I wasn't suffering from "cramps". Eventually, she dropped it when I told her that Will was looking for her.

The next morning, I took the elevator to go down and run. I made a mental note not to take the stairs again. Running came easier to me this morning. I got in a good 30 minutes before someone on the opposite end of campus caught my attention. Tris was flagging me down and of course Four was with her.

Four? Did it just dawn on me now that his name is "Four"?

"You look like you've been running all morning," Tris said with a smile as I jogged up to them.

"No, actually, it's only been like half an hour. I suppose I put more effort into it this morning."

"Trying not to think about yesterday, huh," asked Four with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. I assume he wasn't going to easily let me down.

"I guess. I was about to finish up and head back in."

"Alright," said Tris. "Did Christina tell you about heading down to Veron River during lunch?"

"Yea, she did. Something about today being the last day to goof off before classes tomorrow. I should probably see what she wants me to wear," I finished as I pretended to flip my hair.

"I was her room-mate last year, so I know what you mean," laughed Tris. With that I waved bye and went to the dorm building.

I didn't want to stay and chat long with Tris, only because Four was there. No matter how handsome he was, he was scary standing there staring me down. Yup, some of the guys were still mad at me.

_Who cares if all the guys are mad at me?_ Because you were mean to someone you just met. _So what if Eric got issues, no need to take it out on that girl in the stairwell._ Perhaps, but I have to somehow make everything right. Tris, Shauna, Lauren… They're all cool and keep things real, and I want to be friends with them. _You can still be friends with all of them and not their boyfriends._ But they are all friends with Aidan. So if my disagreement with Eric was going to affect any of that, I have to go and apologize. _Do you really? Maybe he should apologize._ I can't believe I'm second guessing myself. _Why are you mentally arguing about it?_ I know I shouldn't be.

I stopped as soon as I entered the entrance to the dorm room building and started laughing. I couldn't help but think that I almost sounded like Smeagol/Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

Tris was right. Christina already had some things packed and already went through my clothes to pick out a bikini and short jeans shorts for me to wear.

"We're going to be on jet skis and wake-boarding," I protested.

"One should always look fierce" she said as if she were singing.

Once school classes started no one would have been allowed off campus for recreation. So apparently today was a really big deal for the students. There must have been close to 200 kids along the riverside, which I was told was only the senior class. Once Aidan found me, he made sure I didn't wander off to hang out with anyone, except 'dun dun duh duh' his football teammates or their girlfriends.

"I was just talking," I defended myself after Aidan saw me swimming with Clayson. Clayson wasn't that bad in his looks. The school participated in winter sports, like snowboarding and apparently he was on the team. According to Marlene, his daddy was rich. I guess cause he was swimming really close, Aidan came along on a jet ski to pull me out.

"You may have been, but that's not what he was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just stay by the girls, or better yet," he said as he came to the shoreline by Edward. "Stay with one of my friends and don't go back over there," he motioned to Clayson. "I don't want him looking at you," Aidan said as he left me by Edward and a couple other of the football team's d-line. The second I turned around to them, Edward started to laugh.

"He means well, you know. Although I think you're going to have to go back to Amity Prep, if Aidan doesn't want any guys from Dauntless looking at you," said Justin, one of the defensive ends.

"Ha ha," I said pretending to sound funny while sitting down on a rock by Edward. "I just wish he would ease up with me. I may not have had any experience with guys, but I can tell whose being fake and who isn't."

"Really," Edward asked arching a brow at me with a smirk on his face. "I know one guy you may have gotten wrong." Oh boy, no one was going to forgive me about that little incident with Eric, were they? "Not to mention, I know you've already formed opinions on the rest of us." That was true. Justin and Trick, the other boy both looked at me and smirked. Did I really dislike them all because of what I overheard that morning with Eric? I hesitated my next line knowing that it would just make his point.

"Okay, so maybe I did." Edward's smile grew even bigger. "Don't tell Aidan. He would just love to hear that I admitted I was wrong about something. I know he wants to watch over me, but I just want him to be the fun brother I had back at home."

"He still can be, but I guess we're all getting older." He turned to look back at the guys as if pondering some thing. With that Justin came over, punched Edward's shoulder and he and Trick left. First Four, and now Trick? I was going to have to ask what was up with all the names.

"You say that like we're about to retire or something."

"Stuff people go through I guess, makes them grow up," he said finally turning his head back to look at me. "There's an extra jet-ski over there, you want to go riding?"

"I think I need to check with my parole officer," I teased nodding my head in Aidan's direction.

"Nah," said Edward smiling. "He trusts me." I shrugged and got up to go with Edward on the jet-ski. He was right. Aidan saw me and didn't come to haul me away.

A few moments later, Uriah got the idea to tie tire tubes together and just drift down the river. By then, half the guys were drunk, including Aidan. I got in a tube next to Molly.

"Hey, your Aidan's sister, right?"

I turned to see another drunk guy fumbling to get into the tube next to ours. Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"My name is Drake," he held out his hand which I shook. "I know you've met Clayson," he pointed to Clayson climbing in beside him. Aidan was not going to like that I was talking to him again. "And that's Bradley," he gestured towards a boy who threw water on Molly.

"Bradley," Molly yelled. Bradley just laughed and ended up kissing Molly. Once he pulled away, she punched him in the shoulder.

"You're such a punk," she said teasingly.

"Yea, but you enjoy it," he teased back. She must have cause then he pulled her up on top of his lap. I noticed Drew and Peter a few tubes back. I couldn't help but think that Drew was probably watching his chances with Molly disappear.

Drake nudged me and held out a beer bottle to me.

"Nah, it's alright, I don't drink."

"Come on, it's just one beer," he said holding it out to me again. He smiled and I took the bottle from his hand. I noticed Clayson threw him a thumbs up as I took my first sip. It tasted sour. I wanted to pour the rest of it out in the river, but noticed that they kept watching me with every sip I took. Suddenly the bottle was yanked out of my hand.

I turned around to see Eric in the water holding the bottle.

"Hey," I almost screamed at him, until he grabbed me and pulled me out of the tube. I found myself underwater and couldn't really push myself up. My arms and my legs felt so weak. I felt like I was sinking, until he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me up. Still holding me, he swam to a tube behind Four and Zeke and helped me get in.

"You don't know how to swim," he asked.

"I do," I said shaking my head. My vision was starting to get blurry. I couldn't tell if it was water in my eyes. "I just, I feel so weak."

"That much to drink already," said Uriah from the tube over.

Eric held up the bottle he took away from me. Immediately Uriah's eyes got big. Tris shifted by Four and came closer to me.

"How much did she have," she asked Eric.

"I only saw her drink this one," he answered.

Eric still had his arm around my waist. I meekly climbed out of his grasp and looked at Tris. "What's going on?"

"I don't think you should be talking to those guys," said Eric behind me.

"Oh yeah and girls should only be talking to you," I said as I pushed my arm against his chest. Man was it solid. Without any hesitation, I ran my hand against his chest again. _What the hell are you doing?_ He just felt so good. _He's smiling, he knows he got you under his thumb. _That smile is so gorgeous though. _That's probably what Tara or Julie thought too. _"Go away Eric," I yelled as I tried to move away from him. His smile disappeared and was replaced with hurt and shock.

"She's..." Tris started but then Eric interrupted her.

"No, that's the thanks I get, I guess." He ended up climbing over by Four and Zeke. I saw Four look towards Tris deep in thought. Tris turned to Four and threw him a reassuring smile.

"I think someone should tell Aidan what happened. Four, Uriah will you help me?"

"She obviously didn't want any help, Tris," Eric spat out.

"I'm going to take her back to the dorms," said Tris. "Eric, just tell Aidan would you?" I really didn't want to leave with them, but I was so weak to argue. Uriah pulled me through the water and once we got back to land, Four picked me up and carried me back to campus. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't. I felt Tris' hand brush my face a couple times to soothingly assure me that I was okay. I fell off to sleep before we even reached the building.

* * *

I woke up back in my dorm room, back on the couch and still in my bikini and shorts. I noticed someone shift in the darkness.

"Aidan," I let out a deep sigh. He leaned down to look me over. Lifted my chin and picked up my arm, as if he were checking for some injuries. "Why are you treating me like I just fell off a ten story building?"

"Alex, they put a date rape drug in your beer," he shouted. I sat up slowly trying to process the information. Was that why I felt so weak? Why my vision was going blurry? I only had half a bottle of beer. Aidan looked mad, scared, but mad.

"They didn't do anything else to me Aidan."

"Yea, I know. Thankfully Eric got you out of there in time. You really need to be more careful Alex. What happened? I saw you by Molly and Lynn."

"Lynn didn't want to get on the tubes and Molly ended up getting distracted with some Bradford, Brandon, or Bradley, whatever his name was. I didn't think anything bad, it was just one beer. Tris seemed so scared when I couldn't move."

"They tried to do the same thing with Tris that's why. And a couple other girls last year too."

I had to look away. I knew it was coming. The look on Aidan's face said it all.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, because they are not going to relent."

"You can't be with me 24/7 Aidan. I know you told me to be more careful, so I'll be more careful. Like I said earlier they weren't able to do anything to me."

"I don't care, Alex. You're under watch now," he said as he got up and began to walk out of the room. "I don't know how I would face Dad knowing that I was careless in watching you. I shouldn't have let you go down to the River." He stopped once he reached the door and turned back to look at me. "You know for someone who already doesn't like my friends," I knew he was talking about Eric. "You should be glad that one of them was there to pull you out." Yup, he was talking about Eric.

With that he left me in my room. I took a shower and changed to get ready for bed. Christina got back as soon as I got into bed. I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't ask me about today's events. As I tried to sleep, so many things crossed my mind. One thing was that this happened last year too. That's why Aidan tried to keep me away from them. He knew they tried to do that before. And then there was that whole thing with Eric. Like really? Why was everyone so upset with me? Four, Edward, Aidan... _They didn't see what you saw._ True, but they said I didn't know what I saw. _You're not blind are you?_ No. _So Eric is mean and they're just sticking up for their friend. _If he really was mean, then why did he get out of possible trouble?

I shifted my head to the left and to the right. Where in the world did Gollum go, I thought to myself as I laughed a little. Perhaps I was slowly making it up in my mind, that he wasn't bad as I judged him out to be.


	6. Chapter 6: Overprotective much

I really did not like our uniforms. They were black, maroon, and dark gray. Christina seemed to notice as I played with my shirt and tried to adjust my plaid skirt in the mirror.

"It's fine. I don't like using the uniform either, but hey," she said while rolling her eyes. "It's sort of school policy."

I grabbed my bag and followed her downstairs to meet up with Tris and Marlene. Marlene hugged me tightly and kept apologizing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her," whispered Tris.

"Told her what," questioned Christina.

"As you can see, I didn't tell **_her_**," I said nodding towards Christina with a smile. Tris laughed and pulled me away before Christina couldn't question us further. I remembered that Aidan said they tried the same thing with Tris last year. She probably didn't want anyone to look at her any differently, just like how I was feeling at this exact moment. We decided to skip breakfast in the cafeteria and head straight towards the assembly hall. People were so loud in there. We sat down towards the front because they all apparently had to make a short appearance on stage. About a few minutes later, all the guys came to sit behind us.

"You okay," asked Uriah.

I turned to see all of them had the same expression of concern played on their face, except Eric who looked away when we made eye contact. Figures everyone would know.

"Yea, I'm good. Uriah and Four," I said as I looked at them both. "Thanks for helping Tris get me back to my room." Four just smiled and nodded. I couldn't begin to think how he felt reliving the moment with Tris probably in his mind. That's probably one reason why he rushed over to help Tris with me.

"It was no biggie. Just glad to see you're okay," said Uriah smiling. I looked over at Aidan who gave me a stern look and then nodded towards Eric. I gave him look telling him that I really didn't want to talk to him. Aidan began with another strong stare down. I let out a breath, knowing he wouldn't let up.

"Thank you too Eric," I said quickly and softly. He looked up at me and right when his mouth opened to say something I turned around and threw myself back in the chair. I guess I was still mad about what I saw the second day I got here and I wasn't about to just forget it.

Sure enough the assembly started with Principal Max Phifer giving a small speech about the upcoming year, welcoming the new students and ensuring how he would be proud of us. Several class counselors went up, along with coaches and student captains, such as Shauna, Tris, Lauren, and Molly. Elections would start next week for class and club presidents, along with tryouts for fall sports. This week, they wanted all of us to get used to our classes first.

I walked to the science building between Drew and Uriah. In the front of us walked Eric and Peter. That's exactly how we sat in class, with Eric in front of me, Peter and Drew to the right and Uriah on my left.

After we got out Eric and Drew walked me up to the top floor where the math classrooms were. I noticed I was between all the guys again. Aidan in the front, Eric to my right, with Zeke and Four on my left and Drew just in front of Eric. Aidan rarely let me get out of my seat. I couldn't even walk over to talk to Lauren or Marlene.

When I got up quickly to hurry away to the social sciences and government building, it finally hit me, Aidan really was really going to have me under watch. Right on my tail was Zeke and Eric. I grabbed Marlene and told her to hide me. Shauna came up beside us and asked what was wrong.

"Distract your boyfriend, so I can get away," I whispered to her as I pulled Marlene along in the class. We sat down towards the left side of the classroom and let out a breath of relief when I saw Shauna guide Zeke a couple seats in front of us. My victory was short-lived, because there came Eric to sit down behind me.

"Really, you all don't need to do this."

"Do what," he said trying to ask oblivious to what was going on.

"You know what I'm talking about," I snapped at him. He just smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry, I don't like to **_assume_** things about people," he said while his smile turned to that flirtatious look I saw the first day we met.

I turned around in my chair trying not to think about how that smile made me feel. _You're angry with him, remember?_ I know Gollum!

I was somewhat glad that I could walk with Marlene to lunch. Of course, Aidan's football squad was right behind me. I sat down by Lauren who could tell I was upset. I told her about yesterday and how Aidan was being overprotective much. She laughed it off and agreed that she would get Peter to back down. Fourth period was probably my favorite class. I had mostly the girls in there, with a couple of Aidan's friends, not to mention Eric who would occasionally glance in my direction. On the way to Fifth, Eric was waiting outside the classroom.

"Are you in all of my classes?"

He smirked and then nodded. Great, I thought to myself. The one guy I seemed to dislike so much, I had to see almost all day!

"Look," he said stopping me before we reached the next class. "I know you're trying to decide on whether you trust me or not."

"I don't trust you! I don't even like being by you."

"Are you sure? Yesterday, you couldn't really take your hands off of me," he said as he stepped closer. If he threw that smile on his face, I knew I was probably going to melt inside. I forced my eyes to the ground.

"I was drugged, genius. Besides I know you're only doing this because Aidan told you all to watch over me when he's not around."

"Well, thank you for thinking I'm a genius," he said jokingly. This time I had to look up at him. Aw! That stupid smile! "And yeah, Aidan did ask some of us to watch you." This time his smile disappeared and his face softened. "You're his sister. He just wants to make sure that you're safe. Can't really blame him for that now can you," he finished almost whispering it to me. I never thought I would hear him speak so caring and soothing. Man, he was good. "Even if you don't like being by me, can you at least put on a smile for your brother, before we get into class?" I looked away. I didn't want him to make me smile. Or did I? He must have seen my dilemma, because his hand brushed my cheek. I smiled slightly and so did he. But he didn't end up moving to take me to class. It was like we were both stuck there in the hallway. I reluctantly turned to glance towards the classroom door and saw Aidan inside.

"Thanks," I said softly then turned back to him. His smile was different, it was kind. "For being Aidan's friend," I finished. His smile went away and he looked down and nodded.

When Aidan looked up, I mustered a smile and sat down next to him. I tried my hardest to focus on the class syllabus and outline for the year, but my mind would drift to the boy sitting behind Aidan. I still had one more class to go. And that class had Eric.

* * *

I was somewhat glad the last class was PE. We were assigned lockers and uniforms. Not to mention that in there were the applications for various sports. Christina already filled out one for me for cheer. She just needed my signature which I reluctantly signed. I grabbed the application for Volleyball and handed it to Lauren. She said she told Drew to ease up too, but also warned me that Aidan probably wouldn't be happy that I was attempting to escape secret service protection. Tris asked if I would be into basketball in the spring and I told her I might do softball.

I met a few other girls and then we took a tour of the track and football field, the gym which altered as volleyball and basketball courts. Not to mention we walked by the tennis court and even the pools.

We didn't see the guys until after the bell rang. Lynn took me to library after to sign me in so I could get access to the computers and other resources there. I went with Myra, a girl I met from PE to the student services office to pick up my ID and lunch card. She was so sweet. She took me down to the college center to see what I had to do to finalize my application for DU. I never thought I would be so exhausted. As I made my way back my dorm room, I scrolled through my phone. There were eleven missed calls, four from Aidan, four from Christina, one from Tris, one from Lauren, and one from Edward. Then it hit me that I didn't tell Aidan where I was going.

Right before I opened the door to get into my room, I heard yelling from the stairwell. I wasn't going to turn around. I just wasn't. But somehow my feet didn't listen and neither did my hand. I was moved to the stairwell and opened the door to find Eric with another girl.


	7. Chapter 7: Deja Vu

I was going to beat myself later for this. I just had to look in the stairwell, didn't I? Eric just stood there looking back at me expressionless. I felt stupid. I allowed myself to smile because of him. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I already forget what happened Saturday morning? The girl snapped both Eric and I out of our trance.

"I never, and I mean **_never_** get played." She sounded more pissed than the girl from Saturday morning. Eric turned back to me and looked almost apologetic at me. He closed his eyes and then went back to face her.

"Well, Emily, consider yourself played," he said blankly. He then came by me, grabbed my arm and hurried me out of the stairway.

"No one ever leaves me! Do you hear me?! No one," she yelled just as the door shut behind us. I looked up at Eric and before he could say anything, with all the force I could muster, I slapped him across his face.

As soon as I got to my room I texted Aidan to let him know I was okay. It was almost time for dinner. But I didn't want to go and face Eric again. I knew I would say something at the table like I did the other day. Christina, however, had other plans. She showed up within minutes and bombarded me with

Where were you?

Why didn't you pick up?

What were you going?

Who were you with?

No wonder Tris asked for another room-mate. Christina was lovable, but at the same time, she was like an itch that couldn't go away and I had only been living with her for four days. She ended up dragging me down to the cafeteria for dinner. She immediately ran beside Will. As I scanned the table, the only open seat was beside Al and **_Eric_**. The second I sat down with my tray, Al engaged me in conversation about classes which I was thankful for. That meant I wouldn't need to talk about this afternoon or converse with Eric.

"You're going to love AP Psych with Ms. Benton. She's cool. Your brother, Will, Uriah, Peter, and I all had the same class last year. We did a group project, that didn't turn out so great," Al said as he looked at Will.

"Differences of opinion, you could say," shot back Will and then as easily as he entered the conversation he left it.

"However, her class is totally awesome," finished Al.

"I actually like Ms. James' class," I said which immediately launched Lynn and Lauren into protests.

"Too much reading assignments, did you not see the list," cried Lauren.

"That's why Alex and I went to the library after classes were done," explained Lynn. "I know **_I'm_ **going to have to get a head start before volleyball try-outs."

"I don't know," I responded. "I like reading and writing."

"Why?" They both questioned.

"Probably freedom of expression," answered Peter. "Isn't that right, Alex?"

"Wouldn't that appeal to everyone? Freedom to think or say whatever you want?"

"I suppose, as long as you know it's the truth. Isn't that right guys," Peter finished.

Every now and then I felt Eric look my way. I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut after what Peter said, knowing he wanted to shut me down for thinking whatever it was I thought about Eric. I still didn't tell any of the girls about that morning and apparently the guys didn't tell them either. Anyone sitting close by could tell there was tension between Eric and I.

"You alright there, Eric," asked Peter. Eric just nodded and then went back to picking the food on his plate. The conversation with Al had died a while ago and he was talking in depth with Uriah and Drew about something. Lynn got quiet as well. Eric and I both sat there silent, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is the library still open," I asked to just the air.

"Yea, it is," replied Lynn.

"Going to get a head start, aren't you" teased Lauren.

"Something like that," I answered. I picked up my tray and before I could get away from the table, Eric spoke up.

"I'll come with you."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" I turned to see the whole table had gone silent. I didn't realize I had just yelled at him. I looked down, knowing full well, Aidan was trying to scold me with his eyes. I shook my head. "Just stay, I'll be fine," hoping the table would buy that I didn't want to be watched anymore.

"I think after yesterday, you shouldn't wander around by yourself," suggested Uriah.

"At least not until you know your way around campus," explained Edward.

"What the heck happened yesterday?" Great, I forgot I didn't tell Christina. Now I was definitely going to hear about it back in the dorm.

"You all know I'm going to the library," I stated. "Campus has cameras, I'll be fine." Half the table nodded as I turned to leave. But someone just wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"I said I'll be fine," I snapped at whoever followed me out of the building.

"You probably are, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier this afternoon." Damn it. It's Eric.

"Well, someone call Guinness Book of World Records to record this date. Eric just apologized to a girl," I bit back without turning around to look at him and kept walking.

"You don't know anything," replied Eric pulling me back to face him. "You think you do, just because of what you saw or heard. But you don't."

"Tell me then Eric, you didn't just sleep with those girls just to sleep with them?" He let go of me. "That's what it sounded like to me. And for some reason all three of them seem blindsided." He wiped his forehead and then rubbed the back of his neck as if he was being interrogated. "Were there even just three?" He looked at me again with a blank expression. "I don't think I want to know the answer to the question. But what I do want to know is how in the world my brother ended up friends with a player like you, who obviously doesn't care about hurting girls just for his own satisfaction?" That sparked him.

"I don't know how someone so understanding like your brother, could have a sister who is so judgmental, critical, harsh…"

"Harsh?! Are you seriously trying to tell me that I'm being harsh?"

"You don't even know me. We just met a few days ago and already you think so low of me."

"Those harsh words were factual statements." He looked taken back by that. "What? Hurt by me being honest? Well, it's true what they say then. The truth must really hurt! Hurts to be told you're just using those poor girls, right?"

"Poor girls? They weren't so innocent when they came to me."

"So that makes it all better then?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care if that's what you meant. Why don't you just go back in the cafeteria?" He took a step closer and he seemed like all his anger was gone.

"Because I can't seem to get away from you, even when I'm upset," he stated like it was so simple for him to say. I almost got lost for a moment looking up at him. Then I realized that's probably what he told every other girl before.

"Shut up."

"You're going to tell me that I'm not all you're starting to think about, too?"

"No, you're not."

"Why do you think I came out here to apologize? For some reason I can't stand to see you mad at me. And if you don't realize that, then you're being naive."

"I am not. I know full well how guys like you operate. All of that was probably a lie! What I still don't understand is what in the hell my brother would see in you as a friend?! What do any of the guys see in you as a friend? Do you lie to them too? You're so…"

"Now, I'm going to stop you right there, before you say something that you're going to regret," he said placing his fingers on my lips. He slowly moved his hand away, making sure I wasn't going to start yelling again. "I can see you don't want to be friends with me, however, whether you like it or not, I am friends with your brother and all the other guys in that cafeteria. And for your information, no, I don't lie to them, not after all that happened."

He turned around and walked back in to the cafeteria. I almost took a step forward to run after him. But I felt so livid. Believe it or not I walked up to the first tree I saw, broke the lowest branch that I could and started having a fit as I ripped it up to shreds. What in the world was this boy doing to me?


	8. Chapter 8: Still keeping watch

I woke up early the next morning and got ready before Christina could wake up. I was hoping to avoid my brother and al his friends when I got to the cafeteria to eat an early breakfast. Fortunately, none of them were there when I got my tray. Not too long after I sat down, someone came and sat right next to me.

"Are you seriously going to eat alone?"

"I was. But now that you're here, I guess I won't be," I said flirtatiously to Clayson. This was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done. Aidan told me what he and Drake had done, but I still felt on edge from last night, like nothing, and I mean NOTHING was going to break me.

Clayson smiled back at me. It wasn't how Eric would throw me a smile, but it was still charming nonetheless. He asked me how my classes were and then shocked me when he said that we had Pre-Calc together. That was second period and just happened to be one of the classes I had with Aidan. I was so pre-occupied with Aidan and his stupid friends surrounding me that I didn't even notice Clayson was in the same class. It was a polite conversation. After a while I saw him tilt his head behind him. He obviously saw something he liked, because then his smile changed.

"So, getting down to business," he said smiling as he turned his head back to me. "Where did you run off to on Sunday? One second you were there with me and Drake and the next thing I knew you were gone." I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I didn't feel well, so I ended up coming back to campus," I said as calmly as I could.

"You could have told us, we would have brought you back," Clayson said as he moved closer to me.

"It's alright," I said hoping that edginess would fill within me again. "I didn't want to bring you folks down, it seemed like you were both having fun."

"We were," he started. That feeling I had this morning completely disappeared the second I felt him place his hand on my lower back. "But then you left us. We could have had more fun if you stayed," he finished.

I felt stuck in my seat, like I couldn't move. I couldn't even say anything in that moment. All I thought about was that if I had stayed there that day, is what they might have done to me.

"Alex," I heard someone call from behind us. In a blur I was picked up from where I sat. "Aidan is looking for you," the familiar voice stated. I was taken off the table, away from there, and out of the cafeteria with such force. Given the circumstances I wasn't going to argue. Once outside the building, Eric turned to face me.

"Are you okay," he asked with a little anger on his face. I nodded. "I'll see you in first period," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," I called out as he turned to look at me again. "Where's Aidan?"

Eric stepped closer. "Aidan actually isn't looking for you. He went to see our coach." I looked away knowing that Eric had just pulled me out of trouble for the second time. He just stood there looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly thank him in this moment, I still felt a bit of anger for the conversation we had last night.

"Where are you headed?"

He seemed to consider what to answer. He looked away pondering whether or not to tell me. I couldn't help but think that Eric was probably going to break up with another girlfriend. I was probably putting a dent in his busy schedule. This made me smile on the inside.

"Nowhere in particular," Eric answered as he turned back to me.

As much as I didn't want to say the next words that came out of my mouth, they came out anyway. "Can I just walk with you, then?"

Almost as quick as a smile portrayed on his lips, it disappeared. He seemed conflicted as he said "Sure."

We walked as Eric put it '_nowhere in particular'_. We mostly just walked silently around campus until the bell rang. He held the door open for the science building to let me walk in first. We were one of the first to class. I sat down closer to the front, hoping he would go and sit in the back with the guys, but he took the seat next to me. Part of me was actually thankful that he didn't chose to leave my side, especially since I knew the next class I would see Clayson.

The walk to second period was quiet too. Again we got there early and I decided to hurry and sit by Lauren before Aidan could come in. However, once he walked into class, he didn't look too happy to see me where I didn't seat yesterday and demanded that I move. He interrupted class twice in order to get my attention. Half way through, I finally relented and sat down next to him, switching seats with Drew.

On our way to third period, Zeke attempted to hurry me out of the hallway. There was something he did not want me to see.

"Eric Matthews!" I was right. There was another upset soon to be ex-girlfriend. Her name is Rachel. I recognized her from PE when we were getting our lockers. I stopped Zeke and turned to see Eric upset that I was here to see this happening yet again. "Britney told me you're no longer going to be joining us at the Chasm," she said full with anger.

I couldn't help but think, there was a fifth girl? Dear lord! I finally pushed Zeke into third period, hoping I wouldn't hear whatever excuse Eric was going to give this poor girl. And yes, I said POOR! I know he claimed last night that they weren't innocent, but still two wrongs don't make it right.

The day just got even worst. At lunch my meal card got rejected. It said that there were no available funds. I kept thinking that Lynn and I filled it up yesterday, not to mention I used it this morning to eat breakfast. Aidan noticed me with the cashier attendant and put a little extra food his plate for me under one condition of course, that I would no longer pull a stunt like I did in second period. I really thought he was going overboard with the whole 'older protective brother' act.

That night I went to Aidan's room to tell him, he had to stop and that I was fine. However, Eric persuaded him otherwise by informing him of what he saw at breakfast. Eric and I got into another argument. I was beginning to think, that if this kept up, we would eventually be throwing punches at one another by the end of the week.

"So, you mean to tell me that you just looked like you were uncomfortable," Eric questioned me.

"Like I said already, I was doing fine all by myself."

"Come on. You're just acting stupid now!"

"Why are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm not calling **_you_** stupid, I'm saying that your **_behavior_** is stupid."

"That's the same thing."

"No, it's not. You just don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"No, I just don't want to admit that you are right."

"Alex and Eric, could the two of you just stop it already," Aidan yelled to the both of us. Eric sat back down on his bed and just stared at me.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me about this morning?"

"I knew you were going to go even more protective than you are now." Once I said that he shook his head. "Aidan, I'm being serious. As much as I love you, I really can't stand you sending out half the football team to watch me like some wild hawk watching some little mouse. I get it, you don't want anything to happen to me. But honestly do you have to hover over me while we're in class?"

"He's in our second period."

"But we're in a classroom," I pleaded. "I just want to be able to sit by Marlene, or Lauren, or Tris and Christina without you keeping me a little bubble. I want to be able to go somewhere with them after classes without informing you every single detail." He looked away. "Please Aidan."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I don't want to take that risk." He looked over at Eric. "Can you make sure she gets to her classes?"

"You're joking right," I asked before Eric could answer.

"No," Aidan answered me with a look of disapproval on his face. He then turned back to Eric.

"Of course I can," Eric said looking at me and then turned to Aidan. "Anything for a friend."

Great, I was going to be stuck with a babysitter all semester.

Eric and the guys continued to keep a watchful eye on me. Eric and I didn't talk all week. It wasn't until Friday in third period when we were discussing the hierarchy of needs by some psychologist named Maslow. Ms. Benton, our AP Psychology teacher, decided to assign Eric and I together. We had to discover what motivates and influences our behavior and what steps we take to ensure each category of need. This would be included in our final exam, which meant I would probably make or break my GPA and my chance to pass this class all because of this assignment.

"Did you want to go to the library tonight," Eric asked.

"No, actually," I responded sort of bitter.

"We should at least try to get it started. I know it's not due until the end of the semester, but honestly, we should work on something now."

"Cheer tryouts are tomorrow," I said turning around in my chair to look at him behind me. "From what I've heard, so is football. So, I'm pretty sure you don't really want to do any work tonight."

"Still assuming that you **_think_** you know everything? Alright fine. We'll try and do some research on the theory next week Thursday."

"Why Thursday?"

"So, you don't know everything," he teased with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. "Cheer tryouts, I believe is done in stages, sometimes it runs until Wednesday. You'll see it tomorrow. Football tryouts are five days. Thursday is when they would post who made it. So, now that you **_know_**, is it okay if we do that on Thursday?"

He still had the stupid smirk on his face. I shook my head. "Fine, we'll go Thursday."

As I started to turn around, he spoke up. "Did you want to get something to eat before or after the library?" I looked at him confused. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure after a long week of tryouts I'm going to be super hungry."

"I guess we can eat dinner with the gang in the cafeteria and then head to library after," I answered.

"Alright, sounds like a date."

I quickly turned back around in my chair to stare at him. Did he really need to smile? He was clearly enjoying watching me get angry. At that moment, as much as I wanted to be mad at him, I really couldn't. I actually felt better knowing he was there with me when we walked to class, sat down in class, or even when our eyes would meet in the cafeteria, which they often did. And that was starting to totally irritate me. I wanted to hate him so bad, but every time I tried to, he did something nice for me.


	9. Chapter 9: Tryouts

This was totally not as I expected it would be. Shauna was chosen last year to be cheer captain this year. She chose Marlene and Tris as he co-captains. Exactly as Eric stated, cheer tryouts were done in stages, three to be exact.

Marlene was the first day, Saturday. We mostly just did yelling, screaming, and chants to see if we had that 'spirit'. She asked us questions just to get to know us. We were taught a dance routine and divided up into smaller groups to perform it. After we all went, they called our names and had us divide into different groups to do the same routine. We danced it each four times, until they called it a day. They said to come back in an hour and pick up a white envelope with our name on it.

In my envelope was an invitation to the second day of tryouts. Christina and Lauren got picked up as well, which I was glad for. I met a few other girls who got an invitation to the second day who seemed really sweet. And it just so happen to be that all five of Eric's ex-girlfriends had been invited back too. Well, let's just say the five that I know about.

After classes on Monday, Tris held the second stage of tryouts which of course was more physically demanding than anything. We first started with stretching and jogging and some light weight lifting. After a short water break, she broke us up into groups. The same routine we did yesterday, she incorporated flips, jumps, kicks, and splits into it. We performed it each in three different groups. After that we practiced pyramids and then did more running, flips, and tumbling. Same thing as Saturday, come back in an hour and pick up a white envelope.

Christina, Lauren, and I got invited to the third and final day. And I have to say that Julie, one of Eric's ex-girlfriends, didn't make it. I don't know if the feeling that came over me when I find out was happiness.

It was still a school night and I had to finish my math homework. Unfortunately, Will and Christina had other plans, which included the use of our dorm room. I decided to finish it up in the library.

Edward, Uriah, and Al happened to be there and called me over to their table. The boys and I got back on good terms, even after the whole Eric incident. Actually I felt got closer to all of them within the week. Peter and Uriah would constantly make trouble with me, but it was all in fun. Zeke could make anyone laugh with the stories or jokes he told, even when the joke made no sense. Four became more like Aidan, constantly scolding me, but I respected him for it. Edward and I though, could really talk. We talked about really stupid things. And as much as Christina insisted that there might be something there. There actually wasn't. I liked hanging out and talking to him. But it wasn't like I purposefully woke up in the morning just do those things with him. I don't know how to explain it exactly. I liked him, but at the same time I didn't **_like_** him.

"I guess I'll see you at the beginning of tryouts tomorrow," said Edward as we left the library.

"Won't you folks still be having football tryouts?"

"We are, but usually there are some guys, who are also athletes, part of student body, or club presidents who are invited to sit in on the interview and host questions. They postpone our tryouts or meetings for an hour and half until the interviews are done."

"Wait, tomorrow is an interview?"

"I probably wasn't supposed to say that," he said smiling.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I teased back. "But seriously, some of you guys will be there?"

"Yea, hope I didn't make you nervous," he said while playfully nudging me.

"If I start having a nervous breakdown tomorrow, I'll just blame you," I said pushing him back. He started to laugh.

"Well, if I'm part of the team that gets to interview you, then I'll make sure I give you an easy question."

"Thanks," I replied looking up at him. It wasn't until then that I noticed his smile changed. It looked more kind, than playful.

"You know Alex I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Thursday night at the rec center after they announce the team. Just me and you," he finished.

I felt a little excited when he mentioned it would just be me and him. Oh boy. Was Christina right?

"Like a little celebration, if we... I mean **_when_** we make the team or the squad," I asked.

"Yea, sure, we can call it that," he said still smiling.

"Okay, Thursday night then." Then, I finally realized why does Thursday night sound familiar? I let out a sigh and looked down.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I had to start research on a project for AP Psychology at the library Thursday night," I paused to look away. "With Eric. I'm sorry Edward, I'd really want to go and hang out with you Thursday night, but I forgot about the project."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Why don't we do something Saturday night? If we make… I mean **_when_**," he said copying me. "When we make it, Friday night is usually the day to get the uniforms and some other meetings with the coaches. We can always hang out Saturday."

"That actually sounds better. Thanks."

"No problem. Did you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Um, nah, it's okay. I'll see tomorrow then. Oh and good luck with your try outs."

"Thanks," he said as he brought me into a hug. "And don't worry about yours either, I'm sure you'll do great," Edward finished as he released me. I have to admit I did feel a small rush when I pressed my body to his, but almost immediately as it came, it left the second the hug was over.

Classes went by quickly on Tuesday. I didn't think that I would be, but I was so nervous. Right after PE, Christina hurried me back to the dorm room to get ready for our final stage of tryouts. She said this time, we needed to look as she always states: FIERCE! She put some glitter in my hair and allowed me to keep the natural waves, instead of straightening it. She wanted me to dress in pink, but I informed her I would be dawning red and black, which were two of the three school colors. She choose a red tank top that had some lace to it, so it was sort of dressy and made me use a black denim short shorts.

The original sixty-four girls had been cut down to forty and today there would only be only twenty-two, not including of course our three captain/co-captains. We had nine guys try out and today there are only five, who apparently do not need to participate in today's final stage. They're already part of the squad. We sat down outside the gym and waited for our names to be called. I was one of the last.

"Let's go Kent," Four said loudly and rather harsh when the gym door opened. "Nervous," he questioned once the doors were closed.

"No, I've never been better," I said sarcastically to which I heard him chuckle.

He walked in down to mid court and then took a seat in a row of chairs behind Tris. Tris, Shauna, and Marlene sat at a table in the front. Behind them was two rows of six chairs. A total of twelve guys were invited to participate in the interview. Of course, Tris and Shauna brought in Four and Zeke. Justin, Trick, and Edward was there, along with Eric. Evan and Colin, who were part of the basketball team, Grant, who was our Student Body President and Honor Society Vice President, Landon who was Baseball captain, Shawn, one of the editors for our school website and part of ROTC, and finally David, one of the five guys who had been chosen to be part of cheer squad.

I smiled nervously as I noticed that the bleachers on the right and left had guys who were trying out for the various sports. I didn't think people would actually be watching this. I looked to the left to see Uriah trying to catch my attention. Uriah, Peter, and Aidan threw me a quick wink, thumbs up, or a smile.

"Our next initiate to the varsity cheer squad is senior, Alexandria Kent," stated Shauna as she looked at me with a smile. "First things first, there's no need to be nervous. We're just here to get to know you better. So just relax, be yourself, and we'll have fun, okay?" I attempted to make my whole face smile and it must have work, because Tris and Marlene nodded. "Okay, Marlene, perhaps you can start us off."

"I just have one question for you Alex. Why should we choose _**you **_to become a Dauntless cheer leader?"

Simple question, however my answer was complicated. "As the three of you know, I was a cheer leader for Amity Prep. There they believe that love, joy, peace, kindness, and goodness would solve the world's problems and make everything better. That is why you cheer at Amity, to promote goodness. I was told at Dauntless, one believes in defending those who cannot defend themselves, to fight for justice, and not just bold words, but bold actions. I believe you should choose me because I would know how to make those two co-exist in everything that I do for you, this squad, these students, and this school. When you choose me as a Dauntless cheerleader I will not only radiate energy to our community, or instill confidence in those who we cheer for. But I will motivate people to feel worthy, respected, and brave."

Marlene started to tear after and Tris immediately gave her a side glance. "I'm sorry," Marlene started. "That was awesome," she said collecting herself. "Thank you Alex. Tris you may proceed."

"Thank you Marlene. Alex, as you know Marlene and I gave you a routine earlier this week. This will be the final time you perform it. I want it executed perfectly. The moves and timing down to the tee. No mistakes," she said sternly and determined. Man, her and Four were really meant for one another. I took a couple steps back and nodded that I was ready. The song seemed faster and the room seemed so bright. I smiled and held my expressions throughout. Halfway through, I finally realized that Shauna was right, to relax and just have fun. At the end we were supposed to do a back hand flip into a back hand tuck. I decided to add a little something to it. I ran up to the table, kicked myself up and did a flip in the air holding one leg to my head, I landed on both feet then did the final move.

"Impressive," Tris said with a slight smile. "We might have to add that in later. Good job Alex."

"Now, we're going to call up, let's see," Shauna stated as she looked behind her. "Evan, Grant, and," she paused and then Tris leaned over and whispered someone's name to her. Shauna looked a bit surprised but then looked to me and said "Eric." I tried to keep the slight smile on my face. This was a test. Apparently Four must have told Tris that I didn't get along with Eric.

Evan stood up and walked to the standing mic next to the table. "This may possibly be a personal question, but what made you attend Dauntless Academy? You obviously had good friends, it says here you were an honor student the three years there, all your teachers wrote fine letters of recommendation for you. So why would you leave to come to Dauntless?"

"About twenty years ago, my mother sat where Shauna is sitting, and my father," I turned to look at Aidan. "Sat probably exactly the same place that my brother sits now. I have generations of family members on both sides who choose Dauntless. They speak about Dauntless with such pride, respect, and admiration. I wanted to feel that in my last year of high school. I realized that my last name would not be "Kent" unless I left my mark on the world too. And what better place to do it, than right here at Dauntless Academy."

Evan smiled and chuckled. "Can I ask one more question," he said looking at Shauna who nodded. He turned back to me with a mischievous grin. "Michael Jordan or Lebron James?"

"No offense to those who believe in Lebron, but I'm going to have to go old school with this one and say Michael Jordan." It seemed to be the answer he was looking for and half the boys in the stands who started cheering. I had to look away from Aidan, because I knew he preferred Lebron.

Grant then made his way up. "As student body president for Dauntless Academy I would want to be sure that everyone who becomes part of our team here, is loyal to Dauntless. Can you be that loyal person?"

I'm not going to lie, I felt nervous going through all these questions. "When I commit to something, I will not falter until I see it done. I'm committed to my task, to my goals," I had to look at Aidan again. "To my family, and to whomever puts their trust in me. I believe trust and loyalty are one in the same. If you trust me to do represent this school and all that it believes in, then I _**will**_loyally do what needs to be done to prove that I belong here as part of your team in Dauntless."

Grant then turned to Shauna. "You have another question, too I suppose," asked Shauna to which Grant nodded and then turned back to me.

"A few actually. Which characteristics out of the three groups would you prefer? Romance or Humor?"

That threw me off. I looked down thinking about what to reply. I would prefer both, but I knew I couldn't answer that. I looked up, smiled, and said "Humor."

"Self-sacrificing or self-respect?"

I wanted to say the two would have to go together. No, they can't be, I thought again. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got. I shook my head and answered "Self-sacrificing."

"Vengeance or Forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness."

"Thank you, Grant," Shauna stated. "Eric, your question please."

Eric walked up to the mic and didn't look up at me. He seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then, he quickly looked up, threw on that smile, and asked a question I had hoped that he would never ask.


	10. Chapter 10: Alex

ERIC

"Forgiveness," she answered.

Forgiveness? She was practically holding onto a grudge for all the things she saw me do. I don't even why I care about what she thinks about me. But like Four and Peter mention, it's pretty obvious that I do.

"Thank you Grant," Shauna said. "Eric your question please."

I got up and slowly made my way to the mic. I was planning on asking something else, but now that my opportunity stood in front of me and she stated clearly that she would prefer that quality, I had to ask. She was going to hate me probably even more for this, which made me smile instantly. I did enjoy provoking Alex, I thought it was the most adorable thing to see her glare back evilly at me.

"Would you forgive me?"

From the look on her face she did not expect it. I smiled even wider. She looked away and I saw her steal a few glances at Aidan. The whole gym was silent.

"Would you like some clarification," I asked her. She turned to look at me expectantly. "You said you prefer forgiveness over vengeance. Yet, here I stand with having done nothing to wrong **_you _**and instead of pardoning some past error, you are determined to judge me by it." I knew now was not the time for everyone to know that she hated me, but I really wanted a straight answer from her. "So, would you forgive me?"

"You can only forgive someone their error, if they don't commit it again," she said calmly. "You can say you want to be forgiven, but you would need to back that up with evidence. And so far there's evidence pointing to someone who does not deserve to be forgiven."

"Your evidence isn't sound," I said. Was I really going to start another argument with her right here? She answered the question, but I wanted her to see that all of that wasn't really me. "You can't always believe what you think you saw or heard."

"But that's how you know what kind of person they truly are." I wanted to reply but she started again. "If you want to know what someone thinks, you listen to what they say. If you want to know what someone feels, you watch what they do. Unless they are being fake," she finished and stared me down as if trying to read me. I wanted to leave the mic and walk straight up to her. Why? I guess the guys were right. This was one girl who knew how to irritate me and I found myself drawn to her because of that. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What if what the person did in the first place, wasn't really him? The person that stands before you is real. What then?"

"Actions would have to back up the words. If they did, then…" Alex hesitated. I could see the conflict on her face. What she said next almost knocked me out. "Forgiveness would be possible," she answered.

An instant wave of relief and excitement passed through me when she answered. I gave her a small smile and went back to sit down.

Shauna finished with a couple more questions and then had her leave. Immediately Four leaned over.

"So what now," he asked in a blank tone.

"I feel like I need to prove to her that that wasn't me. That that's not something I would normally do." My legs started to bounce. Why did the thought of trying to impress her or gain her better opinion overcome me?

"Dude, I was gonna ask, do you got the hots for Aidan's sister," questioned Colin. I totally forgot that they were there too.

"She is a cutie," responded David.

"Aidan would be upset if you messed with her," started Evan. "So I think you should leave that to one of us." All six of us guys in the front turned around to glare at him. We were a close football team after spring camp. So for them to talk about Alex like that, we all took it kind of personal. Not to mention the thought of her being with someone else, was like having someone take a sledge hammer to my body. I don't want to say heart. That would just sound wrong. I wasn't even sure yet, if I liked her. Evan threw him hands up to play surrender.

The interviews were over shortly after, which I was glad for. Because after Alex's interview, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. To make things worse, we still had football tryouts. My mind wandered throughout the tryout. I didn't even put in 100% today.

"Eric," Justin called after we walked out of the locker room. I wanted to just head back to the dorms. Back here came Justin, Trick, Uriah and Will. "Don't even worry about today. We still got tomorrow and besides you know you're going to make team."

"Yea, I guess," I answered solemnly.

"Thinking about Alex, aren't you," asked Uriah while moving his eyebrows.

Was it that obvious? This girl was literally driving me insane.

"Maybe," Will said while scratching his head. "You should just tell her the truth."

"That's the thing guys. I shouldn't care what she thinks about me," I snapped.

"Whoa, chill Eric," said Trick. "Look you're totally buggin and it's because of Alex. Perhaps you should try and straighten it out. You would probably be able to think better if you knew that she knew what really happened last year."

"No, she shouldn't have to know," I defended. "She should have just believed me and everyone else when they said that she doesn't know what she saw or heard."

"Alex is new here. She's going to believe whatever she's told," explained Will. I gave him a glare knowing full well half the information probably came from his girlfriend. He seemed to read my thoughts. "And I'll talk to Christina to see if she's been saying anything to her, which I doubt, because you know she would find other topics of conversation other that the guy who attempted to drown her freshmen year."

Edward, Al, and Peter came out at that moment.

"Why in the world are we talking about Will's girlfriend," asked Edward.

"We're actually talking about Eric's girlfriend," teased Uriah.

"I told you you liked her," stated Peter.

"I don't like her," I snapped again. "She's just so…" I couldn't think about how to describe her. I don't even think I could put into words what this girl was doing to me.

"I like her already, she made Eric speechless," teased Justin.

"One of us could talk to her to help smooth things out," suggested Al. Sometimes I think he took one to many hits to the helmet on special teams.

"I'm one of her brother's close friends and not even he can get her to trust me," I answered. "You know what? Screw it! I don't want her to know, I don't want her forgiveness, and I don't want her. In fact, do me a favor and stop talking about her. It's bad enough that I think about her too much, I really don't want to talk about her anymore."

I walked away and hurried back to the dorm before anyone could stop me. Once in the dorm, I hooked up Aidan's iPod, hoping to drown out any thoughts of Alex. It just made it worse. _"See, baby, I, apologize, for all the things that I've done that I've done," _Immediately, I sat up in my bed. Did I really want to apologize to her? Suddenly the chorus came on. "_I can't think, think about this crazy day. I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby. I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you lately. I'm going crazy crazy crazy just thinking about you baby," _The following lyrics began to play throughout the room. The stupid iPod was feeding this into my head. I stood up and looked at the iPod. The song was entitled "Crazy" by K-Ci and Jojo. I yanked the iPod out and threw it across the room.

Just then Aidan walked in.

"Was that my iPod?"

"Yea, sorry man," I said looking away.

"Well, thankfully it has a case, so it's not broken," he said picking it up. He looked at the wall. "It doesn't even seem like you threw it that hard. The dent in the wall is pretty small," he teased. "Is this about tryouts," he asked going to sit down on his bed.

"The guys already told me to not worry that I would make team no matter what happened today," I said flopping down on my bed and throwing my arm over my eyes. Perhaps if I got sleep, I wouldn't think of my room-mate's sister.

"Actually I was talking about the cheer leading tryouts."

I moved my arm away from my face and slowly sat back up again. I turned to look at Aidan who still had his iPod in his hand.

"It seems like everything related to you is driving me crazy. Your sister and now your stupid iPod."

"She can be a bit one-tracked minded I guess you could say. Once she determines something, she hardly ever sways from it. It's one of her strong points. Yet in cases like this," he said shrugging. "I just wanna know, cause usually you don't care what people, especially girls, think about you. So is it possible, you're starting to feel something for my sister?"

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I don't know," I answered simply. Which was the truth. I really don't know what I was feeling for her. Technically, I never really "liked" a girl like that. So was that really what was going on with me. "I don't know, Aidan. I wish I could tell you, not just because you're her brother, but because you're one of my closest friends. But honestly, I don't know. I don't know what she's doing to me. I can't tell half the time if I'm happy to see her because I just want to see her or if I'm happy to see her because I want us to get into another argument. She pisses me off a lot, but I can't stay mad at her. I don't know."

He seemed to think it over. "Well, when you do figure it out, it would be nice to know."

"Sorry man, I know she's your sister and all."

"Hey, don't even mention it. I never told anyone this but," he paused as if to think about something. Was he planning on telling me why he never talked about her? "Alex and I were so close growing up. We both wanted to travel the world and do things together. We both went to Navy Pier Prep for two weeks our freshmen year. Everyone liked her instantly. I was known as Alex's brother," he said with a slight chuckle. "Guys would only hang out with me, cause they wanted to get to my sister. I would get into fights with the guys there. After the first week, our parents talked about transferring us out. She hated me for it. She went to Amity Prep and I came here. When we both went back home during winter break, we fought about Navy Pier again. The argument was so heated, I ended up slapping her," he swallowed as I stared at him wide eyed. "Twice," Aidan finally choked out. "Before we came back to school, I apologized and she said she forgave me. But nothing between us was ever the same. I guess that's why I'm trying so hard to protect her. I feel like I need to make it up to her somehow."

"I'm sure she still loves you. You are her brother, no matter what," I said. I sat there thinking how could he slap his sister? Then it dawned on me that's why at camp when Four told us about his dad, Aidan felt so guilty.

"I guess she will always love me, but I can't help but feel guilty thinking that she never truly forgave me. I think that's why she may have problems with forgiving people. It's sort of my fault she's been so hard on you."

"No, it's not. It's my fault she doesn't like me," I said looking away. Why did I care if she liked me or not? "Promise me something about your sister?"

"Like what?"

"When I finally know how I feel about her, before I let you know, I believe you should talk to her about what happened. It's obvious you care, a whole lot, about your sister, more than I do about mine. Promise you'll do that, not just for you, but for her too, and I'll let you know when I realize I'm going crazy for her."

I started to chuckle and he started to laugh.

"Yea sure," he said as we did a fist bump. "Eric, one more thing." I nodded. "If you do, and she does too, please don't hurt her."

"Always the caring older brother, huh? If things end up going that way, I give you my word," I answered as I stood up and we did a quick hug.

"Now, that that's clear," he said pulling away before things got awkward. "We should go and see if everyone is down in the cafeteria eating dinner."


	11. Chapter 11: The team

ALEX

I expected Eric to talk to me at dinner or even in classes the next day, but he didn't. He still walked with me over to the next classes. Most of the first three periods, if Marlene, Aidan or Edward, Peter and Lauren, or Tris, Four, and Zeke were there, then I talked with them. Every so often the guys would glace at Eric and then at me. Everyone was there when Eric asked for my forgiveness and I told him that it would be possible, only if he could prove that he deserved it. Were they expecting me to forgive him already? He didn't ask for it again and I guess he wanted to wait until tonight to talk to me.

During lunch, Shauna walked into the cafeteria and had Zeke help her onto a table. Tris and Marlene walked in after her. All three had changed into this year's cheer leading uniform. I had to admit it was pretty cute.

"ALL MY DAUNTLESS LADIES," Shauna shouted. "If you tried out for the cheer leading squad, I wanted to do something a little different this year. So, if you made it, you will receive a black manila envelope from Tris, Marlene, or I. If you are one of the twenty-two girls, I offer you my congratulations now." Christina threw a piece of food at me to get my attention. Once I looked at her she threw me a thumbs up. "If you did not make the squad and wish to speak to either me, one of my co-captains, or the squad's coaches, please see us after classes are done today at 3:30 PM in Coach Tori's office. Other than that, thank you for coming out and hope we have an awesome year." She looks to Tris and Marlene.

"GO DAUNTLESS," the three of them shout which is followed by cheers from other students in the cafeteria.

Shauna, Tris, and Marlene walked over to our table. Marlene and Tris handed envelopes to Lauren and Christina. I turned around to see Shauna standing behind me. She smiled and handed me that big black envelope.

"Welcome to the squad, Alex. In there you will find some emergency contact, weekly grade checks, doctor's approval documents and other forms we need you to fill out and turn in. Deadlines are listed on each form." I nodded that I understood. "And just a side note, you received the most points not only from us captains and the coaches, but also from our guest panel, Alex. You worked hard. I look forward to seeing more of that this upcoming year."

With that she turned and left me to stare at the envelope I had in my hand. A voice across the table was the first to speak.

"Congratulations Alex." I looked up to see Eric throw me his signature smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "You're part of Dauntless now."

"Thanks Eric," I said smiling back at him.

Zeke came by and sat on one side of me and nudged me. "I can't believe my girlfriend let you pass," he teased.

"Yea, I guess she's not blind when it comes to talent," I said sticking out my tongue at him. There were a few girls screaming in other sections of the cafeteria as they were handed envelopes as well. Before Christina could reach me, Aidan pulled me out of my chair and wrapped me in a hug.

"Mom and Dad would be so proud, Alex," he whispered right before he released me. He pushed me back to look at me. "I'm so proud too." I didn't expect what happened next to come out from Aidan's mouth. "THIS IS MY SISTER, ALEXANDRIA KENT! SHE MADE THE SQUAD. WHOO WHOOP!" Some of the guys on the table started to yell too. He knew I didn't want to be called **_Aidan's sister_**, but in that moment, I was too happy to care. I hugged Christina and Lauren.

"A toast," Lauren said pulling me next to her and holding up her soda. "To starting off a damn awesome, totally wicked, kick-ass senior year!" Our soda cans hit each other before we took a big gulp from it.

I wasn't going to lie in that moment what Eric said was true. I felt like I was truly part of Dauntless.

Classes went by slowly and I guess it was because even though the girls were happy, the guys had to wait anxiously until after classes for the football team to be announced. All the girls were going to follow the guys to the football field after PE, so I decided to go too. After all, my brother shared with me in my moment and I couldn't help but feel anxious for him and wait to share in his.

We waited up in the stands until all the boys came back. We turned to look at them and they all seemed expressionless. Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Al looked like they were going to cry.

"Don't tell me," pleaded Christina as she ran up to Will. "Oh Will, don't tell me you folks didn't make it! Aw, baby, I'm so sorry."

Tris walked up to Four and Lauren went to stand by Peter. Right before Shauna walked up to Zeke, he let out a little chuckle. Shauna paused and then punched Zeke in the arm playfully.

"You dummy," Shauna scolded. Immediately all the boys smiled. "You folks all made it on the team, didn't you?"

"Yup," replied Peter who also got a punch from Lauren.

"Aidan, Four, Eric, and Edward were made captains," said Uriah. I went to hug Aidan and then heard Tris telling Four they would continue that later on. I'm assuming "that" would be their make-out session.

"That wasn't nice," Christina pouted.

"We were just playing with you girls," said Will trying to get Christina back into a hug.

I couldn't help it. Eric was standing right next to Aidan. So after I hugged him I turned to Eric and hugged him also.

"Congratulations Eric," I whispered into his chest. His head leaned lower and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Thanks Alex. That means a lot coming from you," he whispered. My knees almost gave way. I felt so weak with his muscular arms around me. I knew I had to move before I actually did fall. He must have felt me tense up, because then he pulled back and gave me a small smile. I almost wished it was that other smile.

I congratulated Edward, Uriah, and Al with hugs, gave Peter and Zeke punches, and quite honestly I was almost too scared to say anything to Four. Dinner was really loud. Our table attendance actually grew with a few added football players, including Justin and Trick. Not to mention Dominic, Roman, and Brian. Brian's girlfriend, Mia, who was also a cheer-leader sat down by us too. **(For those of you who didn't catch that reference, RIP Paul Walker!)**

I hadn't even finish eating when Eric stood up and asked if I was ready to go. A few of our friends glanced in my direction, awaiting explanations. I mean honestly, after his little interview yesterday, everyone was expecting some sign of forgiveness on my part. I just nodded, stood up, and threw away whatever was left on my plate. Edward was the only one who knew that we were going to work on a project. He gave me a small smile before I left, probably hoping that I would forgive Eric tonight, too.

We walked in silence to the library. It was going to close in three hours. I had hoped that despite the need for the library to be quiet, that we would actually converse about something other than our project, like perhaps what happened at tryouts. I mean I could handle a five minute walk, but not a three-hour study session.

I found a table kind of far from other people. Instead of sitting across from me, he took the chair next to me and sat actually quite close. I took out my folder and pen and asked where he wanted to get started.

"Well, what Maslow was talking about was basically trying to understand what motivates us as humans, our needs, desires, wants," Eric started to explain. I hadn't really been paying attention in class. But he seemed to know what Ms. Benton was talking about. I just stared at him as he drew the pyramid representing Maslow's theory and explained each section. He stopped at one point to look over at me and I was caught staring.

"What?"

I smiled and looked down. "I didn't think you would know that much about all of this. It's actually quite impressive that you do." I looked back up at him.

"What do you expect, a stupid jock?"

"No. It's just that you said it like it was so easy to understand, but I couldn't understand

"I'm guessing you haven't paid attention in class," Eric said smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't."

"Why not? This is one of my favorite classes. Don't tell me it's true, you rather have Ms. James' class?"

"Hey," I said kind of louder than usual. I looked at a couple tables away to see some other students looking at us. I mouthed 'sorry'. I turned back to Eric as he leaned closer. "I was going to say," trying to look at him holding back laughter. I playfully pushed him to which he let out a chuckle. "I don't really like theories and the whole idea of psychology. It's like you're trying to pick apart at someone's mind."

"Isn't reading a story the same thing? You try to understand the character, read beyond the lines to see what the author is trying to get at?"

"I guess so. Reading, Writing, all of that, it just comes easier to me I guess."

All of a sudden he sat up in his chair and his smile widened.

"Oh no, what are you thinking?"

He let out a chuckle again. Man that smile really was gorgeous.

"Everyone is going to be presenting research on the theory and what conclusions Maslow came up with," he said.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Why don't we switch it up? The same way you kind of changed the routine at cheer try outs," he suggested. At the same time I involuntarily blushed. I knew he was there, I just didn't think he would have noticed that. He seemed to notice my apprehension. "Hey, I thought it was cool."

"Thanks," I said looking back up at him. "So what's the plan?"

"We can do the project on each other." I looked at him confused. "Since you don't really pay attention in class," he said teasingly. "I think you would be able to grasp the concept better if you related it to yourself or to me, instead of some random person in a study. It would probably help you on the final exam, too."

"That actually made sense to me," I said as he started to laugh. Someone told us to be quiet and we both quickly looked around. Whoever it was hid. I mean as handsome as Eric was with a smile on, it could immediately disappear and he would have his game face on. If that scared running backs, wide receivers, and quarter backs, then it would definitely bring nightmares to everyone else.

I looked back at him and thought that this was actually the first time we had a nice conversation. He looked back at me too and smiled. We just stared at each other. We would look away but only for brief moments and then go back to looking at one another.

"Can we talk about what happened at tryouts," he asked while resting an arm on the top of my chair. If I had leaned back just a couple inches his arm would be touching me. It took everything in me not to lean back or even look back at the muscular arm so close to being wrapped around me.

"Sure," I smiled and nodded, trying to keep my breathing under control.

"I didn't mean to bring it up in front of everyone. I actually had planned on asking something else. It's just that, well I just had to know if..."

"Hi Alex," a soft voice came from in front of us to interrupt.

"Hi Myra. Sorry were we being loud?"

"No," she said with a shy smile. I really did like Myra. She was in our (I would say my, but Eric had the same classes as me) AP English, AP Government and PE. She was quiet, but so lovable, considerate, and always spoke positive about other people. However, right now I wanted to talk to Eric. "I actually wanted to know if you two were working on Mr. Chen's AP Gov assignment yet?"

"No. It's actually for AP Psych with Ms. Benton." I must have made a face.

"You don't like that class?"

"She doesn't really understand it," Eric teased as I hit him again. He replied by pinching my side. I almost let out a scream, because that was where I was the most ticklish.

"I loved that class. Don't worry Alex, Eric is pretty smart, it seems like he's helping you with that project now," she said. I had to look away to hide my smile. I actually was glad Eric was here. "By the way congratulations you two." I gave her a confused look. "You made the cheer squad."

"Oh yeah that's right. Thanks Myra."

"I want to show you something about that tomorrow in the school's old books if that's okay?"

"Sure, how about after PE. I just need to pick up my uniform, but we can go after that."

"Cool. Oh and good luck Eric. It's a shame what happened last year," she said sounding sad. I turned to look at Eric who wouldn't meet my gaze. "You, Peter, all Dominic them, and especially Edward. You're all very talented. We have one of the best defenses in state, well at least I think so. It's so sad everything didn't come together last year. Edward, too, that poor guy."

"Yea, I know," Eric replied sounded not sad, but guilty. "We've seemed to have worked things out now. Edward seems a whole lot better. He's one of the team captains. You're right though, we do have the best defense, so we better show it off this year, right," he said sounding a bit more lighter.

"That's great. Well, I'll see you two in class and sorry for the interruption." She waved and then left.

"What happened last year?" Eric finally looked at me and started to put his things away.

"Some things are just best left in the past Alex."

"Well," I said trying to match his angry tone and getting my stuff ready to leave too. "What happened to 'the person who stands before me is real'? What happened last year wasn't really you? I remember you saying that. And now, it seems like you're just going to turn back into old Eric." I turned and walked away. I didn't get that far, until he pulled me back.

"So all of that. You really would forgive me? What you said wasn't just for show?"

"I meant what I said. If your actions could back up your words. But, right now your actions show that you just don't want my forgiveness."

"I do Alex. I really do. I just," he paused and looked around. "I can't tell you right now," he whispered.

"Fine," I said and continued to walk away upset.

"Alex, please." I continued to walk hurriedly until we were outside the dorms. "Alex, please. Just let me explain." I turned around to face him. I crossed my arms and looked up at him expectantly. "I just can't tell you right now." I looked away and into the dorm building, hoping no one would see us. I didn't know that during that time he came to stand right in front of me, until I felt his hand brush my cheek and ran down to my cheek to bring my face to look up at his. "I had such a nice time with you now, I don't want to ruin it by talking about last year. It was hard enough for me and the guys to work everything out that happened. I had them promise that we would leave the past behind us. I really want you to think better of me," He said while dropping his hand. "If I need to tell you about last year to do that, I will. I just don't want to do it now."

"I guess I understand," I whispered looking down away from his eyes that seemed to pleading and drawing me in.

"I'll tell you one day. I promise. Right now, it's just between me and the team and I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you now." He pulled me closer, erasing whatever space was between us and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I promise," he whispered against my forehead. "I promise I'll let you know." My body felt like it was about to melt. It probably did already. I wanted to pull myself into his arms. I wanted him to hold me and never let go. What in the hell am I thinking?

He pulled me back to look into my eyes and ran his hand down my cheek again. "Goodnight Alex." Then he turned and walked into the dorm building.


	12. Chapter 12: Deal with Edward

I didn't want to admit it, but Eric and I got along the next day. Joking and flirting, yes I said flirting. During AP Gov, I decided to work with Myra, Christina, and Tris for the class project. I could tell it was going to be awesome. The project was called "What If". We had to choose some war, law, or some influential person in government and what the world would be like if it/they did not exist. It sounded really fun.

After PE class was done and I picked up my cheer-leading uniform, I followed Myra to some abandoned looking building. Apparently it was still in use, because there was a lock on the door. Myra knew the code. We walked through some rooms where people obviously had been digging through old documents and file cabinets.

"This looks ancient," I said as we walked into the last room.

"I know right," she said giggling. "Here," Myra pulled out a box that was labeled 'Jonathan Kent', my father's name. "I came in here to look for something else and found all these boxes containing previous students here at Dauntless."

"Does my brother know about this?"

"No, I don't really talk to any of those guys," she said shyly looking down.

"You talk to Eric, Will, and Edward."

"I knew them since we were in diapers. Edward's family and mine lived on the same street. We all went to school together at Erudite Scholar Elementary."

"Wait, what? You are all from the Erudite district? Aren't you all supposed to be like geniuses to go there?"

"Yeah, we sort of still are." Myra started talking about how smart Will, Edward, Eric, and here still were. I couldn't help but think no wonder Edward is in Honor Society with Will and Eric knew all that stuff from AP Psychology. "We kind of drifted away after seventh grade. We still talk, but we're not as close as before."

"I'm sorry Myra. I sort of know how that feels. My brother and I were super close, we kind of still are, but not..."

"Like before," Myra said finishing my sentence.

I thanked her for the box and promised I would take it back to my dorm only for me to look at, return it unharmed, and not mention it to anyone else. Curiosity sparked me. After all, this was my dad, my dad who was cool and fun, but never talked about his high school days.

Friday night we celebrated at Shauna and Lauren's dorm room. I still couldn't believe that we could fit twenty five girls in here. Some of us took shots and instead of heading back, most of us passed out in Shauna and Lauren's room.

* * *

Considering we didn't sleep until the next morning, we didn't really wake up until three o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday. I went back to my dorm and finished my homework within a couple hours and then got a text from Edward saying that he was going to walk down to my room to get me. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. Christina immediately jumped up and ran to the door. In ten seconds she came back looking totally bummed.

"It's only Edward," she said plopping herself onto her bed.

"Well, hello to you too, Christina," said Edward chuckling. "You ready to go," he asked sitting down on my bed.

"Almost," I said walking to the closet. "Do I need a jacket?"

"Are you two going on a date," Christina squealed jumping up from her bed looking at Edward and I expectantly. As if on cue, we both started to laugh. "Oh, come on, don't tease me. A simple yes or no would suffice."

"No," we both said starting to laugh once more.

Even though Edward didn't answer me, I grabbed a jacket and he followed me out. We were both still laughing as I closed the door.

"She was expecting Will, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you. The last time Will came by, I couldn't find Tris or Marlene, Molly was somewhere, and Peter went to see Lauren, I ended up sitting down outside on the dorm steps just reading on my iPad."

Edward started to laugh. "I thought you would go to Aidan's room?"

"Eric would there though."

"I thought you two were starting to get along."

"We do now. I just... I still can't fully trust him. He won't tell me anything either."

"He really is a cool guy, you'll see. Just give him some time. Besides winning your trust, you need to win his too."

"Thanks, Edward. So are we really going to the rec center?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We got there and had fun. We played pool and of course I lost. We next switched to darts, which I was glad that I won. It was nice just to relax and have fun. For once my mind was not on any problem that was going on.

After we sat down and had some hots dogs and fries. We talked about our families, school, what we playing on doing after, music, and movies.

"I'm totally upset about Catching Fire," he said smiling.

"I've actually never seen the movie," I said.

"Seriously? You've seen Hunger Games though, right?" I shook my head. "You like to read though. Did you at least read the books?" I smiled and shook my head again. "What!? I can't believe that. Usually girls like that kind of stuff. I know Myra does." I looked up at him. If I didn't know better, at that moment he was thinking about Myra and had the hugest smile on his face because of her. "It's one of her top favorites. She likes the Harry Potter series. We started reading that together when we were younger. She loves Anne of Green Gables. But Hunger Games is her top favorite." The smile returned. I threw a fry at him to wake him up.

"What was that for?"

"Talking about someone special to you," I teased. He shook his head and tried to suppress his smile. I thought I have a little fun. "She talks about you too."

"Really," he practically jumped out of his chair. I tried to hold back my laughter. He sunk back down in his chair. "That's not really nice, Alex."

"Well, payback for making us think you all didn't make the football team, which by the way _**she**_," I said emphasizing Myra and winked my eye. "Spoke very highly of you. Of course the rest of the defense too. But I saw the same smile on her face that you have on yours right now."

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be spending time with you and here I am thinking about another girl."

"This wasn't a date Edward," I said to which he started to laugh too.

"It's so much easier to talk to you. I just feel like I'm going to say something stupid to her. We used to be so close before. I could tell her just about anything. Do silly stuff too. I just miss all of that. I can't really talk to her, talk to her."

"She said the same thing. And no, I'm not playing about that." He was quiet and played with a fry, squeezing it thing. "I'm assuming you don't really tell the guys about this."

"Why would I? Big defensive tackle like me rendered speechless by some girl. I think I would get laughed at."

"Just talk to her. She misses those good old days too."

"I don't know." He got quiet again.

"Well, if this 'date'," I said putting quotes into the air. "Isn't going anywhere, then perhaps you should walk me back to my room now," I teased.

"Sorry, I just..." he paused and then his smiled brightened as he turned to look at me.

"You are the second person to that to me in two days. Whatever you're thinking in that little head of yours, stop right now."

His smile widened. I felt a little nervous. "I'll talk to Myra more, if you talk to Eric more."

"No," I said still smiling.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Really, Edward?"

"Just give the guy a chance. Peter likes him, I like him, Will likes him, your brother likes him. Four tolerates him," he said with a small look of uneasiness.

"There's got to be a reason you all like him, right?"

"Right. And if you're wondering, no, he didn't send me here to talk to you." Edward leaned closer over the table. "Actually he would kill me if he found out that I did talk about him, especially to you, so..."

"I already forgot about it," I said smiling back at Edward. "You know what? I'll make that deal." He smiled. "Only under the condition that you talk more to Myra. You both miss each other. You're back in the same school together and you're just going to ignore her? Talk to her, please Edward. Talk to her. Trust me, you'll both be wondering why you didn't talk sooner."

"Alright," he said extending his hand, which I shook. "It's a deal then."

After we got back to the dorms, it was still rather early. I knew Will had come up to the room and was still there. After all it was Saturday night. I decided to walk with Edward up to the boys' level of dorm rooms. He dropped me by my brother's door and whispered to me good luck.

I stood there for a couple minutes, shuffling my feet, fiddling with my hair, and dusting off invisible dirt from my shirt or my jeans until my phone beeped.

_Just get in there already - Edward_

I turned to look down the hallway to see Edward laughing at me. I shook my head and smiled. I raised my hand to knock, but it was no use. I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door.

"Oh my," said Edward. He walked in front of me, knocked on the door and then ran down the hall back to his room.

"Wuss," I screamed after him.

I turned back to look in the doorway and found a shirtless Eric with that stupid smirk of his.

* * *

**Thanks for letting me know you want more of Eric POV. Although I think he won't come back for another two chapters. Here is a snippet from a future Eric POV chapter. I'm not sure exactly yet where to place this. **

Aidan walked back to me. "I'm just going to allow you one chance, Eric. Just one more. I know that this was just a small misunderstanding. And we all know that what happened last year with you and those other girls, wasn't really you. She is my sister though. Don't ever do that again to Alex. If you do, I will kill you next time." There was blood running down my nose. My right eye was blurry and I think I lost a tooth judging from the amount of blood coming out of my mouth. My side was sore and I knew a few bruises would show up in the morning. If that's what I got for making a tear run down Alex's face, then I could only imagine the damage Aidan would do if I did more than that. I nodded taking his threat serious.

I didn't want to hurt her. I just felt so angry assuming the worst of her. I couldn't help but think about earlier this year. She assumed the worst of me and now I did the same to her. I had to earn her forgiveness and friendship all over again. What made all of this worst, was that forgiveness and friendship wasn't the only thing I wanted this time. This time I wanted her love.

**Real teaser isn't it? Well, let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13: Eric's deal

**I just wanted to say Hi to everybody who is enjoying reading my story. So if you read the previous chapter, I finally found out where I am going to put that Eric POV snippet. I think it's awesome. I'm actually almost finish, but I think I'm going to have to split this into two different stories. I decided to add this in tonight and will probably do another update or two tomorrow. **

**Another spoiler alert: In a couple chapters I'm going to introduce Alex's dad. I know I mentioned it in the last chapter, but I'm going to bring him in to the story. And FYI for those of you who love Eric, it will be from Eric's POV.**

**Once again, I'm going to rate this story T for now due to language, sexual innuendos, reference to alcohol and drugs, and some violent behavior.**

**All these characters (with the exception of Alex and Aidan) belong to Veronica Roth and her beautiful Divergent Trilogy. Props to DC Comics and one of the most awesome superheroes, SUPERMAN, for inspiring me with the "Kent" names. **

* * *

"Alex," Eric said smiling.

"Eric," I replied trying to sound seductive. What the hell was that, Alex? "Is my brother here?"

"He's not actually."

I was somewhat confused. "Where did he go?"

"They went to play some pranks on you cheer leaders. It's actually part of Dauntless tradition. The football team usually does it the day after teams are announced, like when you all get your uniforms. But Aidan decided to do it tonight instead. I'm surprised you're still in one piece," he said still smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hide out in the library."

"Why don't you just go back to your room and lock the door?" I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Don't answer that," he responded. He probably could tell already that my room was occupied. "Come on in," he said moving on the side so I could walk through.

"Wait, aren't you playing pranks too?"

He cocked his head and threw me that smirk. "If I was, would I really still be here in my room? Or better yet, would I be letting you hide out in here?"

I looked down both ends of the hallway then attempted to look past him in the room.

"In or out Kent."

I reluctantly walked in and sat down on Aidan's bed. "What were you doing before I came?" I had to ask cause as I looked around the room was completely neat, the TV wasn't even on and neither was there any music. The Xbox controllers were all put away and the bags of chips and food were all closed. It was like he was just sitting down in the middle of the room doing nothing. Nothing was even on the desk, so I knew he wasn't doing work. I looked up at him as he was smiling at me.

"What?"

"I could tell you were trying to observe the room and formulate a theory on what I was doing."

"I told you already, I don't like theories," I smiled back.

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch you try to formulate one in that cute head of yours," he said sitting down on his bed opposite me. Did he just call me cute? I couldn't help but look at him as he sat down. He seemed so relaxed, like in the library.

We seemed to have started a staring contest. Every once and a while a smile would play on his face, as if he was trying to get me to laugh. I would shift in the bed, so my back was completely against the wall. After a couple minutes he did the same. I would pull my legs to my chest and so would he. He started to move his shoulders back and forth and nod his head a little as if he was dancing to some song, only there was no music. I started to bite my lips to stop myself from laughing. It was kind of hot, because his shirtless muscles just flexed. But at the same time it was so funny. I rolled my eyes and looked away towards the window.

"Ha! You blinked!"

I started to laugh and fell off of Aidan's bed. He ended up climbing off his bed to sit down on the floor next to me.

"I'm actually surprised I lasted that long," I said jokingly. "I usually always blinked first when I played that game with Aidan."

"I can see you've improved," he teased nudging me.

"Seriously, what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was actually doing the same thing I'm doing right now, except without you of course."

"You were talking to yourself?" He ended up pinching me on the side. "Hey," I said laughing a little. "I'm sort of ticklish right there."

"Really," he asked with an evil smile moving closer to me.

"No," I answered attempting to make a mad face at him. It only made him pinch my nose instead. "Hey, stop that," I said playfully hitting him. I had to admit that this was nice. This was the second time, Eric and I didn't argue. We just talked. Perhaps Edward was right. Eric was a cool guy. "Why didn't you go with the guys?"

"I usually do, but I didn't feel like it. So I decided to stay in here, obviously, and think about some stuff." Part of me wanted to ask what it was, but then I thought about the library. If he wanted me to know then he would tell me and tonight probably wouldn't be that day that he promised he would.

However, I felt rather mischievous. I wanted, wait correction, _**needed **_to know what he was thinking about. I didn't know how I was going to get it out of him, but somehow my body came up with a tactic and ended up leaning against him. It wasn't long until I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. Why in the world did he not have a shirt on? I was hoping to distract him into answering my questions, but slowly I was beginning to think that if he continued to sit here shirtless, I was going to end up being the one who was distracted. My head rested on his bare chest and I couldn't help it. I reached my right hand around to run it across his abs. He flinched a little and I looked up.

"I'm kind of ticklish there too," he whispered with a smile.

I rested my head on his shoulder this time and felt his head rest on mine.

"What were you thinking about," I asked him as he started to run his fingers alongside my waist. Like really? I had to resist if this was him trying to get me to change the subject.

"A deal I made with my mom," he answered into my hair. He was really going to be vague about this wasn't he? I took my right hand and softly skimmed the middle of his chest and stopped at his shoulder.

"A deal that keeps you from playing pranks on cheer leaders," I teased trying to keep the moment light. I knew if I pushed too hard, this conversation wouldn't go where I wanted it to.

He started to chuckle. "Something like that." We sat silent for a while, until I felt his hand on my bare skin. He had slowly moved my shirt a couple inches up during our silence. I tried as hard as I could to control my breathing. I never had so much physical contact with a boy. Then, it dawned on me that he knew exactly what he was doing. He had done this before, making girls just melt into him. No dummy, I thought to myself. You're the one who decided to do this.

"Alex." Eric's other hand came around, brushed my cheek, rested under my chin, and lifted my head up to look into his eyes. "I got into a lot of trouble last year. I did a lot of stupid stuff. My mom felt I was being too emotional, irrational, and immature with how I handled..." he paused and closed his eyes. I took my hand off his shoulder and ran it on his neck, across his face, and stopped at his lips. Almost immediately he opened his eyes.

"You don't need to tell me everything, remember," I said moving my fingers away. Why did I just say that? I wanted to know everything. Never mind, one thing at a time, I finally concluded. I tried that move I usually play on Aidan when we were younger. The same move that got me his cinnamon roll the morning in the cafeteria. I tilted my head and made my eyes big and pleading. He ran his hand across my cheek again.

"I made a deal with my mom that if I behaved this year, she would pull some of her diplomatic strings to get me certain things," he whispered. I wanted to know what those certain things were, but my mind was more focused on another topic in his statement.

"Diplomatic strings?"

"Yea, she's..." he paused and looked away for a bit still keeping his hand on my cheek on the other on my waist. "Let's just say she's really important," he finished looking back at me.

It wasn't a whole lot, but it was something.

"Thanks Eric."

"For?"

"Saving me from Clayson, twice," I said as his hand dropped from my cheek and clenched into a fist on his knee. I could see the muscles in his arm start to tense. "I know I thanked you the first time, but thanks for the time at breakfast."

"I thought you said you were fine," he said smiling down at me.

"I know. I just didn't want to admit I was wrong."

"Aidan's right." I gave him a confused look. "He said you're pretty one-track minded. Once you're set on something, you don't really waver." I started to laugh lightly. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Thanks for this too," I whispered back. This time he gave me a confused look. "For slowly telling me about yourself."

"I guess I should thank you too," he said placing his lips on my forehead. "For slowly letting me in," he finished. He pulled back and almost right away, I felt nervous. I knew what was about to happen. "Alex," he whispered tenderly.

"Eric," I whispered back.

He cupped his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his.


	14. Chapter 14: Payback on Aidan

"Alex," he whispered tenderly.

"Eric," I whispered back.

He cupped his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his.

Just as I closed my eyes and felt his breath on me, the door to the room swung open allowing several of the football team members to swarm in. I pushed myself away and out of Eric's arms and scooted to sit beside his bed on the opposite end of the room.

"Dude, did you see Becca? She looked pissed," stated Uriah happily.

"Not as mad as Jenn," laughed Justin.

"Do you think your sister is going to be upset, Aidan," questioned Al.

The whole time Eric and I just stared at one another. I couldn't read his expression. I wanted to mouth that I was sorry we didn't end up kissing, but I really wasn't. I had never kissed anyone before and I got so scared when he pulled me closer. The guys didn't really notice that I was there. Considering I heard them speak about me, I decided to interrupt them right there. Not to mention, it would give me a chance to get out of Eric's stare down.

"You mean to tell me, I wouldn't be exempt from the pranks," I said loudly standing up so as to make my presence known. Justin, Trick, Peter, and Al all dropped whatever water balloons, silly string, toilet paper rolls, and eggs they had in their hands to stare at me wide mouthed.

"What are you doing here," cried Aidan. "I thought you were in your room with Christina."

"But, if you're here," started Uriah pointing at me.

"Then who was it in there with Christina," questioned Trick as they looked around at each other.

Immediately Eric and I started laughing. "Aren't you folks missing another member of your team," I asked hoping they would catch on who that other person was. They looked at each other again and I could see some of them thinking.

"Dammit," said Zeke finally coming to the realization.

"That damn Will couldn't keep it in his pants for prank night," said Peter sitting down.

"Seriously Aidan, I wouldn't be exempt?" Aidan smiled and shook his head. "So you went to my room and thought I was in there?" They all started to laugh.

"We prank all of the cheer leaders," explained Four. "Sisters are no exception."

"Neither are girlfriends," said Al.

"Wait wait wait… Shauna," I said looking at Zeke who nodded. "Tris?" Four smiled. "Lauren," I finished looking at Peter.

"Hey," he tried to defend. "I'll make her happy later on." Ew gross, I thought to myself. He put a wide grin on his face. He looked back at me and winked. I rolled my eyes. Boys!

"Well, I guess I better go back to my room and see if Christina… and WILL," I emphasized hoping they would feel guilty for picking one of their teammates. "Are okay," I finished attempting to walk out of the room.

"Wait," said Aidan grabbing my arm. "You mean to tell me, you were here this whole time?"

"No, not really," I shrugged. "I was down at the rec center for a couple hours. **_I knew _**that Will would still be in my room with Christina, so I came up here, since **_you _**said that I could whenever Christina had 'visits'," I finished with putting quotations in the air.

Aidan looked over at Eric who finally stood up. "You two were hanging out?"

"Yeah," Eric simply stated.

"Doing what," asked Four with a stern look.

"Talking," I answered still looking at Aidan.

"About what," asked Uriah.

"Stuff," answered Eric.

Things got quiet for a while. "Well, at least you both are still alive," stated Justin.

"That's true," agreed Four. "They didn't kill each other."

"Funny," I said trying to play sarcastically. "You are all so funny. Can I go now, officer," I said asking Aidan. Aidan looked me up and down. Then stared into my eyes as if trying to find an answer as to what we were talking about. He could stare all he wanted, but I was not going to budge. I crossed my arms.

He shook his head and looked away. "Fine," he said. The second I reached the door and grabbed the door knob, he called out to me.

"Alex," Aidan called to which I turned around.

BAM!

I wiped the sticky, yellow, smashed egg on my head and watched as it fell onto the floor. I looked back at him shocked. All the guys were laughing. Eric was attempting to hide his laughter. Aidan walked up to me smiling. He snapped a pic on his phone and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sis," he said and then walked back to the guys, quickly giving Uriah and Zeke fist bumps.

"Oh, dear Aidan," I said grabbing the shells from my hair and throwing it on the ground. "My dear sweet, caring, older brother, you'll pay for this later," I said smiling and walked out.

* * *

Thankfully on Monday, Eric didn't talk about the almost kiss in his room. I was beginning to think that he never would. Occasionally I would catch him looking at me. When I did look at him, he would smile. Perhaps it would come up later on.

I ran ahead of Eric and the guys on the way to second period, knowing Aidan would be there. I pulled out a little pocket screw driver from my bag and started to undo the bolts on Aidan's chair.

"He's going to kill you for that," said Four as he took his seat next to Aidan's chair.

"Well, this is for the egg he threw at me on Saturday," I said as the other guys started to trickle into class. I put the screw driver back in my back and sat down in my chair.

"Oh my goodness, that's brilliant, Alex," cried Lauren a few seats in the front. "We have to get the guys back for this weekend," she said looking at Marlene who smiled.

"Now look here," said Eric. "You all know that's part of Dauntless tradition."

"Yea, all in fun," said Four.

"Well, looks like we're going to start a new tradition," said Lauren giving me a thumbs up as Zeke and Aidan walked into the class.

I tried so hard not to smile any bigger than I did. When he got closer to his desk I turned to look at Eric who was also smiling happily. I held up my finger to tell him to be quiet. He nodded slightly. I saw Four and Lauren take out their phones.

"Hey, Sis, missed you at brea.." Aidan's chair busted the second he sat down and he was unable to finish his sentence. Half the class started to laugh. Eric and I did a high five. Aidan stood back up as fast he could and turned to glare at me. I leaned forward in my chair.

"Payback for the egg," I whispered and winked.

"Man, your sister is evil," screamed Zeke with laughter.

"Mr. Kent," said the teacher in a stern voice. "Are you going to be disruptive in class this week as well?"

"No ma'am," Aidan said as the rest of us tried to hold back laughter. "My chair broke," Aidan said looking embarrassed. The teacher seemed to consider this for a while, even looking at Aidan's desk on the floor, still unwilling to believe Aidan would not be disruptive.

"Grab one from next door Mr. Kent," the teacher ordered. "Be quick about it too. I really want to begin today's lesson."

"Yes ma'am."

I found out later on that day at dinner, that somehow all the other guys got payback handed to them, some way or another. All except Will of course who stayed as Shauna put 'by his girlfriend's side'.

I still was not finished with Aidan. There would be more considering that he had me under close supervision last week. It wasn't until Friday that I finally thought about something. I was in the library with Myra, Tris, and Christina trying to come up with ideas for our AP Gov project. Edward came walking in and sat down on the table next to us to as he claimed wait for a computer to open up. He threw me a wink and I knew he would be holding his end of the deal. Eventually he and Myra started talking and he made his way to our table carrying on their conversation.

"Well if you need a volunteer, I think I'm up for it," said Edward.

"Remember though, in the world of Panem, nothing ever good comes from volunteering," said Myra to which everyone at the table started laughing, except me.

"Alex over here hasn't seen Hunger Games," Edward teased as Myra slammed her book down at me.

"Seriously!?"

"Sorry Myra," I said smiling.

"You know what this calls for? Movie night," yelled Christina, who immediately got "sh" and "quiet down" from kids at other tables. "Oh why don't you hush up, Sam," she said loudly back at another boy on the table next to us.

"Why don't we do that tonight, at Marlene and mine's dorm," said Tris.

"That sounds like fun," said Myra.

That night we watched both Hunger Games and Catching Fire. Myra, Marlene, and Tris had to constantly explain the story to me. Shauna and Lauren ratted on about Liam Hemsworth, who wasn't that bad. The only connection I made was that 'He's Thor's brother!'. They later agreed that we would have a Captain America and Thor night later on.

Then the idea came to me. Aidan was a totally comic book enthusiast. He loved the whole Avengers, Justice League, and X-Men thing. I knew where his stash of books was kept in his dorm. I saw it Wednesday night when I was studying with Eric for our Pre-Calc class. He would be furious if he found out they were missing. The next day after cheer practice I decided to rush to his dorm. I asked Eric for the key, who had a million questions about why I needed it. I told him he would find out later. While they finished football practice, I went in and did some more payback.

It wasn't until Sunday night at dinner in the cafeteria that I felt the full joy of my payback.

"You, miss," said Eric sitting down next to me at the table. "Are in a whole lot of trouble," he finished as Aidan came barreling through the door.

"Alexandria Lara Kent!" To say he looked upset would be a total understatement.

"Aidan Clark Kent," I teased back attempting to make his lighten up.

"Where in the hell did all my stuff go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. I know you were in my room." I gave him a confused look. He held up a piece of paper I taped to the bottom of his now empty trunk that had my initials ALK on. I started to laugh.

"Where is everything?" I laughed harder. "I'm not playing Alex. The comics, the movies, my games, where are they?" I stared him not letting my smile disappear. I knew I had him. "I mean it Alex. Where is it?"

"Okay okay. I'll tell you where everything is, if you promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me first." He looked reluctant. "Whatever it is, you'll do it and I have your word." He seemed to lighten up a little while considering it over. Finally he turned back to me.

"I promise."

"Everything is still in your room," I said smiling sweetly and turning back to finish eating my plate.

"It can't be."

"Oh but yes it is."

With that he left and went back up to his room I assume to look for everything.

"You're not going to tell him where exactly you hid all of it," asked Eric.

"No."

"You are so evil," he teased. I have to say things were somewhat okay with me and Eric. Everyone seemed to notice, which I was called on it later on.

* * *

"Eric kept smiling throughout the pep rally. I think I know why too. He was looking at you almost the entire time," said Marlene.

"You folks put me in the front," I replied. "People were bound to look at me if I was standing right there in the front."

"He acts different around you, that's all we're saying," said Shauna after the prep rally the following Friday. The first game was tomorrow night against Navy Pier Prep. Just hearing that school brought back memories. Aidan hated it over there and I never knew why.

"I mean he talks to us, only because we're girlfriends with some of the guys," said Tris. "But you two talk more, you hang out with each other and it's not just in our group, but you two hang out alone."

"Most of it's because we have the same classes, like every class," I tried to defend. "If I'm good at one, then I help him. If he's good at another class, then he helps me. That's all it is."

"I think he likes you," said Mia.

"No he doesn't. We are argue all the time."

"You used to argue all the time. Now it's not so much," agreed Shauna. I shook my head.

"Oh no hunny, trust us," interjected Marlene. "If he didn't like you, he wouldn't help you with classes, let alone admit and ask for your help."

"I can't say I approve though of you two hanging out," said Christina.

"Why not," I asked.

"Because I don't like him," she said dramatically. Everyone started to laugh.

"You're just overreacting Christina," teased Marlene.

"He tried to drown me!"

"Oh my Christina," said Lauren. "That was freshmen year. And it was just a prank."

"I don't care. He's always mean to me."

"That's because you make it so easy," teased Lauren.

That night we had curfew because of the game the next day. Coach wanted all of us prepped by lunch and ready to go. Navy Pier Prep wasn't a far drive away. But it was a couple hours. Mom and Dad were going to be there too, since we lived in that area. It had been a while since I saw them. Immediately I was reminded of the box that Myra showed me. I still hadn't open it, even though I had it now for like three weeks. As I laid down in bed, I couldn't help but think about what was in that box.

Then when I rolled over and saw Christina sleeping there, I thought about what the girls said earlier today. Did Eric really like me? Okay so he would show me some of his faults and weaknesses, but I came to overlook it now and then. He never told me anything else about last year, but I was slowly starting to forget it. I couldn't help but think back to our almost kiss that night a couple weeks ago. We argued here and there, but Shauna was right. It's become less and less over the past three weeks. I really did enjoy spending time with him. It was relaxing and comfortable. Like we had been friends for so long, known each other for so long. I knew what irritated him and vice versa. Yet, as much as we did, we would end up joking around within the next minute. I couldn't help but think what I would do, if he did like me. Just before I fell off to sleep, I thought, oh no, was I starting to like him too?


	15. Chapter 15: Game Day

ERIC

Today was our season opener versus Navy Pier Prep. After classes the only time I saw Alex was during the pep rally and even then I didn't really have a chance to talk to her. The guys could tell I was starting to like her.

"So, ah," started Zeke trying to dance around the issue when we got on the bus to head out to Navy Pier. "How should I say this," he turned to Peter who had a smirk on his face as well.

"What's going on with you and Alex," Peter finally spilled. Aidan, who was sitting next to me, turned. He wanted to know too. I know I promised that I would tell him, but I still didn't know.

"I don't know," I answered looking away. I was trying not to think about her, especially before our first game. But no one was going to let it pass.

"You know exactly what we're talking about Eric," called Roman a few seats back. He, Justin, Brian, and Trick started to high five one another.

"I know what you folks are talking about," I snapped back. "But, I'm answering the question that I don't know what's going on with us." A few of them looked at me questioningly. Four, Uriah, and Will eyed me suspiciously.

"Guys, I already ask him if he likes my sister," said Aidan.

"And," said Zeke motioning for Aidan to continue.

"He doesn't know if he likes her yet," Aidan said. Four nodded. I knew he knew the feeling. It took him a while to admit to himself how he felt about Tris last year. He explained everything at camp, wondering if he could ever share with anyone all the secrets of his life, and Tris provided him that comfort, that stability, that trust, and most importantly that strength. I never knew how that felt and I was slowly beginning to think that I was feeling that way with Alex.

"Well," started Uriah. "You two have gotten closer."

"We've all gotten closer with her," I tried to defend the two of us constantly hanging out with one another.

"Yeah, but Eric honestly, you don't ever get close to anyone," said Edward. The guys got quiet for a while until Aidan spoke up.

"Since we're on the topic of my sister," Aidan started looking a bit upset. "You all don't need to play security and watch her anymore."

"What," asked Four.

"Drake guys aren't messing with her anymore," asked Zeke really serious. I remember that besides Tris, they tried the same thing with Shauna. Guilt filled within me again for all the stupid stuff I led to that.

"That's just it, I'm pretty sure they still will, but she made me promise," Aidan said sounding so frustrated.

"That night in the cafeteria," said Uriah. "That's what she made you promise?"

"That's stupid," interjected Peter. "I hope you told her no."

"I promised her though and I don't want to back out of it. As much as I want her safe, I don't want to break any promises." You could see the conflict on his face.

"Well, you may have promised her, but it didn't mean that I would have to stop looking out for her," I said. And in all honestly, I didn't want to just abandon her. I felt drawn to her. Part of it might have been guilt. I couldn't help but think of that night we almost kissed. We hadn't talked about it since, but Edward was right. We did get closer. She thanked me for saving her that night and if it was up to me, I would do anything to make sure I would never see her hurt or scared like that ever again.

"Thanks Eric," he said as we did a hand shake.

"See, that's what we're talking about," said Edward. "You obviously care about her more than you let on." If he was right again about this, then man was I in deep.

The rest of the ride there our conversation was about other stuff. When we finally got to the school, I was looking for Alex to come off the other bus. But they arrived before us and the squad was already at the field setting up and waiting for the JV to finish.

After our pep talk from our coach, we all walked out of the lockers. Edward, Aidan, Four, and I stood in the front waiting for them to announce us so we could run on the field. It was then that I saw her on the sidelines. Her wavy black hair that I thought always flowed just right on her, was done up in tight long curls and up in a pony tail with a red streak running through her hair like the rest of the cheer leaders. Once she looked our way, our eyes met, and her whole face lit up when she smiled. It was her big brown eyes that I just couldn't forget about. I am a guy, so I aint gonna lie about her body. I thought she was hot, a lot of the guys did. She had the curves and that little sway when she walked, and played it better than some of the other girls at school. But it was something about those eyes. She would always make her eyes look so innocent, yet I swear it was like a little devil played inside her. That how most of it was with her. Everything started off nice, but she could act so naughty sometimes. She was serious and at the same time she could behave so silly. I swear that girl could drive me insane. Dammit, I think I was starting to like her.

* * *

It was a hard first game. We went into halftime down by a touchdown and a two point conversion. Yet throughout the whole first half it seemed like we were playing catch up. During third quarter I caught an interception which led to a tie. Later on Edward caused a fumble, which led to Aidan throwing a pass to Four for the lead. As hard as we blitzed, when our offense got on the field, they would blitz twice as hard back. Aidan was almost sacked so many times. Each time I turned to look at Alex who look frightened for her brother. It was a pretty good game on the sportsmanship side of things, with minimum penalties on both teams. I think the main problem coach was going to address was that Uriah got called on a false start three times and that there was an illegal substitution twice on the defense when Al ran out once and the second was when Roman ran out. Several times we couldn't get the ball down the field, which resulted in Will giving us field goals instead.

Despite all of that, we won the game 39-34. Most of the guys met up with their girlfriends after the game was done. I wanted to find Alex, but she was nowhere in sight. Aidan called me over and said he was going to find his parents. I met his family several times and I thought his dad was pretty cool. Not to mention he was somewhat of a Dauntless Academy legend.

After Aidan received hugs and congratulations from both of them, his mother turned to give me hug. She never really was angry with me about last year. She knew it was out of my control, the things that my mother and sister did.

"You both played so well, Eric," she said in a friendly manner. "Any parent would be proud," she added.

"True," said Mr. Kent as he came to pat me on the back. "That was some good defense son." I put on a smile at him calling me son. It was a good feeling that I hadn't felt in a while.

"Where's your sister," asked Mrs. Kent. Just then the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest, caring, yet naughtiest and craziest girl I knew came running down the field.

"Dad!" Alex ran into her dad's arms as he hugged her tightly. Once, he released her, Mrs. Kent engulfed her in a hug too. They really looked like a happy family.

"You really look nice, Alex," said her dad. "Brings back memories, doesn't it Martha," he said pulling his wife closer to him and kissed.

"Really, out in public," Alex said looking around as her mom and dad started to laugh. "And you," she said hugging Aidan. "You almost knocked out couple times. Not to mention that time you almost got picked off in the third."

Aidan pinched her side. "Hey, they kept blitzing all night."

"You couldn't even punch it in when you guys were at the six-yard line!" I was a little surprised how much he knew about the game. It was true what Aidan said, his sister did know a lot about sports. That just made her so much more attractive to me. Oh shit, what am I thinking? It's been like a month and this girl had me wrapped around her finger and I don't even think she was trying.

"Alex," her father reprimanded. "The team did their best. Stop being so hard on your brother. It was a tough game. All in all, though we won!"

"That's true, we did get a victory," Alex said as she finally turned to see me standing there observing her and her family. "Defense wasn't too bad either," she said as hugged me. I really was hoping for this all night. "You had a good third quarter, mister," she said pulling back. Once I saw that smile on her face, I wanted to kiss her. But I realized her parents were there and just settled for another hug.

"Thanks Alex," I said loudly. "Can we talk later," I whispered right before releasing her for the second time. She pulled back, gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Alright, go get your friends too Alex," said Mr. Kent who apparently had set up to take us all for some dessert to celebrate. With that she hurried off, to what I assume was to look for Christina them.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Mrs. Pedrad, Zeke and Uriah's mother, took us out for some dessert, mostly shakes, smoothies, sundaes, cake, cookies. Of course Alex threw her dad that innocent look that I saw her give Aidan a few times to get her way. I had to laugh when I saw it work on her dad too. She got to walk away with a dozen white chocolate chip cookies, a dozen peanut butter cookies, and half of carrot cake. She already had a oreo shake and a brownie sundae.

"No wonder you're so sweet," I joked when she said next to me in the booth. "You're full of sugar."

"Shut up," she said playfully throwing half a cookie at me. I caught it before it fell to the ground and threw it in my mouth.

"It's not bad."

"See," she said this time handing me a full cookie. "You can't just have one." I took it and ate it. It really was good.

"I can't believe you got your dad to buy you all that junk-food using that look you always give Aidan."

"What look," she said eyeing me out suspiciously. She knew she was caught. I smiled at her. Then I saw her attempt to make her eyes big and puff out her lower lip.

"It's not really going to work with me. As cute as you look right now, you're going to have to do better than that," I said smiling back at her.

"Fine, it's on. I guess I just need to perfect it," she said straightening herself and finishing up her brownie sundae. "You said you wanted to talk," she said softly as she finished the last bite. I did, but just as she asked I felt scared to tell her something both she and I weren't ready for.

"Alright kids, thirty minutes until the buses leave," called coach. "I know you all want to get back." Then I realized how I could get around 'the talk'. Zeke and Uriah were planning on throwing a party in one of the old abandoned buildings back on campus.

"Hey, did you hear about the party," I asked.

"Yea, Shauna told me. Although I don't think Aidan would let me go."

"Why don't you ask him," I said smiling at her. Time to perfect your innocent face, I thought to myself. Immediately she picked up on my thought and smiled back at me.

"Hey Aidan," she called as he walked over. "Are you going to the party Zeke and Uriah are throwing?"

"Yea, but you're not," he replied. Oh no, he asked for it.

"Really Aidan," she said making a pouting face and looking up at her brother with those big brown eyes. I could tell she was trying to get them to look angelic, because I noticed Aidan shake his head a little as if to clear the image of his sister pleading with him.

"No," he said a little lighter. She almost got him. I couldn't believe it. Aidan usually never gave in that quickly. I wanted to look at what she was doing, but I knew I would just give it all away.

"I'll stay out of trouble, I promise," she said softly and almost like a five year old asking their mother to stay up for just a few more minutes. I could only imagine what she looked like now. Honestly, I gave in to those eyes before telling her a little bit of last year. But I knew I had to keep my guard up until I knew for certain that I truly liked her. So as much as I wanted to imagine her face in my head, now was not the time. Aidan looked up at me. She saw his attention shift and demanded it back by sitting up to block me from view. Once her brother and her locked eyes, she tilted her head. Besides all that pleading, she had to offer something else to get him to budge.

"I'll even stay by Eric the whole night if I have to," she said almost sounding frustrated.

"Okay," Aidan answered right away.

"What," I asked.

"You can go to the party Alex, but I want you to stay close to Eric, don't go wandering off." With that he walked away.

"It almost didn't work on him," she said resting her head on her hand and looking at me. She looked so adorable I just had to laugh.

"Well, looks like you'll need more practice than you thought," I teased. Just then coach said it was time to get ready to go back. She said she would see me back at campus and headed off to tell her parents bye.

* * *

Almost the entire campus was at the party. We cleared the floor on the top for the upperclassman. Every so often a sophomore would come up, but they didn't get to stick around for long. In all of that I couldn't find Alex. I ran into Tara and Rachel, though. I was a little upset they made the cheer squad. I would end up seeing more of them throughout the year. They would just give me glares and then continue on to whatever they were doing. I heard that Rachel, Emily, and Britney found them a couple new guys to harass, so I didn't really care. There's was only one girl that I couldn't get out of my head and I couldn't find her anywhere.

Did she decide not to come? Or worst, what if she came and she had already gotten into trouble?

"Are you lost," someone asked behind me. I knew right away, that it was Alex. I turned to see her smiling at me. She looked absolutely sexy right now. She had on short shorts, boots, and nice blouse that hugged her body. Immediately I hugged her, happy to see she hadn't been harmed. "What's wrong?" I guess she could see the panic on my face.

"I thought you got yourself into trouble," I said releasing her. I ran my fingers down her cheek remembering that night back in my dorm. I continued to run it down her arm, until I found her hand, intertwined our fingers and pulled her towards the stairs to walk up another level.

"We're not going to stay," she asked.

"I just want to get some air, talk to you a while, then we can head back down," I answered. We walked around a corner where I saw Peter had Lauren up against a wall. "Well, we can't talk here," I said leading her to the other side of the level.

"Why don't we just sit here," she said motioning to what looked like an old lab table. I guess this used to be the science building back in the day. She jumped up to sit down on the table. I ended up standing, facing her, and placing both of my hands on either side of her. She didn't seem to mind. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You," I answered simply. I realized that I didn't really drink that much tonight, so I couldn't really blame whatever I said on the alcohol.

"What about me?"

"I just really..." I looked down. How do I tell her? "I just really..." Okay, now why the hell was this so hard. She took her hand and lifted my head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry I ever judged you Eric," she said softly. That was what I had wanted this whole time. Her forgiveness. But I could not help but think that I wanted so much more right now. "You know what," Alex began again while removing her hand and looking down. "You don't need to tell me about last year anymore." I was so happy, she was going to finally let me in and trust me. She wasn't going to believe whatever stupid rumor she heard.

"I told myself I didn't really care about what you thought about me," I started. "But I was just fooling myself. I don't know why, but I just care way too much about what you think. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I feel like the most luckiest guy in the world when you're happy with me. I don't know how to explain it Alex."

"Like I said, you don't need to explain it anymore," she said giving me a smile. I ran my hand down her cheek again, moved closer and pressed my lips to her forehead. Everything was screaming to just kiss her, but I just couldn't. Not in this dirty building. She deserved so much better than this. So much more than all those other girls. Why? Because she was someone special. Someone worthwhile. Someone I was slowly letting into my heart. We stayed like this for a couple minutes. I was just enjoying her being wrapped in my arms until she said "Why don't we go back down and dance?"

"Sure," I smiled at her, helped her off the table, and then headed back to the party.

* * *

**Sorry if that was long. Heads up the next three chapters or so to follow will be just as long, if not longer. **

**I really didn't want them to get together just yet. But don't worry it's coming. And yes I am going to reveal a little bit more about what happened last year. Yes, Aidan and Alex's parents know. It's some pretty big issues. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please tell me what you all think. I'll update it as soon as possible. I'm going on a little trip this weekend. Memorial Day being on Monday, so no school for my brothers, no school/work for me, so my parents are taking us on a little mini trip. Thanks again. **


	16. Chapter 16: Squad drama

ALEX

"You worried about the Pre-calc test," asked Four as we walked to second period. I guess you could see worry on my face. I hadn't seen Eric since the party. I told him that I no longer cared about what happened last year. You could tell he was trying so hard to be a decent guy. Everyone kept telling me he was changing. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to change. I liked a lot of the things about him, just the way he was. That's one reason why I told him to just forget about telling me about last year. I just wanted us to move on being friends with one another. I was starting to think that he didn't want to, especially now. He wasn't at breakfast and he missed first period.

"Yeah," I lied, hoping he would continue to talk about math, but instead he read right through me.

"You sure about that?" I turned to look at Four. He looked so serious and authoritative. I wanted to tell him that he should smile more. Christina and Shauna brought that up once before. He never used to smile or have a whole lot of fun, until he met Tris. Then Marlene and Lauren just had to add that it was the same with Eric. He rarely smiled as much, unless he was with me. That smile! How I loved that smile. Why was I thinking about him again?

"It's all your fault," I said, blaming him for the conversation I had in my mind.

"That you're worried?"

"That I'm thinking about him." He smirked.

"Now who would that be?"

"Oh shut up!" I walked away from Four, which made no sense at all, we had second period together. He was going to probably question me there.

Aidan and Zeke were already there and low and behold sitting in his normal seat was Eric. He looked up at me. I gave him a smile and he looked away. HE LOOKED AWAY! I almost turned around and walked out of class, but Four was right behind me and pushed me to my seat.

"Look it there, Kent. He's here." A lot of the guys were starting to call me 'Kent'. Edward said it was a way for them to remember that I was Aidan's sister. Apparently there was a whole lot of talk about me, not just in the locker room, but also around campus.

I took Drew's seat by Lauren instead of heading into the back by the guys. Four threw a piece of paper at me. When I turned back at him, he nodded his head in Eric's direction. I was upset he didn't tell me 'Hi', I wasn't about to go and sit by him.

After class, Zeke walked ahead to get Shauna for third period, but Eric waited for me.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I had some stuff to take care of," he answered and held up his hand for me to walk to class. What stuff? Another girlfriend to break up with? I wanted to ask, but I remembered that I told him I wouldn't anymore. If we were going to be friends, I just had to trust him.

"Do you think you did okay with the test," he asked attempting to change the subject. He must have known what I was thinking.

"I think so, what about you?" Fine, I'll let you have this one, I thought. I swear later on, I'll find a way to bring it up.

"Honestly, I'm glad you came over the other day to help me study," he turned to me with a smile. Thank you, I thought. Thank you for giving me a smile. I just wanted to know that he was okay after our last conversation. This morning I was filled with doubt that we were going to be friends. Now, it gave me a little hope. He put his arm around my shoulder and leaned down closer to me.

"Speaking about studying or coming over, why don't we hang out after practice?"

"You aren't done until six o'clock sometimes," I said smiling back and elbowing him on his side. I knew it wasn't going to hurt him. His body was built. It was a joy to be around him when we just joked with each other. The physical contact was just part of me getting comfortable with forgetting about why he was missing in the morning. "By then it's time to eat dinner," I added.

"Well, then we could just go and eat dinner together?"

"We always eat dinner together."

"Just me and you. We haven't hung out since the party and I still wanna talk," he finished sounding a bit sad. I wondered what he wanted to talk about. He was trying to mention it at the party, but I interrupted him with my offer of friendship and forgiveness.

"Okay. I still have cookies and cake left form Saturday. So I think I got dessert covered."

"You mean to tell me, you didn't call daddy yet to ask for more," he teased. He pulled his arm away right as I was about to punch him. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into third period, thinking I'll punch him later on.

Marlene waved me down in a hurry.

"Did you hear?" If you ever wanted to hear anything, Marlene and Christina were definitely the go-to people. If they didn't know, they would find out for you. She saw Eric sit down behind me and motioned for me to come closer to her. "Rachel," she whispered and motioned slightly towards Eric. "She's trying to get back with Eric. Apparently, she and Mike broke up this morning. She ran up to Eric right after the whole thing and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away. She was yelling insults about you as he walked away from her." Why the hell was Rachel yelling about me? I thought we were okay. I mean after all we were both on the cheer leading squad together.

"What kind of insults?"

"She was calling you a whore and some other terrible stuff." Just then Shauna came in with Zeke. She walked quickly over to the two of us.

"You're not telling her are you," Shauna whispered. Marlene looked down. "Mars!"

"I'm sorry. I thought Alex should know." I looked at Shauna.

"I didn't want you to know, cause I don't want drama on the squad." Shauna sat down in the desk on the side of me and slid closer to me so Eric wouldn't hear also. "Please don't let her get to you. She's just trying to make trouble because you and Eric are friends now."

So that's what happened with him this morning. "Whatever she's saying about me, it's not true."

"We know that," said Marlene.

"I'm just asking for peace during practice and games. Just let her be, please Alex." I nodded and promised Shauna I wouldn't let her bother me.

* * *

After PE was done, we were in the locker room hanging out, waiting for cheer practice. A lot of girls from our PE class were still around. Shauna said she was just going to have a brief meeting, instead of working out, so we could shower now if we wanted to. I just walked out of the shower, when I heard yelling coming from the the second row of lockers.

"Just leave it alone, you two," I heard Tris yelling. At who I wasn't sure. I decided to just going to walk to my locker and change.

"It'll just be a matter of time before your boyfriend comes my way too, Prior!" It was Rachel. I wanted to turn back around, but I promised Shauna. The only thing was that she was yelling at my friends.

"That's not true, Rachel, and you know it. Four would never want you," yelled Lauren. "Neither would Peter!"

"They used to hang out with us all the time at Chasm," yelled another girl. I think it was Ashley.

"Those are all lies," I heard Christina say.

"Why don't you ask Will," taunted Tara.

"Drew may have cheated on Julie with you, but there's no way in hell that Will would do that to Christina," argued Molly.

"Ah, Drew, he was fun wasn't he Rachel? Didn't you have a little crush on Drew? Poor Molly, always coming up short," Tara continued to tease. I felt I had to go there now. Too much of my friends were being yelled at. Just as I rounded the corner, Rachel turned to glare at me.

"Well, what do you know if it isn't the fucking whore herself!" Rachel pushed me up against the lockers.

"Don't listen to her, Alex," said Tris and Christina trying to get me out of there.

"The only whore here is you," I yelled and pushed her back.

"Let's just go," urged Christina. Tris pulled Lauren away from the middle of the crowd as Christina dragged me away.

"I wasn't done with her," yelled Rachel as we all made our way out of the locker room.

"Don't worry Ray," said Britney. "Eric will be soon be done with her." They all followed us out of the lockers too. I could see the guys trickling out of the boys locker room. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard it all.

"Just like the rest of your boyfriends." Just as Tara said that Ashley flew a box of condoms at Lauren in the back of her head.

"You can give those back to Peter," she said smiling.

"That's it," yelled Lauren as she ran up to Ashley and punched her square in her face.

"Oh shit," cried of the guys. I think it was Uriah.

Lauren had Ashley pinned under her, throwing punches left and right. Ashley couldn't get a punch back, all she could do was defend herself. Rachel ran over and pulled Lauren off. Finally free, Ashley was able to punch Lauren. Lauren fell and just as Rachel pulled her foot back to kick her, I ran full speed.

"Alex," one of the guys shouted. It was Aidan. Too late. I launched myself at Rachel, tackling her to the ground. Lauren got up and was able to fight Ashley off. Britney tried to pull me off Rachel, but just then I felt her let me go and saw her slammed onto the ground by Tris. I didn't notice but Tara and Molly had started their own little fist fight right outside the lockers. Christina was joined by Marlene and they were yelling at us to stop.

I felt a couple pair of hands rip me off Rachel. But I couldn't let her get away that easily. I got in two last kicks to her stomach just before I was pulled away and cornered by the wall outside the boys locker room. She was curled up in a ball clenching her stomach with a bleeding nose and a few scratches here and there.

"What's going on," screamed Edward. Eric was also trying to hold me back. I pushed them both away.

"Nothing," I yelled back. "I'm fine." Eric tried to run his hand down my cheek but I pushed him away. "I said I'm fine," I snapped. He moved his hand and looked away. I felt bad for yelling at him, he was just trying to make sure I was alright.

"Zeke, Uriah, help me get them out of here," screamed Shauna. We had already done our damage and the fight was mostly over. By then Peter and Al had finally dragged Lauren off of Ashley and she was beside me. Ashley looked terrible.

Zeke was helping Four, when I heard someone yell "Better control that girlfriend of yours, Four."

"Well, that slut better control that mouth of hers and watch who she threatens next time," yelled Tris. Suddenly, Four slung Tris over his shoulder. No matter how much she pleaded, he didn't put her down until he was able to corner her as well. There was murder in Tris's eyes as she continued to look at Britney.

The guys had formed a blockade around Lauren, Tris, and I to separate us from the other girls. Justin, Trick, and Dominic had finally secured Molly on the other side. Will and Uriah were trying to calm Christina and Marlene.

"What the hell, Alex," Aidan said looking furious.

"I went in to back up Lauren," I answered.

"That was an awesome fight," said Lauren lifting up her hand to give me a high-five. She and Tris smiled at each other and did the same.

"I don't think they would approve of that in Amity," said Tris as I gave her a high five also. The guys however were not expressing any sort of happiness.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't either," said Aidan looking at me with disapproval. So did Shauna, as she made her way to us.

"Alex, you said you wouldn't let what she said get to you," said Shauna. I felt bad, I did say that.

"Wait, she who," asked Eric. He pulled me to face him. "What did she say to you," he asked, his face full with panic.

"Like you don't know," accused Lauren.

"Lauren," Peter said trying to reprimand her.

"Peter." She obviously was not going to back down.

"You're okay thought, right," Eric whispered still standing close in front of me.

I couldn't tell if Lauren believed what Ashley and Rachel accused Peter of. Tris seemed a little distraught too now. They had basically just accused all their boyfriends of cheating on them. I peaked pass Eric and saw Christina crying in Will's arms. Guilt started to take over me. I knew the argument in the locker room had started because of me and Eric' friendship. I softly pulled away from Eric who allowed me to step back. He looked hurt. I turned to Shauna.

"I'm sorry Shauna. It's all my fault. I let her get to me, even after I told you that I wouldn't. I'm really sorry Shauna. I feel so guilty."

"Don't be," said Lauren. "It's not your fault. She kept running her mouth."

"No, but it is my fault," I said looking away. Just then the football coaches and two of the gym instructors had come out.

"So who started it?" No one moved. "Eaton," he said looking at Four who remained expressionless. "Pedrad," he said turning to Zeke. "Nothing? None of you boys going to tell me anything?" He then walked up by the girl's locker room. "Kravitz," he called out standing in front of Christina, who still was in Will's arms. "Did you see who started it?" Christina turned to us and I saw Lauren nod.

"Ashley flew something at Lauren's head, then Lauren turned around punched her," Christina answered.

"Alright, Foster and Michaels," he said calling Ashley and Lauren. "Follow me." Lauren walked past Peter, who tried to stop her, but she still wasn't going to have it.

"Why don't you folks go too," said one of the gym instructors pointing to us. "Cook, Reid, Spears," he said calling Rachel, Tara, and Britney. "Ringwald, Prior, Kent," he finished motioning for Molly, Tris, and I. "I'm pretty sure you all are involved in this too."

"Coach Amar," called out Shauna to the football coach. "If I may go too and speak with Principal Phifer as well. Most of these girls who are involved are on my squad." He nodded and allowed her to come. Aidan grabbed my hand before I left and pulled me into a hug.

"As mad as I am that you got into a fight, just please don't do anything else stupid." I pulled away, nodded and then walked off to face whatever punishment came.

* * *

That night about 9:00, there was a knock at our door.

"Who is it," asked Christina cheerfully.

"It's Eric," he said from the other side of the door.

"It's for you," Christina said sounding upset now.

I walked quickly to the door and slowly cracked it open. There was Eric standing there and for the first time in a while, he looked worried. As soon as he saw the door crack open, he put his arm up against it to push it open wide and pulled me outside into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against my hair. "Are you okay," he said pulling back to look at me.

"Why are you sorry for? I'm the one who got into a fight!" Why was I yelling at him? I pushed him away as hard as I could, which didn't help. He was too strong to budge any further back.

"Alex, I," he started to say stepping closer to me. I shook my head no. Why wasn't I letting him get close to me now? I wanted him to hold me, I wanted him to tell me everything was okay, I wanted us to be friends. "_**She **_told you something didn't she?" This time anger was in his voice.

"No," I lied looking away. "She just called me names." I wasn't about to tell him what she said to me in the principal's office.

When I said that Eric and I were friends, she laughed. Said Eric only wants one thing from a girl, and when he didn't get it from me, he would go crawling back to her, just like the rest of the guys did. Lauren called her jealous, because no decent guy like their boyfriends would go near any girl that hung out at the Chasm. Tara called me a cheap whore for letting him do me in the old science building at the party this past weekend, which wasn't true, because we didn't even kiss that night. Tris snapped back that the only cheap whore was one who slept with all her boyfriend's friends just because she saw him walking with Molly. In the principal's office, I was slowly deducing all the obsessions that these girls had. Ashley liked Peter, Britney liked Four, Tara was Drew's ex, and Rachel, well she wanted everybody. But the one she wanted more than anyone right now was Eric.

"Don't lie to me," said Eric snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not. Just please leave," I said turning around to walk back in. He pulled me back.

"We were supposed to hang out tonight, remember?" His voice got softer. "We were going to eat all those junk food," he said with a soft smile trying to lighten the mood. If I had a face that made my brother and my dad give me anything, then Eric had a smile that would make me give him anything as well. I don't know if he knew it and I wasn't about to tell him. I looked away trying not to think about it.

"Alex, please," he said softly letting his fingers just skim my face. "Don't shut me out now. We were going to be friends. You told me that we could friends now." I hesitantly looked back up and saw him pleading with me. Why did our friendship mean so much to him?

"I can't hang out tonight." I wanted to tell him we couldn't be friends anymore either. That's what started the whole fight outside the locker room. But, I just couldn't tell him that.

"There's still a couple hours until lights out," he said almost with a laugh.

"I'm on strict curfew now. It's part of punishment."

"I meant to ask you what Principal Phifer said. Aidan was worried too, he tried calling you, thought you all would get suspended."

"We almost did. Shauna pleaded for us though, since most of us are on the squad. For the next two weeks, we can practice, which coaches and Shauna said would involve more physical labor. We also can't cheer at the next two games."

"But the next game is our first home game."

"Yeah, I know. Lauren's upset cause she can't cheer for Peter, Tris for Four, or me for my brother." And you, I wanted to say, but I fought it "After dinner we're supposed to clean the cafeteria. We just got back from there actually like half an hour ago. It took us so long, because we kept arguing. We almost didn't make curfew."

"What time is curfew?"

"We have to be in our rooms by 9:00. I'm actually breaking curfew just to stand out here and talk to you."

"We can't really hang out then," he said stepping even closer to rest his forehead on mine. "Alex I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I took a couple steps back. "Don't be. It's my fault anyways." I wasn't so sure if we should be friends anymore was what I wanted to finish with. I caused the fight in the locker room. I'm the reason why Lauren and Tris can't cheer for the next two games. I guess he could see the conflict played across my face, because he stepped closer trying to take me in his arms. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from coming any further. This was already difficult for me, I didn't want him to make it more complicated. "I think you should go Eric."

He looked hurt. He didn't turn around and walk away. If he turned first, this would make it so much more easier.

"I know I'll see you in class, but I still really want to hang out with you Alex. Promise me that after the next two weeks, the second your punishment is done, we'll hang out and be friends."

Why? Why was he going to make this difficult? I really wanted to be friends. The girls were right, he acted different with me. He treated me as if I was important, I felt fun and carefree with him. There was no stress, but after today, that's all that there was.

I took his hand, held it in mine, and looked up at him. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17: Punishment

**Aloha!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to the last couple people who reviewed my story. There was a point where I was not sure if I was going in the right direction or let alone developing the story with enough conflict and truth to the character. But when I got those last reviews, I was really happy. It seemed like I was heading towards a good spot for this story.**

**THANK YOU SO BERRY BERRY MUCH! As they say in Hawaii… Mahalo Nui Loa.**

* * *

ERIC

The next couple days went by as if they were years. By the time Friday rolled around, Alex wasn't talking to me. At first I thought she was just still upset or frustrated about not being able to cheer this week and next week. But it was deeper than that.

I had my suspicions that she was told something that day of the fight, but I always brushed it off, thinking that Will had talked to Christina and that none of the other girls would say anything either. But it wasn't **_those_** girls I had to worry about.

The next day after the fight, Tuesday, during AP Gov, fourth period, Julie walked in and spilled her milkshake from lunch all over Alex. She claimed it was an accident, but you could tell from the look on Julie's face that she had intended on doing so.

During practice that day, I saw Alex being walked off the field with some cuts on her knees and hands. Apparently, there were some rocks on the track and while their coach made them run as part of their punishment, Alex supposedly ran into Tara and fell down. I couldn't help but think that Tara tripped her.

Wednesday, Alex's backpack went missing. All her homework gone. She had to pay for two of the lost school text books that were in her backpack. She had to stay after third period to redo the homework.

Thursday, I found out there was mud all over in her locker. She took her things down to wash, but all the washers were taken with Rachel and Britney's things. She couldn't participate in PE that day, let alone run the 50 laps for her punishment for cheer. She ended up confronting Rachel about it and since that led to another altercation, she got a third game taken away from her.

And now, she wasn't talking to me. She wouldn't even look at me. These girls could tell I was starting to like Alex, so they were making it hard for her. I should have known that that was what Rachel was planning that morning I shut her down and she was screaming about Alex. I shut myself in my room that morning, until Aidan came and got me out and convinced me to go to second period.

But all of it drove me insane. It was like while she was being punished, I was going through my own form of punishment by not being close to her. I just needed to know that we were alright. I know she promised that we would talk after punishment was done, which was only until next week Saturday, but I needed her with me now.

I told coach I had to skip practice today.

"The game is tomorrow, Matthews," he scolded me.

"I know, but I just don't feel into it today."

"You skip practice, you're not going to play the first half of the game," he reminded me.

I slowly took a breath in and out. I just needed to assure Alex things were fine, things were going to be okay. She had to sacrifice three games, then what was two quarters of a game for me? I looked out at the field. Edward, Peter, Dominic, Roman, and Brian, they got this, I thought to myself. They would probably have Al fill my place for the first half, which wasn't _**that **_bad.

"I understand," I said to coach and walked off the field.

* * *

I knew Alex would be making up the AP English assignment, instead of running for cheer practice today. I walked over to the Language and Arts building and saw her coming out. Perfect timing, I thought to myself.

"Alex," I called. Once she saw me, she looked around, debating if it was safe to even acknowledge me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, especially after the week she been through. She was probably second guessing our friendship, like she did on Monday that night I visited her at her room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at practice," she asked when I got closer. Thank God, I thought. She is going to talk to me today.

"I just needed to see you."

"You're skipping practice, doesn't that mean you're not going to play tomorrow?"

"I'll catch second half."

"That's not fair for you, Eric. What happened to showing everyone we got the best defense this year? How can you show them, if one of the team's captains isn't going to play during the first half?" Was she really thinking about me?

"I had to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine. Get back to practice before it's too late," she said and tried to walk away. I followed her.

"I already told coach that I'm skipping today." She spun around to face me.

"Now why the hell would you do that?"

"Like I said, I had to find you and see if..."

"Well, you found me. Now go back to practice," she said as if she was commanding me and kept on walking.

"Alex, I..."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" She interrupted by yelling at me. This isn't where I pictured this discussion heading.

"Look, it's too late for me to go back to practice and now I just want to talk to you and you're being difficult."

"I'm being difficult? Seriously, you're going to tell me that I'm being difficult?"

"I said it, didn't I?" Why was I arguing with her?

"Let's talk about difficult for a minute, then shall we? It's DIFFICULT for me to turn in my assignments, because one of your _**whores **_stole my backpack."

Ouch that hurt.

"Now I have to make up all this week's assignments. It's DIFFICULT for me to get a decent night sleep, because I just had to get into a fight with one of your other _**fucking sluts **_for telling all my friends that their boyfriends cheat on them."

She was really pissed. I rarely ever heard her swear, yet here she stood just throwing out an f bomb like she didn't care.

"Now I have to clean the cafeteria after dinner and then clean the bathrooms in all four classroom buildings, all before curfew! It's DIFFICULT for me to even be friends with you anymore, knowing what the rest of your skanks and tramps will do, not just to me, but to Lauren, or Tris, or Christina. That's how very frickin difficult things have been for me these past couple days, Eric! You don't tell me that I'm being difficult, because right now my whole life is difficult! I don't need this from YOU! Just stay away from me already."

She was contemplating to end our friendship. I was almost stuck where I stood. We had just became friends, I didn't want to lose her now.

"Don't do it, Alex." I pulled her into a hug, but she was stiff. She wasn't going to budge. Had I lost her already?

"Please, Alex," I said rubbing my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"Please Alex, we can still be friends. I know after everything, you don't want to be, but please just rethink this through." She pulled back a little and I looked down at her, hoping she wouldn't say we weren't friends anymore. God knows I wanted more than that, but I rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

"It's not that I don't _**want** _to be, Eric," she whispered. At least she wasn't yelling at me anymore. "It's the fact that I can't. **I just can't**." So she still wanted to be friends. Then what was stopping her? Was it really all those stupid girls? Who cared about everything else? I didn't care about it all. Screw it all. I was going to be there for her no matter what. Oh man, I really was in deep.

"Things are just too complicated, Eric. I think it would be better for everyone, if we just didn't..."

"No," I objected my pulling her back into me, not allowing her to finish. "No, that's not what I'm about to let happen." She finally relented and I felt her arms slide around my back and her body melt against mine.

"No matter what, I'm still want to hang out with you, I'm still going to be friends with you. No matter what." One of my hands starting running through her wavy hair as my lips pressed against her forehead.

"No matter how complicated?"

"No matter how complicated," I repeated her, assuring her by bringing her head up to look in her eyes. "Alex, your friends aren't mad at you. They and the guys, they're not blaming you for anything. Don't stress out over classes. You'll get through it, you're pretty smart, you know? Forget about those other dumb girls, just screw them all."

"You kind of already did," she said and tried to put a small smile on her face.

"Did you just try to crack a joke?"

"Was it too soon?"

"No," I answered running my hand through her hair again. "I'm just glad you're not yelling. Like I said last week, I can't stand it when you're mad with me."

"In my defense, you're not the easiest person to be friends with, you know?"

"That's probably true. But hey who said life is easy? Besides things are always complicated with me. I thought Christina told you that," I said trying to lighten the mood the same way she did, with cracking a joke. She smiled and playfully hit my chest. Relief overcame me. I had almost lost her and now we were back to being friends.

* * *

Game day was hard for me. As expected they let Al play for me first half. The only problem was that he was still playing special teams too. He was quick for special teams, gunning down the field and stopping the runner. But he wasn't an attacker on defense and sort of lacked that killer-instinct. He couldn't read the other team's plays well. We ended up going into the half down by two touchdowns. But I didn't blame him and neither did half the team. They kept looking at me. Some of them understood that if I didn't get my head straight, that I wouldn't be playing at all. And part of getting my head straight, was keeping Alex by my side. The rest of them was probably wondering why I had given up half the game for 'some' girl. That was what bothered me the most, because Alex wasn't just some girl.

"Hey," Alex called right before we ran out for third quarter. She pulled me into a hug. "You have a lot of work to do," she whispered into my ear just before she let me go. "My brother has even more work," she called out to Aidan and gave him a quick hug.

"Perhaps because I don't hear you cheering," he somewhat scolded / teased.

"I know, I know," she said slightly pushing him.

"Stay out of trouble," he called to her as he walked back to the field.

"Come find me at the lockers after the game," I said and she nodded. I watched as she walked back to where Tris and Lauren were standing. It wasn't the same not seeing them on the sidelines. I felt guilty looking at Four kiss Tris goodbye and walk on the field. His girlfriend couldn't cheer for him, because one of those tramps, as Alex put it, just had to cause trouble. It was probably the same feeling Alex felt that day of the fight and probably what she was still feeling now.

I must say that Edward, Peter, Dominic, and Roman had to pull double once I got out there. I wasn't about to let us lose our first home game. We pretty much shut down the Hancock Boarding School's offense during third quarter, which allowed Aidan, Four, and Zeke to work their magic when they got on the field. Once that momentum shifted in third quarter to us, it was over for them in the fourth. From being down two touchdowns at the half, to coming back and winning by three. Another victory in the bag.

I walked out of the locker room with Peter, Edward, and Uriah following close behind. Shauna, Marlene, and Christina them were all there. But I couldn't find Alex. Why was she always missing?

"She said to say sorry," said Tris stepping in front of me recognizing who I was looking for.

"Who's sorry," asked Four as he came to take her hand in his.

"Alex," she said. Four nodded and then turned to my direction. I looked down at Tris waiting for her to explain further. "She got extra punishment for the second fight with Rachel this past Thursday. She has to clean the classroom building bathrooms now and her curfew is still enforced for the weekend." I'm guessing Tris and Lauren didn't get curfew on the weekend, only the weekdays.

"I think I remember her telling me that." More like yelled at me.

"She forgot she had to do that, so she left right after the game was done. Said to tell you sorry she couldn't meet you," finished Tris.

"Do you know which building she would start at first?"

"Probably the language and arts building," Tris answered.

"Yo Eric, you coming to the party," asked Uriah. "Same place, should have more booze, games, and definitely more fun," he said winking at some of the girls.

"I think Eric has somewhere else he wants to go," Four told Uriah. I did have somewhere else to go. Four then punched my arm. "Go get her. Oh and don't screw it up man."

* * *

I walked up to the science and math building, because she was already gone from the language and arts building.

"Hey, you're almost done," I called out when I saw her throwing the trash from the science building into the trash bin outside.

"Yeah, just got one more building to go before I'm on lock down," she said with a smile, throwing the last garbage bag into the bin. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I wanted to see you after the game."

"Oh yeah, I told Tris to tell you I couldn't make it."

"Yeah, she told me."

"I'm sorry we can't hang out Eric," she said picking up the bucket of leaning supplies. "I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Wait, why don't I help you?"

"Because it's not your punishment."

"Yeah, but I don't think you should be out here alone."

"Why not? Everyone is at the party, no one is going to come and mess with me." I hadn't realize that when I said it. She was out here alone. If Clayson or Drake wanted their chance at her, now would be the perfect time. Like she said everyone was at the party, no one would bother to check on her.

"See there's that too. I just want to make sure you're safe as well."

"You don't need to."

"Isn't that what friends do? Stand by each other no matter what," I said hoping she would remember our earlier conversation. She smiled softly.

"Fine," she said. "Come on, we still got one more building of bathrooms to clean."

"Aye aye, captain," I teased.

The last building Alex had to clean, was where Alex and I had our third and fifth periods. Unfortunately, this building had the most bathrooms. But, it went by rather quickly.

When we were finally done, I walked her back to her room. After I dropped her off, I walked back to mine to take a shower. I was cleaning bathrooms after all. I knew the party was still going on, but I didn't feel like going knowing that Alex wasn't going to be there. Instead I walked back down to her room, knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.

"You not going to the party," she asked when she opened the door. I looked up at her and realized that she just came out of the shower too. Her hair was slightly damp and she already had changed into her clothes to get ready for bed, short shorts and a relaxed tank.

"I figured I hang out with you," I said trying not to think about all the dirty thoughts flooding my mind with her standing there like that.

"I have curfew though."

"The rules for curfew is that you need to be in your room by 11:00 on weekends. You're still going to be in your room, it's just that I'm going to be in there, too." Brilliant. Why didn't I ever think of that? We could still hang out. Even on school nights, when she had to be in by 9:00. I could still come down here.

She smiled. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble. Or worst, miss out on your folks victory party."

"It's not really a party if all my friends aren't there," I responded. Boy did that sound cheesy. But it worked. She moved on the side and let me walk in.

"I don't know what you want to do, me and Christina don't really have a lot of stuff in our room," she said.

"That's probably why Will and her only do one thing when he comes down here," I replied. I meant for it to be in my head, but accidentally said it out loud. She turned to look at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud," I apologized while sitting on the floor by her bed.

"No, it's alright," she said sitting next to me carrying with her a bag of chips and two sodas.

"Really? I just put a bad image of your friend into your head," I questioned while taking one of the sodas she offered.

"I already have an image of that in my head." I looked at her confused. "I walked in on them once..." she looked away. "Twice actually. That was only in the first week, too." She made a face of disgust and immediately I started to laugh. "It's not funny!" She pushed me, but I didn't really move. I liked it when we just joked with each other. Although I know if it came down to it, she would probably knock me out. She already slapped me once before, and that really stung.

"Ever since then, I told her that I _**had to know**_ if Will was coming by, so I can stay in the library or somewhere else."

"I think I remember you telling me that you hung out on the steps outside the building a couple times," I reminded her.

"That's right I did tell you that." She said smiling. How could I forget that night? That night we almost kissed. I wanted to bring it up, but I figured later. I almost lost her as friend, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I told you, but thanks for letting me hang out in your folks room a couple times while Christina had her visits," she said continuing.

"No problem. Besides even if I said no, I still think my roommate would let you in."

"He better!" She said to which I started to chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure Will was done here this week, so where did you go if not to our room?"

"Lauren and Shauna's one night. The other night I was in Marlene and Tris' room. Then last night I was with Myra."

"He was done here three times this week?"

"Yeah, it's normally just once or twice. But I guess Christina is still flipping out over the whole locker room incident, that she needs extra comforting." She made a face again. I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Does her extra comforting extend over here too," I said pointing to where we were sitting. "I mean are we sitting in a safe zone," I teased pretending to look around. "I don't wanna find any used condoms over here."

"Shut up. Yes I believe it's safe right there. Christina said they stay on that side of the room," she said motioning towards Christina's bed. "Apparently tonight she's going to Will's room." That means Alex will be here by herself, I thought. I was both excited and scared. Excited that I could stay longer, just spending time with her. But then I was scared that something might happen because she would be all alone.

I finally opened the soda and took a sip of it trying to clear my head of the second thought that raced through my mind. I must have looked upset, because then she said "Sorry we don't have beer or any other form of alcohol." I looked up at her. I knew that she knew I drank, but I didn't want her to think that I was a complete drunkard. This year I was actually doing pretty okay. And one reason why, was because of the beautiful, smart, and crazy girl sitting in front of me. Besides it wasn't the soda that I was suddenly upset about. I was scared for her safety. That damn Drake and Clayson were still up to doing that. I felt bad, knowing full well I had somewhat of a hand in what they did last year.

"Alex, this is fine. I'm actually just glad I can talk to you. This whole week, we haven't really talked." We were quiet for a while, just sipping our sodas and munching on a few chips. I almost regretted mentioning that we didn't talk this week. We already ironed that out, why did I have to mention it again?

"What do you want to talk about," Alex asked after a while looking at me with those big brown eyes. Yeah, there's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes, she's a little bit of heaven with a wild side, got a rebel heart a country mile wide. **(Line from "Angel Eyes" by Love and Theft - country song, for those of you who don't know.) **Yeah, she got a little naughtiness behind all the innocence, I thought as she looked at me. How I really loved that.

"Let's just talk about anything," I answered her. And we did. Talked for probably an hour about classes, why she loved math. Talked about her brother and all the trouble we got into. She said she wanted to pull more pranks on him and I agreed to help her. We started teasing her friends again. And I say her friends, because I knew Christina didn't like me at all. Marlene and Lauren only tolerated me. Shauna and Tris were probably the only decent ones, but it took a while for me to earn their respect.

I saw Alex lean back against her bed and moved over to offer her my shoulder. Instead of just taking me shoulder, she climbed onto me and sat down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. We continued to talk, with her sitting in my lap, engulfed in my arms. I could have stayed like this for the rest of the night. After a while I looked at the time, it was almost 2 in the morning and I could tell she wanted some sleep. She must have been tired after all that cleaning.

"Do you have to do that every night?"

"No, just Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, for the next two weeks." I made a mental note that after dinner I would follow her and help her finish cleaning. If that was the only way we would spend time together, then hey it was worth it.

"Thanks by the way for helping me," she said while yawning against my chest.

"It's not really punishment for me. Like I said I'm just helping a friend. Why don't you get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled her up to stand with me.

"Can't you just stay," she asked looking up at me with those eyes again. As if her sitting in my lap wasn't shocking enough already, here she was asking me to stay.

"Please Eric," she said softly. She sat down on her bed and scooted over, looking up at me. I'm not going to lie, I really wanted to lay down next to her, to hold her, to touch her. But I wanted to know that she wanted it too.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Please," she said again tilting her head. It wasn't really seductive in a sexual way, although I'm pretty sure that she could do that too, but this look was **totally** inviting. She looked almost like she would die, if you told her 'no'. And I wanted to stay anyways. I actually never stayed with a girl overnight. But I knew that's not what I would be staying for. Alex wasn't some piece of trash, she was treasure. And I just needed to feel her in my arms.

"If you really want me to," I replied while taking off my shirt and climbing in under the blankets next to her. She laid down on her side facing me and curled up against my chest. I put my arms around her bringing her in closer. Everything in me was screaming to kiss her. Here we were in bed with each other. This wasn't the dirty old science building. I had to fight every inclination to touch her any further than I already was. Oh man, was Aidan going to kill me. He said he didn't want anyone to mess with his sister. And here I was sleeping next to her.

I felt her breathing slow down. She was slowly drifting off. I ran one of my hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. It felt like nothing before to just have her next to me. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt needed.

"Goodnight Alex," I whispered before I too fell off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Pillow talk and kisses

ALEX

I woke up the next morning enveloped in Eric's strong arms. He was snoring a little against my hair. I lifted my head to look up at him still asleep. He looked so peaceful, relaxed, and handsome. Did I ever tell you that he looks handsome? My hands were planted flat against his bare chest. When did he take off his shirt? Slowly my hands glided up his chest and snaked around his neck. I let myself lean up to kiss him on the cheek. Immediately his eyes opened.

"Morning," I said softly. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," he mumbled against my head. "How long were you up?"

"Just a minute or two," I whispered back. I moved my head back down and cuddled back into him. He started to chuckle a little. I felt one of his hands stroke my hair. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Of course," he replied. "Alex," he said after a while. "Why did you ask me to stay?"

Why did I ask him to stay? I was still upset that I had to go through all that mess earlier this week for just being his friend. Yet, I just could not stay away from him. He was really making it difficult for me. I couldn't help but think about what Lauren said. Would he just want to be friends with me to sleep with me? He just seemed so sincere about being friends. That's all that we were, right? Friends. I wanted to be more, I liked him holding me. I just felt guilty about what the other girls had to go through, just because of something that I wanted. I went with the most simplest answer that I could.

"Because we're friends," I answered softly.

"Honestly," he whispered back. He pulled my face back up to look at me. I guess he could tell there was another reason. There definitely was, I suppose. "Why did you ask me to stay, Alex?"

"Because I..." I just couldn't tell him. "Well, why did you stay?" I figured that I could turn the tables back on him. He seemed to consider it for a while. Whatever he was trying to get me to say, he wasn't willing to say it himself either.

"You asked me to."

"You could have said no."

"True, but I couldn't really tell you 'no'. It's kind of hard to tell you 'no'." I looked at him puzzled. "You must have perfected that look," he said smirk.

"I'm glad to see it works just like your smile." Now why the hell did I say that?

"What smile," he asked throwing me another smirk.

"You know what smile I'm talking about," I responded while trying to smack his chest.

"I rarely smile at anyone," he said as his smile disappeared. He started to smooth his hand down the middle of my back, along my waist, and stopped at the bottom of my shorts, pulling my leg around his waist.

"Well, thanks for smiling at me." I took my hand from his neck and moved it to roam his chest. How I enjoyed these moments being in such close physical contact with him. Hey if his hands could move along me, why couldn't I do the same? I could tell almost immediately as he grabbed my hands on his chest, that he wanted more. He moved his head down and placed kisses on my neck, moving up towards my face. I almost lost my breath in that moment. My body got warm when he touched me, but to feel his lips and breath down my neck made me feel like I was on fire. "Eric," I softly cautioned him trying to pull away.

"Shh," he whispered and drew my face closer to press our lips together. Oh god, I wanted this so badly.

"What the hell are _**you **_doing here," Christina practically yelled. Eric growled and then rolled over.

"Christina," he said bitterly. I wouldn't blame him. This was the second time we almost kissed and for some reason people just wanted to interrupt us. Why in the heck were people insistent on coming in at the exact moment Eric and I are about to kiss?

"Eric." There was someone else here with Christina. I peaked over to look.

"Will." Will was here too. Great. I could see it now, Will would probably tell Uriah, who would tell Zeke, who would eventually let it leak to my brother. And him? Well, Aidan was definitely going to give me hell for this. Worst yet, Christina had it plastered all over her face. She was not going to let this go, either. I guess the whole squad was going to find out too.

"Seriously, what are you doing here, Eric," questioned Will crossing his arms. Eric moved his head to look at me. He and I were both still laying in bed.

"I was trying to ask that, too," he said smirking at me. I smiled back and slowly pushed him to get up. He started to chuckle, got up, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Christina was staring daggers at me. How in the world was I going to explain him staying the night? Especially with no shirt on? Nothing happened anyways. Just before he turned to leave, he pulled me off the bed and brought me into a hug.

"Aidan is going to ask where I was last night," he whispered.

I pulled back a little. "I rather he not know exactly where you were." He threw me another smile. I slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Was that the smile?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll take Will," he whispered to me as we hugged again. "You got Christina," he said as he pulled away.

"Sure, leave me with Miss 411 over there," I complained while he let out a chuckle.

"It'll be fine," he said while planting a kiss on my forehead. How I wish we hadn't been interrupted earlier. "Let's go, Turner!" He pushed his Will out the door. **(Got what I did there? Oh yeah! Pirates of the Caribbean!) **

Christina still was glaring at me.

Minutes passed until she finally let it out. "As much as I'm upset that it's _Eric," _she said his name full of hatred. "If you're happy to be with him, then I'm happy for you." I could tell she really did not like the whole idea of finding him in here, especially in my bed. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Eric and I aren't together."

"Then why did you have sex with him? I know you're not the type to just sleep with someone, unless you're in a relationship with them. So why did you do it?"

"We didn't have sex."

"Alex, really? Eric doesn't just sleep in the same bed as girl, because they're friends. He wouldn't even have stayed the night, because they're friends. He's not that type of guy. In fact Eric doesn't even have any friends who are girls."

"Well, he and I are friends. We're not dating and neither are we having sex with each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Christina I think I would know if we had sex. We didn't even kiss. Which is disappointing, because I've never really kissed anyone." That got her attention. She finally put on a smile.

"How in the world did I luck out again?" She had the most evil smile ever.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sophomore year, I was roommates with Marlene and I got her her first kiss. Last year, I was roommates with Tris. I got her, her first kiss. And this year," she screamed running over to me, excitedly grabbing my arm, and jumping up and down. "I am roommates with Alexandria Kent and I'm going to get her to have her first kiss!"

"Oh dear lord!"

* * *

Eric and I continued to talk in class on Monday, like there was no care in the world. I found ways to combat whatever Rachel, Tara, and their little pals would throw my way. Eric didn't bring up the almost kiss yet again and I wasn't about to either, considering we both made Will and Christina promise that they wouldn't say anything about what they saw.

Tuesday and Thursday, he followed me to help clean the bathrooms in the classroom buildings. It made the time pass by faster and honestly I was glad to have his company. Not just because that one night I saw Drake watching me, but because I truly enjoyed being with him.

Friday after classes, we were going to have our pep rally and Principal Phifer said Tris, Lauren, and I could participate in the rally. However, the game was on Saturday was still off limits for Tris and Lauren. And of course, I got I still couldn't participate in cheering at the game until the week after next. Kitchen duty was done for all of us, but I would still have to clean the bathrooms for starting that second fight with Rachel, for two more days. I was glad to be back with the squad for the pep rally, unfortunately that meant being back with Rachel and Tara as well. And I was tremendously happy that punishment for Tris and Lauren would be over tomorrow. After the pep rally, Eric came to sit next to me.

"A little birdie told me that you've been sprung from jail. Well, at least for part of your punishment."

"Was the bird some random pigeon or was it like a duck," I teased to which he started to laugh. "It matters, you know," I teased more. "Ducks are just a bunch of quacks, that's why."

"That was a bad joke right there," he said pinching my side.

"No it wasn't," I responded as he started to laugh again. "So if it wasn't a duck, was it parrot?"

"Actually it was neither. It was a Uriah," he said as I started to laugh this time. "You going to Zeke's?"

"I don't want to, but Christina said I sort of have to. You know the whole being released from sentencing thing. She kind of wants to celebrate."

"Cool, well now I know I'm going."

"You weren't going to go earlier?"

"If you weren't going, then I was just going to hang out with you instead. But since Christina," he said looking over at her and then turning back to me. "Is making you go, then I'll be there to help you out."

"Well, isn't that so considerate of you?"

"Let's go Matthews," called Peter.

"I'll see you there," he said and left to follow the guys.

* * *

**I really did not want to do this, but everyone does, so I thought I give a little shot at it.**

We arrived at Zeke and Four's room about 10:00. Some of the guys already had beers and bags of chips and pretzels opened. I ended up sitting next to Aidan.

"So, how's my little jailbird doing?"

"Shut up," I said slapping him. "Was mom and dad going to tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah, they are. You know, Alex, I didn't tell them yet," he finished sounding a bit serious. He didn't tell them I wasn't cheering because I got into a fight. I guess they were going to find out tomorrow. Mom would be totally upset.

"We were allowed to go to the game tomorrow. Lauren is going to have her brother pick us up and drive us there. So I guess, I'll tell them then."

"You're okay now thought, right Alex? I mean they haven't tried anything else, have they?" I couldn't tell if he was talking about the girls or about Drake and Clayson. I know he was upset because I made him promise not to watch me anymore.

"No. Well, yes they have, but it's nothing I can't handle," I said to reassure him.

"Just give me the word," he started.

"No thanks. I don't think I want your football team following me around again," I interrupted. He quickly pinched my side. Eric was starting to do the same thing. I wonder if Aidan had told him that's where I was ticklish? Then I remember, I was the one who told Eric.

"So are we going to get this started or not," cried Uriah.

"What's going on," I whispered to Aidan.

"Truth or Dare," he replied back to me.

"I never really played," I said thinking only Aidan heard me.

"Oh yeah," cried Zeke. "We got a truth or dare virgin in the house!" Zeke pulled me up and placed me in the middle of the circle.

"So Alex, tru..."

"Hold up, wait a minute," screamed Uriah. "Why the hell do you get to ask her?"

"Really," asked Zeke. They started wrestling with one another, until Four and Eric pulled them apart.

"Why don't we just have one of the girls ask her first," said Four as he shoved Uriah back down.

"Fine fine," Uriah agreed. Immediately Christina raised her hand excitedly.

"Any one but Christina," I protested. She put her hand down and complained, until Will came by her side and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, Tris," said Four.

"Why does your girlfriend get to ask her?" Four turned to look at Uriah. If I was Uriah I would just shut up. Immediately, Uriah did. Smart guy.

"Okay Alex. You have to choose truth or dare. If you say truth, I get to ask you a question, which you answer honestly. If you say dare, I get to tell you do anything that pops into my head, which you have to do no matter how embarrassing it is. Refusal to answer or complete the dare means you need to take off a piece of clothing or drink beer," she said motioning to the table with a bunch of cups that were filled with beer in them. How in the hell did Zeke and Four get all that onto campus and into their room? Did my brother help them? Man, if mom only knew.

"Don't worry," said Tris. "Last year was the first time I played too, so I know how it feels. I'll go easy on you." Which immediately got complaints and murmurs from half of our friends. "Anyways, truth or dare, Alex?"

Tris said she was going to go easy on me. "Dare." As soon as I said it Four leaned in to whisper something to Tris.

"We're just going to break her in like that," Tris questioned to which Four smiled. She looked at me and then back at him again and he nodded. Tris let out a sigh. "I had to do this as my first dare, so I guess we can have you do this as your first dare as well." Almost immediately half the guys started laughing.

"Really," Aidan asked, shifting where he was.

"It's her dare, not yours," said Zeke.

"Yeah, but I'm her brother," replied Aidan. "And I'm not so sure I want to permit this." I got scared. It was something Aidan didn't want me to do. Then again, he didn't want me to do a lot of things.

"Brother or not, she said dare," replied Tris.

"So last year it was Four," said Edward. "Who's the lucky guy tonight?" Last year it was Four? What in the world is going on?

Tris then turned to me. "Alex, I dare you to straddle Eric for the entire night, until we're finished playing that is. You can only get up if you or Eric have to do another dare." What the hell? Tris had straddle Four for her first dare. From the look on Four's face, he knew something. Did Eric tell him about last weekend?

"If I don't," I asked.

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing," said Uriah throwing me a wink.

I slowly started to lift my shirt, wondering why Christina hadn't told me to bring a jacket.

"Alright, take it off," screamed Peter, who after giving a high five to Drew, got a slap from Lauren. I put my shirt back down, got up, walked over to Eric and sat down in his lap. Everyone started whistling, even some of the girls. I didn't want to look back at Aidan. This was uncomfortable as it was already. Eric threw me a smirk and ran in his hands around my waist.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"Hey, you could have said no," he whispered back, teasing me for what I told him last weekend.

"Okay, your turn Alex," called Tris.

"Peter."

"Hm... Dare."

I looked at Eric and remembered something he told me the night of the first football game, when we were getting dessert. "I dare you to drink an entire glass of milk."

"Really, Alex, there's no fun in that," questioned Christina. She obviously didn't know. Eric started to laugh under me. Oh my God! I was getting chills.

"Actually there is," I said confidently.

Peter didn't move right away. He was considering it for a while.

"You can always take it off," I said. A couple of the guys started to chuckle.

"Get me some milk," Peter called. I turned my head to see Four open their fridge, pour a glass, and hand it to Peter. "You'll pay for this Kent."

The game had continued on and I lost track of where we were, because Eric and I had gone into our own conversation. It wasn't until we heard some farting, that I turned around.

"What the hell was that," cried Marlene.

"It's Peter," said Lauren trying hard not to laugh.

"What's wrong? Was it Christina's salsa," asked Tris. Did they seriously not know?

"He drank the glass of milk," explained Lauren.

"Oh my god, you're lactose intolerant," cried Shauna.

"Wait you girls didn't know," said Uriah.

"Only..." Peter said started to fart again. "Lauren," he finished, letting another one rip. "I gotta use your bathroom, man," Peter said running towards Zeke and Four's bathroom.

"Obviously Alex knew," said Uriah.

"Oh my god, it's my turn," yelled Marlene. "Alex, truth or dare."

"Truth, this time, thank you very much."

"Who told you about Peter and when?"

I looked at Eric who smiled and nodded. "Eric told me the night my parents and Zeke and Uriah's mom took us for desert after the Navy Pier game. I wanted to know why Peter didn't want any ice cream and why he got so upset when Drew flew some of his smoothie at him."

"I can't believe you told her," said Drew.

"I can," answered Four. What did that mean?

"I better check on him," said Lauren getting up.

"Okay, well continue the game," said Uriah.

"Will."

"Dddaaarree," he practically sang out loud. Either he was drunk or he was starting to behave just like Christina.

"I dare you to hide Christina's cell phone for the entire weekend."

"Will," Christina screeched. "Don't do it. Alex, you know I can't live without it!" Will took off his pants and was down to his boxers now. "Thank you honey!" Christina then jumped into his arms and kissed him.

I shook my head and then continued my conversation with Eric.

"Earth to Alex," screamed Peter breaking up mine and Eric's talk. I turned to look at him.

"Truth."

"What did you see Eric doing in the stairwell that second day you were here?" Peter asked while he threw me a wink. This was his payback. I turned to Eric who looked down. I slowly moved Eric's arms and got off. As I stood in front of him, he looked up at me confused. Did he really think I was going to tell? I pulled off my shirt and then sat back down on Eric. I saw him staring at my chest. I softly hit him.

"What? It's right there in front of me," he whispered. "You want me to shut my eyes the entire game?" I rolled my eyes.

"Aidan."

"Truth."

"Why didn't you like it when we were at Navy Pier prep?" I looked at him as he stared back at me, then he turned to Eric. "Simple question, Aidan." Eric moved his hand to rub my lower back as if telling me not to push any further. Aidan obviously told Eric, so why couldn't he tell me? Aidan took off his pants and continued the game. I guess he was never going to tell me.

When I turned back to Eric, he was smiling.

"Stop it," I said putting my hand by his mouth to cover his smile.

"Now I can't smile," he teased moving my hand. "If I can't smile at you, then you can't make those beautiful eyes into that sad little look you make to get your way."

"It's a free country, I can make my eyes look however sad I want them to be," I challenged sitting up straighter.

"What if I dared you not to?"

"I'll refuse and just take something off."

He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear. "I guess I better dare you then."

"I'll just say truth, when you ask me."

"Alexandria Kent, you can be such a tease sometimes."

Eric was given a couple dares, yet ended up taking his clothes off instead of completing the dare. "I don't want to move," he whispered to me after one of them.

"Alex," Will called after a while.

"Truth." Christina whispered into his ear. Oh snap.

"What happened in yours and Christina's room the night of the Hancock Boarding school game?" We may have made them promise not to tell, but that didn't mean they were going to try and get us to tell the rest of the group one way or another. Aidan would kill me. I could see the group wondering about that as well.

"You still had curfew, right Alex," asked Lauren.

"She did, but someone else didn't," teased Will.

I got off of Eric, who was down to his boxer briefs, unbuttoned my pants and slid them off.

"Stop enjoying this," I whispered to Eric who kept looking me up and down. The second my bare legs touched his, heat pulsated through me.

"What and you're not," he said grabbing one of my hands and moving it along his abs. I was and that was a problem.

I quickly turned and pulled my hand away. "Uriah."

"Dare."

"I dare you to use a thong for the rest of the weekend."

"By the rest of the weekend, do you mean tomorrow during the game as well?"

"Yes."

"I got the perfect one," screamed Marlene.

"The one with the little bells on top," cried Christina. Marlene nodded happily.

"Bells," asked Zeke.

"They're the one Victoria's Secret did for Christmas," said Shauna.

"Do you have one like that," he asked her smiling.

"Never mind," she said slapping him.

"Go get it then Marlene," said Uriah. Her and Christina left to go get it.

I got distracted when Eric pulled me closer on top of him. "I seriously thought you would have said something about last week."

"Aidan," I said nodding towards my brother. I really didn't want him to know. I mean it's not like Eric and I did anything. But I know Aidan would still be furious. "You said something though, didn't you?" He had to have, because Four was giving him a look.

"Four ran into Will and I right after we left your room. He was heading down to see Tris. I didn't want him to think anything bad, so I told him that you asked me to stay and I didn't want to tell you no, so I slept in your room with you."

"I really didn't want anyone to know," I said looking down. "Christina really gave me hell for it that day."

"You're not mad are you," he asked lifting my chin up to look at him. I shook my head to let him know that I wasn't.

"Alex," yelled Marlene. "Did you not hear Christina's dare?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know she asked me."

"I didn't," she said smiling. "I actually dared someone else to do it." I looked at her puzzled.

"Deep in thought, weren't we Kent," said Peter who gave Al and Drew a fist bump. What was Christina's dare?

Edward slowly got up and walked towards me. "Let's get this over with," he said smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait..." I said putting up my hands. "What was the dare?"

"I dared Edward to kiss you," she said sitting up straighter and smiling even wider. Eric's hands on my waist had balled up into fists.

"I don't get a say in this," I asked looking at Tris and Shauna.

"Like I told your brother," said Tris. "It's not your dare."

"It's Edwards," said Shauna.

I looked down at Eric who looked furious. I slowly got up and turned to walk towards Edward. Christina said she was going to get me my first kiss and I didn't think it was going to be like this. I was in the middle of a room, only in my bra and panty, for crying out loud! Edward only had on his boxers, so I know he had no choice either.

Edward lifted up my chin and brought my face to his, pressing our lips together. I stayed stiff for a while, unsure of what I was doing. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I didn't want to feel anything. But electricity ran through me as I started to move my lips on his as well. He paused and just when I thought it was over, he titled his head and started to kiss me again. Just as he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I pulled back. It was exciting and I'll admit it was fun, but I couldn't help but think of the person sitting down that I had to return to. From the look on Edward's face, he enjoyed the kiss. He looked up at Eric and threw him a wink.

I made my way and sat down slowly on Eric. He didn't look at me at first. I don't know why it bothered me, it wasn't like I cheated on him. We were friends. Edward and I were friends. But it still felt so wrong.

"Are you mad," I whispered. He slowly turned to look in my direction and shook his head 'no'. "I'm so sorry Eric."

"It's fine," he whispered back. I felt his hand entangle in mine. "I'm not mad." Even though he said it, you could see it in his face. As the game continued on, I slowly felt him move his arms back around me. After a while he started to play with my hair. My body no longer felt on fire though. I felt so guilty. Christina got me my first kiss, and although it was good, I really wanted it to be with Eric. And now I wasn't so sure he was going to speak to me tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19: No matter what

ERIC

Why in the world was I getting so upset about this? It was just a dare. It wasn't like we were dating. You don't date remember, Eric? Did I want to be in a relationship with Alex? I liked her, didn't I?

I guess you could tell that it was irritating me. I didn't even listen to coach's pep talk in the locker room.

"Is your head somewhere else?" I turned to look at Justin.

"Still thinking about Alex," said Trick with a wink. "Thinking about settling down, throwing away the old player's card are we," he continued while throwing his arm around my shoulder. Then I saw him turn to look at her in the stands. I had to glance up too.

Alex was sitting down next to Lauren's brother, talking and laughing with him. She's beautiful, funny, sexy, smart, and nice. Of course there's going to be other guys looking her way. I started to feel exactly like I felt last night, when Edward's hands were around her and his lips were on hers. That's it! I'm getting jealous and furious all over again. I want to be with Alex, but for some reason things keep getting in the way. She was right, things with me are DIFFICULT. She could just as easily be with someone else, like Edward or Lauren's brothers, and life wouldn't be so complicated for her.

"Wait, so you've been so distraught over Aidan's sister," said Justin lowering his voice since Aidan was coming up close behind us.

"Yup! That's the reason why he was out for half of last week's game. He couldn't keep his mind off of her," replied Trick.

"Man, I guess our defense is going to fail us during the first half yet again," teased Justin.

"Why don't you just worry about the o-line and protecting our QB," I snapped back and pushed Trick and Justin away from me. They both put their hands up in surrender.

"What is this talk about our awesome QB," asked Aidan coming our way with a smile.

"He's going to lead us to another victory," I said giving him a fist bump before Trick or Justin could say anything else. "Let's head out for the coin toss."

The game was actually better than the last two games. We were all on top of our game tonight, despite my head wandering about the brown eyed girl in the stands. We went into the half leading and eventually came out in the second half dominating. The first play of the third quarter and Al got a touchdown off of the kickoff return. Aidan tied the school record for most passing yards in a game. Who held that record, you ask? His dad, of course. Aidan even ran one in for a touchdown. Four, Zeke, and Brian all got touchdowns each. And Will got a couple field goals, one was from 56 yards out. We're usually not supposed to run back to the fans or the cheerleaders on the side, but after he made that in, he ran to Christina on the sideline and she gave him a kiss. Peter, Edward and I caused eight fumbles, returned three for touchdowns, and had eleven sacks combined. The second highest per game in school history. We won 58-24.

Once the game was over I followed Aidan to see his parents, knowing that Alex would be there. Her parents looked truly upset. Alex's head was down and I could tell she was fighting off tears.

"Why didn't you call us," demanded her mom.

"The first fight I understand," stated her father rubbing his hand on his forehead. "You went to help your friends and the other girls kept persisting. But Alex the second fight was _BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT_?"

"Alexandria Lara Kent, you could have been suspended," cried her mom.

"You're very fortunate things weren't worst off than they are now. What were you thinking getting into that second fight, Alex?"

"I can't believe you would do something like that. It's so unlike you," said her mom.

"Mom, Dad," Aidan said cautiously as we got closer. Aidan's mom tried to force a smile as she saw us and their dad let out a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down before talking to his son.

"That was a good game," his mom said walking over to hug Aidan. She then gave me a hug.

"Yes, son, we're so very proud of you. Tying your old man's record I see," he said finally relaxed. "Excellent defense too," he said offering me a handshake.

"Thank you, sir." After, I looked past them as they continued to talk to Aidan about the game. Alex looked up, gave me a weak smile, and then turned to leave.

"Alex," I called out to her, grabbing her arm. I looked back at her parents and Aidan one more time to see that they were deep in conversation and then led her a few feet away. Once we were out of sight, I pulled her into my arms.

Almost immediately she started to cry. I pressed her closer into me and started to stroke her hair, attempting to calm her down. I didn't care anymore about last night. I just wanted to keep her in my arms, stop her from crying, make her happy once more, and assure her of my promise that 'no matter what' I would still be there for her.

"You know that your parents love you," I said softly. "Nothing will change that."

"I disappointed them," she murmured in between sobs against my chest.

"Alex," I whispered pulling her back enough so she could look up at me. "They're not disappointed with you. They're just upset because of the fight. You're such a hard worker, your smart, and your an excellent daughter." She rolled her eyes. "I know you are," I said running my hand on her cheek to wipe away a tear. "They know you are. Just give them some time. No matter what, they love you, your brother loves you..." I paused to let that sink in.

She looked deeper into my eyes. "And you?"

I wanted to tell her that I loved her too. But I still wasn't sure if that's what I was feeling.

"You said no matter what too remember," she continued not letting me answer the first question.

"That seems to be the theme of our friendship, doesn't it?" It made her laugh a little. I was just glad to see her not crying anymore. "And it's true, Alex. No matter what, you can count on me," I whispered and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'll be there for you."

"No matter what," she whispered back. "I'll be here for you, too."

* * *

I headed out of the lockers to look for Alex again. I saw her by the bus talking to Edward. They weren't laughing or smiling. They both seemed to be deep in conversation. Finally I saw them both smile and she pushed him slightly. That jealousy pulsed through me again, especially when they both hugged. Eventually she walked away and I saw her jog towards the rest of the guys to tell them congratulations.

"I don't care Luke," I heard Lauren say to her brother. "You can't ask her out. Besides she's already going out with one of the guys on the team." She turned to look at me. "Speak of the devil himself," she said grabbing me. "Eric this is my brother Luke. Luke this is Eric, Alex's boyfriend."

"Whoa," I said turning to Lauren. "Alex and I are friends." I moved my hand to make a straight line. "Friends."

"Sure you're _just friends_," she said rolling her eyes.

"So she's single, then," asked Luke smiling at his sister.

"No, she's not," said Lauren. "They both like each other. They're just stupid to admit it."

"I don't..." I wanted to argue but Lauren held up her hand to me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't argue with her," said Peter who had been observing the conversation.

"Besides, Luke, you're 20, in college. And she's sixteen! She's also one of my friends and I'm not going to allow it. Neither would her brother and neither would Eric." Conflict was stirred up within me. As much as I didn't want to allow her to be with someone else, I know that that might be the best thing for her. To be with someone else instead of me.

"Hey, there's Alex herself," said Peter loudly to let us know that she was nearby. He pulled her over.

"That was a really good game, Peter," she said as she hugged him. "Myra was right. Dauntless does have the best defense."

"You bet," he replied. "Isn't that right, Matthews?" He gave me a wink and slightly nodded towards Luke.

I smiled and took Alex by the hand and walked her over to where Brian, Mia, Dominic, Roman, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Uriah were standing. No way, I thought to myself as we walked away. No way was I going to let Lauren's brother make a move on her. No way was I going to listen to that conflict in my head. After last night, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if I saw her with someone else.

"So Alex," called Roman as we got closer. "Your brother said your parents were planning on taking everyone to that hot dog and burger place in town."

"Aw, I guess that means no sweets for you," I teased.

"Actually they got some good pies over there," said Brian.

"Apple pie, Banana cream pie, Custard pie," Roman started naming.

"I swear to God, you and Uriah are just total garbage disposals," said Marlene which caused everyone to laugh.

"What do you mean by that," asked Uriah.

"You guys eat anything and everything," said Alex.

"Hey, we hungry," yelled Roman.

After we ate dinner and each had a slice of pie, we got on the bus and headed back to campus. I didn't want to let go of Alex knowing she would be getting into a car with Lauren's brother, but eventually it had to happen. When they were getting dropped off, I ran to the car to open the door for her knowing full well Luke might try to ask her something after Lauren and Tris got out of the car. I was kind of glad when I saw a smug look on his face when Alex jumped out of the car to give me a hug.

* * *

Tuesday night after I helped Alex finish cleaning the bathrooms, I walked her to her room.

"Did you want to hang out for little while?"

"I don't think Christina would be too pleased," I said. I actually could care less about what Christina thought, but I didn't want Alex to get in trouble with Christina. It was bad enough, she had to share a room with that girl.

"She's actually in Will's room tonight." I looked at her confused. "Uriah and Zeke apparently had to go somewhere for a family thing."

"That's right. Zeke was telling me. Their younger brother has some sort of award ceremony or something, so their mom took them out for like a couple days, I think."

"Yeah, they left last night and won't be back until Thursday, so apparently, Christina will be in Will's room until Uriah comes back."

I could't help but think that Tris was probably spending the night at Four's room too. Man would tonight be perfect to pull a prank on him. But I looked at the wavy long black hair flowing down the back of the curvy figure with those hips of hers swaying left to right and thought that spending time with her would be more better right now.

We got in the room and I immediately pulled the sheets off Christina's bed.

"She's going to ask me what happened right there," said Alex laughing.

"I just had to make trouble to her," I said. "Payback for walking in on us." Right after I said it, I almost wanted to take it back. Just because I wanted the kiss to happen, doesn't mean that she did. But she surprised me.

"I know, I'm kind of upset about that day too." Did that mean she was upset that we didn't kiss, too?

She pulled out couple boxes from their fridge, popped it in the microwave, took it out and then walked over to sit down on her bed. I came over and joined her.

"What you got there?"

"Pie," she said smiling at me. She handed me a spoon and then walked back to the fridge and pulled out a white tub from the top compartment. "And here is the ice cream."

We sat down and ate the pie and ice cream.

"Am I to assume that your daddy brought this for you from this past weekend?" She smiled and nodded. "See, told you they loved you."

"I know. He said he was still a little upset, but he couldn't really say 'no' to this face," she said as she made her eyes big and her lip pout a little. I grabbed my spoon that had ice cream on it and put some on her cheek. "Hey," she screamed as she grabbed her spoon too. I moved just in time to have the ice cream fall on top of my shirt instead of landing on my face.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my shirt. I saw she didn't wipe off hers yet, so I took another napkin and gently wiped her cheek.

"Thanks," she said softly. I ran my hand down her now clean cheek.

"You're right. Who could say no to you?" She looked down to try and hide her smile.

"Hey," she said looking back up. "Why don't we see your dad at any of the games?" I let out a breath and closed my eyes. How was I going to tell her about my parents? When she asked about my mom earlier this year, I didn't want to tell her, but at the same time I felt like I needed to.

"My dad isn't alive anymore." Was all I could say. She was quiet for a while and I was hoping that she wasn't looking at me weird. I didn't want to say that he passed away, because although it said due to natural causes on the death certificate, I knew for a fact that it wasn't.

"What happened?" I turned to her. She looked genuinely concerned for me.

"Let's just say he's not alive anymore," I said looking away.

"Were you folks close?"

"Yeah, we were." We were quiet for a while. I sat there thinking about all the stuff my dad and I used to do, all the times he stuck up for me, and all the advice he would give so I could stay out of trouble. I started to chuckle, breaking our silence. Alex turned to me with a small smile.

"I'm just remembering something about him." She seemed to consider this for a moment. Slowly she got up, took the pie boxes and ice cream tub and put them in the kitchen. After Alex walked back, she sat down closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but to put my arm around her.

"Is it okay if you tell me about it," she said as she started to play with my other hand, running her fingers up and down my forearm and then tracing the lines on my hand. How could I tell her? I couldn't really tell her everything. If I did, would she look at me differently?

"I don't know if I told you this, but I'm from the Erudite district," I finally said as I watched her hand continue to play with mine. I don't know if she knew what she was doing, but the touch was relaxing me. And having her in my arms once more was comforting.

"Myra told me. She said you all went to Erudite Scholar elementary together."

"Yeah," I said chuckling, remembering the first time I met Will and Edward. "You know that saying _'all brawn, no brain'_?" She nodded on my chest. "People would use that to describe me in school. They highly value intelligence there. Thought that something was wrong with me, like I was infected somehow during my mother's pregnancy, or damaged at an early age. My dad would always help to prove them wrong." I pulled her body closer, attempting to draw more strength and comfort from her.

"My dad thought I was the best of both worlds. To him, for me to be brave, meant to be effective and practical. To be quick, meant to be perceptive and discerning. To be strong, meant to be determined and focused. He never looked at me or treated me like I was impaired, or as my mom would put it _contaminated_." Alex was still playing was no longer playing with my hand. But had her hand under my shirt and was slowly skimming the muscles of my stomach. Of course I felt turned on, but at the same time, she was making me feel refreshed, soothed, and loved. Even though I didn't say it, she filled in the blanks for me.

"He taught you how to become a better person, not just in your head," Alex said looking up at me. "But in everything that you do."

I smiled down at her. "I wish..." I paused, closed my eyes, and let my head rest back on the wall. I really didn't want to bring up all that emptiness again, but for some reason, she was making me feel whole. "I wish he was there at my games." I felt her move in my arms and then felt her lips press against my cheek. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"That wasn't me feeling sorry for you." I opened my eyes to look at her, thinking I would see hurt, but all I saw was love and care. Alex moved to sit in my lap. "I wanted to tell you that 'no matter what'," she said the statement smiling. "I'm sure your dad would be so proud of how well you've played and all that you've accomplished. And that 'no matter what' that I would cheer for you at those games in place of your dad." I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek again. "No matter if I'm in a cheer uniform or just in regular clothes in the stands," she finished to which I started to chuckle.

"I just thought that kissing you on the cheek would be so much more better than saying all of that," she said as her smile got wider. I started to chuckle again.

"That really is the theme of our friendship, isn't it," she asked.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"If you want me to say that phrase, instead of kissing you on the cheek, then hey I can go back to saying no mat.." she started but I interrupted her by touching my fingers to her lips.

"No, I think that's much better," I said looking back at her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek again. She rested her head back on my chest.

"Can you stay with me tonight," she whispered.

I placed a kiss on her forehead. "And if you're wondering," I answered her. "That means that 'no matter what' I'll always stay by your side."

"I think that's better, too."

I slowly moved her out of my lap, pulled back the blankets on her bed, and allowed her to crawl inside. Just as I was about to lay down next to her, she put her hand on my chest as if to stop me. She pulled the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

"I like seeing you shirtless," she said smiling at me.

"Can I see you shirtless too," I asked throwing her my smirk. Immediately she covered my mouth and I knew that it was 'that' smile.

"You already have," she said removing her hand. I tried to give her the smile again, but she turned her back to me and threw herself on the bed, so she wouldn't face me and said "No."

I slowly got under the blankets too, wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close. Teasingly I played with the bottom of her shirt. She elbowed me before she turned around to face me.

"Maybe another time," she whispered giving me a small smile.

I was starting to get that feeling in me again. That feeling of being wanted and needed. She was slowly unraveling me to my core. I know she said she would never ask about things in my past, but I couldn't help but want to reveal every secret hidden within me so that she could be part of my life. In my head I couldn't help but think that no matter what happened between us within the next couple days or years, I would always like her, I would always care about her and she just had to know that no matter what I would stand by her side.

I kissed her forehead and she kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight Alex." I stroked her cheek, pressed my lips to her forehead and left it there until we both fell off to sleep.

* * *

My alarm on my phone went off signaling that I had to get ready for school. I looked down and saw Alex tightly tucked into my chest.

"Alex," I whispered as I softly rubbed her back to wake her up. She started to stir. I was starting to get turned again. I had to leave before I did something stupid. Like I told everyone, Alex and I were just friends. And after what happened last night, I didn't want to chase her off. I wanted her to stay with me.

"Alex," I whispered again. Her eyes opened and she stretched in my arms. Let her go now, Eric, before you do anything stupid, I thought. "We have to go get ready for classes," I said as I gently stroked her cheek. Hoping to see those beautiful eyes before I left.

"Go," she said gently pushing me. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I slowly got up, releasing her from my hold. My shirt was on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, she rolled around to face me and gave me a smile. Just then her eyes lit up as if she had just come to some sort of epiphany.

"Eric," she said grabbing my arm. She slowly pulled herself up and kissed me on the cheek.

Remembering what all those kisses meant, I filled in the blank of what she was trying to tell me. That no matter what, she would be there for me. It was like it was some sort of unspoken promise. Despite everything that already happened, come what may in the future, leaving all that on the side, against all odds, NO MATTER WHAT she would be there for me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting her know the same.

"Remember that now," she whispered. I smiled and then left to get ready for classes, knowing that I was going to see her smile in a few minutes.


	20. Chapter 20: Aidan

ALEX

I was glad Eric trusted me enough to tell me how lost he felt without his dad. I still wondered though, how his dad passed away. There were still so many things unanswered about him, that I felt like I needed to know. For example, the only thing I knew about his mom was that he said 'she was important'. I was starting to really like Eric, and even decided that I would tell him one day. One day when I could completely trust him too.

After PE, Lauren came to grab me.

"So are you really going to try out for volleyball?"

"I was planning on doing so."

"Great," she said and motioned for me to follow her. We walked behind the gym instructor's office, went through another door, and down a hallway. I didn't think the locker room was this big. At the end, we came to another door. Instead of knocking, she just walked straight in.

"This is Coach Tori," she said motioning to a slender, athletic, and very pretty woman.

"You must be Alex," Coach Tori said standing up and holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I am. It's very nice to meet you."

"Coach Tori is in charge of all the girl's sports teams," explained Lauren.

"Except cheer of course," Coach Tori said answering my unasked question. "I leave that up to Sharon. She was cheer captain when she went school here, so she can keep the squad up with all the traditions." Sharon was Principal Phifer's daughter. Something I didn't know until the second fight I got into with Rachel.

"I heard that you're interested in volleyball."

"Yes I am. I played a little at Amity. I wanted only to do sports this year, but got convinced otherwise."

Lauren turned and looked at Coach Tori. "She's roommates with Christina Kravitz." It seemed like that was all Lauren had to say and Coach Tori understood.

"Tryouts are tonight and tomorrow. I'll host another tryout on Monday, so as not to conflict with cheer and football. By next week Wednesday, we should know who's on the team." She handed me a form. "Fill this out and we'll see you tonight back here around 6."

"Thanks Coach Tori."

"You can just call me Tori." I nodded and me and Lauren left to get and get an early dinner.

I was really excited for volleyball. Finally I felt like I was going to be doing something worthwhile to me. I loved dancing and cheering, don't get me wrong, but I felt more free doing sports.

* * *

Tryouts were awesome. I was waiting almost all year, I guess you could say, to smack this ball across the court. Besides, Lauren, there were a couple other girls I met on the team. Some of them I had in classes and they were pretty cool. Others I just met, but they all seemed to know about Aidan Kent's sister or Eric Matthew's girlfriend, which I had to explain that we weren't going out. All of them wouldn't believe me, even Lauren. What made it even harder for me to prove my point was that after tryouts, Eric showed up to walk me back to my room.

I asked Eric to stay the night again. I mean Christina was still going to be at Will's and what was wrong with two friends hanging out? Again he walked over to Christina's bed. But this time he started to jump on top of it, kicking her pillows and teddy bears around.

"Really? This morning she made me put her sheets on all nice. I don't want to clean that up, too."

"Just leave before she shows up," Eric said.

I couldn't help but think that Aidan was probably going to be wondering too where Eric ran off to last night and tonight, but I didn't really care. Aidan had his secrets from me, too. That sparked a topic of conversation as Eric and I were laying down in bed.

He was laying down shirtless, of course, and I was resting on his chest.

"I know my brother tells you stuff," I started.

"What do you mean by stuff?"

"Christina, Marlene, Tris, and Shauna guys, they all said that my brother never talked about me. But now that I'm here, been here for like two months, I know I _**must**_ have come up in conversation."

"Well, aren't we kind of arrogant to think everyone talks about them," he said teasingly. I tried to hit his stomach on the side, but he moved a bit, and it barely hit him. "Come on Alex, I think you can hit harder than that."

"What makes you an expert in hits?"

"I take some hits and dish more of it out on the field. I'm pretty sure I can gauge a good one and a bad one. And I know for a fact that that was not your best."

"Well, you moved," I tried to reason.

"See told you I was an expert," he said smiling. It was then that I realized what he just did.

"Hey!" I tried to his him again, and this time I stuck him in his abs. He gripped his side and started to chuckle. "You were trying to change the subject!"

"No I wasn't," he said laughing.

"Yes, you were." I stared at him and he tried to smirk at me. I sat up and just looked down at him trying so hard not to give in to his smile.

"Come here," Eric said trying to pull me down. I wiggled free.

"Not until you admit that you were trying to change the subject." I crossed my arms and tried to look upset, but it was so difficult with him smiling at me like that. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing. He continued to smirk at me. Slowly I felt his fingers running up and down my thigh. I looked away. How in the world was his smile doing that to me?

"Come here, first," he began to bargain. "And then I'll tell you something about your brother."

I rolled my eyes and slowly laid back down, cuddling into his side. His hand started to rub my lower back, sometimes temptingly running under the waistband of my pajama shorts.

"I can't tell you," he said as I tried to move away again. It was of no use, because his grip tightened and I was pulled even closer to him. "Your brother made me promise not to say anything." My body started to relax. Obviously Aidan did tell him something, but Eric was too good of a friend, to just spill it out.

"Although, he did promise me that he would eventually talk to you about it." He pushed some of my hair out of my face and ran his hand along my cheek.

"Aidan feels really bad about what happened. And I don't know if you remember or not, but it's always stuck out in his mind. Guilt has sort of kept him up at night sometimes. I think that's why he didn't mention you all those other years or why he's tried to distance himself. He's afraid he might do it again, I guess. Know this though, that Aidan loves you dearly, Alex. He never wants to see hurt. Watching over you earlier this year wasn't just him being overly protective or sheltering. He feels he has the past couple years to make up for. To show you that he truly cares about you."

"I know he does. We were so close growing up. We were going to stick by each other through thick and thin. Then we came up to high school and I just don't know what happened."

"Alex, you should talk to your brother. Just you and him. I told him that he needed to talk to you, because no one should keep that bottled up. Trust me, I know. And besides I think that you both need it."

* * *

The next day, volleyball tryouts were done rather quickly. I ran out of the gym to see some of the guys were only now leaving football practice also. I scanned through the group to see if I could spot Aidan.

"Looking for Eric," someone asked. I turned to see Peter, Drew, Al, and Edward.

"No, for your information, I'm looking for Aidan."

"Sure you are, Kent," teased Peter as he, Drew, and Al left.

"He's still inside talking to Coach," said Edward.

"Thanks, Edward," I said and sat down on a bench that was outside the locker room.

"You need company," he said sitting next to me. I smiled and nodded. Things were a little awkward after the whole make out situation. At the game this past weekend, I told him that Christina was determined on getting me my _first kiss,_ and he told me that it was his too, which didn't make things any better. What did though was that when I admitted that I wished it was with someone else, he said the exact same thing. We both agreed that we were still friends.

Edward and I talked about all sorts of stuff again. Classes, college, and surprisingly cars. And then he told me a story about when Four, Zeke, my brother and he flooded their bathroom in the dorm building room freshman year. That's how Zeke and Shauna met. Her room was right below theirs and water ended up leaking on her. She was furious, marched right upstairs, and was about to give Zeke a piece of her mind. But eventually they ended up dating.

We were both laughing when he was finally done telling the story. At the same time, Four, Eric, Zeke, Uriah, and Aidan came walking out of the locker rooms.

I didn't realize how close Edward and I were sitting until I saw Eric's face. Eric did not look too pleased to find me and Edward sitting together. It almost felt like there was hurt and anger in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, just like that night we played truth and dare. Both Edward and I stood up rather quickly. I guess he must have sensed the glaring also.

"There's one of my favorite girls in the whole world," called Zeke throwing his arm around me. "I like truly missed seeing you these past couples days. I think I missed you the most," he finished pinching my cheek.

"Really, Zeke," I said pushing him away.

"Well, you're like somewhere on my top ten," he said still joking.

"You act so childish sometimes. I still don't understand how you flood a girl's room and she still ends up dating you," I said. Everyone started to laugh.

"You told her," Zeke accused Eric.

"No, I didn't," said Eric chuckling. "We don't talk about **_you_**."

"Well, what do you two talk about," said Uriah winking at me. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Stuff that's really none of the inquiring mind's business," I defended and pushed Uriah as well.

"You know, Kent," started Uriah scratching his crotch. "I really hated that silly thong you made me wear. I don't understand how you girls can wear stuff like that."

"Well, that was actually Marlene's thong, so you can somewhat blame her, too. You're not still wearing it now, are you," I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Didn't you say all week?"

"I said all weekend. Monday morning you could have took it off!" Everyone started laughing again.

"Really? Was that the dare," questioned Uriah confused.

"Dude, you mean to tell me you had that on all week," asked Four while everyone started to laugh. Uriah looked away.

"I thought that was part of the dare," said Uriah looking embarrassed.

"Can we talk about something else besides the truth and dare game," said Eric quickly which stopped the laughter. The dare that Edward had was probably fresh in his mind.

"Actually I did need to come here to talk about something else," I said the last two words putting quotations in the air. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, Aidan?" Aidan looked a bit shocked and turned to look at Four and Eric.

"Don't look at me, she's your sister," said Four.

"See you later then Alex," called Edward and I waved bye to him and Zeke. Uriah was still standing there.

"Let's go, Uriah," called Four.

"I think I should stay," said Uriah. "To play referee." He didn't stay long though, Four came up and dragged him away. Eric came up to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled, knowing what he was trying to tell me.

"Thanks," I whispered to him before he left as well.

We waited a while, I think until we were sure that no one was around.

"Are you okay?" I turned to Aidan who looked scared. What did he think I wanted to talk to him about?

"I'm fine, Aidan. Nothing has happened with the other girls and the guys haven't really been messing with me."

"Is this about last weekend?" I looked at puzzled. "Mom and dad were kind of giving you rash for getting into the fight with Rachel."

"No, not really. Maybe I was a little hurt by that. Actually a lot, but I think I'm okay now." How was I going to tell him that Eric was actually the one who comforted me that night, including last night and the night before?

"Are we going to talk about the make out session you and Edward had?" I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Alex, that was really uncomfortable for me. To see my little sister making out with one of the guys on my team."

"I'm sixteen, Aidan. I know I'm still young, but you do know that eventually that is going to happen." Although I wish it would have happened with someone else on his team.

"I know, but it's just a hard pill to swallow Alex. I don't even know if I'm okay with Eric and you." Now I was thoroughly confused. I know that the only people who knew about Eric sleeping over was Christina, Will, and Four. Well, Tris found out from Four and eventually I told Myra. But other than that none of our other friends knew.

"What are you talking about?" Please don't let him be talking about Eric sleeping over.

"Come on Alex. He's been helping you clean the classroom building bathrooms. I mean what guy helps a girl clean the bathrooms unless there's something going on between them? You two study and hang out together. Okay, so you have a project together in Psychology, so that explains going to the library. But honestly, Alex, I'm not blind. And I am a guy, I can see how he, and half of campus, look at you. And I see you looking back at him, too." Thank God it wasn't about him sleeping over.

"We're friends," I said looking down.

"Alex, I'm your brother, I think you can tell me anything. And by anything, perhaps we can start with where he's been sleeping the past two nights?" So he did have an idea about where Eric sleeping over.

"I'll tell you this, if you promise to answer at least five questions I have for you." He stepped a couple steps back and looked around. What was he so worried about? He turned back to me.

"Why don't we go to my room? Everyone is going to be down in the cafeteria, we can talk for a while up there." And to his room we went.

* * *

"Okay, so what's your first question," he said as I sat down on his bed and he pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Where did this come from," I practically screamed. "And no that wasn't my first question."

Aidan started to chuckle. "Well, if I answer, you'll definitely include it somewhere in your five questions." What was that supposed to mean? Wait, I thought. I looked at him and gave him my "begging" look that Eric said I always give to Aidan. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll let you have a freebie." I smiled and grabbed a strawberry from the box.

"It's from Cara Turner. She's a senior, like us, at Erudite Academy." Turner, I thought. Isn't that Will's last name?

"I asked her to send it over to me, since I knew you were feeling down about this past weekend." How did someone in Erudite, get Amity strawberries? "Cara's family has connections," he said answering my unasked question. I swear people were reading my mind.

"How did you two meet?" He looked at me. "I'll count that as one of my questions."

"One spring break I went back with Eric to stay with his folks. His dad is pretty awesome." Gee, I know that. "Eric's folks leave close by to Edward's, your friend Myra, and Will's family."

"So this Cara is Will's sister?" He immediately started to blush.

"Are you two dating?" He got up and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh my god, you two are dating! Does Will know?" He turned to look at me, expression still blank. "Will doesn't know!" I practically screamed.

"Will you shut up already, before someone hears you."

"Oh everyone is down at the cafeteria," I said waving my hand in the air. "So," I said hoping he would continued.

He came back to sit on the bed and a smile appeared on his face. "No, we're not dating. But I really like her. She's really nice, Alex. Totally smart too. She has all these goals and plans for the future. She has a really good head on her shoulders. Only Edward and Eric know that I like her."

"Have you told her that you like her?"

"I wanted to, a couple times. But I'm just not so sure, she feels the same way. I rather not say anything. And yes, she is Will's sister, which makes this whole thing twice as hard. I mean how can I have a crush on one of my friend's sister?"

"I guess I know how that feels," I said this time rather sadly. And I wasn't even trying to sound sad. I truly was. He gave me a questioningly look. "First things first, you need to answer my questions."

"Okay, but let me just remind you, I think you're down to like two." We both started to laugh.

"I guess Christina is starting to rub off on me," I said once we finally stopped laughing.

Aidan smiled. "I'm glad you made so much friends here, Alex."

"I wouldn't have made as much as I did, if it weren't for you."

"Shut up. Everyone likes you. Every where you go, people flock to you."

"Aidan, honestly, I came here and was immediately labelled as _**Aidan Kent's sister**_. I've been here for two months and the girls on the volleyball team are still calling me your sister." Or Eric's girlfriend, I thought. "The only reason why they like me, is because the handsome, funny, charming Aidan Kent, quarterback of the football team who also happens to rock out on the guitar, just happens to be my brother."

He started to laugh again.

"I'm serious Aidan. Even the teachers are comparing me to you any chance they get. _Hope you don't blow up anything in the lab, like your brother._" I attempted to mimic my AP Physics teacher. "_Don't copy anything from Aidan's work. He was my best student last year._ Even the gym instructor pushes me harder, claiming that if Aidan can do it, then why can't his sister? It's pretty exhausting, Aidan."

"Well, that's pretty much how I felt my whole life," he said with a smile. Although I couldn't help but think that he was dead serious.

"Fourth question," I said making it sound urgent. "Were you jealous of me growing up?"

He was quiet for a while. Finally he closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Alex, I was." I had heard of siblings going through this sort of thing, but I never thought it was that way with Aidan and I.

"Aidan," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. Immediately he stood up and started to pace.

"Everyone liked you. And I mean everyone. The neighborhood kids, they only came to our house to play with you. If you were sick, a lot of them didn't want to come to hang out with me. You always got first place. Literally. That track and field meet back in sixth grade. You won first place, three times. I came in either second or third."

"I do remember you winning first place that day, too."

"That was because you weren't in that race." He stopped to stand in front of me and crossed his arms, letting that sink in, then continued to pace. "The day I got a student of the month award, you ended up getting student of the year. If I got an honor roll, you would get principal's list. If you were sick, mom would make you cookies and sherbert. You were catered to. In fact, you could ask dad for anything and he'd give it to you. He was mad with you this past weekend, yet you still got to take home three different pies. I just got a hug for tying his record," he finished talking the same time he stopped pacing.

"Mom and Dad are always proud of you, Aidan. You don't hear how much they talk about you to the family, their friends, all of dad's workmates. They're always bragging about you. I just keep disappointing them."

"But the disappointment never lives long, Alex. It's like no matter how much I do, it never compares to you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything, Aidan? You always seemed happy for me whenever I won something."

"I couldn't help it. Like I said, you just have this magnetism quality about you. You just draw people to you. Besides, you're my sister and I am really happy for you. It was wrong for me to feel jealous, so I tried my best to hide it."

"All those years, Aidan and you never told me. I thought we could tell each other anything? Here I was thinking that I was always going to be living in your shadow, trying to live up to your reputation."

"Don't get me wrong Alex. I love that you're here. You seem to make me more determined, driven, and even complete. It's like a piece of home is here with me, because you're with me. But at the same time, the feelings of regret, shame, and even failure come to me when I see you."

"What do you mean?" He looked away. "You're ashamed of me?" He looked back and shook his head that he wasn't.

"I'm ashamed of something that I did to you."

"Aidan, you always treated me like I was a princess. I don't understand."

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head that I didn't. "At Navy Pier prep, everyone loved you. A guy befriended me, just to get to you and I couldn't take it. It was like all those years that I was put second place or on the back burner did catch up to me. When we left Navy Pier, it was like a miracle for me. Quite honestly I was glad that I got sent somewhere where I could be my own person, make my own friends, be in first place for once."

He came down to sit next to me on the bed.

"You don't remember one of the arguments we got into freshmen year?"

"We got into a few."

He took a deep breath. It was quiet for probably a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"I'm talking about the one that I ended up slapping you," he stated looking away from me.

It all came back to me now. That day that he did, it was like I died. I never thought of my brother coming in second place to me. I always looked at it as I was trying to live up to him and his accomplishments. That I was always chasing after him. I looked up to him, thought he was the best brother in the world. Like everything that he did was awesome. I cherished my brother like he was some sort of super hero. But that moment that his hand reached back and slapped me across the face, it was like a bus ran through me. It was like he didn't love me at all. Like our family bond was only one sided and that I had been living in a dream that Aidan and I were inseparable.

"Aidan," I said softly trying to hold back my tears. The second that he turned to me, they started to pour out of me.

"Alex," he started. I threw my hands up to my face trying to stop the tears, but they kept pouring. "I already said I was sorry and you already said you forgave me, but I couldn't help but still feel guilty. Despite what I felt, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. Your my younger sister, I'm supposed to protect you, be the strong one for you, and yet, I was selfish."

My hands were trembling against my face, it was like I could still feel the sting of the slap. The slap that happened almost three years ago.

"Alex," Aidan stated gently taking my hands away from my face. My body was starting to shake and the tears were making my vision blurry. Yet, I could still tell that Aidan was thoroughly frustrated about what he had done. It definitely had been eating away at him these past couple years.

"I love you. Not just because you're my sister. But because of the type of person that you are. I'm proud of all the things that you do, I really am, Alex. I truly care about you and really can't stand to see you hurt. There's no words that I can say that will erase that day. But I swear to God, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, showing you that I love you, that I'm truly sorry for acting like a idiot, when I should have been a true brother." He was starting to cry also, I threw myself into his arms and continued to cry soaking up shirt.

"It's going to be a little hard to bring back that brother that you grew up with," Aidan said stroking my hair. "But I will do everything in my power to make sure that brother you saw that day when we got into the argument, never, NEVER," he said pulling me away to look at me. "I mean NEVER comes back."


	21. Chapter 21: Three strikes

**Two things...**

**1) In no way do I condone domestic violence or abuse of any kind. If you or someone you know is going through that, please seek help immediately!**

**2) I also don't like it when people get drunk all the time. The occasional drink to relax and socialize with friends, I understand. But a lot of times, people use that as an excuse to behave improperly, which I feel isn't right. Some of that fun does go overboard and people do get carried away. If you or someone you know is suffering from a drinking problem, then please seek help immediately!**

**For those of you wondering about the story plot:**

**I just want to apologize right now. Eric POV is going to be gone for a while. He'll come back in a couple chapters or so. Sorry. But don't worry, you are going to love it when he returns. The chapters are getting longer, but I will make the next few ones after this shorter. That is until Eric POV comes back!**

**Once again. I do not own Divergent or any characters/places/names/etc. associated with the trilogy. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth. (EXCEPT Aidan and Alex Kent) Props to the Fast & Furious character names who occasionally make a cameo in the story. **

* * *

ALEX

Last night I stayed in Aidan's room until almost 1 in the morning. It was actually a huge relief for both of us to get everything out in the open. Sometime about 9:30, Eric came back to their room from dinner and joined us in reminiscing about all the stupid things that Aidan and I used to do when we were younger. I didn't get to tell Aidan about Eric sleeping over, but after last night it wasn't that I felt every wall between us fell, but it most certainly was breakable.

Principal Phifer said that he would allow me to cheer at this week's game tomorrow, which would be my first home game. I would still be on curfew though for the third and final week. Also, there would be no cleaning on anymore bathrooms. Thank God! Tryouts at volleyball were going totally awesome. Lauren told me in PE that she felt there was a 100% chance that I was going to make the team. Aidan and I didn't work everything out in one night, but we were definitely heading in the right direction. And to think, the person I had to thank for that, was someone who I totally disliked earlier this year. Eric noticed that extra bounce in my step tonight as we left from working on our Psych project in the library .

"You and your brother seemed really happy last night," he said.

"Yeah, we were crying before you came in," I replied.

"He told me you folks were crying," Eric said trying to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny that we were crying."

"No, that's not why I was going to laugh."

"Then what?"

"After he told me about you folks crying, he asked if I slept in your room," Eric said while chuckling. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh my god, what did Eric say?

"I told him to ask you," he stated while stopping to turn and look at me.

"So I still have to have that talk with him?" Eric looked at me confused. "He asked me that too, but we got caught up in him answering my questions, that I thought I wouldn't have to bring it up." Eric started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I pushed him and he stumbled a couple steps.

"I mean I know we sort of aired out a lot of things, but he is still my older brother. And after I heard him speak about Cara, I highly doubt he'll take to it that one of his friends slept in his sister's bed."

"He told you about Cara?" I nodded my head. "You two really did air out a lot of things, huh?"

We finally reached the floor that my room was on. Right as I turned the door knob to open it, I heard a giggle come from in the room. I stopped and pressed my ear towards the door. Christina didn't tell me that Will was coming over, but there the two of them were, in my room.

"What's wrong?" I moved my head from the door and turned to look at Eric.

"Will is over," I said as I nodded towards the door.

"Not for long," Eric said shaking his head. He then turned the door knob to open the door and walked straight in.

"Let's go Turner. Kent wants her room back." He pulled Will off of Christina and thankfully they both still had clothes on. Christina looked pissed.

"You didn't tell me Will was coming over," I said giving her an apologetic look. "I wouldn't have came back. But's it's already late and I sort of still have curfew."

"Well, you didn't tell me you were bringing Eric over," she replied sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be the first time, either," said Will trying to get his books into his backpack.

"That's right Will. I wonder," Christina said tapping her finger on her chin. "Does Aidan know that Eric slept over here?" Will started to laugh. Eric looked at me. Oh crap! Christina stood up from her bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I stepped out in front of her. I knew she was going to tell Aidan. I bolted for the door, trying to get to it faster than her. We both collided in the doorway. This time Eric and Will were both laughing. I got up quickly, but she grabbed my ankle and I fell in the hallway. I turned back to look at her.

"Wait, Christina." I said holding up my hands. "I'm going to tell him, I just want to be sure of something first."

"Be sure of what," she asked looking at me accusatory. I looked back in the room and Will and Eric were sitting down, so they wouldn't hear. Just to be safe, I offered her my hand, got up, and walked a couple feet away from the door.

"I want to be sure of how I feel about Eric, before I tell Aidan."

* * *

I was glad to be back with the squad for the game. Before the game started, I was wishing Aidan good luck by the locker room. After he left, Eric came by and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We stayed like that for a while, his lips still on my forehead. I wanted a different kiss from him, but these kisses felt so much more intimate, real, and important. It was like there was so much meaning behind it. We no longer had to say anything, but we both knew what the other was thinking.

Christina noticed the kiss and waved her pompom in my face, once the guys had ran out on the field.

"I'm pretty sure you know how you feel, you're just in denial."

Which was probably true. I totally didn't want to admit it. To me, once I admitted that I liked Eric, I was setting myself up for heartbreak. I tried so hard not to believe all the stuff I heard about him. I mean after all, he said that that wasn't the real him last year. And he really was acting so different with me, like I was important.

I just noticed during half time that Rachel and Tara were not with us. Marlene said that last week they caused a whole lot more trouble than they were worth, so Shauna had to cut them from the squad. At last week's game Rachel was drunk and Tara had been high during practices. During one of the practices, both of them took out Christina's uniform and her clothes and threw it inside the toilet. Rachel teamed up with her posse and were sending threats to Jennifer, another cheer leader who was going out with Nicholas, one of the guys on the football team. **(Congrats. I heard Jennifer Lawrence is engaged to Nicholas Hoult. If that's a rumor, then I'm sorry.) **Because of all of that, Shauna had to do what a captain does and was now looking for two new cheerers. So before the third quarter started, I called Myra down and Mia had called her friend Giselle to introduce to Shauna.

The team won and of course Zeke and Uriah just had to throw another party. But this time, they wanted to leave the party on the football field.

"You know they lock the gates up after everyone leaves," said Marlene.

"But I found a way around it," said Uriah throwing his arm around Marlene. They were staring at each other for a little too long, until Al came up and dumped some water from their water cooler on top of Uriah.

"Cool it down you two," joked Al. Marlene was mad, but Uriah just turned around to throw water bottles at Al.

"Can you stay for the party," asked Peter.

"Yeah, now I only have curfew during the weekdays and it's only for next week," I answered.

"Great," screeched Christina. "We can totally celebrate tonight!"

"So we're not going to celebrate together," asked Will trying to sound sad.

"Oh, of course we are, baby!" Christina ran away from me and into Will's arms.

"We rather not hear about the two of you celebrating, thank you," said Lauren. Christina turned around and stuck her tongue out at Lauren.

For some reason, Uriah was able to pull off throwing a party at our football field. Zeke, Four, and Eric broke into the announcer's booth and rearranged the PA system to play music. Four, Tris, Shauna, Zeke, Brian, and Mia sort of set up in there to play DJ and watch out for any teachers. Eric came down to sit with me and Aidan, outside the announcer's booth. This was only the third party I came to, but it seemed like every one was different from the last.

Edward, Uriah, Drew, and Peter got drunk really fast. Aidan yelled something in the booth and Zeke turned the playlist to the next song which was "_Sexy and I Know It_", by LMFAO. Almost immediately the four of them were running and dancing like crazy. Peter and Edward started to climb the goal post and were dancing and shouting on there. Uriah ran around the bleachers doing weird dance moves screaming "This is my song!" and then there was a part of the song the guy starts singing "wiggle, wiggle, wiggle," and the four of them came back together and started stripping in front of the announcer's booth. Unfortunately that's exactly where me, Aidan, Eric, and a few other guys from the football team were sitting.

"No one's going to stop them," I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"No way," yelled Roman.

"That's what happens when you get drunk," shouted Justin. I looked down at the beer bottle Aidan gave me. It was my third beer.

"You're going to stop me before I start acting stupid, right," I said turning to Aidan.

"Hhmm," he pretended to think about it.

"Aidan," I screamed.

"Of course, Sis. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back to your room in one piece." He then leaned in closer and whispered. "If not, I'm pretty sure my roommate wouldn't mind making sure you're okay." I snapped my head back and looked at him shocked.

"We still need to talk about that, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," he answered and then turned back to the show going on in front of us.

Despite them being drunk, I couldn't resist but end up dancing when they asked me to. I danced a couple times with Edward, once with Uriah, until I decided to grab Marlene and pull them together. Sometime after that the sprinklers came on and people got even more crazy. There was a small patch of mud on one corner of the field and for some reason, Lauren thought it would be a good idea to wrestle in it. Deena and Jessie, a couple girls on the volleyball team, and I decided to join her. We ended up throwing mud at everyone else, too. After that I danced a few more times, once with Dominic and twice with Trick. The last song that I danced just happened to be with Eric and it was a slow song.

"Eric," called out Aidan when me and Eric were dancing. He pointed to something I couldn't see. Eric nodded at him, took my hand, and pulled me away from the crowd.

"What's going on?" Eric didn't answer me. I took out my phone and saw that it was 1 in the morning. I was surprised that no teachers caught us yet. Eric and I rounded a corner and he opened what looked like an electric box. Once it was opened, he flipped a few switches. Everything went dark. I heard all the boys shouting _Hootie Hoo_ and I could tell people were running away from the field. **(Got it from the movie "Neighbors" with Seth Rogen and Zac Efron. Funny movie! Well, at least I thought it was.) **

"Principal Phifer, all the coaches, and campus security is on their way," Eric whispered into my ear. I couldn't see exactly where he was standing, but I could tell that he was really close. "Even though you don't have curfew, you could still get into a whole lot of trouble, since you're still on restriction." I felt his hand grab mine again. let him lead me away from the field.

"Everybody else could get in trouble, too." I said trying to stop us, thinking about Aidan.

"Why do you think I turned off the lights and Four and Zeke started shouting? They can't catch anyone they can't find." I couldn't help but wonder, how many times Aidan them narrowly escaped being caught.

I held onto Eric's hand tighter as he led me back to the dorm room building. Instead of walking me back to my room, we ended up walking up to the roof. Once up there, he released my hand.

"Stay right here," he said and then walked over to the edge of the rooftop and looked out into the darkness. After a few minutes, he smiled and stepped away. "Looks like everyone got away safely."

Eric walked back over to me, licked his finger, and tried to wipe away the dry mud that was on my forehead. I knew exactly why too. Once it was clean, he smiled slightly and kissed my forehead.

"You're okay, now." I felt his lips mumble against my forehead. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself into his chest. His hands started to rub my back. We stayed like this for a while until he decided to break the silence.

"Alex," he whispered in my hair. I pulled back and looked up at him. He stroked my cheek and started to lean in, as if to kiss me. Finally, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and leaned in too.

"I'm alive," someone shouted. Nope, I guess it wasn't going to happen. I turned my head to see Uriah and a whole bunch of our friends coming out on the roof. I let out a deep sigh of frustration as Eric released me. Eric turned away and kicked the rocks on the ground, obviously furious. This was the third time, I thought to myself. The third damn time we got interrupted from kissing one another.

"I'm alive," Uriah shouted again as if he was Dr. Frankenstein.

"Not for long, Pedrad. I swear I could kill you right now," said Eric irritated.

"What did I do? I didn't call campus security."

"I don't think that's what he was talking about," said Peter, motioning to me.

"Did we interrupt something," teased Lauren who came by me and nudged my shoulder. Peter started to make kissing noises until Eric turned to glare at him.

I wanted to tell Lauren that they did. But then that would be admitting that I liked Eric. I mean I did, right? And that kiss! I swear it was like we were cursed. You know that saying **_third time's a charm_**. That just wasn't the case with Eric and I. Then I was thinking about **_three strikes and you're out_**. Would that apply to us? Was this kiss just absolutely not going to happen?

I stayed up there with Lauren, Shauna, and Tris until I saw that Aidan got away safely, too. He was one of the last people to come up. He, Dominic, Roman, and Brian created another diversion so no one else would get caught. Zeke claimed that it was only 1:30 and that they could still continue the party up here, which they did. I told Aidan, I was going to head back down. He asked to walk me, but I told him I could manage. Right as I walked into the stairway, I felt Eric pull me back.

"Not going to say bye?"

I smiled and he pulled me into his arms.

"Bye," I whispered in his chest. He pulled me back and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied. With that I left the party and Eric and went back down to my room, wondering if fate was working against us.

* * *

Of course on Sunday they had an emergency assembly to determine who was responsible for the chaos on the football field. No one came forward though. Monday after classes, I did cheer practice, which Myra and Giselle attended. Shauna selected them to be the new members on the squad. After that I followed Lauren to volleyball tryouts.

"Alex," called out Tori. "I just need one more form. On here I need three teachers to sign, along with Sharon, your cheer coach, and of course Shauna."

"Sure. What's this for?"

"You and Lauren are the only ones on the volleyball team who are also cheering. I just need an okay for you to participate in both activities during the same season."

"Wait, did you just say on the team?"

"Yes, I did. Congratulations Kent, you made the team." I ran up to her and hugged her. She seemed a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled back. "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

"Of course. I still have a few more positions to fill, but you're our starting setter."

"Starting?"

"Yes, see you here Wednesday, we got do some fine tuning before our pre-season opener this Saturday."

I thanked her and ran out of the gym to find Aidan. He was just finishing up practice. Apparently, their coach figured that some of them had something to do with the party and had them run extra laps, hoping that they would give up who was there. Smart move. Unfortunately for him, the whole team was at the party.

The second I saw Aidan, I didn't care that he was still sweating and in his football gear. I ran up to him and jumped up into a hug.

"I'm happy to see you happy," he said pulling away. "But a little explanation might be nice." We both started to laugh.

"Sorry, I just found out that I made the volleyball team. And I'm a starter!"

"Alright!" Aidan pulled me in for another hug. "I'm so proud of you, Alex. Although I could kind of tell you were going to get on the team," he teased as he let me go. "You know what this means?" I smiled and look at him expectantly. "PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP!" I nodded and then hurried off to find some of the girls.


	22. Chapter 22: Incentives

The party on the rooftop was mostly the football team, some of our other friends, and the girls from the volleyball team. I was dancing with Tris, Marlene, and Shauna, when the music stopped and I saw Aidan, Trick, Dominic, and Peter standing up on a table.

"This is for the girls on the volleyball team," yelled Aidan as he held up a bottle of beer. "To my sister, Dauntless's starting setter, Alex!" People started to cheer.

They called out Deena, our outside hitter, Jessie, our other outside hitter, Letty, our middle hitter, and Rogue, an outside blocker.

Then Peter jumped off the table, walked over to Lauren, pulled her close to him and then raised his bottle.

"This is for the craziest, sexiest bitch that I know. I can't see myself being with anyone else, but her. I love you, you know that?"

"Shut up," Lauren laughed. Peter and Lauren then kissed. "I love you, too."

"To my awesome girl, Dauntless's libero, your team captain, Lauren!"

"I thought he never tell her '_I love you_'," said Marlene as we all started to laugh.

Sometime during the middle of the party, Eric found me dancing with Edward.

"I think your boyfriend is looking for you," Edward whispered. I turned to see Eric staring at us. Once I smiled at him, he turned to walk the other way.

"I better go," I said to Edward.

"So you two are going out? If so, then Uriah owes me $50."

"Eric and I aren't dating." Edward gave me a questioningly look. That's the thing. We weren't. Eric wasn't my boyfriend, but I did really care about him as if he was. "We're not," I said one more time for emphasis. Edward didn't seem convinced.

"Well, you may not be **right now**, but trust me, I know you two will. I'm so confident that it'll happen, I should tell Uriah to double it." With that Edward left to find Uriah and I turned to find Eric.

"Eric," I called after him. He stopped in the doorway. "You leaving already?"

"Yeah, I..." he paused and looked up and then looked back down at me. "I suddenly didn't feel good."

"Why don't I follow you?"

"You looked like you were having fun. Besides, this is sort of your party. You should stay."

"It's not really a party, unless _**all** _my friends are here," I said remembering that he ditched a party to stay with me. That was the first night I asked him to stay with me and he did. I smiled at the memory as I looked at him. He thought about it for a while, gave me a weak smile, then finally took my hand and led me down the stairs.

We ended up this time at Eric's room. I was about to walk to Aidan's bed, but Eric pulled me over to his bed. We sat down on his bed, with him holding me in his lap.

"Your first game is this Saturday, isn't it," he asked as one of his hands rubbed my back. I lowered my head and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah. We're going to end up missing your folks game," I replied as my hand found its' way under his shirt and to his abs. He was quiet for a while and then I just remembered something. I sat up to look at him.

"Eric, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what," he said some what chuckling. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I said that I would cheer for you at every game," I said kissing his cheek. "Remember," I asked pulling back to look at him.

"Alex, it's fine," he replied as he kissed my forehead. Eric let his head rest against mine. "I am going to miss seeing you there, though."

"I know I'm sorry."

Eric pulled away to look at me and ran his hand down my cheek. "Alex, it's fine really." He then looked down at his bed and then back to me. "Why don't you stay with me tonight," he asked.

"I can't. I still have curfew on the weekdays. Besides it's 10:15, past curfew for me. If Principal Phifer decided to send someone to check in on me tonight, I would be even more deep trouble."

"Please Alex," he whispered into my ear. My whole body became weak. I shook my head and looked at the floor trying to clear my mind. His hand came around, cupped my face, and brought it back to look at him. I saw him slightly smile. Slowly it was turning into that smirk I loved so much. I immediately threw my hand up to cover his mouth. Eric started to chuckle against my hand.

"Don't you dare," I warned him. I slowly removed my hand to show that he was trying his best not to smile. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"After this weekend's game, I'll stay with you that night," I informed him.

"Why do I have to wait until after a game, that you're not going to be at," he questioned throwing me a wicked smile. "When you can just stay with me right now?"

I suddenly felt a bit naughty and wanted to have a little fun. "I would like to stay, however, given tonight's circumstances I just can't. So I thought that I give you a reason to win by offering to stay with you this weekend."

"Like an incentive," he replied.

"Ring, ring, ring. Give the boy a prize. See you are smart," I said as I poked his side. He started to laugh.

"So, if we're losing and I need that extra push, just try to hear you telling me about this weekend?"

"Not telling. Cheering." I started to clap. "W-E-E-K-E-N-D." That was a lame cheer. Apparently he agreed with me.

"That was by far probably the worst cheer I heard you do," he joked as I started to laugh. "However you were so adorable doing it," he finished as he ran his hand down my cheek again.

"Thank you. And for calling me adorable, I'll throw in a bonus. Kind of like an extra point after the touchdown."

He started to laugh. "Okay. What is it?"

"It's a surprise," I answered as I threw him a wink.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you when you get back from your game."

"Aren't we being overly confident," I teased. He smiled. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Eric." Then I jumped out of his lap and raced down to my room, hoping I wouldn't get into any more trouble.

* * *

The week went by rather fast. The first draft of mine and Eric's paper for Psych was due on Wednesday, not to mention the teacher decided to throw in two more projects. Later when I found Al, I started to tease him. He told me that AP Psych was fun, but there was just so much projects. Eric seemed to enjoy the work though, and helped me out on one of em. Thursday, we had to turn in three reports on three different books from the list that AP English teacher gave to us. Eric only did one, so I helped him that night finish the other two in exchange for helping me in AP Psych.

On Friday during lunch, Jessie ran up to the table towards Lauren and I, practically out of breath.

"What's going on Jess," asked Lauren.

"I just had PE third period and Tori told me that there's a change in our game," she said still trying to catch her breath. Both Lauren and I looked up at her. "We're playing Erudite Academy."

"They're not even in our district," I argued.

"No, they're not," agreed Lauren. "However, they are the #1 team in the state. How in the world did we get them for our season opener? What happened to Veron High?"

"They had to forfeit," explained Jessie. "Tori wanted to just take it as a win. We would rest this weekend and get ready for our first home game. But apparently Erudite Academy's principal called Principal Phifer to request a match and you know that they're really close friends. He didn't want to say no. Plus he thinks it'll be good to show off our team this year. So now we're playing them tomorrow," she said quickly and loudly.

"Okay, Jess, breathe, calm down," said Lauren while Jessie tried to inhale and exhale. Lauren then turned to me. "I don't know if we're ready to play them tomorrow."

"Oh my god, we're not ready," screamed Jessie. I reached over this time, grabbed her hand, and held onto her tightly.

"Relax already Jessie!" I turned to back to Lauren. "We're going to have to call an emergency practice tonight." And we did.

Lauren, Jessie, and I text the other twelve girls to get a practice tonight, even though Tori told us to rest. After practice Eric showed up.

"He really is handsome," said Letty.

"I heard that you and Dominic just started going out," I asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that there's this totally hot guy," she said nudging me. "Waiting for you right there." Just then Eric looked up and smiled. "Lord, how can you resist that Alex? So tell me, I heard Eric is totally good, if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't know. We haven't..."

"You haven't had sex, yet?" Letty practically screamed. I looked up to see if Eric heard us from the stands.

"Shut up Letty."

"Man, he must really be in love with you."

"That's what I was telling her," agreed Deena.

"Really, guys, Eric and I are friends."

"We're going to go through this again," cried Lauren.

"Will all of you just shut up? He's going to hear. Besides we still have practice."

"Oh, I'm calling it a night already," said Lauren. "I think we're good. And if you ask me, I have a good feeling that we're going to win tomorrow. I just know it."

After we changed, I walked up the stands to Eric and sat down in front of him.

"What you thinking about?"

"You. I heard that you're playing Erudite Academy tomorrow," Eric answered.

"We are. We're kind of worried, because they're #1 in the state. They're actually #1 in almost everything. Because of that, some of the girls are freaking out. I'm a little worried too, but Lauren seems to be confident that we've got it."

"Well, I figure that I give you an incentive," he said smiling.

"What kind of incentive?" I smiled back at him and sat up straighter to accept his challenge.

"When you win tomorrow, I'll have a surprise waiting for you, when you come back."

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"That's not fair. I told you what you're getting when you folks win."

"You didn't tell me every detail of the incentive. Remember I got to get a little bonus for calling you adorable," he said as his hand ran down my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me," I replied smiling back. We both stood up and left.

I had to tell him that people were starting to talk. I mean Edward and Uriah were making a bet out of it and all the girls on the volleyball team and the cheer squad wouldn't let it rest. To be quite honest, we were giving them something to talk about by us being friends. Hopefully, he wouldn't get upset if I asked him to stop walking me back to my room from practice. I could easily have walked with the other girls. But I never did, because I really did want to be with Eric. I guess Christina was right. I did know, I just didn't want to admit it. Eric sensed something was wrong, so he stopped right before we got to the dorm room building.

"Stop worrying about the game, Alex. I believe Lauren is right. You and the team got this."

I looked down and nodded. I'll just let him believe that that is what's bothering me.

* * *

We arrived at Erudite Academy four hours before game time. The school fed us an early dinner. Later we were given a tour of the campus by a few members of their staff. The campus was huge. The buildings were mostly glass. Everything felt so open, shiny, and bright.

"I think I want to break something," said Letty.

"I know, everything looks expensive here," said Jessie. It probably was expensive.

"Alright," called out one of our tour guides. "You can wait in this conference room here. Our Principal wants to meet you all."

We sat there laughing and teasing the school, until a pretty lady with long blonde hair came through the door.

"Well, Evenlyn Johnson," called out Tori to the lady. They walked up to one another and hugged.

"It's been a while, Tori," the lady replied. "How have you and George been, since the move?"

"Wonderful," Tori said with a slight laugh. "You seem to be recovering well. Principal, now?"

"Yes, it's a step in the right direction for me. Hopefully I can get this school back into the right direction, too."

We all knew that last year's principal for Erudite Academy was young and used the school's resources and students for her own ambition. There was a lot of corruption at the government side of things in Erudite and last year they got the school involved through it's principal.

"So this is the team that I've heard so much about," she said turning to look at us. Tori introduced each of us to her.

"That's Four's mom," whispered Lauren before Tori made our way to us.

"I thought Four's last name is Eaton," I whispered back.

"It is. But she left Four's dad last year, changed back to her maiden name, and moved back home to the Erudite district. Four doesn't talk about it. So no one knows what happened, well except the boys and possibly Tris."

"And this is our starting setter," said Tori breaking up mine and Lauren's private conversation. "Alex Kent."

"Kent," Principal Johnson repeated with a smile. "Martha Kent is your mother?"

"That she is."

"I've met your mother several times, worked with her on a few different government projects," she said turning to Tori who nodded. What is that supposed to mean? My mother wasn't involved in the government. My dad was the one who was a political advisor. "She's a delightful woman. Very dedicated and hard-working. The next time you see her, tell her I said hello."

"Of course. Thank you, ma'am."

"And this is Lauren Michaels," Tori said continuing on with introductions.

What projects did my mom work on? This was all so confusing. Then, I wondered what happened to Four's mom? But pushed it away. It wasn't any of my business. Besides I was having trouble trying to get information out from Eric about his family. And he was the boy I really wanted to know about.

Suddenly the door opened and two girls came forward. One of them had strawberry blonde hair just like Shauna. I always thought that hair color was nice. Of course it doesn't match on everyone, but like Shauna, this girl pulled it off. Principal Johnson turned around to introduce the girl, who happened to be their team captain. I didn't catch her name. She spoke to some of the team, informing them how grateful she was for this opportunity to play against us. The other girl had made her way up to me.

She was pretty too. She had dark brown straight hair, average height like me, and a warm smile. She lifted her hand to me which I shook.

"You must be Alex."

I smiled. "Yes, I am. May I know your name?"

She smiled, looked down as if she were a little shy or nervous about telling me who she was.

"My name is Cara."


	23. Chapter 23: Cara

Cara? Oh my goodness was this Will's sister? Was this the girl who Aidan liked but was too scared to tell?

"As in Cara Turner," I said her name slowly to make sure.

I had to hand it to Aidan he didn't do bad at all in choosing this one. I mean okay okay, my brother was good looking, he was built, and he was a charming guy, he could get any pretty girl. But she seemed so nice and proper. A bit too mature for someone who played pranks and flirted with trouble in school.

"Yes," she said finally looking up at me. "You've met my brother I suppose?" And you've met mine, I wanted to say. Yet I settled for another answer.

"My roommate is Christina." That seemed to be all the explanation she needed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she is a lively one isn't she?" I smiled and nodded. I guess that's a nice way to put it. "My family adores her and they've been together since sophomore year. Our spirits aren't in sync, as she put it once," Cara said as I held back a laugh. I swear Christina said the weirdest things sometimes. "But we're friends nonetheless. I have a feeling, she's going to become part of my family, so..." she smiled.

"They do make a cute couple. Besides that, Will of course is also on the football team with my brother. Aidan actually introduced me to Will before Christina did." Cara looked down to hide her enthusiasm at the mention of my brother. I think Aidan was wrong. She did like him.

"I've also met Edward and Eric," I decided to continue, hoping not to make her uncomfortable. She really did seem like a sweet girl. "And Myra. I've become really good friends with all of them." God knows I wanted more from Eric. "I heard that all your families are close."

"Myra and I were close childhood friends. Edward, Will, and Eric were like the three amigos growing up. It's nice to hear that they're all close again, especially after what happened last year." There it was again. What in the world happened last year? I wanted to ask her, until Four's mom and Tori came back our way.

"I seen you've met our student body president and our leaders of tomorrow president, Cara Turner." Whoa, Aidan was right. She did have a good head on her shoulders.

After other introductions were made, Cara and I exchanged phone numbers and decided to follow one another on IG. I scrolled through her posts and noticed one was with Aidan, just this past summer. She didn't write any caption. But I couldn't help but think that they looked really good together.

* * *

To say we were nervous about the game was a total understatement. I tried so hard not to panic. Jessie was already on the brink of having a nervous breakdown. A lot of people didn't show up, only because there was the football game tonight. Most of the fans there were for Erudite Academy. A few of the other girls' families came, but it was still overwhelming and intimidating.

They won the first set 25-16. They really were the #1 team. I couldn't help but think that this was probably going to be a slaughter. Tori changed us out every couple plays, just to see if we could throw them off, but we were the ones that ended up getting confused. What made it worst was that the first set seemed like it was going to last forever.

The second set we finally seem to get into a groove. I able to get some really good sets like in practice. Letty and Lauren both got in some good kills. I got a service ace and so did Deena. Rogue had some pretty good blocks up at the net and digs as well. Unfortunately, we still lost that set 25-23.

"You all are playing hard," started Tori during halftime. "I'm not going to sugarcoat our plays though. Jessie you need to relax. Letty, Lauren, and Deena we really need you to attack the ball. Alex try to get more comfortable in where you're placing the ball. Rogue, you need to anticipate where it's going to come over from the other side." She continued to instruct the other girls on the team. "Remember to expect the unexpected. This team keeps adapting. Every time we think we got them, they pull a new trick out of the bag. That's why they're #1."

She paused, walked a few steps away, and then looked back at us. "But tonight, we're going to show them that Dauntless is #1. Individually, you all are good players. But right now we don't need good players, we need a great team. One strong wolf cannot defeat a pack of dogs, one strong arm cannot fight off many fists. You're not going to get out of this game victorious, unless you learn to use the strengths of the person next to you. I chose each one of you for a reason, now collaborate together and show me why you are Dauntless's team."

We went back out a bit more confident. It wasn't until I got a service ace to tie the set we got excited. It seem to shock the other team. When I served another ace for the lead, all the girls on the bench went wild. It was the first time we were leading. Erudite immediately called a timeout. But it was too late. Lauren and Letty were pumped up. Deena, Rogue and I seemed to be working on some kind of high now. Even Jessie and a couple other girls who Tori substituted were working things.

We won third set 26-24 and won the fourth set 25-21. We ended up going to a fifth set.

"This is it, ladies. I know that you've been giving it your all tonight and I'm proud of each and every one of you. Everything comes down now to this set. This fifth and final set of the game. This final chance for us to win this game. As my brother would say," Tori said. "This is do or die, win or cry, put up or shut up time! Now," she quieted down and put her hand in the middle of our huddle. "Who's going to win this game?"

We all smiled and put our hands in. Right when we screamed "Dauntless!" It was like half the crowd yelled too. We looked around wondering where the cheering came from.

Lauren nudged me and pointed to the middle bleachers of Erudite's gym. There sat our football team, some girls from the cheer squad, and other students from our school. Shauna, Christina, Tris, Marlene, Mia, Myra, and Giselle had decided to stand in the front of those bleachers and started to cheer for us. The football game must have finished early. Considering we were on our fifth set, I highly doubt anyone thought we would have made it this far against the #1 team in the state, so they all ended up heading out here.

This set was by far the hardest. Even though we came out leading, we ended up losing the lead, twice. We were 9-11 when Tori called out Bree, one of the girls on the team, and put me in to serve.

"You have a high jump serve," said Tori as I made me way back up. "I think it confuses them as to where your ball will land. You can do this, Alex." I walked back out and got ready to serve. My heart was pounding like crazy! I threw the ball up, ran, and hit it across the court. It went straight down inside the right corner of the court.

That was my sixth service ace of the night. The team did a quick high-five and out of all the screaming in the bleachers, I could immediately pick out Aidan's voice cheering for me. I went back to serve, thinking about how happy my brother was for me, about what he told me that night we talked it out. He is proud of me. He cared about me then and he always will. The feeling of belonging to something important filled within me as I served the ball. It bounced off the Erudite player's hands and into the bleachers. Seventh service ace! I did another serve, this one came back. I dug up the ball in the back court, Rogue set it for Lauren who smacked it down center court. Now we were **leading**! Letty got the next kill, Deena got us the point by blocking, and now we were one down from winning the game.

Everyone from Dauntless stood up in the bleachers and started screaming. I stood back, rolling the ball in my palm, waiting to serve. I took deep breaths trying to tune everyone out and for some reason I picked up one voice in the crowd, but this time it wasn't Aidan.

"You got this, Alex," I heard Eric shout. I looked to where they were sitting and picked him out of the entire crowd. He threw me his smirk and for some reason I felt like that was all I needed. I threw the ball up to serve and won us our first game against the #1 team in the state.

* * *

"See, didn't I say not to worry," said Eric as we hugged. Most people had already left. We had already shook hands with Erudite. Lauren was interviewed by one of the news channels that showed up to televise the game. The only ones left were either the cheerleaders, the football team, some of our parents, and some people from Erudite.

"Yeah, that was awesome," said Tris, who came and gave me a hug after Eric. Four hugged me too, which was kind of weird because during the hug he tensed. I looked at him as I pulled back to see that he was looking at someone behind me. I turned to see Erudite's principal, Four's mom, smiling.

"To.." she stopped and cleared her throat. "Four, pleasure to see you again, son." They did a hug which did not look friendly at all. "Beat.." she stopped again. "Tris, forgive me. Tris, it's been too long."

Tris offered her hand. "It's nice to see you too Principal Johnson."

I turned to Eric who shook his head, telling me not to ask or say anything. I took Eric's hand and walked away, hoping that my curiosity wasn't going to get the better of me. Then I saw Christina and Will speaking to Cara. Cara looked up and waved. As we got closer, I saw Cara look down at my hand in Eric's and her smile got wider. Immediately I pulled me hand away and noticed that Eric looked hurt. I turned back to Cara and went to hug her.

"How do you know Cara," questioned Christina.

"We've been friends for a while actually," Cara said. From the look on her face, she wanted to make a little trouble to Christina. I winked at her.

"By the way, I never did thank you for sending me those strawberries. I really appreciate you going through all that trouble," I replied as Christina and Will's jaws dropped.

"When did you get Alex strawberries," asked Will.

"About maybe two weeks ago," said Cara looking my way. "Alex was feeling down, cause she couldn't cheer, so I thought I send her a little 'get happy' gift." Wow, I can't believe Aidan told her all of that. He must have really felt for me enough to ask Cara to do something for him. And from what I gathered Cara liked my brother just as much as he liked her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Will's sister," asked Christina.

"I think it was because you were pretty much occupied with other things," teased Eric. Christina glared at him. Just then Aidan came by with Edward and Myra.

"Hey Cara," said Myra as they hugged. Edward hugged her as well. When it came to Aidan, you could tell they were happy to see each other in person once again.

"Christina, I think you have something right there," I said pointing to a spot in the front of my teeth.

Right on cue. "Oh. My. God." She covered her mouth. "How bad is it? Was it there this whole time? What is it? Can you tell what it is? Do you think it was there during the football game?"

"I think you should go to the bathroom," I suggested. She immediately left. "Will, you should go check on her." Will said bye to Cara and then left.

"So, Cara, how have you b..."

"Hey Edward, Myra," I said interrupting Edward and then turning to Eric. "Why don't you folks tell me about the football game?" Eric seemed to catch on and looked up at Edward, who took a while to process but then smiled and took Myra's hand to walk in the other direction. We all hugged and said goodbye to Cara. The second I hugged her, Aidan looked my way and shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me, you both should have a little alone time," I said quietly so she wouldn't hear and then walked away with Eric, Edward, and Myra.

It wasn't long until Eric and I were by ourselves. I looked over at Myra and Edward who looked happy to finally be talking to each other again. I turned to see Aidan and Cara smiling too. Eric picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and sat me down on a table outside the gym.

"Don't do that again," I said lightly hitting him. "So how was the game?"

"It was good. Let's just say that you owe me," he replied leaning in closer and putting his two hands on either side of me.

"From what you just saw, apparently I get a surprise too," I said pulling on his shirt to come closer. He leaned down and just like every other time, someone just had to come and interrupt us.

"Five minutes until the buses leave," yelled Christina. She threw me a evil smile and I knew she was probably getting us back for walking in on her and Will.

"Why does this always happen," I complained once Christina was gone. "I think because I want this kiss so badly, that I'm just not going to get it." Right after I said it, I realized I didn't say it in my head, rather it came out from my mouth and pretty loud. I looked up to see Eric smiling at me. I threw my hands up to cover my face. That was so embarrassing. Just because I wanted it, didn't mean that he did.

I felt his hands gently pull mine away from my face. He stroked my cheek so I could open my eyes.

"Alex, I'm just as frustrated as you are about this," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I think we're trying too hard."

"Yeah, maybe we should just forget about it," I answered.

"That's not what I meant." I looked back up at him and saw his eyes soften. "If it was really meant to happen, which I think it is," he said as his smile got wider. "Then it'll happen when the moment is just right." He took my hands, placed them around him, put his hands around me, pulling me closer, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Perhaps time is just waiting for that perfect moment. After all, I think that's what you deserve Alex. For everything to be perfect."


	24. Chapter 24: Surprises

Once we got off the bus back at campus, Eric grabbed my hand and quickly took me away from the crowd that was forming by the buses. I glanced back to see Lauren's brother and a couple of his college friends sitting on the hood of his car and looking in our direction. Once Luke's eyes and mine met, he smiled. I waved at him.

"Wait," I said to Eric. He turned to look at me. "I'm going to talk to Lauren's brother real quick."

"No, I don't think you should."

"Oh my, you're acting just like Aidan."

"Trust me, I heard him the other week. You can even ask Peter and Lauren. He wants to do more than just talk to you. Why do you think I hurried over to take you out of his car that night?"

"Jealous, aren't we?" He looked away, attempting to hide it. I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. He smiled a bit. "There you go," I teased. "Envy isn't a good look on you." Just as I thought he was going to kiss my forehead, he leaned lower and planted a kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry," his lips mumbled against my neck. I think I was going to faint. He was making my head cloudy.

I put my hand on him and softly pushed him away.

"Am I forgiven," he said softly. I could still feel where his lips had pressed against my neck.

"That was almost as persuasive as your smile."

"I guess if my smile doesn't work, I could do that," he teased.

"Be careful, Alex," I heard Clayson call from behind us. I turned to see him with Drake and Mike, Rachel's ex-boyfriend.

"He might not be there in the morning," said Drake menacingly. "Isn't that right, Eric?"

Eric's fist clenched and he stepped forward to say something. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Why was everyone making it hard for Eric and I to be friends?

He opened the door to his room and I walked in and sat down on his bed. While opening my duffle bag to make sure I brought clothes, I remembered what the bonus was that I was going to give to Eric. I started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said looking up at him and shutting the bag so he wouldn't see. "Can I use your folks bathroom?"

"Of course. You know you don't need to ask. Besides your brother would be upset if you pee'd in your pants." He smiled.

"Shut up." I lightly pushed him and made my way to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. When I came out he was standing right by the door.

"I need to shower too," he said smiling. He kissed me on the forehead. "There's some snacks in the cabinets above the fridge. Help yourself and I'll be right out."

Honestly I was quite nervous about the bonus I said that I was going to give Eric. I brought out a pack of the golden oreo cookies, a can of easy chese, and made me a bowl of instant noodles. I didn't realize I was mixing the cookies, the cheese and the noodles until Eric stood in front of me, wiping whatever water was still dripping off his abs. OH. MY. GOD.

"You might end up throwing up, then your brother would be really mad." I couldn't really respond. He looked so hot and why in the world was he shirtless now? I loved seeing him shirtless, but why was I starting to panic?

"Alex," he knelt down in front of me. Eric took the pack of oreo cookies and the spray can of easy cheese out of my hand. "I'm being serious now, are you okay?" I looked at his face and he was worried. I mean I would be concerned too if someone was sitting in front of me putting noodles and cheese on top of cookies and eating it.

"I'm fine. I was just deep in thought, I hadn't realized I was using the noodles and the cheese as some sort of frosting," I said smiling attempting to make a joke out of it. He didn't buy it.

"You sure? I heard girls eat weird combinations of things when they're sad or upset about something, but this is just..." he paused and then walked the cookies and cheese back to the cabinet. "I really don't know how to explain to your brother that you're sleeping over here. It would be even worst for me to explain why you're vomiting." I just realized what he was trying to get at. Me sleeping over and then vomiting. Aidan might think I was pregnant.

"My brother knows I wouldn't go and get myself in trouble," I replied. Eric lifted his eyebrow and then smirked.

"For someone who doesn't like theories, you sure figured that one out pretty quick."

"I can't take all the credit, you pretty much led me to that conclusion."

He later convinced me to give up the noodles, which wasn't hard. I wasn't really hungry, I just needed something to distract me from my thoughts. Everyone was at the party in the old science building. But talking about the party didn't distract me either. We talked about both of ours game, but I was still so nervous. Why was I so scared? He must have sensed that I was still bothered by something, so he suggested that we should kill something.

"Excuse me?"

"On our Xbox. I'm not talking about actual murder."

"Sorry, like you would know anything about murder," I joked, but he seemed to quiet down. Was it a bad joke? He would have said so.

"Like really, I'm getting dizzy from all of that," I made my hands in a huge circle around the TV sometime in the middle of the game.

"You're kidding right? That's good graphics. You can tell how the design team..." Eric started talking about the different perceptions, the effects, and the multiplayer options. I could barely understand what he was talking about. I started to laugh in the middle of his description.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said still smiling. "I get it," I said as I moved my head to look back at my player running on the screen. "Awesome graphics. Something I believe only a Erudite nerd would appreciate."

"Shut up," he said as he lightly shoved me.

"You've got to admit that was pretty analytical of you. Despite whatever anyone says, I swear that head of yours never ceases to impress and amaze." Suddenly the game paused. Great, did I go too far? I turned to look at him and he was staring at me.

He smiled slightly and looked down.

"Sorry Eric. I didn't mean to strike a nerve. I was actually..."

"Paying me a compliment," he said finishing my sentence. I nodded. "Do you really think that though, Alex?"

"There's a lot of people who think that too."

"Yeah, but you hardly ever give anyone your good opinion, so it's more valuable when someone finally earns it." **(A paraphrase on a line from Pride and Prejudice) ** "So..." he said leaning closer. "Do YOU really think that, Alex?"

I don't know why I felt like playing around with this moment.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't," I teased. Immediately he smiled. I closed my eyes and looked away. He pulled me close to sit in his lap and tried to get me to look at his smile.

"No," I laughed knowing what he was trying to do. "That smile is only going to get you so far," I continued to tease and turned in his lap to face my back to him.

"Really?" He brought me closer, pressing my back against his bare chest and touched the side of my neck with his lips. My breath hitched and judging from the smile I felt on my neck, he knew he had me. He softly pulled my hair to tilt my head and sucked on my neck. "Turn around," he whispered against my neck. Immediately I turned in his lap to face him. How in the hell was he getting me to do this?

"Tell me," he said as one of his hands started to rub my back. I hesitated. I was still trying to recover from his lips on my neck. "Tell me," he repeated. "And then I'll tell you something."

"Why are you trying to bargain? I'm actually already entitled to a surprise remember?"

"Me telling you something is part of the surprise."

Really? That's all I was going to get was him telling me something. Then it hit me, he was going to tell me more about last year. Perhaps I could even get in a couple questions, ask him about what Cara and Four's mom had eluded to. I took a deep breath, knowing that if I wanted some honest answers I had to give out a couple of honest answers myself.

"You know I hated you earlier this year," I started looking away from him so as not to see if my words would hurt. "And you're right. I could see you wanted me to think better of you, yet I still made it hard for you. After you tried to become friends with me, I still refused. I guess I am pretty one-track minded like Aidan said." Eric continued to rub my lower back. I couldn't help but feel like I was being coaxed into a confession.

"Even after all the protecting, helping, and kind words, I never wanted to admit it. Irregardless, you still became one of my closest friends here. And I honestly believe that the guy that is in this room with me right now," I said turning back to look at him. "That he is real. That people are just trying to bring him down for past mistakes. That," I paused to kiss his cheek. "Whatever was said about him being damaged and unfit for Erudite standards, is wrong." I stared into his eyes, letting him know that there was only sincerity in what I said. That whatever I thought, it was gone. It was over with. His hand ran down my cheek.

"Thanks Alex. It really does mean a lot to me to hear you say that." He closed his eyes and his head dropped a little. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Eric looked back up at me and took a deep breath. "You might not want to forgive me for this, but," he shut his eyes and looked away. This was really troubling him. I leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he pulled away.

"I'm the reason why you almost got raped that day at the river," he practically spat out.

"No, you pulled me out of there and brought me to Tris." He seemed even more frustrated after I said that. He picked me up, sat me on his bed, and then sat back on the floor facing me.

"I'm the reason why Tris almost got raped too last year."

"Aidan told me about that."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"That I wasn't the first one. They tried it with Tris."

He continued to look at me, probably debating if he should still continue. "They got farther with Tris, though." I jumped a little as I was sitting on his bed. "They actually dragged Tris away from the river. They tried to rip her clothes off, but Four heard her screaming for help. He got there before anything else could happen." Relief flood through me. Thank God it stopped there for her. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to any one of my new friends, especially Tris.

"Four ended up beating them up, real bad too. Thought they wouldn't do it again after the beatings they received from Four, but I guess I was wrong."

"So they didn't drug her, like they did me?"

"They did. Actually gave her more than you."

"I don't understand. I didn't even finish the bottle and I ended up passing out when Four and Uriah were helping Tris bring me back to my room."

"Tris has some uncanny ability to still discern reality. I guess you could say she has a pretty high tolerance for alcohol and drugs."

"And where in that story does this make it all your fault?"

"I'm the one who gave them the drug."

"They could have gotten it from anywhere."

"No, not this one type of drug, I know it. In it's pill form, it distorts your judgement, but my sister..." he paused to look away.

"You're trying to dumb this down for me, aren't you?"

Eric turned to me and smiled. "No. You're smart Alex. Don't ever doubt that. I just don't really know how to explain it. My sister, she somehow turned the pill into a liquid form, like a serum. It's tasteless, colorless, scentless, so no one would recognize it in their drink. But, she turned it even more lethal as a serum. Besides your judgment, your memory of that day may also disappear, your eyesight goes temporarily, it numbs every nerve in your body, to the point that you can still feel what's happening, but you can't do anything about it. It was meant for something else, but I ended up giving it to Drake and Clayson."

"Eric," I said getting off the bed to sit closer in front of him. I held both of his hands in mine. "You had no control over what they did with it, after you gave it to them."

"You don't understand, Alex. I told them what it does to the mind and the body. I practically fed them the idea," he yelled this time. He withdrew his hands and looked away.

"Eric." I reached out to make him look at me, but he wouldn't budge. I was getting frustrated now. I threw my body onto his. It caught him off guard, because I almost knocked him to the floor. I put my hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to keep his focus on me.

"You didn't tell them to go out and rape the girls at school. You didn't give them permission to do any of that. You made one small error in judgement by giving them the drug, but in no way did you know what they would do with it. No way that you participated in the actions that followed. And no way that you would ever condone such a crime. Do you really think" I said softer moving my body into a closer straddle. "That that's something the real Eric would have done?"

He smiled slightly and then dropped his head against mine.

"Why aren't you mad with me," he whispered.

"I am," I whispered back. "So much to the point I would love to knock you out right now. But I'm pretty sure the guys probably did something to you."

He chuckled under me. Oh boy did his body feel good. My hands were skimming his abs.

"When I told them, Four, Zeke, Will," he let out a sigh. "Even your brother took a couple punches at me."

I leaned back a little to look him in the eye.

"Just a couple punches. I think I would have broke both of your legs too." He started to chuckle again. "Besides that, you've already been feeling guilty and upset about everything that happened. I can't even imagine the guilt that my brother went through the past couple years for what happened between me and him. Even after we talked it out, I can tell part of him is still sad. I'll admit I'm still a little hurt, but I can't hold it against him knowing that it's been eating away at him."

"Even though I don't like or approve of what you actually did do," reminding him that it was just a mistake in judgement. "I'm pretty sure you suffered enough. As Freud brought out, guilt is the most powerful of all obstacles to overcome in a person's psyche. Because of the conflict of ego and conscience, it leads a person to have great anxiety and depression and lack of self worth." I sat up straighter.

"Hey, you did learn something in Psych class," Eric teased pinching my side.

"Thanks to you. A lot of good things happened and that was all because of you. Like you said, Four may have gotten there in time to rescue Tris. But YOU," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "You made sure that I got out of there in time too. That whole thing with my brother, we never would have talked things out, unless YOU suggested it. That game where my parents were upset with me, I probably would have done something stupid just to spite them, but YOU reminded me that they still loved me, despite what I did. Just remember all the good that you did and whatever mistakes made in the past, it's passed already."

"Thanks, Alex. I really wanted you to know. I just didn't know how I was going to tell you. And now that I have, and with you being willing to forgive me, it means the world to me Alex." Eric leaned his head down on mine and I could feel his breathing slow down. We stayed like this for a while, until he picked me up and put me in bed. I scooted over and he crawled in after me. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around me, I sat up in bed.

"Since you gave me a small part of you and your life, I just remembered that I was going to do the same for my incentive to you."

He started to rub his hand on my thigh. "Alex, you gave me understanding, consideration, and forgiveness tonight, that was more than enough."

"I gave you my word though." He sat up to object. "Eric I felt bad about breaking my promise about always being there to cheer for you. I was really stressed out about this part of the incentive. This is why I ate cheese, cookies, and noodles," I said as he started to chuckle. "If I don't get this over with now, I probably never will. So can you just let me do this for you?"

He looked away. He was willing to accept my listening ear and my compassion, why did I still feel the need to give him more? Because deep down inside, it was there. The feeling that I liked him, the feeling to please him, the feeling of desire and it burned whenever we were together. Eric turned his head back to me, ran his hand down my cheek, smiled slightly, and nodded.

I let out a deep breath and cleared my throat. The nervousness was coming back. I grabbed at the bottom of my tank top, slowly lifted it over my head, and threw the shirt on the floor to reveal a cute royal blue, Eric's favorite color, lace bra. Immediately Eric's smile got wide.

"You asked me once to see me shirtless," I said remembering that night. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I started to laugh. He cleared his throat a couple times and hit his chest and coughed as if he had something stuck in his throat.

"I didn't think I'd make you speechless." He started to chuckle again and shook his head as if he was trying to regain all reason and clarity back.

"Eric," I almost screamed, punching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said trying not to look back at my chest. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't expect that to be part of your incentive. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Well, so you won't die of shock," I said reaching over him to the floor. " I can put my shirt back on."

"No," he protested pulling me back. "This is good. This is actually," he said looking back down. "Really good." I hit him again, to which he started to chuckle.

"What happened to understanding was enough for tonight, huh," I teased.

"Hey, anytime you want to give me this bonus," he paused. He just really couldn't help but look down could he? I smacked my hand on his chest. "What? It's distracting."

"Oh my god," I said rolling my eyes. I laid back down on the bed, pulled him down, and placed his arm around my waist.

Every now and then I felt his hand inch away from my waist and traced along the bottom of my bra. The feel of his chest against my almost naked back was driving me insane. Eric hooked his leg around mine, pulling our bodies even closer. He moved my hair away from my neck, leaving it exposed for his lips. He started to nibble and suck at it. I couldn't control my breathing at all.

But as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"About what Clayson and Drake said," Eric stated.

"I thought we were going to forget about the past?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that what they said was wrong." I rolled over to face him. His hand ran down my cheek and he kissed my forehead. "I'll be here in the morning. I'll always be here for you."

I kissed his cheek and snuggled back into his chest. "I'll be here for you too."


	25. Chapter 25: Not dating

I woke up the next morning feeling someone's hand stroking my cheek.

"You are still here with me," I whispered without even opening my eyes knowing that it was Eric. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"I told you, I'll always be."

"Eric," I said finally opening my eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Before I could get out what I wanted to say the door opened. I was so scared. I wasn't going to kiss Eric, but I was definitely planning on telling him how I felt.

"Dude, I can't believe we're only finishing up the party now," I heard someone say. More feet were shuffling into the room. Oh Lord we weren't alone anymore. Eric quietly showed me the time on his phone. It was 5:45.

"Eric, you should have came." That was Peter.

"Yeah, don't tell me you stayed in here all night," said Aidan. Great. How was I going to explain my presence in Eric's bed?

Eric pulled me closer and whispered 'sh' in my ear. He was probably wondering how he was going to explain this to Aidan as well.

"Eric, you still sleeping," asked Uriah. Out of all the people? He would probably tease us the most. Slowly I pushed Eric's chest, letting him know I was going to take whatever was going to happen next, but I totally forgot about what crucial thing that happened last night.

When Eric sat up, Zeke was the first to say something.

"Oh, you had company? I swear I saw you with Alex after we got b.." just before he finished his statement, Eric had moved enough to reveal that Eric was still with me. "ALEX," Zeke practically screamed. Just then Eric was yanked off the bed by Aidan.

I started to laugh nervously. "Morning Aidan." Aidan's jaw dropped. Uriah, Peter, and Edward started to laugh. Zeke and Four however looked like they were posed to hold Aidan back. From what? I wasn't sure. Until I saw Aidan's eyes lower on me. I looked down too. SHIT. How did I forget that I was only in my bra? Aidan turned around and launched himself at Eric.

"Aidan," I screamed. Before any punch could happen, Zeke and Four were there to yank him off.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Aidan said pushing them away. "Everybody out!" I reached down for my shirt, threw it on and got ready to walk out with everyone else. "Not you," Aidan said pulling me back. I knew he wasn't talking about me, but I was hoping to leave so I wouldn't need to explain anything.

"Had fun last night, didn't you Eric," teased Uriah.

"Don't kill one of our best defensive players, Aidan. It looks like your sister had fun too," added Zeke.

"Hey, don't kill your sister either. I don't think Lauren or Shauna would want to replace Alex on the team or the squad," laughed Peter.

Once the guys had exited and the door was shut, Aidan crossed his arms and looked at both of us. I don't know what he was expecting, but I was not about to cave. I straightened out and crossed my arms too.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Will was coming over and you said I could come up here..."

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about the two of you. I was promised," he said looking at Eric. "That if someone had feelings for my sister, I would be told. I was also promised," he said turning back to me. "That someone would tell me where my roommate was for two nights the other week?"

Eric stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. He looked at me surprised.

"For the love of Christ, Eric and I are friends," I sort of yelled. Eric looked away disappointed. Wait, did he like me? "That's it, Aidan," I said looking down. "When is everyone just going to get that we're friends! We're friends." Eric went to sit back down on the bed. Did I just ruin something?

"Yes, Eric slept over those two nights. I asked him to. Christina was going to be with Will, since Uriah was gone and I didn't want to be by myself. So I asked for a _**friend**_ to stay with me." I looked up at Aidan who seemed to consider something. He started to open his mouth to say something.

"I answered your two questions, can I go now?"

Aidan looked at Eric, then back to me and nodded his head. I quickly grabbed my duffle and walked out, feeling so stupid. Not because the guys saw me and Eric in bed together. I mean Christina and Will already did, Four, Tris, and Myra knew. But what did do it for me was that I was going to tell Eric I liked him, but I basically just pushed it aside. And for what? I guess because I wanted to admit how I felt for him, to only him, not to Aidan as well. And from the looks of things, Eric looked crushed that I just put us in the friend zone. Why in the world did I do that?

* * *

"Hello, Alex," said Lynn waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, did somebody ask me something?" The girls at the table started to laugh. I guess I was zoning out again. There was only one reason why. After that morning, Eric and I didn't talk. We would walk to class in silence and when we finally were in classes, we only talked about class. We would both end up staring at each other for long periods of time and it was killing me. During practice for both cheer and volleyball, I couldn't stop thinking about what I did. It was like this for the past four days. And now Thursday night during dinner, I wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone.

"Are you okay," whispered Shauna as she put her hand on my shoulder. Concern dripping all over her face.

"I know I've been off lately, I'm sorry," I replied patting her hand. She moved it and then continued on in their conversation. About what? I don't know. I lifted my head towards the other end of the table to see Eric staring at me. I couldn't read his expression anymore, couldn't tell if he was mad, irritated, or even bitter about what happened that morning.

"I'm going to head back up to my room," I said unable to take anymore.

"Did you want someone to follow you," said Myra standing up.

"Thanks Myra, but I'll be okay. I think I just need some air." Myra nodded and sat back down. She was the only one I told about that morning, although I'm pretty sure Tris, Shauna, and Lauren probably found out from their boyfriends. But the only thing that they knew was that they found me in bed with Eric. Myra knew about the conversation with Aidan.

"Hey, Alex," called out Four. Four! Out of all the people that followed me out of the cafeteria. He looked so serious. Oh no, did the guys start to hate me all over again?

"I didn't really get a chance to talk about that morning," he started.

"What about it," I said looking away.

"You and Eric need to talk about it." I turned back to look at Four. There was no sign of humor on his face. "I'm not saying this as a friend, probably because I'm not the closest of friends with either Eric or you." Uh duh! One reason why I'm wondering why you're out here. "But think of it as something a brother might say. Eric, is my teammate and after last year, I view him as a brother, too. He's been acting weird lately and I know it has something to do with that morning. Tris said the same thing about you. With that being said, I think you two should talk it out."

"I don't think it'll fix it," I said as the cafeteria building door opened. Uriah and Peter came out. "The night before, it was perfect. We hung out and just talked. But the next morning, Aidan asked us something and I totally just disregarded Eric."

"I swear you two just need to get it on already," teased Uriah. "There's just too much sexual tension between the two of you." Tension, because we were both waiting to kiss each other and it still never happened. As I looked at Uriah, I couldn't help but think that he was one of those reasons why.

"Don't just talk it out for your folks own sanity," said Peter seriously. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Do it for the team," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Alex. We're 4-0. We've been doing really good this year. Four, Zeke, Dominic, and Will have already gotten colleges coming down. There's been a couple calls for your brother, Eric, Roman, Uriah, me," he said going back to serious now. "I hate to say it, but we worked so hard to get to where we're at, especially after last year, and I'm not going to have some pretty girl think she can play with Eric all over again and mess that up."

"Peter," Four reprimanded. Peter immediately shut down and so did Uriah. Four said with so much authority and kept his presence so intimidating, I highly doubt Peter was going to say anything else. It looked like he almost shit his pants.

"Just talk to him, not for the team," Four said sternly towards Peter. Then he turned back to me. "But also for both of your sake."

I nodded and with that Uriah and Peter followed Four back into the cafeteria.

* * *

The next day, nothing changed. When Saturday rolled around, things were even more tense. Both volleyball and football were playing the same school. The volleyball game was just as hard as last week, but this wasn't the #1 team. This school had the worst record for the past six years and we were going into a fifth set again.

"Alex," said Lauren before we walked out onto the court to start the fifth set. "I know you're a little off about the whole Eric and you situation, but you need to focus right now, okay?"

"Don't worry, my head is here now." And for the first time all week, I was finally able to concentrate on what was going on. We ended up winning the match with the fifth set score being 15-4. We actually finished in time to catch the second half of the football game. Lauren rushed me out the lockers in our cheer uniform and over to the football field.

Everything was lacking for them too. They were barely holding on. The coach called a timeout and I positioned myself to where someone could see me. Edward spotted me first and then gave me a slight smile. He turned his head and snapped his fingers in front of Eric. Eric looked my way and I smiled at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back. Things weren't better, but in that moment, it seemed like it was okay.

After the game was done, I ran onto the field looking for Aidan. He kept the ball during the last play and was only supposed to run out of the bounds to stop the clock, but instead was able to run the ball 62 yards for a touchdown and the win.

I turned hearing someone call my name. It took a while for me to process that it was Eric and not Aidan. I don't know why, but before I could say anything, my body ran forward into him. He caught me in his arms and squeezed me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I've been so stupid," I told him while we were still in the hug.

"No," he replied squeezing me tighter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this gone on as long as it did."

I pulled back and looked at him. "I told you I would always be with you."

"So did I," he said softly as he stroked my cheek. Throughout all the chaos of everyone cheering, it seemed like in that moment time had stopped just for us. He pulled me into another hug. Past him I saw Aidan making his way over. I pulled back a little and showed Eric that Aidan was coming over. Eric and Aidan started screaming along with the crowd and did some sort of shoulder bump in the air. When they were finally done celebrating, I hugged Aidan.

"Who knew you could run?"

"It's called being talented," he said pulling out of the hug. "How did your game go?"

"The same as yours," I said punching his shoulder. "We had to pull a last minute win out the bag. But I have to say this by far was the most exciting game for you folks," I said looking around as others were coming to congratulate Aidan. "You did really good Aidan." We both smiled and then I turned to walk off. I congratulated Trick, Uriah, Edward, Zeke, Dominic, and surprisingly Four.

Will and Christina had already started making out on the sideline, until Al and Peter ran past with the cooler of water and dumped half of it on them. Suddenly I stopped dead where I was. It was as if a light bulb came on in my head.

"What's going on," asked Myra. Edward looked ahead and pointed out Will and Christina. Christina was fuming. Either she was

I turned to Myra and smiled. For some reason all these ideas came to me when I was with Myra. I looked behind me and then back at Al and Peter.

"Hey," I called out to them. I ran up to the two. "Can I have whatever is in here?" They both looked at me crazy and then handed it to me. Just then Eric came by and asked what I was doing. "Help me carry this over there," I motioned to the middle of the field. He saw where I wanted to go and helped me carry it, which wasn't hard for him. He could have probably carried this himself.

The second we found Aidan, Eric took the whole cooler and dumped the remaining ice water on Aidan. Aidan turned around and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much my dear wet brother!" I yelled and ran before you could grab me and get me wet also.

* * *

That night the party was in the cafeteria. How Uriah and Zeke were able to pull this off, I have no idea.

Tonight, for some reason I found myself dancing with other guys besides the football team. I was dancing with Grant, our student body president, and Landon who was the baseball captain. I met him before and cheer tryouts, but after dancing with Al, Al brought me to dance with Landon. He seemed like a decent guy. After a couple songs, we sat down and talked about me trying out for softball later on. Apparently the school wasn't big on baseball or softball, but the players were really enthusiastic and talented.

"Al is a way better baseball player than football," teased Landon. I started to laugh. "Al is good at football, but I think because baseball is less physical contact, that he puts the extra effort into it."

"I heard that Edward plays too."

"Yeah, he's actually really great at both sports. Edward just excels in almost anything. I guess because they've put so much education into that brain of his back in Erudite, that he's really a quick learner and very adaptable. He's kind of like Eric." Landon said looking at me. "Speaking about Eric, are you two dating?"

I started to laugh. "No, we're not dating."

"But you like each other?"

"I won't even talk about this to the guys, let alone my brother, what makes you think that you're going to get it out of me," I teased. He started to chuckle.

"I just want to make sure I'm not going to get in between the two of you," he said softly. I looked at him and it seemed like at the moment, he was trying to say that he liked me. Is that why Al pulled us together? I looked away, shaking my head, and quickly changed the subject.

We started to laugh about other things and then Edward stopped in front of us.

"I think you should hurry up and get out of here, Alex," Edward said smiling.

"Why, what's going on," I asked. Even though he was smiling, I knew something bad was going to happen. To prove my point, Myra, Tris, and Shauna ran my way.

"Hurry up Alex," shouted Tris as they ran out. In the back of the cafeteria, someone screamed. Slowly one by one, the fire sprinklers in the cafeteria were going off.

"Bye Alex," said Landon as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. It was a weird feeling. Not like how I felt with Eric's lips on mine. It didn't even feel anywhere near as good as Edward's kiss. I smiled at him. What else could I do? Edward threw me a questioning look. I shook my head, hugged Edward thanking him for warning me, and ran after Myra, Tris, and Shauna just as the last sprinkler turned on.


	26. Chapter 26: Awesome brother

The next few days, Eric and I went back to being close friends again. I swear it was like we were on some sort of roller coaster. Then again isn't that what life was full of, ups and downs?

It threw me off on Thursday, when Eric showed up after volleyball practice with a bouquet of purple roses. I remember seeing it when we played Erudite and thought it was the most prettiest thing. Apparently someone played with the flowers hues and came up with the rich dark purple.

"What's going on," I asked cautiously as we hugged and I took the bouquet.

"It's your birthday," he responded with his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes. I had totally forgot about it. "It's not every day one of my friends turns seventeen, so I thought I'd get her something from home."

"You remembered I asked about this," I said looking down at the roses.

He started to chuckle. "Yeah. Plus too, I figured I had someone send me that before your brother thought of it."

I started to laugh and hugged him again. "Thanks Eric."

He walked me over to the campus pool, which I thought was weird. Right before we entered, he flipped a switch inside one of the offices and purple and white Christmas lights came on over the pool.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked to see some of the guys and the girls in their swim clothes. Aidan was the first to hug me. He said he couldn't get me anything, but really wanted to do something. I told him that this was okay and that having him back as my brother was the best gift ever. Christina naturally had packed me a bikini. Lauren already knew about it, so I had to push her in the pool first for not telling me during volleyball practice.

We swam for a while, until Aidan brought out a huge cookie with white chocolate and butterscotch chips. It was huge!

"It's not a cake, but I know you love their cookies," he said as he stuck a small candle on top. "Mom and Dad asked what to send over, so I told them this." I was glad actually. I did love the cookies from the shop at home and I didn't want to make a big deal about anything. In a matter of three months, Aidan would be turning eighteen and I told Dad, that they should go all out for that instead.

"I can't believe you're okay with a huge cookie," protested Christina. "I mean yeah, it's huge like a pizza, but it's not really a cake."

"I don't want to make a big fuss, it's not like I'm turning eighteen or twenty or some special age."

"Still, it's like your day, you should feel special."

"That's what make Alex unique," said Eric throwing his arm around my shoulder. "She's always special," he finished as he stared into my eyes. All the guys started to either clear their throats, fake cough, or make whistling sounds. Eric glared at them, took his arm off, and walked over to Edward and Peter who threw winks at him.

Even though I protested, Christina insisted that they sing before I blew the candle out.

After I blew it out, Christina just had to ask. "What did you wish for?"

"Nothing much," I answered as she glared at me. Marlene nudged her as Myra and Shauna started to laugh. Tris threw me a wink. Besides Myra, I recently told Tris that I had wanted to kiss Eric. I knew it was stupid, but for some reason I ended up wishing for that to happen soon.

"You know what she wished for," accused Uriah.

"No we don't," Myra laughed. Just as Edward was about to ask her, I pushed him in the pool.

"Hey, we still have some time before the pool closes down," I called, grabbed Aidan, and pulled him into the pool with me.

"So what did you wish for, sister," Aidan asked as he came up.

"Like I told Christina, nothing much. I already have a lot. Good friends, a great squad and team, an excellent school, and most importantly loving parents who gave me a totally awesome brother."

"And don't you forget that," he said as he splashed water on me.

We continued playing and swimming until 11 o'clock rolled around and security was going to lock everything up. I laid down in bed thinking about what I said to Aidan was true. I didn't feel any different because I was one year older, it just felt like another day. What I knew I was feeling though was happiness. Happy to have good friends, loving parents, and an awesome brother.

The next morning I woke up to Christina screaming.

"TGIF," she yelled happily as I rubbed my eyes. If there was anything Christina loved, it was getting us all made up for the pep rally and then the football game on Saturdays. Great! Since I was her room mate, she would get started with me first. And especially since Lauren and I didn't cheer the whole football game, she made sure to put extra glitter, body paint, hair spray, or whatever else on us.

Despite what we looked like, today's pep rally went great. After Grant asked Shauna if we wanted to help with the Clash of the Classes. I asked what that was and apparently during certain weeks, the senior, junior, sophomore, and freshmen classes challenged each other in several things. In two weeks, it would be the Halloween challenge. We had to come up with a frightening dance routine to perform against one another. Shauna agreed and we brainstormed on what to do and see if we could get any of the guys involved.

"I don't want to do Thriller," said Tris.

"I know what you mean," agreed Lauren. "The senior class last year did that. It would look like we copied them." Somewhere in the conversation, I found out that we came in last place. Something the junior class rarely does. When I asked why, everyone got quiet and just said there was a difference of opinions.

"Why don't we do something like hard rock," asked Lynn. Even though she wasn't a cheerleader, it was a class thing and since it was for Halloween, she was more than happy to get involved. Hard rock got me thinking about Aidan and I playing on guitar and drums at home.

_What is that song with the good guitar rift - Alex_

_There's a lot - Aidan_

_The one u rock out to - Alex_

_Again there's a lot - Aidan_

_Ha ha. I kno, but it's one about sleeping and going off to Never Land - Alex_

"Like Rob Zombie or Marilyn Manson," questioned Marlene. "Argh, no thank you, Lynn."

"Why not," Lynn protested. I wanted to tell them wait, I got a good rock song.

_Enter Sandman by Metallica - Aidan_

_Coolness - Alex_

_Thanks for thinking I rock out to it - Aidan_

_Of course you do, I wouldn't have said it unless I didn't think it - Alex_

_One of the many things ur awesome brother does huh - Aidan_

_Of course. Thanks for being awesome - Alex_

"Lynn's right," I added laughing at mine and Aidan's text messages. "Why not do Enter Sandman by Metallica?" Lynn nudged Marlene as if to say 'you see'. "It's scary, plus too I like the guitar rift in there." Lynn gave me a high five and an encouraging smile to Marlene.

"We can't really dance to it though," said Myra making Lynn's smile disappear. "We could rock out to it and of course make the stage look scary, but it is a dance off."

"After last year, I really want to prove that we can do both," added Shauna. "Scare and perform."

We got quiet again, debating what to do, until Christina screamed. She had her iPod on this whole time and I'm assuming a song just came on that she thought was perfect.

"No, Christina," said Lauren first. "We're not doing one of your boy bands."

"Shut up Lauren. It's not technically a boy band. They're a bit older, so they're like a man band now," she responded which made Lauren, Tris, and I laugh. "Let's do Everybody by Backstreet Boys!"

"How is that song scary," questioned Marlene.

"Yeah, it's a pop dance song," I answered. "But Marlene is right. Exactly how is it scary?"

"Have none of you seen the music video? We can imitate the video, dress like them, mimic the whole theme, turn the stage into something frightening," Christina said looking at Shauna. "But it still has those pop elements that we can do a total awesome routine too."

"Alright, youtube it, let's see this video," said Tris. Christina gave Tris a weird look. "Yes, Christina, I haven't seen it."

After we saw it, we ran the idea pass Grant and he thought it was awesome. Four and Zeke agreed to help with lighting and effects. Christina and Marlene were in charge of costumes and makeup of course. And believe it or not we got quite a lot of guys to help and dance too. Lauren and Myra were really good at convincing them. I think half of them were scared of Lauren and Myra just seemed so sweet, who could tell her no? Tris, Shauna, Mia, and I would work on the routine. It was in two weeks and we knew that we had it in the bag.

* * *

To say I was nervous for our game was just the tip of the iceberg.

_Good luck - Aidan_

_Thanks. We're going to try and get there in time for u - Alex_

_Don't sweat it. Focus on ur game first, ok - Aidan_

_LOL. I'll try - Alex_

_U got this, I saw ur first game, remember - Aidan_

_Yea. It was nice to hear u cheering for me - Alex_

_Even though I'm not around, just remember that u can do it - Aidan_

_Thanks. U really r an awesome brother - Alex _

We won our third volleyball game easily, taking out Navy Pier prep in three sets. I was about to text Aidan and let him know, but I figured we were heading to the game anyways. Although I didn't want to agree to it, especially after what Eric told me and Lauren confirmed, Lauren's brother was there to take the two of us to the football game.

"Don't worry," Lauren said right before we got to the car. "I told him you and Eric are dating."

"You did what?" I stopped.

"Listen, Alex," Lauren scolded as she turned around. "I know Eric likes you. I know you like Eric. Am I right?"

I shrugged.

"Argh! Okay fine, don't admit it. But it's there. So just go along with it. I really don't like the idea of my brother scamming on my friends, no offense." Right as we opened the door, she stopped me. "I'm going to get you to admit you like Eric one day, I swear."

"Oh boy. Should I be scared?"

"Yes, Alex. Yes, you should," Lauren finished as we both started to laugh and sit down in the car.

"Sup Alex. That was a good game you had tonight," said Luke looking in his rear view mirror.

"Thanks."

"The other week, too. I would have told you, but I saw you leaving with your boyfriend. What's his name again?"

"It's Eric," Lauren shouted.

"Eric and I aren't..." I got interrupted by Lauren clearing her throat. "Yeah, he wasn't feeling good, so we decided to skip the whole crowd thing."

"I told you, she's taken. Now hurry up and get us to the game," yelled Lauren. Even though it wasn't true, it was nice to pretend that he was for that brief moment.

Christina was totally upset that we didn't do up our hair. My hair I left half up and half down. Lauren just left her hair down. We had it braided for the volleyball game, once we took it out, it fell into waves on our backs. It actually looked nice on Lauren. She was really pretty, if she didn't act like such a bitch. I could see why she and Peter were together now. Because Peter was kind of a jerk, but it was nothing Lauren, and I think only Lauren, couldn't handle.

They just had kickoff. As I looked out into the crowd, I saw mom wave at me. I wanted to tell Aidan _See, they come to your games, not mine. _But I remembered that me and him were going to get pass that. I waved back and then turned my attention to the game.

It was pretty obvious that the team had this win also. Aidan came close to tying the record for passing yards again. Surprisingly tonight, it was Uriah that had two touchdowns, instead of Four or Zeke. Eric got a few interceptions, one for a touchdown, yet again. Edward, Dominic, and Brian got so much good tackles in. Dominic almost got knocked out by one of the offensive lineman from the other team. Letty and some of the other girls from the volleyball team got there around third quarter, but just in time to see that hard hit. It was silent for a while as we waited for him to get up. Brian and Eric helped him off the field. He gave a salute to the crowd as we clapped. We later found out he had a bruised rib. The doctors determined it wasn't serious, but he stayed out the rest of the game. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. That could have hurt more. Then the worst thought came to my head was that that could have been Aidan.

"Mom," I yelled as I saw her next to Aidan on the field after the game. She opened her arms and I ran to her. I felt so bad about the trouble I got into and it was nice to feel my mom taking me in again. Although according to Aidan and Eric, the love they had for me never left.

"Come here, sweet pea," called my dad. I had to laugh inside, my parents called me sweet pea because of that story I loved to hear my mom tell me when I was little. It was **The Princess and the Pea**. I gave my dad a hug and then hugged Aidan.

"I'm so glad you're safe," I said as we pulled out of the hug.

"Hey, stuff like that happens. I'm just glad that it didn't end up worst for him. Dom's going to Stanford."

"So, is Letty," I responded smiling. "She got a scholarship."

"So did Dom. Which reminds me," Aidan said turning to mom and dad. "The DSU coach was at our game last week. Coach said he came to look at Four and Zeke, but he's thinking about taking me, too."

Mom and Dad hugged and congratulated him again. DSU? I was planning on going to DU and I thought so was Aidan. Aidan turned to me and saw the sadness on my face. I tried to fake a smile and then his smile disappeared.

"Alex," he asked stroking my cheek as a tear started to run down.

"I thought we were both going to DU, that's all." Aidan pulled me into a hug as my mom stroked my hair.

"Ah, sweet pea, you know your brother is always going to be there for you, even though he's at another school," she said as I let another tear fall out and onto Aidan's jersey. Aidan and I were slowly putting back the pieces of our family bond together and now he was planning on leaving. No wonder he sent that text. My dad eased me out of Aidan's hold.

"Now, listen there's nothing to cry about. Your brother loves you and your mom is right, going to another school isn't going to change that," dad said. I looked at Aidan who gave an indiscreet shake of his head. I guess he didn't tell Dad about what happened freshmen year. Them sending us to different schools did almost tear us apart.

"We'll always be family, we'll always be Kents," he said smiling.

"I know," I said pulling away from my dad. "I'll just miss you that's all, Aidan." He smiled and pulled me into another hug. I glanced over Aidan's shoulder and saw Luke watching me. Dad said we should go to dinner, so I told him that I was going to let my ride know. But I didn't. Instead I text Lauren and then set out to find Eric.

He was sitting down on the sidelines and for a brief moment, I wondered why. Then I remembered what he told me about his dad. He smiled when he saw me get closer. I sat down on the bench next to him, rested my head on his shoulder, and let his arm wrap around me.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother might go to DSU."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess I always thought we go to the same college."

"I know I've told you this before," he said as I moved to look up at him.

"Maybe I need to hear it again," I replied while making that sad face he said I perfected.

Eric shook his head and started to chuckle. "Your brother cares about you, Alex. No college is going to change that." Eric leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "By the way, you played an excellent game, Mr. Matthews."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kent." We both started to laugh.

"My parents were going to take Aidan and I to dinner, they said we could each bring one friend, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I'd love to," he said as he kissed my forehead again. "But, who is your brother bringing?"

"REALLY?" I jumped back on the bench a little. "You didn't look up in the stands?" Eric shook his head. I grabbed his arm as we both stood up and I led him through the crowd a little. I stopped, looked at him, and then nodded in the direction of some of our friends. There, in the middle of Myra, Edward, Christina, and Will was Cara.

We ended up going to Dave and Busters. It wasn't really somewhere to sit and eat, but when Aidan and I were playing air hockey against Cara and Eric, I looked up at my dad and caught him smiling at us. Then I realized, he just wanted us to spend time together.

Aidan and I had fun. I don't know what possessed him and Eric to do it, but Cara and I had to go to the bathroom several times to get spitballs out of our hair.

"Your brother and Eric are such clowns," Cara said as I was picking two spitballs out of her hair.

"I know what you mean. But Aidan is really an awesome brother and even better friend. And Eric, well," I started to laugh. "Eric is really cool, too."

"Can I ask you a question, Alex?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Eric?" Cara spun around to face me. "Your eyes lit up just now when you were talking about him."

"Honestly I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Do you like my brother?" I smiled as her face started to blush. "Your eyes lit up too when I mentioned his name the first time we met."

"I can't really say. Sometimes I think I do... but..."

"You're just scared of what may happen," I finish for her. "I know the feeling." She and I hugged. "Honestly though, Cara, Aidan is really cool guy. He's funny and caring and very understanding. And I know he thinks very highly of you." Her smile got big. "He wouldn't have invited you, if he didn't think otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." With that we walked out to face the straws and spitballs again.

Our parents drove Cara back to Erudite campus and then brought us back to ours. I fell asleep in the SUV, thankfully on Aidan's shoulder. I think Dad would have flipped to see me on Eric's. Dad said they had to go somewhere for next weekend, so they wouldn't be able to make Aidan's game, but wished him good luck. After Aidan and Eric dropped me off at my room, I couldn't help but feel happy for my brother. Even though he was going to be so far away from me, I knew he would always care about me. Speaking to Cara about Aidan, was in a way helping me to accept that. First Myra, Edward, then Eric, and now Cara. I didn't realize how very much so these kids from Erudite were helping me to realize so much about myself and the people around me.


	27. Chapter 27: What's going on

The week went by rather slow. Aidan was falling off to sleep during second period on Monday. I decided to have fun with him, so I took put a cup of water on the desk. His head was bobbing up and down. I inched the cup closer and ran back to my chair.

"You know he's going to be upset with you, right?" I turned to Four.

"That's what younger siblings do."

"Boy, do I know that," said Zeke. Just then Aidan's head fell onto the cup, knocking it over and into his lap. Eric and Zeke started laughing. Four got up the same time as Aidan.

"Your sister was just playing a practical joke on you, calm down," he said to Aidan.

"Fine, fine. Watch yourself Sis," Aidan said as he walked to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.

"Mr. Kent, why is it that it's always you that gets disruptive in my class," asked the teacher. Now that all attention was Aidan, everyone started to laugh. The cup couldn't have fell in a better spot, it looked as though Aidan peed in his pants.

That night, we ran through the routine for the Clash of the Classes Halloween dance off. I wanted to object, but eventually Mike, Rachel's ex, Bradley, Landon, Al, and Peter played the Backstreet boys. The other nine boys we found would be the backup dancers. Peter was going to be the guy who turned into a werewolf. Four and Zeke came by after football practice and got the lighting and effects down to the music. After we practiced the dance four times, we decided to start the backdrop and other decor. It was turning out awesome.

Rachel, Ashley, Tara, and Emily were some of the girls who were dancing, which I wanted to object to also. But as Grant pointed out to Shauna that this was a class event. They were still seniors.

On Tuesday, after classes, Lauren, Deena, and I got called into Tori's office.

"Wait, you're joking right?" I looked at Tori who just kept smiling. Lauren's jaw had dropped. Deena was just as speechless, too.

"No, the DU called me this morning and wants the three of you. He's coming to this week's game to see you folks. If you folks play hard, like I know you do, he's talking about possibly offering you scholarships."

Lauren, Deena, and I jumped up and started yelling. We hugged each other, hugged Tori, then came back to hug each other.

Lauren and I decided to find Sharon and Shauna and ask if we could get a break from cheer for this week, just to put in extra volleyball time. Sharon was more than happy to help us and Shauna screamed for the two of us. She was more excited than we were, I believe.

I wanted to go and find Aidan, which was perfect because Lauren wanted to find Peter. Once I found Aidan on the field, I ran up to him just as he grabbed a cup of water and poured it onto my head.

"Payback for yesterday," he said as I stood there a bit shocked. I started to laugh. "Not exactly how I thought you'd react."

"I'm just way too excited, you could do that again and I don't think I would have cared." Just then Uriah threw a cup of water at my back. I turned around to stare him down.

"What, you said do it again."

"Anyways," I said grabbing another cup and pretending like I was going to fly it at Uriah. He ended up running off with Justin, Trick, Four and Zeke teasing him. "The DU volleyball coach called Tori this morning. They might offer me a scholarship!"

"Alright!" Aidan scooped me up in a hug and twirled me around.

"Is that why Peter and Lauren are making out over there," asked Four.

"Lauren and Deena," I said emphasizing the last name at Trick, who looked shocked. "Are being looked at as well. They're coming to see the three of us."

"I'm so happy for you," said Aidan.

"Alright, does this call for another party," asked Zeke.

"Who said party," asked Uriah skipping back until I picked up a cup. He stopped where he was nodded.

"No. The last party we had didn't end well for me," said Aidan.

"It ended well for your sister though," teased Uriah from a distance. I looked away. How did I forget about that?

"That aside," said Aidan. "I got something to give you. Sort of a late birthday gift too."

"I'll meet you in your room after practice, then."

The guys congratulated me and I said bye. As I left I grabbed a cup and flew it at Uriah. It just caught his head. I wanted to laugh, but saw that he grabbed a cup too and got ready to chase me, so I sprinted into a run straight for the girl's locker room.

* * *

"So you're not going to cheer anymore," asked Eric when I told him the news. He was at their room, but Aidan had not come up yet. I was rather early, but I was just too excited.

"No. I'm still going to be part of the squad. It's just that with the DU coaches coming down, I need to focus more on just one thing. I never really wanted to cheer. If I could, I would stop it completely, but I made so much good friends there. And the biggest plus is that I get to cheer for Aidan and all of you folks."

"I know you're into sports, not to mention that your brother said you love sports too, but I just can't see you putting cheering or dancing on hold."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've watched you dance at the pep rallies and at the parties that we've had. You look so happy, passionate, so free," he said sounding so sincere. "Your eyes light up when you're dancing Alex. You just seem so alive." We continued to stare at each other.

"I never really thought anything about my dancing," I finally said quietly looking down.

"Well, you're a good dancer, Alex. You're really good at volleyball, too. After all you are a _Kent. _I've seen you folks play that first season opener against the #1 team in the state. You were awesome. You wouldn't be if the coaches weren't looking at you this early in the season. But why put dancing on hold?"

"There's no dancers in my family. So I wasn't really pushed to dance."

"But really, Alex, deep down inside is that something you'd want to do?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know. I always thought I would play sports. Believed that that's how I would get into college."

He smiled and looked away. "You're really smart and you're a very talented individual, Alex. I believe you're going to make it into college, without a sports scholarship."

"You really think that highly about me?"

"Of course." He stood up, walked over and gave me our signature 'no matter what' kiss. "Because only someone extraordinary and amazing as you, could get me to see the importance in myself."

"Of course, you're important," I replied kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for thinking the same of me."

"Wait here," he said walking away from me and picking up something under his bed. He took out his football helmet and a couple stickers. "Remind me, because I forgot, what jersey are you using?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to put it on my helmet to remember that," he stepped forward to kiss my forehead. "You're there with me, even when you're playing volleyball. It'll also be my way of supporting you, when I'm not there to cheer for you."

"I'll give you one guess what number I am," I said smiling at him.

"You got the same number as your brother?" I shook my head that I wasn't. He seemed to think about it.

"I told you only one guess," I said teasingly. "If you can't figure it out, maybe I should just tell you."

Finally that smirk I love so much played across his handsome face. "You have my jersey number," he stated more like an answer than a question.

I stepped closer towards him.

"So I guess," I said kissing his cheek and then putting my pointer finger on his chest. "Whenever you look down here, I'll be right there," I finished by tapping his chest.

His smile slowly disappeared, and he took my hand and held it flat and tight against him.

"You're actually already in there," he said quietly. I looked quickly back up at him. What did he mean?

Eric was staring longingly into my eyes. "Alex, I think that I li..." he paused and closed his eyes.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek again. But this time I left my lips there as I said, "You can tell me anything."

He opened his eyes and I leaned away to look up at him. I never felt so scared in my life. Was he finally going to say it? Just as his mouth opened to say something, Aidan walked in breaking our moment. I wasn't exactly mad about this interruption. I was definitely more nervous. Was he going to tell me that he liked me?

"Alex, you're already here?" Here and apparently over there, I thought to myself as I looked at my hand that was still on Eric's chest.

"Yea," I answered pulling my hand free. "I was too excited to wait."

"What were you two doing?"

"I was giving Alex a gift," replied Eric who started to smile at me again. "Celebrating the whole college scouts coming down and everything."

Aidan just nodded and then gave me a medium sized box.

"Well, I have a gift for you as well. Don't ask how I got it," he said which made Eric laugh.

I took off the cover. There was another small box in there. I opened that box to see an even small box was contained in that one. I was going to get irritated if this box led to fourth one. Aidan started to chuckle, seeing my frustration.

However, when I opened the third box, I saw a oleander in the box.

"This only grows in Amity," I said taking it out. I realized that there was some sort of cold film over the flower.

"I remember you talking to me about it on the phone a couple times. You said it was your favorite thing about waking up in the morning. They grew right outside the window of your dorm. There's not too much color here, so I figure I'd give you something to make your darkest day bright again. It can help you to think happy thoughts before the game, so you can show the DU scouts what you're made of."

"Thanks Aidan. But, what's on it?" I asked trying to feel the layer.

"It's been frozen in a protective serum from Erudite." I turned to look at Aidan. He had Cara get this for me. "It's supposed to preserve the flower ten times as long or something like that. Also it keeps you safe from the poison."

"Poison," asked Eric.

"Yeah," I answered. "Despite it being beautiful, it's actually very dangerous."

"Sort of like you," joked Aidan.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said lightly pushing his shoulder. "Well, thank you very much, Aidan. I'm actually happy already knowing I'm going to wake up to some sort of color. This would look nice next to the roses."

"Right," Aidan said looking at Eric. I pulled Aidan into a hug, hoping to change the subject away from Eric and roses.

"Thanks again, I love it. I'll call Cara later and tell her thanks, too." Aidan pulled back and looked at me questioningly. Eric started to chuckle. "I know that's how you got it and if you ask me, I think she likes you too," I said examining the flower once more.

"That's what I told him," Eric said punching Aidan's shoulder.

"Honestly, Aidan, not just any friend would go through all this trouble to help him get presents for his sister, unless she really likes you."

"She calls a lot too," added Eric. "Why would she use up all those precious long-distance minutes unless she really enjoyed talking to you?"

Aidan seemed to mull this over for a while. Then suddenly a smile appeared on his face. It was a pretty evil one too, which made me nervous.

"Since we're sort of on the subject. Who does go through all that trouble of helping someone unless they liked them," he said smirking at Eric. "And who spends a lot of time speaking to or hanging out with someone unless they didn't enjoy that person's company," Aidan said turning to me. Great. The conversation just had to go back in that direction.

Nobody said anything for a while. I didn't even want to look at Eric. Although I swear I could feel him staring at me. Aidan finally cleared his throat and asked the question, I hoped he wouldn't.

"I need to know, once and for all, what's going on between you two?"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. But I thought I add in another teaser. This is an Eric POV**

I breathed in the scent of her hair, remembering how comforting and relaxing everything was with her. I could feel her start to move as if she was waking up. I pulled Alex closer, not wanting this moment to end.

"Eric," I heard her whisper. I looked down to see her eyes were still closed.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered in her hair. She started to stir again.

"No, I think I should head back to my room." Her voice was still sleepy. I missed this so much.

"Please Alex, just stay a bit longer."

Alex's body rolled on top of mine and she rested her head to look up at me. Finally her eyes opened and a small smile danced onto her face.

"I guess for a little while," she replied.


	28. Chapter 28: Time to say it out loud

I swear I was going to lose my mind with the amount of silence in the room. I didn't want to look at Eric or Aidan. I just knew it was coming. I knew the second that Aidan started stating those two sentences that he was leading up to that question. That one question, that everyone kept asking.

"I need to know, once and for all, what's going on between the two of you?"

I laughed nervously and then turned to walk out. "You know what, it's getting kind of late. I think I better head back to my room."

"What's the rush, Alex," Aidan said stepping in front of me. "You're not on curfew anymore."

"I..." I couldn't think right now. There really wasn't anything going on. We were friends. I wanted so much more than that, and I swear it was starting to feel that he wanted to also. I mean wasn't that what he was going to tell me before Aidan walked in? He must have had feelings for me, because he would be so upset whenever he saw me sitting too close to or flirting with the other guys. Even when we missed our chances to kiss each other, he was just as irritated if not more than I was. Yet we never really said anything about it. I turned to Eric, wondering if he would be willing to throw his cards down on the table first.

"Eric," I said glaring at him.

"Well, Aidan," stated Eric looking at Aidan. "You're kind of putting us on the spot, don't you think? I mean we were just talking about you and Cara." Aidan turned his attention to Eric and I saw my chance.

I ran quickly for the door. "Alexandria Kent, you get back here, right now," I heard Aidan yell as I shut the door and ran down the stairs to my room. I knew Aidan would come looking for me, so instead of walking to my room I went down the next level of rooms and found myself at Myra's room.

"Are you running away from Christina," Myra teased as she let me in.

"No, my brother is trying to get me to admit to something," I said as I walked in her room and sat on her bed.

"About Eric," she said smiling. I smiled back and nodded my head. I felt really comfortable talking and hanging with Myra. She didn't judge me or get overly emotional about things like Christina. Her personality was of a sweet-nature and she was a pretty positive individual.

"Eric is a nice guy," Myra stated as she sat down too. "He's been through a lot though, so things with him are going to take time."

"I know. I'm actually trying not to rush my feelings for him, either. I feel like I might get disappointed or even heart broken if I do." Just then Myra's phone beeped.

"I know the feeling," she replied turning away to look at her phone. She held it up for me to see. It was a text from Edward. I looked back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to rush things with Edward either, right?"

"I like us being friends. It's comfortable. We talk more now. About anything. There's no expectations. At the same time though I can't help but want something else, something more deep. It's like I just have this..." she shook her head unable to come up with a word.

"Yeah, boys really do know how to drive us crazy, don't they?"

"That they do," Myra answered. Now it was my phone's turn to beep. I looked down and what do you know it was Eric.

_Ur bro is looking for u - Eric_

_I'm ok. Talking to one of the girls. - Alex_

_R we still ok? - Eric_

_***kissing ur cheek*** - Alex_

_***kissing ur forehead*** - Eric_

_C u in class - Eric_

_K - Alex_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I saw Myra glancing at my phone with a suspicious grin.

"It's a code we have," I said smiling back at her.

"And you're going to tell me that you still don't know how you feel about him?" She nudged me.

"Perhaps I already know, but it's like if I say it out loud..."

"Then you feel like you're setting yourself up," Myra finished my sentence. Man these boys really were driving us crazy.

Once I got back to my room, Christina had the whole 21 question interrogation ready for me. Of course, Aidan looking for me was going to raise questions. I told Christina that I just needed some quiet time away from everyone to think about stuff and that there was no need to worry, which took her forever to believe. Eventually, she allowed me to go to sleep.

The next day at lunch, a couple of the girls decided to sit away from their boyfriends. Mostly it was Lauren, and Shauna. Christina stuck by Will like white on rice. Apparently Ashley was not going to let Lauren rest about the whole accusing Peter of cheating thing. Tara got Drake (I wonder how) to pressure Shauna into thinking Zeke wasn't being unfaithful to her either. Probably payback for taking Tara off the squad. Lynn, Molly, Tris and Marlene came to join us later, apparently hearing about the whole aftermath of the drama.

"You know it's not true, Shauna," said Lynn. "Zeke loves you. Don't listen to Drake."

"I know he loves me," responded Shauna. "But, they kept saying..."

"No," interjected Tris. "No, you just can't listen to whatever they said."

"Tara is just blowing shit out her ass right now," said Molly.

"Zeke is just as hurt by all of this as you are. And look at Peter, too," Lynn stated as we all took a glance down the table. Zeke looked really depressed and Peter was just playing with his food.

"I mean come on Lauren," said Tris. "Has Peter gave you any reason for doubt?" Lauren shook her head. "Shauna, what about Zeke?" Shauna shook her head also. "See, they love you two. Don't listen to whatever those dumb girls say. If I did, then I would have ended it with Four a long time ago."

"Actually you two probably wouldn't even have started going out," stated Marlene. "Almost every girl made it difficult for you to just talk to Four last year."

"Exactly," said Tris more confident. "Four likes me and only me. He doesn't even look at any other girl the same. I have a good boyfriend, you two have good boyfriends. It's bound to make other people start rumors."

"And I hate to do this," said Marlene a bit cheerful despite the situation. "_How do rumors get started," _she was saying it as if she was singing a song. _"They're started by the jealous people, and they get mad, seen something they had that somebody else is holding." _Tris ended up lightly hitting her. "What? It's true," Marlene tried to defend. "They're just jealous because they have nothing, no one who turns to them to put a smile on his face, no one who counts on them to be his better half, no one to listen to them when they're concerned or frustrated, no one to tell them that they're pretty when their hair is just not cooperating with them, no one to hold them when they're scared, no one to make them laugh when they're sad, none of that. They just want to take away what you girls have."

As I sat there thinking about what Marlene said, I couldn't help but feel that that was what Eric meant to me. I glanced back down the table and saw him staring at me. I had this overwhelming feeling to tell him about what Marlene said. It was time for me to say it out loud.

_I kind of have to tell u something - Alex_

_About last night - Eric_

I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. He smiled back.

_After PE, right before practice - Eric_

_Is that ok - Eric_

_Sounds like a date - Alex_

I turned to him and saw his smile widen at me. We had been staring a bit too long, until I saw Uriah throw something and hit Eric's face. Which started a small food fight down there.

"Can we go to fourth period before my hair gets ruined," screamed Christina as she came down to our end of the table. As we walked out, Shauna and Lauren decided to wait for the guys to come out and talk to them.

"I know he would never do that and I know that he loves me. It just hurts to hear someone say that about the one and only boy that I love," said Lauren as I hugged her and then left with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Molly, and Tris. I thought if Lauren, tough, sassy, bitchy Lauren, could admit that she was in love, then why couldn't I admit to Eric that I liked him?

During the rest of classes, Eric and I barely talked. I would look up at him every now and then, just to catch him smiling and staring at me.

_Stop smiling - Alex_

_Y? Is it distracting u? - Eric_

I turned back around, which I shouldn't have, because then he threw me a smirk. He leaned forward "Don't worry, there's this pretty cheer leader who plays volleyball. She's sitting in front of me right now. She makes it hard for me to focus in class too," he said smiling. I lightly pushed him back and he started to chuckle.

During PE, things just got more fun.

_I really hate our gym uniform - Eric_

_Then take it off - Alex_

_Make me - Eric_

_Please - Alex_

I looked up and gave him my sad face. Eric laughed and shook his head. The next thing I knew he and some of the guys were running around the field shirtless.

_Happy? - Eric_

_No, not really - Alex_

Just then his shirt came flying out of nowhere and hit my head.

"You okay there, Kent?" Eric was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Yeah, see there's this defensive linebacker. He makes it hard for me to focus during PE."

"Anyone I know," he asked throwing me a smirk.

"I don't think you know him," I said shrugging. He ended up pinching my side.

"So are we still on after PE?"

"Yea, of course," I answered.

"Good, cause I really wanted to tell you something, too. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but... Anyways, I'll see you after, right?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and then went back to the guys.

After PE, I found myself rushing to get dressed and out the locker room to talk to Eric.

"Miss Kent," called our gym instructor.

"Yes ma'am," I said as I walked up to her. She motioned for me to step in her office.

"I know you have cheer and volleyball practice, but I think those will have to be put on hold." She sounded so serious. As I walked into the office, there stood Principal Max Phifer, Coach Sharon, and Coach Tori. Sharon and Tori both looked confused and disappointed. What was going on?

"Please have a seat, Alexandria," said Principal Phifer. As I sat down, he pulled out several papers and copies of pictures. "Perhaps you can explain what this is."

"I actually don't know what any of this is," I said as I looked down at the desk filled with papers and pictures. Some of the papers were hand-written letters from several anonymous people. I tried to quickly scan through them, all I could pick out was that there was my name, and words such as drugs, guns, and knives. There was also pictures of me supposedly selling drugs. At least the girl looked like me, but it was too blurry to tell.

"This isn't me," I defended.

"People wrote to me and said that they got the drugs and weapons from you," informed Principal Phifer.

"They're wrong. I wouldn't even know where to get things like that in first place."

"We believe you, Alex," said Sharon.

"Like we were telling Max, we can't really tell if that's you in the picture. It's distorted," agreed Tori.

"However, we cannot ignore the accusations," said the principal. "We have a strict drug and misconduct code here at Dauntless, and considering your past altercation with another student, I'm afraid we cannot allow you to participate in cheer or in volleyball."

"What?! But I didn't do it!" I was so furious. "Tori, the DU scouts were coming to this game. I've got to play, Principal Phifer. I swear I didn't do it. Just please let me play."

"She can play again once we can prove her innocence, correct," persuaded Tori, turning to the principal.

"Correct. I did agree that if these accusations were false, that you would be allowed back on the squad and the team. But until then, we cannot show leniency. I'm sorry Miss Kent."

I kicked the gym instructor's desk and threw the papers carelessly up in the air.

"Alexandria," warned Tori. I sat back down and everyone waited a while until I calmed down.

"Did you have any questions, Alex?" I turned to Sharon who looked like she felt really bad for me. I shook my head.

"Can I go?" They told me I could, so I got up and left the office.

The second I reached my locker, I threw my fist out and punched it. It dented a little and some flesh from was my knuckles were removed, causing it to bleed.

"What happened Alex," asked Shauna.

"I can't cheer."

"What," screamed Marlene. "Why?"

"Apparently I'm accused of dealing drugs and bringing weapons onto campus," I spat out, kicking my locker this time.

"I can't even play volleyball," I yelled at Lauren.

"This week is when the DU coaches were coming down," yelled Lauren. I nodded my head. There went my chances to getting a college scholarship.

"I don't understand," said Christina. "You would never do any of that. What did the coaches say?"

"There's evidence apparently. People wrote in letters to the principal accusing me of doing that. As much as the coaches defended it, the principal can't ignore the accusations."

"But who would accuse you of doing those things," questioned Myra.

"Aint that a shame." We turned to see Emily, Rachel, and Julie.

"You're a starter too, aren't you Alex," asked Emily with a grin.

"Aw, and did I hear correctly? The Divergent University coaches were going to be watching this week's game too," taunted Julie.

"Why you dumb whores," yelled Tris.

"You better watch yourself Prior," said Julie.

"Is that a threat? We don't take threats too lightly when it comes to our friends," snapped Lynn.

"We know you had something to do with it," accused Lauren.

"You don't have any proof that we were a part of this and until Alex is innocent, I guess she just can't play any sports," Emily said the last part menacingly. With that they walked away laughing.

I looked at my hand bleeding from throwing a punch at my locker. Myra came to help me patch it up, while Shauna, Tris, and Lauren went to speak to the coaches. But to no avail, Principal Phifer's sentence would stand and there was only one thing that could stop it, if the accusations were dropped. And I knew Julie, Emily, and whoever else had a hand in this, were NOT going to give in.

I peeked out of the locker room to see Eric waiting for me. I waited for Marlene and Christina to walk out, knowing that he would look the other way when he saw Christina walk out. I felt bad avoiding Eric, but I had come to one absolute conclusion. Tara and Ashley made trouble to Lauren to Shauna. And now Emily and Julie were claiming that I broke several school policies, taking away my privilege to cheer and play. I couldn't help but think that this was all because of me being friends with Eric. How could I tell Eric now that I like him when things were just getting worst?

* * *

"What do you mean you can't play?" I looked at Aidan who looked upset.

"Someone..."

"Julie, Rachel and Emily," Christina said finishing my sentence.

"We don't know if it's them."

"Although it's a great possibility," Christina replied. I turned to look at her. And she mouthed 'sorry' and took her fingers and make a zip close motion by her mouth.

I turned back to Aidan and took a deep breath.

"We _**think**_ that Julie, Rachel, and Emily, maybe Tara and Ashley, we're still not sure. But we think that one of them may have accused me of selling drugs and bringing weapons onto campus."

"But, you would never do that," Aidan almost screamed. "What did the coaches say?"

"They don't believe the accusations, but it's pretty hard to ignore them. So until there's evidence proving my innocence, Principal Phifer does not want me to play in sports or participate in cheering."

"That includes this week's game where college scouts are coming to look at both Alex and you," added Christina. I turned to look at her. "Sorry, I just had to."

"Yeah, way to capitalize on my depressed situation."

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I wish I could make this go away for you. I don't understand why this is happening. Especially to you. You don't deserve this," said Aidan genuinely concerned.

"It's all Eric's fault." This time both Aidan and I looked at Christina. "What? They're just messing with you because you and Eric are dating. Ashley has had this crush on Peter, since like forever, so that's why Lauren got a small taste of hell this morning. Tara and Rachel probably both upset Shauna kicked them off the squad, because of that fight earlier this year, which by the way was because of you and Eric. They're probably only doing this now because of Eric too."

"Eric and I aren't going out."

"But, it's obvious that there's something there. And don't lie to me. I can smell a liar a hundred feet away."

"More like a thousand," joked Aidan. "Christina's right about one thing. It's obvious you two like each other."

"So what if I do? What Christina said is partly true, they're trying to ruin mine and Eric's friendship."

"How exactly," asked Aidan.

"If I stop being friends with Eric, maybe they'll drop the accusations."

"Alex, don't do that," Aidan said standing up. "I know you want to go to college and play sports, just like everyone else did in our family. But do you really want to lose a friend in order to get there? I've seen the two of you. You're a weird combination, but you two fit perfectly somehow. You'd regret it, the second you make that decision. Go and talk to Eric. You let those girls get to you earlier, don't do it again, Alex."

He walked over and hugged me. "Don't worry Alex. This will work itself out eventually. You'll see. You'll be able to play this weekend, I just know it." He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Don't give up Alex! Don't you dare quit now, do you understand? You worked so hard for everything. Don't let this drag you down."

"Thanks Aidan."


	29. Chapter 29: Emily

During dinner, I couldn't really concentrate.

"Where did you go after PE," asked Eric as he set his tray next to me. Some of the attention shifted towards us. All the girls knew about earlier today in the locker room, besides Aidan, none of the boys knew.

I turned to Eric who looked a bit hurt.

"I had to see the coach and principal Phifer, too."

"What happened," he asked looking concerned.

I looked away.

Eric started to rub my back. "Alex, what happened?"

"Your stupid ex-whores, Eric," shouted Lauren from a few seats down.

"Yeah, you should just tell them to leave Alex alone already," yelled Marlene. Eric's hand moved from my back. I turned back to look at him.

"I think we should talk now." He nodded, stood up with me, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you earlier Eric. I really wanted to be there. It's just," I shook my head and looked away.

"What did they do?"

"I'm accused of selling drugs on campus. There's statements from two different people stating that they saw me exchange drugs for money. Another statement is saying that I'm coordinating some sort of military attack and that I've been hiding guns, knives, and another weapons in the classroom buildings. They have pictures of me going to clean the bathrooms, claiming that that's when I started all my planning."

"But you wouldn't do any of that. I know you wouldn't, your brother, all your friends know you wouldn't. Did Tori really think you would do that?"

"No. She stood by me. Sharon defended me too. But Principal Phifer can't ignore the accusations. Until I'm proven innocent, I can't play and I can't cheer."

"The DU scouts were coming this weekend."

"I know," I said softly trying to fight back the tears. I had to do it now. I had to tell Eric we couldn't be friends. How did I go from this? From wanting to tell him that I liked him this morning, to telling him we couldn't be friends tonight.

"Eric, I think they're only doing this because..."

"Stop right there, Alex!" Eric pulled me into a hug. "Don't do that Alex. Don't even think it!"

I couldn't even bring myself to wrap my arms around him. I just felt like every time we got close, people were tearing us apart. He continued to squeeze me in his arms, stroke my hair, press his lips on my forehead. Anything to get me to bend. I wanted to, I wanted to be with Eric. I just didn't want all the drama that came with it.

"Alex, please," he pressed me harder into his chest. Slowly my arms wrapped around him and I felt myself melt into his arms.

Eric pulled me back a little and kissed my forehead once more. "I'll make it better for you, Alex. I swear. Just please don't ever think that again."

* * *

Thursday morning came around and Eric was no where to be found at breakfast.

"How you holding up," asked Lauren during breakfast.

"It's okay I guess."

That's all anything was. It was just okay. Last night, I could barely get any sleep. I just played with my pancakes. I really was hungry, but how could I eat knowing that my chances at going to college were slowly disappearing. I was kind of glad that the subject at the table shifted.

"I just can't believe he just asked me," cried Christina. "There was no romance, no flowers, no music, nothing. Just _Christina, we're going to homecoming together right_," Christina said attempting to mimic Will.

"You were the first one asked," pointed out Shauna.

"What homecoming dance," I asked.

"You have to excuse Alex, your head was somewhere else the past couple days," said Tris as she nudged me. "It's the weekend after the Halloween dance off. Saturday night after the game is homecoming."

"That's probably how we got so many of the guys to participate in the Clash of the classes," added Myra.

"Because there's no football game that week of the dance off. They're on a bye," I said nodding my head.

"Shauna's right," added Lauren. "Christina, at least your boyfriend asked you already. The guys have known about it all week. Peter hasn't said anything to me."

"Neither has Four," agreed Tris.

"That's because they're thinking of something spectacular. I know it!" Christina just wasn't going to let it rest. Half of us started to laugh. "All I got was a question!"

The bell rang, letting us know that we had to get to classes. I still hadn't ate anything, but at least I felt a bit better, laughing with the girls.

"I'll see you folks there," I called out to Peter and Drew before we headed to first period.

"I can't believe they're making you do that," said Tris.

"I know, but anything to help me get back on the squad or the team," I said as I hurried to the office. Principal Phifer wanted me to pick up a form that all my teachers had to sign to let them know that I was in class and not selling drugs.

I picked up the form and Principal Phifer apologized again, but rules were rules. Just as I headed out of his office, there in one of the counselor's office was Emily. She looked up at me, smiled, and then showed the person she was talking to that I was there. The person slowly stood from the chair and I felt my heart collapse. It was Eric!

"Eric," I said once he turned around.

He walked out of the counselor's office, looking down, like he had committed a crime against me. I ran after him hearing Emily laughing in the distance.

"Eric, what were you doing there?" I just had to know. He looked at me, kissed my forehead and started to walk away.

"NO!" I ran after him in the hallway. "You're going to tell me what you were doing talking to Emily."

"Why can't you just trust me," he asked turning around to face me.

Slowly it was getting to me. We were friends, that's all we were. I did trust him as my friend. But my heart was breaking. I wanted so much more, but knowing that he went and talked to Emily broke me.

"Why were you talking to her, Eric?" I practically screamed. "You know what she did to me. You know I can't play volleyball because of what she accused me of and now you're just going to talk to her like nothing and then shut me out." He stared at me for a while. He slowly walked back towards me and tried to kiss my forehead again.

"No," I said pushing him with all the force I could muster. "I thought we were friends Eric! Friends wouldn't do that. They wouldn't go and be all buddy buddy with their ex girlfriend who just happens to be making my life miserable right now."

"Friends!" He shouted back. "That's all we are, right?"

"Of course, at least I thought we were. But now you're treating me as if I don't matter by talking to one of your stupid ex girlfriends!"

"They weren't my girlfriends, Alex."

"So that makes it all the more better, doesn't it?"

"You don't understand everything."

"Because you still won't let me in."

"I have, more than you know."

"Then, why can't you tell me EVERYTHING ELSE? Why were in there talking to her?" He looked away. "That's it, isn't it. You weren't planning on telling me anything else, because you want me to just become another one of **_them_**." I said pointing towards the office where he came from seeing Emily. "You never did like me. You never cared about me."

"No, that's not true," he said grabbing me and pulling me close. "Alex you'll never be like them. I would never treat you that way. I never have and never will, can't you see that?"

"Then why Eric?"

"Alex, trust me, please just trust me," he said stroking my cheek. I pushed him away again.

"No. No. I can't do this anymore Eric. I can't be friends with you, that's not even what I wanted, yet I settled for it. I wanted so much more from this. I let you into my life. I almost let you in my heart. And I can't believe I just let myself get played by you." What was I saying? Did I just admit that I liked him?

"Alex, you don't understand how much I really do care about you." I tried to wiggle out of his hold. "I'm serious Alex. I'm not playing you."

"Well, it sure seems like that."

"I'm not a player."

"Really Eric, really? Tell that to your dozens of ex girlfriends!"

"You don't know everything. You're going back to believing whatever you heard about me."

"Well, you're certainly living up to all those rumors now, Eric!" He tried to pull me close again. "No, if you can't tell me anything, then I don't want to speak to you again."

"Alex."

"Stop already Eric. If I see you, it'll only because I want to see my brother. Now please, just leave me alone." With that I walked away and never looked back.

* * *

Eric didn't show up for first period, and neither was he there for second or third. At lunch he was at the table with the guys though. He looked at me when I walked through the door as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to just head back to my room," I said to Marlene. She nodded and then I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wait up." I turned to see Edward walking out of the cafeteria. He had grabbed a cheeseburger and some chicken nuggets and held them out for me.

"Thanks, Edward, but I don't really feel like eating."

"You sure," he said smelling the burger. "Today's burger smells really good." He waved it slowly back and forth in front of my face.

"Fine," I said grabbing the burger and the nuggets.

"Where were you headed?"

"Back to my room. Things are kind of awkward in there."

"Between you and Eric, you mean."

I turned to look at him.

"Hey, didn't you ever hear of the saying _don't shoot the messenger_?"

I started to laugh a little.

"Yeah, Eric actually told me the full meaning behind it," I said letting my smile disappear. "Were you sent here to deliver a message?"

"From your brother," Edward said shrugging. "He just wanted to make sure you ate something. He knows you didn't eat this morning. With the amount of stress you're going through with the accusations and everything, you should at least try to eat something."

I looked away, feeling even sadder.

"Were you hoping the message came from Eric?"

"I don't know anymore what I want from him. I thought I did, but after this morning, I'm not so sure."

"What happened this morning?"

"He was with Emily."

"No he wasn't."

"I saw them."

"Were they kissing, making out, holding hands, hugging?"

"No, they were just talking."

"Then, why are you getting so upset about it? He was probably just trying to help you."

"By talking to the girl who accused me of breaking all those rules?"

"Alex, most of the school's funds and resources come from Emily's dad. She has a lot of pull with staff because of that. He probably asked her to help you out."

"Whatever."

"Hey," Edward said pulling my arm to look at him. He smiled and I relented and smiled back. "There you go, there's the charming Alex we all love."

"Funny," I said as I punched his arm. "Thanks again for the burger. You can tell Aidan that I ate."

"Good. Actually before you go, I really wanted your help on something." I looked at Edward puzzled.

"Okay."

"Well, we're friends right?"

"Of course we are Edward."

"I don't even know how to ask or go about it. All the other girls would look at me weird if I talked to them about it. And I didn't really wanna ask the guys for help either."

"What is it that you need help with?"

"Did you hear about the homecoming dance?"

"Oh, yeah. Christina was complaining about it this morning. Will apparently did everything wrong according to her standards."

"See, that's what I mean. I can never tell what you girls want or don't want. And I just feel so comfortable talking to you. And we're friends, so I know that you would say yes and you would make it easier for me to get through all the headache. I was actually kind of freaking out just asking you."

"Edward, stop panicking. I'll do it."

"The homecoming dance, you'll do it? Really?" His smile got bigger.

"Yes."


	30. Chapter 30: Last year

Later on, during fifth period I got called in to see Principal Phifer again.

"Seems you've been exonerated," he said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

Principal Phifer let out a sigh of frustration. "Exonerated means..."

"I know what that means. But I don't understand why or how?"

"Three girls, who are being dealt with, have stepped forward to say that they fabricated all the evidence against you. As to why they did it, that I cannot say." I looked away embarrassed.

"I'm going to assume though you're a smart girl and can put together what this is all about, though." I turned back and nodded. "It seems that people have it out for you, Miss Kent. Same with your mother and father," Principal Phifer said as he stood up. I couldn't help but think of the box in my room that I still didn't open. What in the world was in there?

"They were pretty crazy when we were in school. Probably not as crazy as you and your brother." Principal Phider shook his head. "Anyways, here is your pass and a letter to allow you to participate again with the volleyball team and cheer with the squad. I would suggest you practice well, for the scouts."

"Thank you Principal Phifer."

I was so excited. I ran back to fifth period. The second I sat down, I turned to tell Eric, but remembered what I had mentioned earlier this morning and turned back in my chair. I showed the letter to Aidan.

"See I told you everything would work out," he said.

As much as I was glad that it did. I still felt so alone in that moment. I was back on the team, but I had just lost one of my best friends.

Practice was short. Sharon said that we could take the moment to rest and Tori said the same too. We only did a few warm ups and then were allowed to leave. I hung out with Lauren and Shauna in their room after Christina told me that Will was coming by. Apparently, some of the football team were skipping practice today.

"As much as you're a joy to have around, because I'm reminded of myself when I see you," stated Lauren. "You can't really stay here all the time," she finished with a smile.

"I'm guessing because your boyfriends would probably be coming over too," I smiled back at Lauren to let her know that I didn't really care if she was going to be straightforward with me. I actually welcomed it. They were all pretty much honest with their feelings about me and about Eric and I being friends.

"I rarely allow Zeke here," added Shauna.

"They haven't done it," whispered Lauren. She obviously said it loud enough for Shauna to hear.

"Lauren!"

"What," Lauren asked confused. "You've been together since freshman year."

"I want to say that I'm waiting for marriage, but I know it probably won't last. I don't want to just to give that part of me to anyone." She must have seen the look on my face. "Not that I'm calling Zeke just anyone. I love him, a lot. But, It's a big deal for me. Zeke knows it. He's been by my side no matter what. I know he cares about me and values me, not just for my body, but **_me_**. When the time is right, I'll know. And I'm not the only girl who feels that way, Lauren!"

"Right right," muttered Lauren. "What about you Alex? I mean we all know that you _**claim**_ you haven't found anyone here, yet," she said looking at Shauna. They both put smirks on their face. "But were there any guys back at Amity?"

"No actually," I answered softly. "I didn't date anyone there, not that I wasn't asked. I guess I was just too busy with school, cheer, and sports. I didn't want to throw a guy into the mix."

"You too?!"

"I think I sort of have to side with Shauna on that. I know it's stupid to say that I want that person to be my one and only."

"It's not stupid," said Shauna. "You just want it to be…" she looked around searching for the word. "Special."

"Every time I'm with Peter, it's special," Lauren accused.

"I wouldn't know exactly how to explain it either. But I want it count, I want it matter. **_I_** want to count, **_I_** want to matter." I let out a sigh and before I knew what was happening my mouth spoke before my brain could tell it to stop. "I guess that's why I keep calling Eric out on it."

Lauren immediately spit out the Coca Cola she was drinking and Shauna dropped the clothes she had in her hand.

"What exactly did you do to Eric," questioned Lauren.

"I basically called him a player. I said it so cold too. I didn't mean for it to be taken that way. Maybe I did." I shook my head of the guilt that was trying to creep up into my mind. I looked up to see them both staring at me with shocked expressions. "Look guys, don't scold me about it, I already feel guilty about what I said."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. I mean he can be a complete asshole."

"Lauren," Shauna reprimanded.

"Well he can," Lauren screamed at Shauna. "Although I swear I haven't seen asshole Eric in a while." She paused and then looked at me. "Alex," Lauren said more seriously. "What's going on with you and Eric anyways? I mean do you like him?"

I took a breath. "I do." I looked away.

"Thank God," cried out Lauren. "See, didn't I tell you that I would get you to admit you liked each other." I started to laugh.

"Since when," Shauna said jumping on her bed enthusiastically.

"I believe it was ever since the Navy Pier prep game. That night in the science building, he just seemed so... so into me. Ever since then, I feel like I'm flying when I'm with him. Like everything that matters to me, matters to him, just because he makes me feel important. He treats me like I'm important. He listens to me, even when it sounds like a bunch of nonsense. He remembered little things I say in our conversations. Like I mentioned how pretty the purple rose in Erudite was, he got me it for my birthday. When I'm upset or sad, he always tells me that I'll get through it, that I'm strong enough. I love it when he smiles at me. He told me that he rarely smiles at anyone and it makes me feel needed to know that it's only me that he shares bits and pieces of himself with. I just..." I paused and saw Shauna tearing.

"Well, I just wanted a simple yes or no, Alex," teased Lauren. "Now look you made Shauna go and cry," she said laughing.

"If it matters, I believe you do all those things to him, too." I looked at Shauna like she was crazy. Well, I almost did just make her cry so she was pretty much an emotional wreck right now. "You can't deny it."

"I guess. But after our argument this morning, I'm not so sure."

"He likes you, Alex. I know he does. Everybody knows he does," said Shauna. "He just has a hard time showing it."

"That doesn't mean that he should treat her any differently," defended Lauren.

"It's just that last year was hard on him. I think he's just debating about opening up and trusting someone."

"What did happen last year anyways," I asked looking at both of them.

Lauren turned to me. "I think we should start in the beginning."

"And just so you know," Shauna stated. "We don't know everything. Just what we saw on the outside." Who did know everything, I thought.

Lauren nodded and continued. "When he transferred here, in the middle of freshman year, he and the guys really hit it off. Zeke, Uriah, Four, Peter, and your brother totally took to him. Edward and Will grew up with him, so that sort of helped too. He was a total prankster, class clown even. He and the guys were always getting into trouble, nothing major though. A lot of girls liked him, but honestly he was a bit of a jerk to them, so nothing ever happened. When he came back junior year, he changed."

Oh my goodness? Was it because his dad passed away then? He shared that with me. And I just threw that moment away.

"He was acting out even more. Missing a whole lot of classes," explained Shauna. "We all skip here and there, but he just wouldn't attend. Sometimes we sneak some alcohol, but he was getting even more drunk and wasted, got suspended twice. One of those was for drug possession."

Drugs? That's right, he told me that too. He felt so guilty about it and I forgave him and promised him I'd always be there, yet right now I wasn't.

"Eventually, we saw him with a girl."

"A girl turned into a second and then a third. I don't know how many girls he was with last year. We didn't really keep track of that. So in a sense, Alex is right Shauna. Eric was a player," she said to Shauna and then turned back to me. "He ran into problems with the guys, cause they tried to get him to stop getting into trouble."

"Got into fights with Four a whole lot," interjected Shauna. "They had their differences because of their parents, but last year Eric just wanted to fight. Not just with Four, but with anyone. If he wasn't fighting, then he would cause others to fight."

"It led to the huge fight in the locker room between Edward and Peter, too. Edward temporarily lost his sight," Lauren said looking away. It probably upset her to think that her boyfriend had something to do with that. "Edward and Peter were out for the rest of football season last year. Edward's sight improved and eventually he went back to sports when baseball came around though. Come to think about it, I guess that's why we lost our football season last year. No one was really into it towards the end."

That's what Peter was talking about the other week when he, Uriah, and Four talked to me outside the cafeteria.

"Apparently during spring camp, they sorted everything out, even the whole fight between Al, Drew, and Four."

"Al had a crush on Tris when she first got here. Eric sort of forced it out of him to confront Four and Drew backed Al up," explained Lauren.

"The boys started to take sides in every argument, which made things worst. And as much as Aidan and Zeke tried to remain neutral, I know it got to them too. And Eric started all of it. They put it all pass them somehow," Shauna said as she looked at Lauren who gave her a weak smile. It probably got to them too. "The last month of junior year, they got even closer when they returned from spring football."

I couldn't help but think back to the first day I met them and all the way up until this morning. They were close and it seemed like they all had each others backs no matter what. Like it was some unspoken pact they all took.

"They don't really mention it anymore though," finished Lauren while breaking me from my thoughts.

That's why he never said anything to me. That's why he promised Aidan he wouldn't speak of what happened between Aidan and I freshmen year. They all promised they wouldn't speak about it. And here I was trying to dig everything back up again. Stupid Alex! I must have looked depressed now, cause Lauren came to sit by me on their couch.

"Hey don't stress about it. Things happen. It's part of life, part of every relationship. Just go and talk about this morning to Eric."

"I don't think he'll want to talk to me. I said some rather mean things."

"He'll overlook it. You both like each other, we know it. Apparently you two just didn't know it."

That's the thing. I'm pretty sure after this morning, he didn't like me at all.

* * *

Before heading to my room, not allowing my inner dark side get the best of me and forget about mine and Eric's earlier argument, I was standing in front of Aidan and Eric's door. I knocked rather hard, trying to be determined as I could.

"It's open," a voice that was not Aidan's called from inside. It had to be Eric.

I opened the door and walked in slowly. I stopped when I finally stood between Eric and Aidan's beds. Eric was facing his back towards me and I realized Aidan was no where around. I'm guessing he was still at practice. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly nervous to be here and considered backing out, until Eric turned to face me. He didn't seem to hold any expression as he looked me up and down and then turned back to moving stuff out of this box that he got.

"Your brother isn't here. He is still talking to the football coach," he said with no emotion.

I was still speechless. After he pulled out a few books and put away some jackets, he turned to face me again, probably wondering why I was still here.

"I have something to tell you actually" I answered the unasked question.

He seemed to get flushed with anger. He moved so quickly that he ended up yelling right in my face. "You know what? You're a real piece of work, aren't you? You think that just..."

"I'm sorry" I interrupted while raising my hand to his mouth. Almost immediately his face softened. "I just came to tell you I'm sorry." I moved my hand away and turned to walk out.

"Alex," he grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to face him and he let go of me, taking a couple steps back. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier this morning or even just now."

I nodded and then looked down. I was going to leave earlier and now I just couldn't. The silence was long as we both just stood there. I really didn't want to say anything. It seemed every time I did, we would end up arguing and after hearing part of what went on last year, I couldn't bring myself to yell at him anymore.

"I told you I would never bring it up, told you that you didn't have to tell me anymore," I finally said. "Yet, that's not what I did this morning and I shouldn't have. I accused you of being a player, when I swear I was the very one who told you that you were better than that. I'm really sorry, Eric."

"No, I should have told you. Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"You shouldn't feel forced to tell me anything. You've told me so much already and I took all of that for granted."

"Alex, it was going to come out sooner or later in our conversations. I just..." he paused. "I just liked the person that I was becoming with you. There were no crazy sluts, there was no getting into trouble with Drake and Clayson, there were no fights between me and the guys. There was just me and you. We became such good friends, and I don't want to lose your friendship by telling you about everything that happened last year."

"You've told me about your dad, you've told me about the drugs, honestly Eric, after all that why would you think that you would lose my friendship?"

"I don't think you would want to be friends with me after you hear about **everything** that happened."

"That wouldn't happen," I said looking down and shuffling my feet.

"Last month I put your life through hell with that stupid punishment you got for fighting for our friendship. Your parents, they were mad at you because of me. You know it's true, us being friends, got you into that fight in the locker room. It got you off the cheer squad for those three games."

"We overcame that."

"That was minor and I almost loss you as a friend then. I saw your face last night, I almost lost you again. If I had told you about last year and why I was in the office with Emily, which was so much more worst, that you'll look at me differently. You'll probably even hate me. When you brought it up and accused me of stuff this morning, I just couldn't tell you. Because Alex, I don't want to lose you."

When I finally did look up, I realized that he had been staring at me, looking torn, frustrated, and even a bit hurt. I just couldn't turn away from him now. Something really bad must have happened that summer between sophomore and junior year to make him act the way he did. Something more than just him losing his dad. I wanted to tell him that it was alright. I needed to tell him that I cared about him and that he wouldn't lose me. But instead of saying it, my feet started to walk forward towards him.

"Eric," I whispered as I lifted my hand to run on his face. It started right above his eyes, moved down his cheek and then I stopped it at his lips. He softly kissed my fingers as I finished telling him "I don't want to lose you either." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting him remember our promise.

He then kissed my forehead. After, I was completely lost when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me even closer towards him.


	31. Chapter 31: Edward's Date

**Here it is. The long awaited return of an Eric POV chapter. This is a long one, but hey I made you folks wait quite some time for Eric to come back, so here he is. In this chapter is the teaser I put in back on Chapter 12.**

**I'm going to rate this chapter M, just to be safe. **

**Again, hope you enjoy, please don't be totally upset at the end of this chapter though. **

**Thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it! I heard there were some authors on here recommending my story. Thank you to you also.**

**Again... I do not own Divergent. Credit to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

ERIC

When she looked up at me, I knew it was going to be now or never, she was either going to walk away or stay with me. The second she took a couple steps forward, relief flooded through me. She was going to stay.

"Eric," her voice sang to me. Her hand started to run down my face. I was yearning for her touch. When her hand reached my lips I kissed it just as she said "I don't want to lose you either." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I felt so relieved to have her back.

I kissed her forehead. But the second that I did, I couldn't hold back any longer. It wasn't the perfect moment, but so many emotions ran through me, I just had to.

I reached out, grabbed her arms, and kissed her hard on her lips. I had wanted this so long. I quickly forgot about the fight this morning, about all the silly fights we ever had. Everything I felt for her I poured into this moment as I felt her melt into the kiss. Her hands moved around my neck, telling me not to stop. Immediately I wanted more so I pulled her towards the bed. She wouldn't come down on it though.

Every time I thought I was pressing the kiss harder so she could sit in my lap, she would still be standing up. I didn't mean to do this, but I knew it would get her attention, so I cupped my hand around her ass and squeezed it. Almost immediately she pulled out from the kiss and I saw my moment. She had been so shocked by me grabbing her ass, that at that moment she let her guard down. I moved my hands down her legs, pulled them into my lap and wrapped them around me, knowing it would be harder for to escape. I threw my hand quickly around her waist, pushing us closer. She started to laugh a little.

I smiled against her lips too. I could tell she was somewhat out of breath. I took this moment to just move my hands over her. She must have had enough time to recover, because she was the first one to start kissing again.

"My brother is going to kill us," she whispered against my lips stopping for a small breather again.

"I was going to die anyways, if I didn't kiss you," I said which made her smile. "I'm sorry if this wasn't the perfect moment."

"It's our perfect moment, that's good enough for me," she said smiling back at me again.

"Do you know how long I've waited to kiss you," I asked moving my mouth down to her neck. She didn't answer, instead I heard her breathing pick up. I nibbled and licked at her neck. She started to moan softly. I pulled back a little, wondering if she was okay with this.

She placed her hands around my head, pulling me back towards her. Obviously she was totally okay. She arched her back a little and she was moving my head to kiss her chest. Her sighing and breathing was becoming too much for me to handle. It was so intoxicating at this moment, I just had to feel her body closer. I positioned my hand on the bed, so I could turn us and lay her down. Immediately, she grabbed at my shirt and helped me pull it off. I placed my body on hers and we started kissing again. I hooked her leg around my waist as I moved down her neck again.

"Eric," she moaned as I did a grind into her. I had to do something before I lost all control. I wanted every part of her. It started with a kiss, but I wanted it all. I slowly started to pull away again, trying to end it before we both got carried away. All these sounds she was making was driving me insane.

"What's wrong," Alex asked out of breath.

"Your brother is really going to kill us."

"So," Alex grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down.

"Alex," I whispered cautioning her.

"Please Eric just one more kiss," she whispered back. I looked down at her brown eyes. There was no trace of innocence today. Right now, there was naughty Alex. We started kissing again. She kept pressing our bodies closer, sighing at every touch, moving her hands all over me, keeping me on top of her. How in the world did I think all she wanted was just one more kiss? My body certainly didn't want just one more kiss either.

"Eric," she moaned louder as I grind harder into her. I really had to stop this now. I rolled us over so I was no longer on top of her thinking she would back down. Dumb move. She started to kiss my neck and down my chest. She ended up sitting up to straddle me once more and pulled off her shirt. I was banking on her putting a stop to this. But in actuality I ended up giving her control and it was just turning me on even more. I sat up and started to kiss her again. This wasn't the first time I had saw her in a bra. But this was definitely the first time she was letting me touch her. I slowly moved one hand over her chest, hoping not to scare her.

"Alex," I whispered as I started to kiss the part of her flesh that was just left exposed at the top of her bra. I moved my hand back to her ass at an attempt to pull off her shorts.

She laid back down on the bed and smiled at me. I smiled back as she slowly started to slide her shorts off. Was she really going to do this?

I was about to lay down on her, when she jumped back up into my lap and straddled me. I'm not going to lie, I really liked her being on top. While we were kissing, I moved my hand to her back, trying to unhook her bra. Almost at that exact moment the door opened.

She immediately slammed me down in the bed, jumped off of me, put her clothes back on, and ran over to her brother's bed. I was kind of shocked she did that so quickly. I got up to look over at her. Her hair was messy, not to mention her shirt was inside out and her shorts were a little crooked as it hung on her waist, but I thought it would have been funny to see Aidan's reaction to that. Man was he going to kill me.

Aidan came walking in with Four, Zeke, and Edward.

"Oh, hey Alex," Aidan said as he and the guys trailed in behind him.

"Hey," she said with her voice shaking. "Hey Aidan." She was still out of breath. She quickly looked at me and I couldn't help but give her a smirk. She immediately looked down trying to hide her smile.

Zeke noticed and kicked my leg. "Care to share," he said so only I would hear. I looked down trying to mask my smile too. I had wanted to kiss her for so long and now that I finally did it felt like nothing I ever felt before. One kiss that led out to us making out. The whole time my body wanted her, screamed to just take her. For a brief moment, it seemed like she was going to let me. I guess we had both been waiting so long for the kiss, we just couldn't hold back any longer. It was then I realized I was shirtless and Four and Edward were trying to hold back laughter.

"So we missed you at practice, Matthews," called out Four trying to fish for information.

"A lot of people were missing at practice today actually," added Edward.

"Really? Well, I just came up here to clear my mind," I answered.

"Clear your mind? Well then, what brings you here, Alex," Aidan asked with a smirk. He and the guys definitely knew something happened, but Aidan wanted to get Alex's explanation.

"I..." she looked around. "I um..." she said turning back to me. I couldn't help it but grin evilly at her. I wanted to see how she was going to explain this. I mean, I was going to tell Aidan if she didn't, but she looked so cute trying to formulate an idea in the pretty head of hers.

"I..." she cleared her throat while Four, Zeke, and Edward started to chuckle. I guess no one was going to let her out of this. "I actually forgot why I came here," she said as she stood up.

"You forgot why you came here," Aidan slowly repeated her.

"You must have come here for something, Kent," said Four. He then turned to me and smiled. Then I remembered, she did come here for something. She actually just came here to apologize and next thing I knew we were making out. The best make out session of my life, I have to say.

"I guess I'll be going now," she said. She was still in complete shock at what we just did, she still couldn't remember coming here to apologize. Aidan and Zeke started to laugh.

"Perhaps you should fix your hair and shirt before you leave," said Four with all seriousness. She started to blush a little and I could tell heat was rising in her cheeks. It was so adorable.

She walked to the bathroom and immediately everyone broke into laughter.

"So," said Aidan turning to me. I must have the stupidest smile on my face.

Within a few seconds, Alex came back out while tying her hair in a pony-tail. "Well, bye guys. I'll see you all later," she said heading towards the door again.

"Alex," called Edward. "My date? The homecoming dance?"

Immediately my heart stopped. And yes, this time I said heart. Was Edward asking her to the homecoming dance? Right in front of me, too? It was then that I knew I fell head over heels for Alex.

"Yeah," she responded smiling. I felt crushed. We had just made out. I had been waiting so long for that kiss to happen and she was about to forget all about me. She just said that she didn't want to lose me. No matter what, was her promise. What the hell? And now she was smiling at him! Why the hell was she smiling at him?

"That's right! Oh my god Edward, I totally forgot. Hey, let's go out now."

Out? Now? Why in the hell would she leave with him now? I was filled with so much excitement and happiness not just five seconds ago. And immediately I felt like I just died. Yup! Houston we have a problem. I was in love with Alex, but she was not going to be mine. Edward got up and left with Alex. Aidan, Zeke, and Four were looking at me.

"Because I promised I would let you know this Aidan, yeah I like your sister. A lot. And if the rest of you are wondering, yea we made out for the first time before you folks came in. But I think it's pretty obvious all of that meant nothing to her," I finished and got up to walk out too before they could say anything else.

Now I knew what heartbreak was. She was just with me and now she left with Edward.

* * *

The next day I couldn't even look at Edward. In his defense, he couldn't help it, he didn't know how I felt about her. I tried to avoid her throughout classes. It only hurt more when she would sit so close to me.

To make things worse, there is Alex right now. I see her smiling, laughing, and talking to Trick outside the locker room. I can't help it, but get even more upset. When I got close enough I heard Trick mention the homecoming dance.

"Well, if that's what you're going to do, then I wouldn't want to go with you," She said laughing. "I don't even know if I would dance with you," she said smiling back at Trick who also started to laugh.

"Aw come on, you seriously wouldn't consider it?"

"Alright, well maybe a little," she smiled back at him.

"See! Told ya I'm awesome," he said while they both laughed. Funny, cause I thought she was going with Edward.

"Oh hey, Eric," called out Trick. We did a fist pump before he turned to walk into the locker room.

Alex turned around and gave me a huge smile. "Hey, you," she said as she walked up, hugged me, and planted a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't stand it anymore. The meaning behind that kiss, the promise that we had made. It meant nothing to her.

And it's not like this was months ago. It was yesterday, that I was just with Alex. She was in my arms, she was moaning my name, she was kissing me in my bed and now she was just free-wheeling with the other guys on the team. I was the one who went and spoke to Emily to get her to drop those accusations and that was the thanks I was going to get, she was going to go with Edward or maybe even Trick now.

"What's with you, you hardly talked in class today," she said pulling back from the hug and smiling. That smile. That smile would no longer be mine.

"Nothing," I said and then turned to walk into the locker room.

"Eric," she placed her hand on my arm to stop me. I turned to look at her and she looked worried and panic. "You're not going to talk to me," she said softly. At that moment I swear she looked like she was about to cry. I didn't understand, what would she care about me? It was like I was looking at Emily, or Tara, or even Rachel. She was just another girl who used me.

"Not right now," I said as mean as I could muster. I didn't want to see her cry. I really did like her. Hell, I was falling in love with her. But at the same time I didn't want to be near her right now. "See you around, Kent."

"But yesterday..."

"Why don't we just forget about yesterday, huh?" With that I turned and walked into the locker room.

* * *

Throughout practice I was pissed. Not to mention I almost started a fight with Edward. Then with Roman and Brian, who tried to come to his aid. Coach made us run laps, do push ups, and almost every exercise known to mankind until I finally apologized for my behavior.

"Dude, what happened at practice," asked Peter once we left.

"Why don't you ask Edward," I snapped back pushing Edward.

"You were the one all up in my face," Edward yelled back trying to launch himself at me. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

Aidan, Zeke, Four, and Dominic came to pull us all away. In the distance we heard a couples girls sitting down outside on the dorm steps, laughing. "We'll talk about this later," said Zeke as he motioned to the girls.

Immediately I spotted Alex among the crowd of three and felt my heart break again. Uriah ran up there and threw her arm around her.

"There's my favorite cheer leader," he said to her.

"Really," she said smiling, that smile that no longer was mine. "I think there's someone else on the cheer squad who's your favorite," she finished while throwing Uriah's arm off of her. Thank God. If he didn't move his arm, I think part of me wanted to break it off.

"So I heard what you did for Edward and Trick and was wondering..." Uriah started but Alex was beginning to laugh. I really didn't understand, now she was going with Uriah to the dance?

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I want something special like what you did for Edward and Trick," Uriah pouted. "I don't want to pull just another Will."

"Fine, fine... meet me in an hour by the science building."

"AN HOUR? Wait, why are we doing this tonight?"

"Because," she explained to Uriah. "I know for a fact that someone was planning on asking her tomorrow morning during breakfast. So you better do it now."

"Fine, fine," agreed Uriah.

"Who are you going with, Alex," asked Dominic. She's going with Edward, and if not him, then obviously Trick, I thought to myself.

"I'm actually not going," she answered. There was sadness masked in her answer.

"Why not," asked Peter who turned to look at me.

"No one asked me," she answered.

"What do you mean no one asked you," I practically yelled at her. I really was confused now. I swear Edward asked her yesterday. And her and Trick were talking about it earlier.

"NO ONE ASKED ME," she said back with anger dripping off every word. Four and Zeke quickly looked at me to see me panicking.

Obviously I was wrong about what I heard. I had assumed she didn't want me so I went and broke her into a million pieces earlier today. After our last conversation, she was probably thinking that I was just going to make out with her and throw her away. I never felt like such a jack-ass before than I did in this moment. Alex wasn't that type of girl to just be kissing guys here and there. That's why I fell for her. Yet, I went and thought the worst of her and then treated her like she was some piece of shit.

"I really thought someone was going to ask you," said Aidan. I was. That's the thing. I wanted to ask her, especially after yesterday. I was going to go with Alex. I was going to be with Alex. But then I thought. Oh, I feel so stupid right now. Outside I just stared at her, yet inside I was running around crazy. Why the hell would I do that? And of all people, to Alex, the girl I was falling so hard for.

"Yeah," she said looking down. "I thought someone was going to ask me too, but I guess I was just being stupid," she replied looking back up at Aidan. NO, I screamed inside of me. You're not being stupid, I am!

I looked at her beautiful brown eyes, but there was a different Alex there. This Alex was broken and her eyes said it all. She was regretting everything she ever said to me, everything that we did yesterday, because she thought I didn't care. I told her I would never treat her like that, yet here I went and did the exact thing.

Aidan went to sit by her and pulled her head to his shoulder. Almost immediately as his sister closed her eyes a tear ran down her cheek. I wanted to run up to her, tell her I was the one being stupid, tell her that I cared about her, anything to stop her from crying. But, this was all my fault. I'm the reason why she's so hurt right now.

She pulled away from Aidan, wiped the tear away, opened her eyes and they had changed. They looked darker and made her look bitter and _**pissed.**_ Aidan looked back up at me. If looks could kill, I would have been murdered right there. And not just by Aidan. Four, Zeke, Peter, and the rest of them were staring me down too.

Alex immediately stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, enough of that. Uriah try and be there half an hour now," she said furiously. "Come on Mia and Giselle," she called to Brian's girlfriend and another girl on the squad and left, not even waiting for one of us to reply.

The second they were out of sight, I knew all hell was going to break loose. Aidan quickly threw a punch my way and knocked me down.

"What the hell, man!? You promised you wouldn't hurt her! I can't believe you frickin' did that to my sister!" He jumped on me and started to throw blows. Right. Left. Right hook again. I was the only one defending myself. I knew none of the guys would come to my rescue. If I were them, I wouldn't have come to my rescue.

"You just make out with her and then throw her away? She's not some stupid slut, Eric!" Aidan grabbed my shirt by the collar and was slamming me down into the ground with every word. Left punch again. I swear I think something broke on my face.

After a few more punches, finally Edward and Four got him off. They could tell I wasn't going to punch back, because deep down inside I deserved it. Zeke picked me up.

"Yea, man, we thought you liked her," said Zeke as he pushed me back down.

"I do. Aidan you gotta believe me," I tried to explain as Aidan kicked the ground angrily. "It's just that after we made out, I thought she was fuckin' going out with Edward."

"What," Edward said looking at me.

"Yesterday in Aidan's room, I thought that's what happened," I tried to explain, slowly getting myself up.

"I thought you had asked her out. Then, she was smiling at you, when she was just smiling with me. I couldn't help but think about that time the two of you kissed. Now she was smiling at you? Everything died in me. Then I saw her with Trick," I said pointing to him. "You two were talking about the homecoming dance too. I couldn't take it anymore. I just thought she used me." Aidan glared at me.

"You really thought my sister would do that?"

"I should have known better, because your sister isn't like that. And now it looks like I used her, but I swear to God, that wasn't my intention. Aidan I like your sister. I like Alex a lot. I feel like an ass right now. And I'm sorry." I sat down defeated on the steps. "I just thought she was with someone else. The one girl I fall for and I thought she didn't feel the same way."

The guys were quiet for a while until Edward spoke up.

"I like Myra, sort of always did," he said looking down smiling. Come to think about it, they were really close growing up. I think when he realized he was starting to like her, he stopped hanging out with her. All that awkwardness of liking your best friend, I guess.

"I know her and Alex became good friends," he continued. "Alex was the one who encouraged me to start talking to her again. I wanted to ask her out, but I didn't know how. I know none of the other girls would help me. And you all need help too asking your girlfriends. I felt comfortable talking about it to Alex, so I asked and she agreed to help me. I know Trick likes Deena. He couldn't figure out a way to ask Deena to the homecoming dance. Alex is on the volleyball team with Deena and agreed to help Trick also."

"We all know you like Alex, Eric," Trick spoke up. "You're just being too stubborn to admit it. Even though you weren't going to make a move on her, it didn't mean that we were. We wouldn't do that to you."

"That time we kissed, it was a dare Eric," stated Edward. "Christina found out she never been kissed before. So she dared me to do it. The next day Alex told me everything, even how she wished it was you that she kissed. In fact last night, when we went to find Myra, she couldn't stop smiling because you two finally kissed. You had her floating on cloud nine, yesterday. And now, she probably feels like crap."

"I don't know why you would do that to her, Eric. You know that she makes you a better person, right? She even makes you smile, too," agreed Peter. "Which is actually quite weird to see you smile so often."

"Weird," copied Zeke. "But hey, it's nice to see you ease up. I don't think any of us would do anything to break that up. Especially after all that shit we went through last year. I thought we were walking out of this like brothers."

"I know that now. Actually, I should have always known that you guys would never do that. But I think it's just a little too late. I'm sorry Aidan. I didn't mean for this to happen. Uriah, you're going to see her. Can you just tell her I'm sorry?"

"I'll try," Uriah said. "However, I think this is one problem you're going to have to put a whole lot of effort into to get her back."

"Yeah man you really fucked this one up yourself," said Peter.

"I know how this feels, Eric. Trust me," spoke Four. "I think you should go with Uriah, yourself. I'll follow you and Uriah, just to make sure she talks to you. But after that you're on your own. I don't even know if I want to help you get her back." I wasn't even sure if I would help me. Aidan was still glaring at me. I stood up and braced myself for whatever was coming next.

Aidan walked back to me. "I'm just going to allow you one chance, Eric. Just one more. I know that this was just a small misunderstanding. And we all know that what happened last year with you and those other girls, wasn't really you. She is my sister though. Don't you ever do that again to Alex. If you do, I will kill you next time." There was blood running down my nose. My right eye was blurry and I think I lost a tooth judging from the amount of blood coming out of my mouth. My side was sore and I knew a few bruises would show up in the morning. If that's what I got for making a tear run down Alex's face, then I could only imagine the damage Aidan would do if I did more than that. I nodded taking his threat serious.

I didn't want to hurt her. I just felt so angry assuming the worst of her. I couldn't help but think about earlier this year. She assumed the worst of me and now I did the same to her. I had to earn her forgiveness and friendship all over again. What made all of this worst, was that forgiveness and friendship wasn't the only thing I wanted this time. This time I wanted her love.

Four and I followed Uriah. I knew she would be there. And she was starting to look at Four, like her brother. If he could get her to stay and let me explain, then perhaps, just maybe. We walked to the old science building and there she stood. I had to make it right. And I had to do it tonight.


	32. Chapter 32: Apology

ALEX

Uriah came on time as instructed. I turned to look at him and there was Four and Eric with him. What the hell was Eric doing here? I'm guessing someone had to accompany Uriah, that's why Four was here, but after what happened earlier, I really didn't want to see anyone.

"Marlene is going to walk through there," I said looking away and pointing towards an old pathway, trying to focus.

"How do you know," asked Uriah.

"Really? You're going treat me like that too?"

Eric looked down. I wanted to scream at him, but this moment wasn't about me. It was about Marlene and Uriah. Uriah looked at Eric and then back at me.

"I just want to know what the plan is." I nodded at Uriah, feeling guilty for snapping at him. Uriah gave me a small smile. Focus, Alex.

"Tris and Shauna are walking her up here under the impression that it's to change a last minute move in tomorrow's routine for half time. They're going to use that path, because I asked Tris to come and get me for extra practice since I had to miss," I explained throwing a glance Eric's way. "It on Wednesday, because of some stupid mishap."

"So, she's expecting to see you."

"But, Marlene will see you, once they round the corner in that path. It'll be perfect, since you're going to stand here," I said moving Uriah a few steps to the left. "I'm going to go there and set off the chemicals."

"Wait what?"

"Aidan isn't the only one who can mix things up in the physics lab. The only thing is that I **_know_** this won't blow up." Four chuckled and shook his head. From what I heard, him, and Zeke were part of the explosion prank too.

"How do you know you got the right amount for what ever it is you're going to set off behind me?"

"Because, someone tutored me," I said looking down. It was Eric who had helped me in Physics class. All those moments that we spent together, were they all just a lie?

I walked off and Four and Eric followed me to the spot where I was going to hide and set off the chemicals.

"This is for Uriah and Marlene," I said without looking at them. "I don't know why you two are here, but after this is done, just stay away from me Eric."

"Alex, please, just let me explain," he said walking towards me.

"Don't," I said putting up my hand to stop him. "Just stay away."

"Really, Kent," Four interrupted. "I didn't want to come here and help..."

"Then, you can leave, too!" I don't know why I snapped again. First it was Uriah, now at Four. Eric was that one I was mad at.

Four turned to stare me down. I felt scared, probably the same amount of fear as Peter did that time Four stared him down last week.

"Right now, yes this is for Uriah and Marlene. But after this is over, you and Eric are going to talk." He said it like an order. I wanted to say something back, but I heard walking in the distance. I looked behind Four and Eric. Four turned around and then motioned for all of us to be quiet. There was Tris and Shauna dragging Marlene up the path.

Just as Marlene caught sight of Uriah, Uriah almost ran away. I threw a rock where he was and he stopped. The song started to play just as I threw the rock. Immediately Uriah turned to look at us and smiled.

It was the Bruno Mars song from that silly Twilight movie. Marlene and Uriah went on a double date with Christina and Will to watch the movie and Christina sort of forced them to have their first kiss. Marlene loved the song ever since then and apparently so did Uriah.

"How did you know," he whispered to me.

"I'm roommates with Christina," I whispered back. "Are you okay now, Uriah?"

"Yeah, I got this," said Uriah straightening out and smiling. He turned back to Marlene.

"Uriah what's going on," Marlene said warily as she took a step closer. I saw Tris and Shauna slowly retreat. Every time Marlene took a step, water mists would explode in the sky above her. She started to giggle. Perfect timing, I thought to myself as I added everything together. As soon as Marlene reached Uriah, the chorus of the song came on and a cloud-like smoke appeared with a mist like rain coming down. I fixed the lights on the path so it would shine at the fake rain. It looked like sparkles of light danced around them. Just as Marlene reached Uriah it looked almost like a rainbow was going to appear above them. I couldn't help but think, Eric taught me all of this. I shook my head. NO! This is about Marlene and Uriah.

Uriah started to sing...

_"Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same,_ Unless you say yes, Marlene..."

I shook my head. Of course, he had to add a little bit of himself in there. Which was okay. Marlene had the hugest smile on her face.

_"Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain. _Please make the rain in my life stop Marlene. I was just supposed to ask you to the dance, but besides that will you be my girlfriend?"

Marlene jumped into Uriah's arms. "Yes, I will!"

"Go with me to the dance or be my girlfriend," Uriah asked holding onto Marlene.

"Stupid Uriah," I muttered.

"I think she meant yes to both, you idiot," called Shauna from behind the other tree.

"Aw Uriah this was so perfect," Marlene screamed again as they ended up kissing.

"Okay, okay, like we're all still here," said Tris coming out who looked away. I decided to follow their lead and walk out too with the two boys trailing behind me.

"This really was sweet. It was like we kissed in the rain, but it was a mist," Marlene exclaimed while sticking one of her hands out to feel the mists. "I can't believe you thought of this," Marlene said still ecstatic.

"Alex, actually helped me a bit," confessed Uriah. A bit? I thought. Then again, that's all I really did. Marlene and him liked each other, they just wouldn't admit it. All I did was set up the backdrop. I looked away. Because just as they didn't want to admit their feelings, neither did I want to admit mine.

"Thanks so much, Alex," Marlene said jumping into a hug.

"It never would have fully worked unless Shauna and Tris brought you here. Four brought Uriah here, which was another main highlight of the evening too." I looked down hesitating the next sentence.

"Of course the mists were something I learned from Eric, so I guess you can thank him too." Marlene ran around hugging everyone, then back to Uriah and threw herself into a kiss.

"We're all still here," cried Tris.

"Our first kiss as friends was to that song," she said pulling away.

"And now our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend was to that song, too," added Uriah.

"Oh my Alex," Marlene said running back to me. "This really was awesome!"

"Well, Christina told me about your first kiss," I said trying to wiggle out of Marlene's arms.

"CHRISTINA! I have to tell Christina! I have to tell Lynn, too! They'll be so happy! Oh Uri, I'm so happy!" She ran back over to Uriah. "I wish I could stay with you right now, but we have to go and practice," said Marlene excitedly to Uriah.

"Marlene, that was just a rouse to get you here," said Shauna.

"Oh, you guys!" We all ended up laughing at her as Uriah took her hand and they walked back to the rest of campus. I was about to follow, when Four stepped in front of me.

"Perhaps you should stay here, Kent." Four then turned to walk away following behind Tris and Shauna, to leave me alone with Eric.

I turned around to face him but refused to look up at him. All the pain I felt this afternoon was coming back. I can do it, I thought. I shut myself off earlier, when I was in front of Aidan and the rest of the guys. I can do it now.

"Alex, just let me explain." Eric started to walk towards me.

I looked up at him with all the hatred that was growing within me and he stopped where he was. I let him hold me, touch me, kiss me yesterday and he told me to just forget about it! FORGET about all of that! How could I have been so stupid to let him touch me like he did yesterday? How could I have been so stupid to listen to all the things he ever promised me?

"Let you explain? Explain why you lied to me this whole time? Why you played me? Why you kissed me and then forgot about me the next day like I meant _**NOTHING**_?" I thought I would be too upset to cry, but there were a couple tears running down.

Eric reached his hand out to touch my cheek.

"No," I yelled while I reached back and slapped him. He looked at me shocked. I looked down at my hand. This was the second time I slapped him, but I never thought he would start bleeding.

"Where did all this blood come from," I asked him as he wiped his nose.

"Why is there blood on your shirt, Eric," I screamed.

"Your brother," Eric answered simply and quietly. "He punched me a few times before I came here."

I started to laugh a little. "Remind me to thank Aidan later for defending me. Although I never would have been put in such a circumstance, if I didn't allow myself to get played by you!"

"I didn't play you, Alex."

"Really, Eric?"

"Just let me get this out, before we say anything else, we're going to regret later on. Please. I just need to say this." I stood there for a while. Why did I feel compelled to hear him out? Because I still liked him. I wasn't over him. I wasn't ever going to forget about him. Even now, though I was mad, I still wanted to be with him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have one minute, Eric and that's it."

I opened my eyes to look at him. He nodded and then started to pace.

"May I remind you, your time started already."

"Alex, you have no idea how much that meant to me yesterday. _**No idea**_. Whatever was said, whatever we did, meant everything to me. When I told you that I had been waiting so long to kiss you, that wasn't a lie. And I didn't want to kiss you, just to add you to a long list of girls. I wanted to kiss you, because I like you." I wanted so long to hear that, but now that I finally did, my heart broke even more.

"I like you so much, Alex. I've _**always**_ liked you. I just was so scared to say anything. I didn't think that you would like me back. Every time you heard something about me, I could feel like I was losing you. Like I said I was becoming this new person with you. You were like my fresh start, my second chance. I tried to show you in every kiss, every touch yesterday just how much you meant to me."

"You told me to forget about yesterday."

"Because I thought you were going out with Edward."

"You what?!"

"After we had made out, I thought that's what Edward was asking you. To go to the homecoming dance."

"He needed help asking Myra to the dance."

"Then I saw you with Trick at the locker room."

"He was doing the same thing as Edward, asking for my help."

"But I wasn't there for that part of the conversation that you had with them. Just stop," he said putting up a hand when I opened my mouth to respond. "Let me finish." I nodded.

"I felt so used, like I did last year. You were with me, you were just with me, and then Edward was the one leaving with you. You were smiling at me, and then I saw you smiling at Trick. It was like I was looking at Rachel or Tara all over again. Alex I thought that all those kisses, all those promises we made, all those secrets I told you, meant nothing to you. You were the only one I ever told those things to, besides the guys. You were the only one who actually saw me as a real person, the only one who made me feel like someone worthwhile. I didn't know about you helping them. So when I saw you leave with Edward or at the lockers with Trick, I felt even more alone. You made me feel brand new and then I thought you were just going to discard me. I just couldn't stand to look at you anymore, thinking about all the things we did and then you were acting like Rachel, Tara, Britney, or even Emily. That's the only reason why I did what I did."

"See! You _**are** _treating me like those sluts."

"No, Alex, I'm not."

"Yes you are! Eric, you should know that I wouldn't do any of that. I meant everything I said to you when we were together. To me everything felt real, because I like you too. That day I was supposed to meet you after PE, I was going to tell you."

"I was going to tell you the day before, when you were telling me about the DU scouts and your brother gave you the oleander."

So many missed chances, so many missed opportunities. I couldn't help but think that's all it was now. Our relationship was just a big miss.

"I think you're minute is up now Eric," I said and started to walk away.

"Alex," he said pulling me back to face him. "Please don't leave me now. I explained what happened. Can't you see, I just made a big mistake? Alex, please I'm begging you. Don't walk away from me now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice got softer and he leaned in to press his lips to my forehead. That kiss! Did he really mean it?

I slowly eased out of his arms.

"Eric."

"Alex," he whispered as he hands traveled down my arms. He took my hands in his and pulled me close again. "I mean it. Everything I ever said to you. I had let you into every part of my life. Every part of me is consumed with you. I just got so heartbroken seeing you with the other guys, I thought that I meant nothing to you."

"You should have known better, Eric," I whispered.

"I know. I should have known better. I acted like a fool. I was stupid. I was a complete jackass, thinking the worst of you. I never should have doubted you. You gave me so much and in that split second, I treated you as if you and everything you did for me was nothing. But Alex you're everything to me. Please forgive me." With that he pressed his lips to my forehead again and left it here.

Minutes seemed to pass before either of us moved. I really didn't want this to end. I wanted us to be together. But I just felt so broken after today. I still didn't know if I could trust him.

"You really hurt me, Eric," I said breaking our silence. "I was so ready for us to be together." I pulled back a little.

"And I want us to be together too. Please Alex, just give me one more chance. That's all I need. One more chance and I'll prove to you how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. Just one chance." His hand ran down my cheek, he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my neck. I almost melted, but the pain was still too fresh in me.

"We can be friends again Eric. You get one chance at that." He pulled away and looked at me questionably.

"I won't get a chance at us to be together?"

"It really hurt Eric. I think I can overlook you thinking that I would be with Edward or Trick. I guess that was an honest mistake. But I can't get over how you treated me at the lockers. All I could think about was after all we went through, you were just going to throw me away. You got the kiss you wanted and now it was time for you to leave. You talk about feeling used and broken. That's exactly how I felt in that moment, Eric. I don't know if I can open up to you again or let you back in right now. But I'll give you that chance at being friends again and that's it."

I kissed his cheek and pulled my hands away.

"I have to go now, Eric. I'm so sorry." Then I turned to walk back towards the rest of campus.

* * *

The next morning, Christina woke me up again. I looked at the time. It was too damn early. Hell would freeze over though, if she didn't spend hours getting dolled up for a pep rally or a game. But, last night I swear I told her I wanted a few extra minutes of rest for the volleyball game today.

"Christina, look at the time, didn't I ask..."

"Forget the time! You should look outside," she said interrupting me. "And I thought it was for me, too," she whined as she crossed her arms. What was outside?

I got out of the bed and opened the door. There in the hallway were several dozen purple roses. There was a nice mixture of white and purple lilies here and there between the roses. Purple and white balloons were set up behind it. I wasn't big on flowers, but this was breathtaking. There was a single card in the first bunch of roses that said "**_I'm really sorry. Good luck tonight. - Eric_**"

"Wow, Alex," called out Mia from a couple doors down. Other girls were standing in the hallway too, melting over the romantic gesture.

"That looks so romantic. One of the best displays I've seen a boy put on so far," added Giselle.

"Who's it from," asked Jenn from the opposite direction.

"It's from a friend," I answered looking back at the card. "I'll be right back."

"Alexandria Kent, we need to get ready for today!" I left Christina pouting in our doorway.

I ran down to the next level, knocked on the door and after a minute, it opened.

"I'm glad to see you, but this is too early," said Myra half yawning.

"I need to know what to do."

"About what?"

I handed Myra the card.

"I thought you forgave him for talking to Emily."

"I did, but..." I started to pace. "The next day he thought that I was going out with Edward and Trick and ended up treating me like nothing."

"You explained to him that you was helping Edward ask me to the dance right? Which by the way was so perfect, thank you Alex." I ended up sitting next to her on her bed.

"Edward really likes you Myra. He was really nervous about everything. He actually threw in the last part and ended up improvising almost every line. He made it his own and that was from his heart. I think that's what made it special for both of you. I'm really glad you liked it, I didn't think you were going to cry, though."

"I rarely see that side of Edward that's why. He always acts so tough and hardcore, yet he's so caring with me. I felt like I was on air." Her smile got wide and it looked like she was about to drift off into a day dream. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said while blushing. I smiled at her and looked down. Myra took my hands in hers and smiled back.

"Eric is like that too, Alex. Always acting tough. He has a hard exterior. But somehow Alex, you got through that and you got into his heart and his mind." I rested my head on Myra's shoulder and started to tear. "Eric likes you, I know it."

"He admitted it last night," I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"See. He's probably just as hurt as you are right now. He saw you spending more time with the guys, especially after that fight you two had about Emily, and saw his chance of happiness with you disappear almost as quickly as you saw your chance disappear when you saw him talking to Emily."

"It really hurt though, Myra. It still hurts," I said sitting up and wiping away some of my tears.

"It hurts because you really like him."

"I let myself like him." Myra shook her head.

"No, Alex. He allowed you to like him. If you knew everything about him, you would realize that it wasn't a matter of liking him. A lot of people like him. But there's very few people he allows that close and wants to keep that close."

She pulled me up to look at me.

"He **_let_** you in and he wants to keep you there. I'm not saying you should forgive him right now, later on today, or even a couple days from now. The two of you didn't talk for almost a whole week after Aidan tried to get you to admit you liked each other. Do you remember that? You dismissed Eric's feelings for you then," she said almost half laughing. "Yet, after that, you both found your folks way back to one another. Were you happy to have him back, then?"

"Yes, I was."

"Besides you were the one who said you didn't want to rush things with Eric, remember?" I nodded. "You'll know when you want him back. And from the looks of things, he's willing to do whatever it takes to get back to you too."

* * *

We were in the cafeteria eating lunch before the game when Jessie ran over from the next table to get my attention. There were several members of the junior varsity football team standing on the cafeteria tables with a sign that read: "_**Alex - I want you back**_"

The speakers in the cafeteria started to play a song that I didn't recognize, until Shauna said it's one of Christina's old boy band favorites. It was I want you back by *Nsync.

"It's where Justin Timberlake came from," said Tris. We all turned to look at her. "What? I like JT. Just don't mention that to Christina."

The JV football team started to dance and lip sync this song to me. Christina of course knew the words to whole song and was singing along with it.

"This morning there were flowers and balloons. Now Alex is getting this? See, that is how you ask someone to the homecoming dance," she said to Will.

"This is the most entertaining one I've seen all week," said Shauna laughing.

This wasn't him asking me to the homecoming dance though. This was trying to get me to forgive him. Every now and then I would glance down the table at Eric who had been staring at me. I felt bad that Eric made the freshmen and sophomore boys do this for me. It started off with just five of them. Then right as the last part of the song came on, the whole JV football team in the cafe started to sing it out loud.

It was sort of embarrassing. Yet, I couldn't help but start laughing too.

"They don't dance that bad," joked Lauren as she nudged me.

"Someone must really like you, Alex," screamed Marlene from the other end of the table next to Uriah.

"Yes," said Myra who was sitting by Edward. She turned to look at me. "I know for a fact that he really does." I saw her glance and wink at Eric across from her, who gave her a weak smile in return.

The whole cafeteria started clapping when the song was done and Hec, Lynn's younger brother, JV team captain, came and gave me a single purple rose. I thanked him and looked down the table to Eric. He put a slight smile on his face and I looked away. It still sort of hurt.

"Good job, JV," called out Aidan. "Now, let's go get ready for the game today." Aidan came by hugged me and told me good luck. Before I could turn back around in my seat, Eric was there. He leaned down, kissed my forehead and then left with the rest of the guys.

The flowers this morning were nice, but getting the JV football team to dance for me was pretty cool, too. He was going through all this trouble and I couldn't help but think about what Myra said. He was willing to do whatever it took. I wasn't going to give him a one chance at us, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and do everything in his power to prove how much he was sorry, how much he wanted us to be together, how much I mattered to him.


	33. Chapter 33: Time

ALEX

We walked into the gym to start warming up for the game and I spotted banners that the school had made for us hanging from the ceiling. I guess they wanted to impress the college scouts, too. The whole team though was looking at the banner in the back. That banner was mine.

It had my picture, my name and my position just like the other banners, but on the bottom corner in small writing it read "_**Someone only a Erudite nerd would appreciate. I'll always be here for her.**_" I remember teasing him about the Xbox graphics and him promising me on the same night that he would always be there for me, even when everyone said he would leave me the next morning. I wanted to start crying. All those little moments we shared, it really did mean everything to him.

"I wonder who that's from," teased Letty. She came to hug me and so did Lauren and Deena.

"Don't you dare cry right now," said Lauren. "We still gotta win this game." We both laughed and then started warming up.

Somewhere in the middle of warm ups, some members of the JV football team came back to serenade me yet again. It was an old school song, but it was still awesome, "Kiss On My List" by Hall & Oates. I guess Aidan must have told him that I liked old school. One of them appeared on the court trying to sing in front of me, as Tori tried to chase him off. When he finally disappeared another JV boy came back. Until there were several of them in the stands and on the court singing. After a while, Tori just let them stay and finish the song. I swear their dance routines to this song were so much more better.

"This is so romantic," said Jessie. "First the cafeteria and now in here."

"Aw, he's dying for your kiss, Alex," said Deena coming by me. I remember what he told me last night. That I had no idea how much our kiss meant to him. I was starting to get the picture now. It meant everything. In that moment, I almost lost it.

"You better not cry," screamed Lauren as she watched my facial expression.

Hec even brought a toy guitar and tried to pretend like he was rocking out during the guitar solo in the song right in front of me. Malachi, Uriah and Zeke's brother who was a freshman, too like Hec, started dancing like John Travolta by me. I had to roll my eyes. He was just like his brothers.

"Is this the last song, Malachi," I asked as the song was done.

"That I can't say," he said as he kissed my cheek and then ran out with the rest of boys, yelling and screaming.

"Alright, now that that's over, get back to warming up, ladies," shouted Tori.

Shauna came to sing the national anthem for our game. Like all the other times before, the words would display on the scoreboard and I always wondered why. Shouldn't people know the words to our national anthem? I looked down and smiled remembering Eric explaining the historicity of the song.

As soon as the song was over though, Shauna said my name over the mic. I looked up and there on the scoreboard it said "_**I know Alex got this! She's the only girl worth smiling at.**_" I grabbed one of the coach's clipboards to start fanning my eyes. It was starting to water and I hoped to calm myself down. Eric told me after the first night we slept together, that it was only me he smiled at. Only me.

"I swear if I see a single tear comes out, I'm going to kill him," whispered Lauren which helped me calm down, because the rest of the team started to giggle / laugh too. "You two just had to fight right before this game. Of all games, this game! The college scouts are here at this game!"

As I looked around the gym, we had more people at our game, considering it was on campus and the football game didn't start for another two hours. Even some of the football team was there, which did not help me at all. Why? Because there was Eric.

Tori pointed out the two DU coaches discreetly to Deena, Lauren, and I. Lauren leaned over and said that we should do something to impress them right off the back. When announcing our starting lineup we should take a ball and hit it into the crowd, close to where they are sitting. Tori threw the ball in the air for us and as they announced our names. One by one, we ran and spiked it up into the stands.

It made everyone cheer, our team screamed louder, and the other team looked nervous. Finally I felt myself ease into the game. Maybe that was another one of Lauren's intentions too. To get me to hone my focus on the game.

The first set went by in a breeze. I got in a few service aces which took me by surprise too. The other team made a lot of errors on serving too, which I think was because they were still nervous about our pre-game performance. The first set ended 25-15. The second set was a bit more challenging. I made sure to set the ball to Letty, Deena, and Lauren. Rogue and I got in a couple kills as well. They had us scrambling though, digging and blocking different spots on the court and at the net. They were looking for a weak spot. However, we ended up winning the set 25-20.

During halftime, Aidan came down and said they had to go. He hugged me and wished me good luck. I know Lauren and I got exemption from the football game tonight, but Lauren told Peter and Aidan that we would try to make it there. Eric didn't say anything, but he handed me a piece of paper and then walked out with the guys. Might as well read it now, I thought to myself.

"_Even though you might not be there to cheer for me. I know I can look down and you'll always be there. Even though I might not be there to cheer for you, I want you to look down and let me be there for you too._"

I folded the paper, tucked it back into my jacket pocket, moved my hair a little, and looked at the number on my jersey. The number that belonged to Eric as well. But I looked beyond that. I was in Eric's heart. Myra was right. He had let me in and he was going to keep me there. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to keep him in mine also.

I got two service errors during the beginning of the third set. After my second one, Tori took me out for a quick breather. I sat down on the bench and put on my jacket. I felt the letter in the pocket. Why did I have to read the letter earlier? Why was I allowing him in my mind now? During the game that the DU scouts were here! Come on, Alex, focus. I looked at the score, we were still winning. I looked at Bree who was struggling. I turned my head to look at where Eric and the guys were sitting.

_You got this, Alex!_

He wasn't there, but I heard his voice ringing in my head. I looked at the scoreboard and the banner and remembered his messages. I looked back down at my jersey. He IS here! He would always be here for me. I smiled and let a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away and got up to walk towards Tori.

"I think I'm good now," I said to her. She smiled and nodded and then motioned for the substitution.

Bree thanked me and went to sit down. I looked over at Lauren who told me to put my game face on. I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Lauren. I put in a few good sets to Lauren and Letty and they killed it. It was a hard battle, but we won the third set 28-26, therefore winning the game.

"Kent," called Tori. There with her were the two DU coaches. Deena had just walked away, gave me a smile and threw me thumbs up.

"This is Alexandria Kent, our starting setter. Alex this is Coach Scarlett and Coach Gwen from Divergent University."

"Kent, of course," said Coach Gwen as she extended her hand for me to shake. "That was an impressive game there. You know how to set the ball at just the right place for your hitters. You and Lopez over there were able to read well defensively also."

"Thanks you, ma'am."

"Although I must say I saw you lose your focus a bit during the third set."

"Yes," I said looking away. "I did temporarily lose focus. My team suffered for a bit due to my lapse, but with a great coach," I said looking at Tori. "And an awesome team captain and supportive girls," I said motioning to Lauren and the rest of the team. "I was able to get back up. That's what makes us good. We learn to compensate for the others weaknesses."

"Good answer," said Coach Scarlett.

"Was that a test?"

"Sort of. Most players we speak to make up excuses or blame their team. But you admitted your fault and spoke highly of your team. The same with Lopez and Michaels there. You each have a deep understanding and respect for one another. Besides talent, that's one of the things that we are looking for."

"Well, we do have a great team. And honestly, if it wasn't for Lauren or Deena," I said turning back to look at my team. "Or any of them for that matter. I know we wouldn't have gotten through our first game the way that we did. We wouldn't even get through life the way that we have. And I'm not saying that because the DU coaches are here in front of me. Those girls mean a lot to me, this team means a lot, this sports means a lot. And not just to me, but to all of us. I really appreciate the two of you coming down to give us a look at."

"If all goes well with you folks the rest of the year, and what I mean is grades and of course your behavior, then we'll see you three again soon."

"You're very talented, Kent," added Coach Scarlett. "A little short for my liking, but I think we can make it work. Again as Coach Gwen said besides keeping up all the hard work on the court, we also want to see that in the class. Thank you again for putting on a good performance for us tonight. We will definitely be in touch."

"Thank you," I said again, shook their hands, and then went back to join the rest of the team.

* * *

Lauren hurried me out of the locker room. By now it was second quarter of the football game. Shauna asked us how everything went and we explained that it sounded really promising.

Our halftime performance went by easily. I actually felt happy dancing and then I remembered that Eric told me I was more passionate and free when dancing. And I actually did feel free. There were no expectations from my parents or my family to play well, no team counting on me to set the ball, no college scout watching my every move. This was just me being me. I looked at the football team as they ran out for the third quarter. It was Eric who made me realize that about myself. Eric who got me and Aidan to open up to one another. Eric who got me to feel better when I felt like I disappointed my parents. Eric who helped me get through my punishment. Eric who had gave me so much of himself, and yet I was still sitting on the fence between forgiving him and hating him.

Maybe it was pride, pride that refused to let me give in. The pain certainly wasn't as bad as it was two days ago. After he explained everything and all the little apologies here and there today, I didn't feel in pain as much. In fact, it only made me like him more. But I certainly didn't want to just fold.

I could barely pay attention to the game. It was Tris and Myra who had to point out to me every time Aidan had a good play. It was then that I realized he had scouts watching him tonight, too.

I looked up in the stands to see the two men with the DSU letters on their polo shirts.

"That's Coach Barton and Coach Stark from DSU," mentioned Tris.

"I heard they're looking at Four, too," I commented. Tris smiled and nodded. "Were you planning on following Four to DSU when they take him?"

"Yeah. Actually I originally had planned on going to DSU, like my mom. It'll just be a bonus for Four to be there with me. Not to mention my brother might be going there also." I looked down. My brother wouldn't be at DU with me.

Of course they slaughtered the other team. After, I waited back a few feet as I saw Aidan talking with a couple of the DSU coaches. My brother looked happy and as they extended their arm and he shook it, I had to look away to stop myself from crying. Just as I looked away, there was Eric standing right there.

"He played a really good game," Eric said as he stepped closer. "They'd be stupid if they didn't offer your brother a scholarship."

"Yeah," I said looking away.

"Alex," I turned to look at back at Eric who was standing right next to me. "Your brother is always going to be there for you. You know if you ever need anything that he's only a phone call away. And if ever you get in trouble, he'll always fight for you. This is kind of proof," he said as he pointed to a cut on his lip and a bruise under his eye. I couldn't help but smile.

"There you go," he said with a slight smile as his hand ran down my cheek. "Sadness doesn't look good on you."

My mind kept telling me not to, but I found myself pressed up against Eric's chest with his arms wrapped around me and mine around him.

"Please forgive me, Alex," he whispered against my hair. I pulled back a little to look up at him. "I was such a dumb ass to think that you would do something like that and I was an even bigger loser to treat you the way that I did. I should have just asked you, instead of letting my imagination get the better of me. Better yet, I should have just trusted you. I asked you for your trust, but didn't give you much of mine. I'm really sorry Alex. Please just give me that one chance to make it up to you, please Alex."

"I'm not ready for it, Eric," I replied looking down. Why did I start to feel the pain coming back now?

"What do you mean," Eric asked.

"I was so ready Eric, ready to be with you. But now I just don't know anymore."

"You don't know how you feel about me or," Eric started.

"I know how I feel about you Eric. I like you and I want to be with you, too."

"Then, why…"

"Eric, I just can't." Why? Why did my heart start aching now?

I looked back down as he continued to hold me. After a while, I looked up towards Aidan and saw him looking in our direction. The DSU coaches were gone by now. Aidan gave me a weak smile.

"I just need time," I responded turning my attention back to Eric. "Can I just have a little more time?"

"Then I'll wait." He brought me closer and placed a kiss on my neck. "It would be worth it to wait for you," his lips mumbled on my neck. Eric moved his head to look at me, took my hand and placed it over his chest. "While I'm waiting, just to let you know, you're in here." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You'll always be in here." He then turned to walk away.

Aidan took a couple steps towards me and without hesitation I ran into my brother's arms. This was supposed to be a happy moment for him. But he let me cry. I told myself last night that I wouldn't cry over Eric. But here I was crying over the guy I hated months ago and ended up caring so much about.

* * *

On Sunday much didn't happen. Aidan came by and dropped off some cupcakes from the cafeteria just to see how I was doing. I apologized for taking away from his moment, last night, but he was more than happy to be there for me and let me know that he always would be.

"This really was just a big misunderstanding, Alex. You remember that thing we heard on the radio about assuming?"

"When you assume, you're making an ass out of 'u' and 'me'," I replied to Aidan who smiled.

"I can't believe you let me swear," I said as he started to chuckle.

"It was to get my point across," he responded. "That's what the two of you do to each other. You assume and look where it gets you. I know you're mad, Alex. I'm still a little upset, because of what you're going through. In all honestly, I can say that Eric really does like and care about you. The two of you need to learn to think things through first and..." Aidan said pulling my face to look at him. "Communicate with one another."

Monday morning in first period, there was a little gift bag on my desk, with a package of golden oreo cookies, easy cheese, and a cup of instant noodles from Eric with a note that said **_No Matter What_**. I couldn't help but think of that night, I ate cookies with noodles and cheese on top. That was the last night I slept in his arms.

We didn't really talk in classes, but he kept popping in little reminders of our friendship theme here and there.

That night at volleyball practice, it said _**No Matter**** What **_on the scoreboard in the gym. I couldn't help but smile throughout practice. Every ten minutes it would start blinking.

Tuesday, he sent me a text.

_Look out your window. - Eric_

Right outside my window was white oleanders placed on the green lawn and they said _**No Matter What**_.

Wednesday night, while we did a study group for our calculus test. I got up to get a drink of water. When I came back, he arranged the paper clips on the desk in the library to read, yup you guessed it, _**No Matter**_**_ What_.**

"I really would appreciate it if you two just talked already," said Four who was sitting next to me.

"Aw, that's cool," added Zeke. "What does that mean?"

"It means everything," I answered smiling and looking down. I started to zone out and Four threw one of the paper clips at me to get me to wake up.

Thursday I tried to avoid Eric, which was really hard to do. I had him in every class. That night, Aidan sent Will to get and said that our parents were calling. Christina gave Will a smile and I assumed they would be making out, while I was gone.

"So, how was everything," Dad asked over the speaker of Aidan's cell phone when I got into his room.

"It went great. They told me they were planning on taking another quarterback from another high school, since last year my numbers weren't great at all."

I looked up at Aidan. That's right. Last year they didn't play good at all, because Eric started a whole lot of fights.

"However, after they saw me play against Roth High and I tied your record, they wanted me instead. They loved me against Veron High and seen us go 4-0, well 7-0 now and they seen how the team has really come together, so they're giving me a shot!"

Aidan turned to look at me and I smiled.

"That's awesome, son. Just awesome!"

"Is that Aidan," I heard mom call from the back.

"Yeah, looks like he's going to State," our dad shouted back. Aidan's smile got bigger. Just then the door opened and Eric walked in.

"What about Alex," mom shouted again. I didn't even hear the question. My eyes focused on Eric sitting down on his bed. It didn't help to have him staring back at me. Aidan kicked my leg and broke our stare down.

"Alex did good too," Aidan started. "What exactly did the scouts say to you?"

I was glad for the interruption. "They said I did impressive," I said into the speaker phone happily. "They noticed that I lost my focus in the third set and they didn't like that I was short, but they loved how I knew where to place the ball and were totally psyched that I could read the other team well. I had some good blocks," I finished excited to share it with mom and dad.

This was my fourth game and my parents still didn't watch me. Aidan smiled at my enthusiasm. He must have known what I was thinking. But of course my father only picked up one phrase through that all.

"What do you mean you lost focus during the third set?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aidan look at Eric. Eric was looking at me the whole time.

"Alexandria, what happened?" My father sounded a bit disappointed. I looked at Aidan. As he turned to me, I muted his cell phone.

"Told you, it doesn't take much for dad and mom to get disappointed with me." I shook my head and looked away. Aidan grabbed the phone and turned the mute off. He held it to my face and gave me a look that I had to talk.

"Something is going on with a friend at school and..." I turned my head, knowing Eric was still looking at me. "And it was just temporary, Dad. Coach put me back in a couple plays later and we ended up winning the game. I got in a service ace right after I was put in. Seven aces in one night!" I tried to sound more cheerful.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to rally behind your team. But you can't lose your focus for anything, do you understand, Alex?" I nodded. Aidan kicked my leg.

I laughed a little. Of course my dad wouldn't see me nod. "Yes, Dad. I understand."

"But how are things with your friend," I heard mom. I looked up at Eric. "Perhaps you should make sure everything is okay between you and her?" Eric gave me a weak smile as I looked down to hide mine. Of course, my mom wouldn't think it was about a guy and I wasn't about to tell her. "Wouldn't you want to walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light?"

"Helen Keller," I said with a smile.

"Exactly. Talk things out with your friend, sweet pea," I heard my mother call. "She'll always be there for you, _no matter what_." Once I heard that last phrase I couldn't think anymore about the conversation. I looked up at Eric and he smiled again.

"It was good to hear from you folks," said Aidan.

"Yeah, thanks for calling," I said looking away from Eric.

"We'll be there for homecoming game," said Dad.

"Love you both. We're so proud of you," called Mom.

"Love you too," Aidan and I replied. "See you in two weeks," Aidan said and then hung up the phone. He looked at Eric and then looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you two to talk."

Once Aidan went out, Eric stood up, came over, picked me up, and brought me into a hug. "Your mom is right, you know."

"You're still there for me?"

"I'll always be," he whispered and went to kiss my forehead.

"You went to see Emily to have her drop the accusations didn't you?" He froze right before his lips touched my forehead. He took a couple steps back. "What did she want in return Eric?"

"Something from my mom," he answered quickly. There it was again. More secrets about him. I could see how hurt he was though. I walked back up to him, let him wrap his arms around me, and melted into him.

Minutes passed in silence until he finally asked me again.

"Do you still want some time?"

I turned my head turned to look up at him. "Eric it really hurt. I thought I was over it, but sometimes I can't help but feel that I could break again. You gave me so much. You helped me to see, not just my parents, or my brother, or my friends, but myself. You made me feel wanted and happy. And then in one swift move, you took that all away. If I let you have all of that again, are you going to do the same..."

"Alex, that's not going to happen. I'm never going to abandon you. NEVER. Alex, just give me that one chance. That one chance to be with you."

"I want us to be together, Eric," I whispered.

He pulled my head up and got ready to press our lips together, but I pulled away.

"I'm still not ready for that though." He looked at me confused. "I like you Eric, a lot. And I really care about you. But I don't know. I just don't know..."

"You're not ready for a relationship," He answered for me. I nodded. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against my forehead. "I'll keep waiting then."

* * *

That night, I got my third and final music-gram from the JV team. Hec, Malachi, and three other boys were outside mine and Christina's door, dressed up in nice suits. They sang "Wait for You" by Elliott Yamin. I didn't know that, until Christina told me. She was next to me, standing in the doorway, crying as the boys started to lip sync.

"Seriously, Alex," asked Jenn as she came out to check the noise. "Who's the guy? This is so romantic!"

"Don't tell him he's run out of time, Alex," teased Mia.

"If it takes the rest of his life, he'll wait for you," added Giselle as they both mimicked the song. Other girls were starting to come out of their room too.

Just then Malachi grabbed and pulled me out of the doorway. He got down on his knees and actually started singing the song. Really loudly, too.

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me,_

Malachi wrapped himself around my legs. Oh my was he really a clown.

_You're still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again?_

Malachi released me and made his hands like he was pleading. Points for gestures and enthusiasm, I have to say.

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

Then all five of them started to sing out loud.

Malachi threw himself backwards and continued to sing as he laid there on the floor.

"Malachi, get up right now," I scolded him. He really acted like Uriah and Zeke.

He started to pretend like he was dying trying to reach for my hand. The second I took his hand, he pulled himself up, handed me a note and then they continued to finish the song with their normal lip singing.

Once it was over, all the girls in our hall clapped and cheered. Several were crying.

"Thank you, ladies, we'll be here all year," said Hec as they walked away.

"Call us," winked Malachi. I shook my head and walked back into the room to read the note.

"**_I'll wait, because I don't ever want to lose you - Eric_**"

I started to cry. I desperately wanted to be with Eric. Yet, here I was making him wait! As more tears come down and hid myself more under my blankets, I couldn't help but question why was I so afraid of giving him that chance?


	34. Chapter 34: Doubt

ERIC

I told her that I would wait, but I still didn't understand why I had to. We both liked each other, what else did she need time for? She admitted that she could tell I was sincere in my feelings towards her. She knew I was honest about caring about her. Alex knew that I made a mistake in judging her. She said she forgave me and that she wanted to be with me. So what else was there for me to prove?

"You alright there, Matthews," asked Four as I went to sit down at the table in the cafeteria. Tris gave me a smile and then got up and left. I saw her go and sit down by Alex and Myra who were listening to Christina still complain about Will's asking her to the homecoming dance. I swear that girl was irritating. I couldn't see how Will put up with her.

"It's Alex," I said as I picked at my food. After our conversation last night I thought things would have been okay. But during classes today, she barely talked to me. When we walked to our next classes, she would only talk about the work. At lunch she sat next to me, but didn't converse with me. And now during dinner she was sitting at the other end of the table.

"I meant to ask how things have been going," said Justin.

"He's still trying to win her back," said Four looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I really hated that he could figure it out before anyone else.

"My brother told us he sang to her like two other times," added Zeke. "Besides the time here in the cafeteria."

"Maybe, she doesn't like the singing," said Trick.

"No. Alex liked every single song. I was told the one at the volleyball court was her favorite music-gram. She almost started to cry at all those messages Eric left, too. All of that just made her like Eric more." I looked up at Four. How in the hell did he know that?

"Tris." Was his only response to my unasked question.

"After all of that, I don't understand why she **_still_** wants more time," I complained. Why was I complaining? I was a guy, am I supposed to be getting all worked up over some girl. But she wasn't some girl. Whatever anyone else said, she was the only girl, the only one. So what we were only seventeen and I had plenty time to find the girl who would be the only one. To me I already found her, and it was Alex.

"Can we talk about something else besides Eric and Alex," cried Peter. Four, Zeke, and Justin turned to look at him. "I've just heard so much about the problems that those two are having that's why," defended Peter. "She talks to Lauren and apparently that's what Lauren ends up talking to me about," he explained turning to me. "And no offense, your my friend and I care about you, but when I'm with my girl, I rather talk about something else, than problems that you and Alex are having."

Trick and Uriah started to laugh. "I know what you mean," said Uriah.

"I never thought she would tell any of the girls," I said.

"She probably doesn't. They can see her losing focus during practice and class," added Trick. "They're probably concerned that she zones out, so they ask her about it."

"Kind of like how you zone out too," teased Peter. Four turned to him and he stopped laughing.

"I actually don't mind when Tris brings you two up," said Four. "It just assures my love for Tris and makes her more confident in what she feels for me."

I gave him a confused look.

"I think you should explain it to Eric," said Justin who started to chuckle.

"Alex was the same like Tris was last year. Girls gave Tris a hard time too about liking me. Tris hesitated and everything that we did together, she would question. You forget that I went through some stuff at home too, just like everyone here. Yet Tris was the only one who I found comfort and strength in. Probably the same that Alex does with you after everything that happened. Tris was still so scared, thinking that even though she helped me through that, she thought that she still wasn't good enough. She almost believed all those other girls who said that she couldn't offer me anything. The girls who liked me, the other guys who spoke badly about me, all of that helped to sow doubt in Tris. When Tris talks about what Alex is feeling, I can't help but see how much Tris is confident now in her feelings. And that's because I didn't let her faith in me waver."

"But I haven't lost faith in Alex."

"I'm not saying that you did. I'm saying that you shouldn't."

"What?"

"All that Alex is going through right now is doubt. She knows how she feels about you, but the problem is she doesn't know if that's good enough for you. You may have shown her, and the rest of the school, how you feel about her, but after all that's happened, she started to doubt herself. It's going to take some time for her to get it back. In the meantime, the only thing left to do, is for you to **_not_** start doubting her or her feelings either, because then she'll never come back to you."

I took a minute to process what Four said.

"That actually makes sense." I looked at Four who threw me a smirk. I can't believe I was getting advice from Four. Just then Aidan, Will, Dominic, and Edward walked in.

"So Coach said that we don't have practice tomorrow or Sunday," Aidan said sitting down and looking towards Four and I.

"Unfortunately, one of our team captains, said that we should play a practice game on Sunday," Edward added looking at Aidan.

"Just a fun practice game versus the JV," defended Aidan. "Coach Wu seemed okay with it."

"We're going to slaughter them," said Peter. "What kind of practice is that?"

"It's just a fun game. I mean tomorrow is the Clash of the Classes assembly, but we should still remember that we're all Dauntless and that next week is homecoming," said Aidan.

"Who are you taking to homecoming, Aidan," asked Edward who threw me a smirk.

"Actually I was going to take Alex, since no one asked her yet," he answered.

"I heard Jarrett asked her," said Will. My heart almost fell again.

"Jarrett," questioned Four. Jarrett was on the basketball team. I only ever talked to him in classes. Now that I think about it, when Alex and I were walking to third period, she pulled me and Zeke to walk around the front courtyard of the building and up the side steps the past couple days. The front steps is where the basketball team usually hang out.

"Yea, Jarrett told Evan," started Will as he spoke about the two boys on the basketball team. "He thought Eric and Alex were over with, especially when he saw the JV team perform last week saying that Eric wanted her back. Jarrett took it as Alex was single now, so he asked her."

Actually Alex was always single, I thought. I should have told her how I felt sooner.

"And you found this out, how," asked Four.

"Evan is going out with Becca," answered Will.

"And Becca is on the squad," added Edward.

"With Christina," finished Will. Man, was Christina trying to set up Alex with Jarrett now, just like how she got Edward to kiss Alex? Now I really did not like Christina.

"Christina also told me Landon asked her to homecoming."

"Landon," shouted Edward. "That frickin' guy. I saw them talking a while back, I never thought he would actually," Edward paused and then looked at me. "It doesn't matter, she wouldn't tell any of them 'yes'."

Or would she? It's not like her and I were dating. Of course other guys would ask her out. Had I lost my chance? Is that why she needed more time? Because Alex was weighing her options.

"Edward's right. Alex told me she wasn't planning on going anyways." We all turned to look at Justin. "Well, I didn't ask her to go with me," he said looking at me. "I swear I didn't ask her. I was just telling her she should still go, even if it's by herself, some of us were going by ourselves anyways. It's our senior year, she would regret not going and making memories with her friends and the rest of her class. But she was adamant and said she really didn't want to go."

I looked down and shook my head. I had broke her. She didn't even want to go to just hang out and dance with everyone. Four was right. She was starting to doubt herself and it was all because of me.

"I'll talk to her, just in case," said Aidan. "Maybe I can convince her to still go."

I wanted to talk to Alex, but I remembered that she just needed some more time and I just needed to be patient.

* * *

The next day at the Clash of the Classes Halloween dance off assembly, the cheerleaders did a performance. The JV and the Varsity squad together. Despite the classes challenging each other, it was still supposed to represent unity. As Aidan said, we were all part of Dauntless Academy.

As much as I tried not to, I kept watching Alex. It wasn't until half way through the song that that spark in her eyes shined through. As much as she thought dancing wasn't her thing, she was really passionate and good at it. I closed my eyes, remembering that that's what she was trying to tell me Thursday night. That only I was helping her to see the real her. In essence I was tired of people only seeing me for one thing, so I gave it my all to show her more of me and at the same time I ended up showing her more of her as well.

The freshman came up and there dance was uncoordinated. So was the sophomores. They looked like we did last year. The juniors ended up doing Thriller by Michael Jackson, which threw some of us off, because we thought that our class would have chose that. We helped out with the backdrop and the scenery, but most of us didn't know what song it was. Only Four, Zeke, Peter, Uriah, and Trick. Four and Zeke were doing the lights and other special effects. Peter, Uriah, and Trick were dancing in the song.

Will pointed out that it was a boy band song. Typical Christina, I thought. I got upset when I saw Landon doing a partner dance with Alex. He played a vampire and had to pretend to bite her neck. I felt more jealously pulsate through me than when she had kissed Edward. I wasn't sure how she felt about me then. But now I was positive of her feelings and my own and I didn't like the fact that someone else was touching her.

We ended up winning the Clash of Classes, which was no surprise there. The costumes, the dance, the effects, everything was totally Halloween! But that wasn't what was on my mind right now. What was was the fact that Alex was talking to Landon after, smiling and laughing while they were taking down the backdrop.

Winning Alex's friendship took a while. After what I put her through, I knew that winning her heart was going to take even longer, probably forever. She said all she needed was time. But was that time going to be spent talking to other guys, like Landon? Or perhaps even Jarrett. I looked for him too. There he was standing on the side, every now and then glancing at Alex. I shook my head.

"Yo, Eric," called out Zeke. He motioned for me to help him and Four take down the lighting and other special effects they used.

As I helped them, I couldn't think about how empty I felt before. I hated myself for all the things that I did, for the guy that I became. I hated myself for allowing all those girls to just use me. I hated myself for being associated with that sadistic mother and sister that I had. I hated myself for treating all my friends like crap, for instigating half the fights, wait, ALL the fights they got in to.

Alex was helping me to gain sanity in my crazy fucked up life. She was making my foggy head, clear. Being with her brightened my dark world. Seeing her smile made me feel wanted. She listened to me. She didn't mind half of my faults, while she overlooked some and slowly helped me to clear away the rest. Alex's faults? Half of hers, well, I liked her so much I learned to live with it. Probably because I only saw the good things that she could do. The same could be said with her. She didn't try to change me. She allowed me to work it out all on my own. She made me whole and now. Now I went and threw that all away.

"You alright there," asked Four.

"Yeah, I'm..." I paused and looked towards Alex, still talking to Landon.

"Remember what I said," Four stated.

But, I couldn't help it. Alex barely talked to me, let alone spent time with me after last week. Earlier, she was willing to open her heart and let me in completely. Now, she locked it up and wasn't about to tell me where she put the key.

And here she was talking and smiling with Landon. Was she unlocking herself for Landon? Landon of all people! And if not him, Jarrett was right there waiting for his opportunity too. I couldn't take it. I handed the last box to Zeke.

"I'll be right back. Let Four know I just needed a quick breather." Zeke nodded to me.

I walked out of the gymnasium, hoping to clear my head. Just then, something caught my eye. It was the lights from the Chasm, the old gym, shining like some kind of beacon on a lighthouse calling to a ship in the ocean.

There would be a bunch of pretty girls there. I should know, that's where Rachel, Tara, Julie and Britney them all hung out.

What the hell am I thinking?

They wouldn't care about anything. They would just take me in an instant. Let me have my way and then allow me to walk away.

Is this really what I want?

No, but it would temporarily help me forget about Alex. She obviously was willing to temporarily forget about me.

But do you really want to forget about her?

No, I fell for Alex. I want to be with Alex.

Just as I took a step forward to the Chasm, I stopped and heard her call my name. Only when I turned around, Alex was no where in sight. I fell down on my knees and wiped my face and looked up at the sky. Now, I was starting to doubt her. She cared about me. She still cares about me. She likes me. I couldn't do this to her now. Not now. This was my biggest test, to prove to her that I didn't doubt her, that I didn't doubt me, that I didn't doubt us.

It was nothing. Her talking to Landon was nothing, Eric. You're blowing this way out of proportion again like you did with Edward and Trick.

I got up and walked back to the gym. I like Alex. I care about her and she cares about me. I trust Alex, I continued to say in my head as I walked closer. Four caught my attention and called me over.

"You look like you seen a ghost," he teased. "Just to let you know, they were all fake."

"I almost threw it all away again, man," I said rubbing my head and pacing.

"Threw what away?"

Just then Alex came walking out of the gym.

"Eric," she called. This was her. The real her. She jogged up to me and put on a small smile.

"I was wondering if we could hang out since there's no practice or no game tonight. I mean if that's okay with you."

If I had let doubt into my mind, she would have come out just in time to have seen me leave. And like Four said she would never come back to me after that. Just then I saw Landon walking out with Al. Landon glared at me and then left.

I grabbed Alex and pulled her close against my chest. I lifted up her face to look down in her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I was glad to hang out with Alex. We just spent time at the rec center. Not really what I wanted. But it was going to make due. We weren't spending time completely alone. Yet, everyone could see us together, having fun out in public. After I saw Landon walking out of the gym and he gave me a stare I couldn't help but think he probably wanted to spend that free time with Alex. But instead she choose me.

I watched her as she attempted to throw a dart and beat my score. Once she let it go, she pouted and turned to look at me. She looked so adorable. Why was I planning on throwing this all away just about an hour ago? Obviously Landon wasn't the one she cared about. It's me. Yeah, it's you stupid, I thought to myself. Four was right I couldn't start letting doubt overtake me too. She seemed to notice me deep in thought.

"Hey, you just won," she joked by lightly hitting me. "Try to act a bit happier!"

"Sorry," I responded smiling and looked down.

She knew I was thinking about something else, but just as her mouth opened to ask me, she shook her head and went to pull out the darts. I turned my head to see Landon watching her walk over to the dartboard. I didn't even know he was here. I almost walked over there to tell him off, but Alex came back, grabbed my hand, and led me towards another table.

"What is he doing here," I heard her mumble as we sat down. I let her sit on the inside and I sat next to her, blocking her in.

"Alex, I need to know," I said looking at her. "Did Landon just ask you out at the assembly?"

She hesitated to answer, so I took that as a 'yes'. I started to pick at the fries in front of us. After a while I put my left arm on the back of her chair and turned a little to face her. Before I could say anything she spoke up.

"Eric, I like you. I care a lot about you, and only you," she said. Alex leaned over and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"I care about you, too, Alex."

Some time passed and I just held her close. I moved my nose over her hair. It still smelt the same. Man, did I really miss this.

"So, did your brother ask you to be part of his Avengers Assemble team," I asked finally breaking our silence.

"Yeah. I'm kind of scared," she said as we both started to laugh. "He said he would let me know on Monday when the uniforms came in who I would dress up as."

Clash of classes may have been today, but Halloween day wasn't until this coming Friday. The only problem was that Homecoming was also that week, so the school decided to push the Clash back a week. Everyone was allowed to dress up on Friday though. One of the very few days we didn't need to use our uniform.

"I hope I'm not going to be the Hulk," Alex answered while shuddering.

"Nah, you're too pretty to be the Hulk," I said as I pressed my lips to her forehead and she started to laugh.

Alex melted back into my arms as we started to talk about other things. I wanted to talk to her and keep her in my arms all night, but when she started to yawn, I knew it was getting late. I looked down at my phone and saw it was 10:50, the rec center was going to close pretty soon. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Landon was still hanging out with Drake and Clayson. I hadn't notice them until now.

"Hey, I'll walk you back," I said getting up with her.

"No, it's fine Eric. The dorm building is only right there," she said putting on her jacket. I took her hand in mine and led her out.

"I just want to spend a little more time with you," I answered. Alex threw me a smile and leaned closer to me as we walked out. I hope she didn't see them waiting for her.

Alex pointed to a tree on our way back and started to laugh. I remembered I broke that branch trying to show her how to do a proper pull up on one of the mornings that we went jogging. We talked about that and other memories we had around campus as we continued to walk. I didn't realize it, but we passed the entrance to the dorm building twice. When she turned us back around, we got caught up talking about something else, that we forgot yet again that I was walking her back. I didn't mind and from the smile on her face, she didn't mind taking another walk around, either.

"You know that I like you, right Eric? I just need time," she said as we finally got into the dorm building and stood outside her room. "You're going to wait during that time, right?"

I finally put one and one together, what Four was saying and what Alex was trying to say. "Did Landon tell you something?"

Alex looked away.

"He told you I didn't really care about you, didn't he? That I would end up going somewhere else? He probably asked you how you could like a guy like me, am I correct?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alex, I'm going to be honest. I almost let jealously get to me again the same way I did with Edward and Trick. I didn't like seeing you with Landon. I know you two were just dancing for the assembly, but I didn't like that you were being all friendly with him after. I thought for a moment that you didn't care for me all over again and I almost walked away."

Alex looked at me and was about to say something, but she stopped.

"But that's the whole reason why you need time, isn't it? To see if you can trust me again." She smiled slightly and I brought her into my arms. "That's probably how you felt when you saw me in the office with Emily. You felt like I betrayed you." I pulled her back a little so she could see me.

"I'm here for you Alex and only you. I really care about you too. I would never leave you. I know that it's the same with you. I can't say I'm not going to get jealous again seeing you spending so much time with the other guys. But I know I can trust you."

I had to make sure she knew there was no doubt in me. I brought her body back and pressed her tight against my chest, pressing my lips to her forehead and left it there.

"I can depend on you to make me stronger, because you're the only one who makes me important and because of that you're important to me. I'm completely confident in my feelings for you and your feelings for me. Whatever anyone else says, Alex, don't listen to them. Don't listen to any of them. Of all the things I know. I know about us. Never for one minute start to question that," I pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "NO MATTER WHAT."


	35. Chapter 35: Friends and Dates

**Happy 4th of July everyone! Novelty fireworks are allowed on the other islands of Hawaii, but NOT Oahu (which is the one I live on). So BOOOO! I can't set off any. We can't even use sparklers! No jumping jacks, ground blooms, smoke canisters, fountains, rockets, NOTHING! We can only go and watch a fireworks display, where's the fun in that? So if you read this, can you set off one in honor of me? Even if it's a little jumping jack, I would appreciate it. Thank you!**

**Back to the story**

**I let my cousin read this chapter before I posted it and she did not like it at all. But trust me, there's only one way to go when you're down, and that's UP! So, hang in there. Someone put the most cutest thing ever in my reviews. It said:  
****_alericforeva  
_****I don't know why I didn't think of that. But props to you! That was awesome. Thank you to all the other reviews. I enjoy them all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

ALEX

The next morning Eric appeared at my door to take me to breakfast. It was early and my hair was still messy so I just threw it up in a weird pony tail and followed him down to the cafeteria. He actually didn't care about the morning look. I think just wanting to spend time with me was his main focus. It was mine, too. I really enjoyed last night. It seemed like everything was going back to normal. I didn't expect him to show up this morning, so that was just as nice.

"We got this little practice game versus the JV," he mentioned as we sat down to eat the bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"It's not really a game if you're challenging the JV, isn't it?"

"No, but your brother seems to think that it'll bring us together as a school before homecoming."

"Sounds like Aidan." Eric and I started to laugh a little.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out and watch us," asked Eric as he turned to look down at his food. "I know you said you needed time, but during that time, we can still hang out and be friends, right?" He seemed so hurt to say it.

"Of course," I answered softly as he turned back to me. "I'll come to the game and if it's okay we can hang out after that?"

"I'd really like that," he answered with a huge smile.

"Speaking about the game, I hope you go easy on them. Especially you," I said lightly hitting his shoulder.

"What do you think I'm going to pound on the JV?"

"No, but after what they did for you, you shouldn't be hard on them."

"What they did for me," Eric questioned.

"They helped you sing to me," I reminded him as his smiled disappeared.

"I didn't really get a chance to ask you how you liked that or any of it for that matter."

"The songs, well the first one, it was funny and cute. It was a little embarrassing to see them jump up on the tables, but it was cute nonetheless. You also sent them into the gym during warm-ups," I accused as Eric started to laugh.

"Malachi told me Tori tried to kick them out."

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious, adorable, but hilarious. Tori kept trying to chase them off, but more and more of them kept coming in. She finally gave up and let them finish the song. That to me was probably the best one." Eric's smile got softer and his eyes stared into mine.

"Then there was the show you made them put on in our hallway. It made a lot of girls cry. In fact I heard because of all of that, a lot of them got dates to the homecoming dance!"

"Uh huh. You know Kristen?"

"Kristen? As in Kristen Bell?" Eric nodded. "She's on cheer squad with us. But isn't she a junior?"

"Well, that junior told Hec she would go with him to the homecoming dance." We started to both laugh.

"As you can see, everybody thought it was romantic. I did too," I said as his smile got wider. "You chose good dancers and lip singers. That is why you should go easy on them tomorrow," I replied as we both started to laugh again.

"Okay, I promise I won't tackle the JV team," he paused, looked at me and smirked. "Well at least not that much," he joked as I went to hit his shoulder.

"**_Your_** best friend, Christina, loved it too," I added as he rolled his eyes. "She ended up giving Will grief for it."

"Yeah, I heard her from where I was sitting," he said as we both started to laugh again. This really felt nice to talk and spend time with him once again.

"And the rest," Eric asked inching closer to me as we sat eating breakfast.

"I'm not big on flowers, but that was a very beautiful display outside my door. Also, I'm really digging the purple rose from Erudite now. Not to mention that purple is my favorite color," I continued.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered still smiling at me. That almost made my heart stop. He remembered even the little things about me.

"I really liked what you wrote on my banner and the note that you flashed on top the scoreboard. Actually all the little notes that you left for me here and there. It made me smile and almost cry at some of them knowing you went through all that work to apologize, show how much you care and just how much I really meant," I said.

"Well, you do really mean a lot to me, Alex," Eric replied as his hand ran down my cheek. I rested my head back on his shoulder, like I did last night. His hand wrapped around me holding me close. My heart hurt so much, but I believe it was only aching now, because I wanted to be with him and yet here I was still holding myself back.

We started talking about something else, until others started to trickle in to the cafeteria.

"If you wanted to spend time with Eric, you could have just told us," joked Myra who gave a wink to Eric. Eric turned to me to ask if he was keeping me from something. I remembered the AP Gov project that was due on Friday.

"I gotta go. We're working on the project for Mr. Chen's class."

"That's right it's due on Friday," Eric said turning to Aidan, who just walked in.

"I'll try and make it out to the game," I said. I got up, kissed Eric on the cheek, and then left with Myra and Tris to get Christina.

The four of us didn't end up making the game. In fact a lot of the girls didn't end up making the game. Lauren, Lynn, and Shauna had an essay they had to make up. Marlene and Deena didn't complete one of her weekly assessments for Psych, so they were finishing that up as well. The week was so busy and crazy for us, I guess Sunday was the day to make everything up.

* * *

Monday morning came around and we were nowhere near finishing our project. We sat at a different table from the guys this morning, under Tris's order. Christina was the only one who threw a fit, but agreed afterwards.

"We're going to eat a quick breakfast and head down to the computer lab. We still have a lot of things to do," argued Tris.

"We worked almost all last night," whined Christina. "We're going to work this early, too?"

"Yes, we are," answered Myra as we rushed through breakfast. Just as I threw the last piece of french toast in my mouth, Tris tapped the table.

"Mm, Alex," whispered Tris. "Trouble is heading our way."

"Morning ladies," the voice said behind me. Landon. "Is it okay if I speak to Alex?"

I turned around and stood up.

"You have one minute, Landon. We were about to leave. Got some big project to work on."

"I see," he replied. "Since my time is short, I'll just get right down to it." Landon pulled out a single red rose and held it out for me to take. Of course it would be red. I rolled my eyes. Only Eric would get me flowers that I liked. I noticed Christina jumping excitedly in her seat. I reluctantly took it.

"I heard you still haven't gotten a date to the homecoming dance..."

"That's because I'm not going Landon and I already told you that."

"Well, maybe you can go now, since I'll be your date." I opened my mouth to object. "Now hear me out," he said putting up his hands. "I know that you're fresh off your breakup with Eric..."

"We didn't have a breakup."

"So you're still together?"

"Well, no..."

"Sometimes the best way to get over a loser is to find a winner."

"Which we don't see right now," mumbled Myra. Landon side-eyed the table as Myra and Tris tried to hold in their laughter. Landon was okay, but he just didn't appeal to me. Calling Eric a loser didn't sit well with me either.

"Anyways, it would be my honor, if I'd be allowed to escort you to the dance, my lady?" He bowed, which was real gentleman-like. But that really didn't impress me or make me heart leap the way that it did with Eric.

"I promise it'll be a fun night. I got my parents to rent a Bugatti Veyron to drive me and my date, which could be you, to the dance."

"Isn't that the car from the Transformers movie," asked Tris. The only reason why we knew was because Brian got to rent a hot car to take Mia to the homecoming dance also from the Transformers movie.

"Ooh, isn't that exciting," squealed Christina.

"Not really," answered Tris and Myra together. Landon glared at them. But Tris wasn't about to back down and neither was I. I didn't care if his parents rented the entire car factory.

"That sounds really nice, Landon." He put on a smile. "But," I said as it dropped. "I'm still not going. I already decided that I wasn't going to go. I already informed you of that, too and I would appreciate it if you just respected my decision."

I leaned down to grab my things and the girls started to pick up there's. I looked up to hand Landon back the rose and realized he was right there in front of me.

"Still holding out for that player, aren't you?" I was wondering when I was going to see the Landon I saw in the gym during the Clash. The Landon that talked to me in the cafeteria during the party and that we practiced dancing together was nice. However, the second I told him 'no' in the gym last week, his demeanor changed. It changed into the Landon that was in front of me right now. I almost got scared, but I straightened myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about Landon. I'm just not going to the dance. I'm sorry." I held up the rose.

"Keep the rose. It's the only romantic thing any guy will ever do for you." He stepped closer. "He's not going to wait for you. Guys like Eric don't do that. And when he does leave, you'll be running back to me."

"No matter how much you say it, all of that will never happen," I spat back in his face with much determination.

He put on a scary smile. "You'll be sorry for telling me 'no' later on." Then, he turned to walk away.

"He's such a dummy," said Myra. "What did he just tell you now?"

"Nothing. Whatever he said was a complete lie anyways."

"I don't get it, he seems so nice," said Christina obviously only hearing about the car and not Landon's last statement.

"He did seem that way. But if it's something I've learned from earlier this year is that guys aren't always as they seem at first," I responded. Took me long enough to realize Eric wasn't what everyone said about him.

"Why didn't you say 'yes'? You'll finally be able to go," Christina insisted.

"Nobody said she needs a date to go," replied Tris. "Besides Alex just doesn't feel like going, so we shouldn't have to force her."

"Thanks Tris. Besides Christina, if you did force me," I said as we walked out the cafeteria. "I would turn the dance into a living nightmare for you!" She shuddered as we all laughed. The second we passed the dumpster outside, I threw the rose in there, and we headed off to the computer lab.

It went against my better judgment, but during second period, I told Aidan that Landon asked me a third time to the dance and that this was the second time he turned nasty again.

"Are you alright though," asked Aidan.

"I'm fine. I sort of expected him to get all scary like at the gym, so it wasn't really a shocker. Other than that, I'm okay."

"I know you probably didn't want to tell me, but thanks for letting me know," Aidan whispered.

"Letting him know what," Zeke asked turning sideways in his chair to look at me. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I replied and pushed Zeke's shoulder to turn around and face the front. I turned back to Aidan.

"I felt bad for telling him 'no' again, but on Saturday night after the Clash, I saw him hanging out with Drake and Clayson. I definitely don't want to go with him now, let alone talk to him."

"Don't feel bad. I wouldn't want you talking to him either..."

"Mr. Kent!" The teacher caught Aidan and I talking in class.

"Yes, ma'am."

"The formula?" She stared at Aidan. I took a quick glance at the board.

"5N plus 1 over X squared," I whispered behind Aidan's back. Aidan repeated the answer as the teacher looked back at him.

"Hm," she pressed her lips. "Miss. Kent."

"Yes."

"Where would that put the slope on our plane?" She pointed to the left side of the board.

"It wouldn't be. The plane we're working with now is negative."

"Correct. Please pay attention now," she said before turning around.

_What was that all about? - Eric_

_Solving the problem - Alex_

_You and Aidan - Eric_

_Is everything ok - Eric_

_Yeah - Alex_

_Just him sharing some brotherly advice - Alex_

I looked up at Eric and he gave me a small smile. I really didn't want Eric to know that Landon asked me to the dance again. As we walked to third period, with Zeke next to us, before I could, both of them rounded the steps. I looked at Eric.

"You seem to like walking this way," he said nonchalant. Right when we reached the top, he took a quick glance over at the front steps. I paused before walking in. Someone told him about Jarrett.

Marlene ran to me just as we reached the door for our class.

"Hurry up and get inside," she said. "Shauna is trying to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?"

"Another date request," Eric said as his hand tightened on his backpack strap.

I turned and looked at Shauna walking out the other door with a teddy bear with a note. On the note it said "Alex, will you go with me to the homecoming dance? Zach".

Zach was on the football team. That must have been a low blow for Eric, because when I turned around, he was already sitting down in class.

During lunch, before heading out to the computer lab, I spoke quickly to Zach.

"I know you've been bugging lately because of the whole Eric thing," Zach started. "We don't need to think of it as a date, we can just go as friends."

"Thanks Zach, but I really don't want to go."

"I understand. I wasn't trying to get in your pants or anything," he said smiling.

"My brother would kill you, if that was the case," I said smiling in response. It was nice to know I had a brother looking out for me.

"Besides, getting murdered by Aidan, I know you still have feelings for Eric and I see that he does for you too. I thought it would help if you went, just to have fun."

"Thanks for understanding," I replied. We hugged and then I went off to find Tris and Myra at the computer lab.

"Where's Christina?"

"She's not going to come to this one. She said she'll do this after practice, but she needs some time to _live in her mantra_," Myra said singing the last part as Christina would.

I shook my head as Tris started to laugh.

"So I heard Zach asked you to the dance?" I looked at Tris.

"He said it was just to go as friends," I answered.

"So you said 'yes'?"

"No." After a pause. "Should I have? I mean it's just as friends?"

"But I thought you weren't going," stated Myra.

"Yeah, I wasn't. Aidan told me during second period he would take me, so I was going to go then, but I still... I don't know why I'm making this into a big deal."

"The only reason why, is because you wish that you were going with someone else," Tris smiled. That was probably true.

"Maybe you and Eric can go as friends," suggested Myra.

"I don't want to go with him as friends, though. If I went as 'just friends' with someone, I would have said 'yes' to Zach," I replied. There was another pause. "Sorry Myra."

"It's okay. I know you're not upset at me, it's just the whole situation that's got you twisted."

"Thanks. Anyways, let's just try and get some work in, so Christina can have more time to 'live in her mantra' later on tonight, too." We all laughed.

* * *

We finished the project late Wednesday night.

"Perfect," squealed Christina. "That means tomorrow night we can go shopping for homecoming!"

"I still haven't found anything to wear, perhaps it would be good for us to go tomorrow night, after cheer practice," added Myra.

"You should come Alex," added Tris.

"I'm not going to homecoming though."

"You can help us get ideas," Christina suggested. "Besides you can still shop for something else. I mean come on it's shopping!"

"Do you remember our last trip to the mall?" I nodded at Tris. "Yeah, well, plan for another overboard trip with her and Marlene."

"We're not that bad," Christina pouted.

Just as we exited the library, Eric was outside.

"You working on a project, too," asked Myra.

"No, we finished ours on Monday," he answered smiling. "I actually came to see if I could walk Alex back." Eric turned to me and smirked. I smiled and looked away. I hated it the fact that I told him about that smile, but I enjoyed it too much.

"N..." Christina started.

"Of course," Tris said grabbing Christina and ushering her away.

"Bye Eric," called out Myra.

"See you later," Eric shouted back. He turned to face me and stretched out his arm motioning for us to walk.

"How's practice going," was the first thing I asked.

"Good. Peter, Dom, and Roman keep getting cramps. Edward and I do, too, but..."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," he said smiling over at me. "I guess our defense isn't used to working this hard. Especially since we didn't play this well last year."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't overwork yourselves," I returned the smile. "I know it's homecoming game, but after what happened to Dom, you guys shouldn't be pushing yourselves to your breaking point."

"We're okay, Alex. A little exhausted now and then, but we're okay. Like you said it's homecoming game, so I think that's why we want to put on a good show, especially since everyone's parents are coming."

I didn't want to, cause I knew the answer, but I figured I ask anyway. "Is your mom coming," I asked as he turned to me with a slight smile.

"No," he answered. I thought that was going to be the end of it, but he continued. "I spoke with her yesterday, but she didn't ask about football or my classes. It was just her being the criticizing mother that she is." You could hear the anger in his voice. It wasn't a good phone call.

I stopped us. "It's not true Eric." He looked at me and I felt compelled to grab his hand in mine. "Whatever she said Eric, it's not true. You're an awesome person, you know that right?" I stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

He pulled me closer and held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around him too. After a while I moved my head to look up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Alex."

"That's what friends are for."

Eric ran his hand softly down my cheek, tilted his head down, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. We stayed like this even longer. With him holding me close and his forehead resting on mine. I moved my hands back to the front to run slowly along his chest. I really wanted to be with Eric, so why was I putting off telling him? My phone rang. It was "Fancy" by Iggy. I knew it was Christina.

"Christina," he mumbled irritated. I guess he knew it was her too. I laughed softly, pulled back, grabbed his hand and continued walking to the dorm building.

"She's probably wondering where I am. You know her," I said as Eric rolled his eyes.

"So, did you folks finish your project?"

"Yeah. Which Christina is thrilled about, because now we can go shopping for homecoming tomorrow night."

Eric's hand did a quick squeeze on mine. "So you are going to the dance?"

"No. Aidan was going to take me, but I told him this morning, I didn't want to go. Christina said I should still go shopping though, just to shop."

"Just to shop," Eric repeated looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not in the mood to just shop, but all the girls are going, so I figure that would be more time to just hang out with them." I turned to him. "Were you going to the homecoming dance?"

"I was planning on going, just to go, but I decided not to."

We got up to my room and ended up sitting down in the hallway right outside the door talking about random stuff again, like Saturday night. I mentioned to him about the beaches back at home. He had never seen the ocean in real life, only been swimming in a lake. Which brought up a story of him and his Dad trying to fish for salmon. I noticed his smile was different when talking about his Dad. It made him look young and fun-loving, like a child admiring his father.

He spoke about other things he, Will, and Edward used to do when they were younger. I really liked this side of Eric, too. It was then I realized what Myra said. He never let anyone in, but here he was breaking down more of his barriers for me.

Christina opened the door and told us it was late.

"Even when I'm outside the room, she still wants to kick me out," Eric joked. I started to laugh as he held out his hand for me to stand up with him.

"Sorry about that," I replied. "Sorry it's kind of late too."

"Nah, it's alright. This was nice," he said smiling. "Hey since we're not going to the dance this Saturday, perhaps we can hang out that night?"

"Sure," I answered smiling back. "Christina will be at the dance, so I know she won't be kicking you out if we hang out here." We both started to laugh.

"It's late, already," shouted Christina from in the room. "Go back to your room, Eric!"

"Going," he shouted back at her.

I hugged Eric and he squeezed his arms around me.

"Good night Eric."

"Good night Alex," he whispered. As he pulled away he placed my hand on his chest and planted a kiss on my forehead. I knew what he was trying to tell me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, pulled away quickly and ran into the room.


	36. Chapter 36: You know how you feel

ALEX

"Good Morning."

Eric came and sat his tray down next to me during breakfast the next day.

"Good Morning," I said turning to him.

"Argh," Christina grabbed her tray, got up, then grabbed Marlene and Lynn to leave.

"That time of the month," Eric called out to her.

"Really," I asked him.

"She's impossible, I don't know how you handle her as her roommate."

"I take pointers from Tris," I said motioning to Tris who threw a wink my way.

"She ends up growing on you," added Tris. We both laughed.

"Speaking about room mates, where's Aidan," I asked Eric. Just then Aidan dropped a box down on the table.

"This is for you," he said breathless.

"Is this the Halloween costume?" Aidan nodded and then sat down on the opposite side of Eric.

"Don't forget to try it on. It should fit though," Aidan stated as he started to eat his breakfast.

"So you're really not going to join our group," asked Tris.

"No, I told Christina to see if Lynn wanted to."

"Lynn told me she already had something in mind," said Shauna. "Said we were going to be surprised."

"What exactly are you girls doing," asked Uriah.

"That is a secret," replied Tris.

"Dammit," Uriah muttered. "I tried to get Marlene to tell me and she wouldn't even budge."

"What made you think, we were going to say something," I asked him.

"Well, for one thing, you," he said pointing to me. "Are on our team, not theirs. So your loyalty should be to your brother and the rest of the Avengers."

"Dear Lord," Tris said as we both rolled our eyes.

"Second," Uriah continued. "You girls all know what we're doing."

"That doesn't mean we should tell you," Shauna replied. "Besides if we did, Christina would chop off our heads."

"Off with your head," I said to Shauna as half the table started to laugh.

"That's my girlfriend you all are teasing," stated Will.

"Even you have to admit that she acts weird sometimes, Will," argued Eric.

"But that's why I love her," said Will. The guys started to tease Will.

"So," Tris said quietly under the teasing. "Last night," she said motioning to Eric.

"We just talked and hung out. Kind of late, too. I think that's why Christina was mad this morning," I replied.

"Nothing else going on between you two," questioned Tris. I was about to answer, but the bell for first period rang.

Classes today were pretty boring. I guess because we finished our work, projects, or essays the day before, so we didn't feel like working. Second period, our teacher didn't feel much into the lesson today, so just gave us a pop-quiz and then told us we could talk quietly after the whole class handed in their quiz.

I had to liven things up. Aidan leaned forward in his chair to tell Drew something. I took off the cap on one of my pocket anti-bacs from Bath & Body and put it on this chair. Aidan sat back and immediately it squirted all over the back of his pants. He stood up quickly and turned to look at me.

"I couldn't help it, I was bored," I replied shyly as I sunk down in my chair.

"Mr. Kent, I said you could talk quietly. Why are you always disruptive in my class?" Because his sister is, I thought as I tried not to laugh.

I looked over at Eric who was smiling. I turned back to Aidan. It was perfect. It was smeared all over his butt. Aidan got dismissed to go to his room and change.

"That was so funny," Zeke said turning to me and giving me a high five. "Evil, but funny," he started to laugh. Even Four put on a smile.

"You just couldn't resist, could you," said Lauren as we got up to walk out of class.

"Don't you make trouble to your brother," I asked her.

"Yeah, that's what younger siblings are supposed to do," she said as we both laughed and then turned to walk off to our third period classes.

* * *

That night after practice, we all headed out to go shopping. The closest mall wasn't all that and it was going to close at 8 anyways. I felt bad for the underclassmen who weren't allowed to go off campus during the weekdays and didn't shop this past weekend. They just had to shop online, choose from their closets, or have their parents send them something.

I mostly followed Myra, Tris, and Lynn around knowing Christina and Marlene were planning on going overboard.

Shauna, Lauren, and Deena went to get ice cream. One of the few times Lauren could eat it without giving Peter a heart attack.

"What were you going to be for Halloween," asked Lynn. "You're not going to join Christina's little fairy idea, too are you?"

"No, my brother asked me to join his little Avengers Assemble team," I said waving my hand.

Christina made me try on my outfit before we went shopping. I swear Aidan was not going to be happy when he saw me in it. But oh wells, that was his idea. Just then Lauren, Shauna, and Deena came back.

"You're a size 8 right?" I looked at Shauna confused. "Shoe size, I mean," she clarified.

"Yeah, why what's up?"

**(Yes, that's my actual shoe size. I know, it's big. Me and my other two friends get teased because unlike the rest of the girls we hang out with, our feet is considered big. Whatever. LOL.)**

"We brought you a new pair of heels," Lauren answered.

"Thanks guys," I said grabbing the bag and hugging Shauna. "You didn't have to."

"I don't want you to walk away empty-handed. Charlotte Russe had a really good sale," Shauna said as I pulled it out of the box.

"It's Eric's favorite color," I said looking at the heels.

"Hm, Eric's favorite color, huh," teased Deena. Her and Lauren started to laugh.

"It'll match that dress you were staring at," said Myra.

"Now we know why you kept looking at it," added Tris as the other girls started to laugh also. "Let's go get it!"

We hurried back to the store right before it closed. Christina and Marlene were still in there with ten different outfits in the dressing room. I came out with the dress and the heels.

"That looks awesome," said Shauna. "You have to get the dress now!"

"Yeah, plus too, it's on sale," added Lynn. "Can't go wrong if it's on sale." Some of us looked at Lynn. "Hey, if it saves one money, then one should get it."

"I'm not going to homecoming though," I responded.

"You could always use it on a date or at a party," said Tris.

"Eric will think it's cute," said Myra.

"It is his favorite color," I said softly with a huge smile, as I ran my hands over the dress. The last time I brought something his favorite color was a bra from Victoria's Secret and of course he saw me in that.

"Yes Alex, we all know what his favorite color is now," Lauren said as she winked at me.

"Speaking of him, did your birthday wish come true, yet?" I turned to Tris and Myra who started to giggle.

"Wait, so you two did know what she wished for," accused Christina coming out of the dressing room.

"Yes, they know," I said turning to Christina. "And yes, it came true and it was nothing that I could describe in words! It happened like a couple weeks ago, but it still feels fresh in me. It started off perfect and the whole thing was full of passion. My whole body was on fire." Tris and Myra smiled at me. "I'm serious. I don't know what took us so long to finally do it, but we did. And I swear if I could I would have done a happy dance after it was over."

"Well, I saw you after and you did have an extra bounce in your step," said Myra smiling.

"You and Eric had sex," asked Lauren.

"No," responded Myra. "They kissed. Well, I'm assuming they made out." She finished and threw me a wink.

"Damn, if that's all a kiss gave to you," said Deena.

"He should give you a good time in bed, then," added Lauren as her and Deena high-five and started to laugh.

"Okay, we're so not going to talk about that right now," said Shauna. "So you two kissed, you're back to being good friends, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"So why aren't you two together yet," Lynn asked the million dollar question.

"Because he's not worth it," said Christina.

"Honestly, Chris," protested Lauren.

"He is worth it. It's just there's so much people talking," I answered.

"Don't listen to them," said Tris. "Take it from me. You need to shut out what everyone else says."

"It really hurt that he would think so little of me though. That day..."

"That was what? Like two weeks ago, Alex," reminded Tris. "He's been apologizing and trying his best to show you how much you mean to him. He's just as hurt."

"Exactly what I said," agreed Myra.

"Yeah, okay, we're talking again and back to being friends, but I just don't know..."

"No, you do **_KNOW_**!" I looked at Tris. "You know how you feel. You know how he feels. That's all that matters."

Was that all that mattered?

* * *

On Friday as Christina and I walked down into the cafeteria, several people whistled at us. For one thing, my suit was really tight and the zipper didn't zip up all the way, showing a whole lot of cleavage. Christina's fairy dress was short too. Someone must have told Aidan what everyone was whistling at, because his head snapped around and he looked mad. Aidan jumped out of his chair and pulled me down to where he was sitting.

"I swear to God everyone better stop whistling," he yelled looking around the cafeteria as they slowly died down. Someone else let out a loud whistle right as it got quiet. "Shut up. This is my baby sister!"

"Who's seventeen now, thank you very much," I replied hitting his shoulder.

"Why in the world is your top so low," complained Aidan. He tried to pull the zipper up.

"That's all it will go up. You're the one who wanted me to play the Black Widow!"

"Yeah, but not with your cleavage showing that much!"

"Hey, we might win the contest with your sister dressed like that," said Uriah. Aidan turned to look at him and he looked down at the table.

Just then more whistles erupted in the cafeteria. There was Tris, Marlene, Shauna, and Lauren walking in as the rest of Christina's fairy posse. I had to laugh. Lauren, according to Christina was the mean fairy, which I didn't know there was one. And boy if Aidan thought my cleavage was showing, there was Shauna's. Her reddish pink fairy dress matched her strawberry blonde hair. And boy was she curvier now than when she had on our school uniform. Zeke's jaw dropped.

"Hunny, flies are going to come around," Shauna teased as she used her finger to push Zeke's mouth close. He shook his head and then pulled her close for a kiss. It almost turned into a make out scene, until Christina snapped.

"I don't want her make up ruined," Christina scolded.

Tris was dressed as Tinkerbell and her dress was even shorter than Christina's. It brought out her curves just right. She didn't look happy about it though.

Four, who Aidan made dress up as Thor, put his hand around Tris when she got to the table.

"Hey, you change red just like Tinkerbell does when she's mad," he teased as she hit him and he poked her side back.

To me Eric would have been a better Thor, but as I looked at Eric in black pants that looked like mine and a black vest, I realized that Aidan made him Hawk Eye. Not to mention, the vest did not cover up his arms, his chest muscles, or his abs. He looked really hot! I guess that was a good compromise. He caught me staring and winked at me. I smiled and then my phone beeped.

_I like ur outfit - Eric_

_I like yours too - Alex_

I threw a piece of pancake at his chest. He looked at me and smirked. We looked around and no one seemed to notice.

_Especially that part - Alex_

I looked up at him and he flew the pancake back at me, only it fell in between my cleavage. We both tried to hide our laughter, hoping no one saw, as I tried to pick it out.

_That's my fave part too - Eric_

Boys, I thought. We continued to smile and steal glances at one another.

"Stop flirting and just go out already," whispered Four. I turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up Four," I whispered back. He started to chuckle. Tris saw the exchange too.

"Remember Alex, you know how you feel, you know how he feels. That's all that matters," she leaned over Four to whisper to me. I guess Four couldn't help it. But as Tris was leaning over, he slapped her butt. She pulled back and punched his shoulder. "Boys," Tris muttered.

Boys is right! I took one last look at Eric and we smiled at each other. Then I turned to Aidan and asked about the rest of our Avengers team.

Uriah was Hulk, Zeke was Director Fury, Peter played Iron Man, which all three of them absolutely loved. It showed because they started to play around. Uriah kept punching the table and screaming 'Hulk Smash!' and Zeke and Peter just couldn't help but pretend to shoot or blast things around. Will was originally Agent Coulson, but wanted to play Loki instead. His costume looked totally cool. And of course, Aidan was Captain America. I wanted to ask Aidan in what Universe or Comic does Captain America have black hair, but I decided not to. Black Widow has reddish sort of hair, not black. I knew he would have argued that to me. I swear Aidan could be such a nerd sometimes.

Drew, Al, and Molly came as Harry Potter and whoever his two other friends were. Another book series Myra was trying to get me to read. I asked her if I could see the movies first and she said no.

Edward and Myra were the only ones who did a couple theme. They went as Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Yes, Myra finally got me to read the book. And I have to say I totally enjoyed it! The second she looked at me I held up my three fingers and she did the same. We both laughed and then continued to eat breakfast, with Aidan occasionally complaining about my zipper not being able to zip all the way up. Every time he did I would turn to Eric to see him smirk and wink at me.

I hated whatever class I had Uriah in. He kept yelling 'Hulk Smash' and hitting things, that just happened to be by me. Zeke made a rocket shoot off in class. He claimed it was an accident, but I highly doubt it was from the look on his and Eric's face.

Edward played around with Myra's fake bow more than Myra did and shot a couple pencils into the screen for our classroom projector. I swear I was waiting for some bigger prank to happen. After all it was Halloween!

"Trick is the one you actually need to look out for," said Eric as we walked to lunch. I looked at him. "Why do you think we call him Trick? He always tries to set off pranks during Halloween."

"Lynn!" I screamed once we got down for lunch. Lynn was dressed as a sexy police officer.

"I know I know, not really me. But who really dresses like themselves during Halloween?"

"I'm so proud of you," screamed Marlene.

"Proud that I dressed like a slut," questioned Lynn.

"You know what I mean," said Marlene. We all started to laugh.

In the middle of lunch, there was screaming on one side of the cafeteria. Trick and Justin, who were dressed as Shaggy and Scooby Doo, came running away from that corner.

"See you guys," Trick yelled at our table and bolted for the exit. Just then we saw what he had let loose. A couple small snakes dropped from the ceiling and landed on our table. Every table had about a few snakes on them by now.

"Calm down," said Four.

"Yeah, these aren't poisonous," added Eric as he grabbed one.

"In fact these are baby Milk snakes," encouraged Edward. "They're harmless."

Too late. A lot of the girls and even some of the guys had gone into hysterics. Everyone was evacuated from the cafeteria while campus security and various staff members caught the snakes.

During fourth period, Trick let bats loose in the science building. We saw them evacuate from our classroom window.

"Thank God, he has Physics fourth period," I said letting out a breath of relief.

"I wouldn't think we're safe just now," said Eric.

And we weren't. He let bats out in the language and arts building, too. Our building ended up evacuating too. Where in the heck did Trick get bats? They were apparently Mexican Free Tail bats and illegal in the State of Divergent. I turned to look at Eric.

"Yeah, I know I'm a nerd," he said to me as we both laughed.

"I swear Trick, nothing else better happen today," I said walking up to him as we passed each other on the way to fifth period.

"What are you talking about? None of this was me." He winked at me and then gave Eric a high five.

During fifth period, all the power on campus went off. They decided to cancel fifth period.

During sixth period, the power came back on. Trick ended up locking all the girls in the locker room. He shut off power to that building only, too. Right when the lights came on, several girls started screaming. Everywhere in the showers and coming out of our lockers were roaches. Big ones, little ones, flying ones.

I looked down the way as Tris was trying to cover Christina. Christina was yelling and crying at the same time.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," she screamed. Most of us girls were okay after the first two minutes of utter and complete panic. Finally we were able to kill, squish, or move the roaches into containers to drop off to the science building.

As we walked out of the locker room, all the guys started laughing. Will came over to hug Christina.

"No," she pushed him away. "Who did that? Who decided to do that?"

"Come on, Christina," said Will. "It was just a prank."

We found out that it was Uriah, Peter, and Will's idea to get the roaches. So Will wasn't completely off the hook on this one. It was Eric, Edward, Four and Zeke's idea to throw them into the locker room after Trick, Justin, and Aidan switched off the power to only our building. Trick was going to wait until tonight for his next prank, but the rest of the guys just insisted on doing something to us girls.

"I guess it's not only Trick that we have to look out for," I said to Eric as we walked to the assembly.

"Hey, you're still alive though, right," teased Eric. "Besides, tell me it wasn't funny to watch some of the girls, especially Christina, scream and rant?" I tried to make a mad face at Eric, but he pinched my side, making me smile.

"Fine, I guess it was kind of funny," I smiled as he chuckled.

"Plus, Aidan wanted to get you back for yesterday," Eric added. I turned to Aidan to say something, but Eric grabbed my hand and led me towards the gym for the assembly. Shauna called me over for us to do our cheer/dance. I dropped Eric's hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek and he kissed my forehead.

"Noticed the hand holding," Marlene stated as I looked down trying to hide my smile. It just seemed natural for him and I.

"Alex," Shauna looked at me expectantly and waved Marlene to go to the rest of the squad. "I highly doubt you're hurt anymore. From the looks of things you've already chosen Eric before any other guy. I believe you forgave him a while ago."

"I think I did," I answered her.

"I can tell part of you probably wants to make him suffer by prolonging you two dating," Shauna said smiling.

"It's not that," I responded smiling as well. Or was it? Was I really hoping to make him hurt too?

"You knew how much he wanted you to be friends in the beginning. You made him work so hard for it, too. Now, he wants your heart so badly and you're doing the same thing," she pointed out. I looked away thinking maybe that's what I was doing. "You know how I can tell?"

"How can you," I asked.

"I did that once with Zeke." I looked up at her and smiled. "But seeing all that effort they go through, there's no denying how they feel. And Alex, everyone can see that Eric really cares deeply about you. You know how you feel, you know how he feels, that's all that matters."

I gave Shauna a hug and we started our pep rally. There were some other dancing events put on by the Spanish Club, the Japanese Club, and even the teachers did a little dance. It was funny to watch some of them up there.

Before the costume contest started, I took some pictures and posted a couple on IG. Immediately Cara text me, instead of commenting on it.

_U kno that u and Eric sort of match - Cara_

Thank God she text me and didn't post it.

_Funny! He looks hot tho - Alex_

_He caught me staring this morning - Alex_

_U kno how u feel n u kno how he feels - Cara_

_Tell him u wanna b with him already - Cara_

Was everyone going to be telling me that? Tris said it yesterday and today, Shauna told me that earlier and now Cara. I did know how I felt about Eric. I like Eric. I wasn't mad at him anymore. I forgave him probably last week. I did choose Eric. I didn't care about some fancy car Landon's rich parents were renting or all the teddy bears Jarrett or Wyatt would leave me. I only cared about Eric. I looked down and realized something about Cara's text message.

_Look who's talkin - Alex_

_Y don't u say something too - Alex_

_Hey! I want ur bro to make a move first - Cara_

_I'll get him to do that then - Alex_

_*wink wink* - Alex_

_Lol. No don't do that - Cara_

_Don't worry, I won't - Alex_

_He's jus waitin for a good time to tell u. That's all - Alex_

_Thanx. BTW is Will, Loki? - Cara_

_Yea. We really do have crazy bros don't we - Alex_

_Lol. Yea we do. But they're awesome - Cara_

_Especially mine, huh - Alex_

_Shh. Lol - Cara_

"Who you talking to," asked Aidan.

"No one," I said putting away my phone before he could ask any further. Eric looked at me and I mouthed 'Cara.' He chuckled and shook his head.

Christina them came in third place for the group costume. We came in second. First was Dominic, Brian, Roman, and Mia who went as the Fantastic Four.

"The judges were right," commented Aidan obviously upset we came in second. "Dominic actually had flames coming out of him, did you see that? When he did the whole 'flame on' thing." Aidan shook his head.

"Not to mention, if you ask me, their Thing is sort of better than our Hulk," I whispered to Aidan.

"Hulk Smash," Uriah screamed as he softly punched at my back. I grabbed one of his Hulk fists and threw it at his head. "Hulk Sad," Uriah responded until Marlene came over and gave him a quick kiss. "Hulk Happy."

"Hulk Stupid," I said as he softly punched me again with his arm that still had the other Hulk fist.

"Hey," I said shouting at him.

"You did call him stupid," pointed out Four.

"You should know by now Alex that the Hulk has feelings," teased Eric.

"Shut up," said Uriah as he pushed Eric.

"Oh no, now he's getting angry," teased Eric as we all started to laugh.

I don't know why. Maybe because I felt comfortable with him already. But I found myself leaning against Eric with his arm wrapped around me again. We stayed this way during the rest of the assembly and into the pep rally.

"I'm kind of glad you got them together," Eric said looking at Edward and Myra, who won second place for the couples costume. I can't believe they loss to Tara and Drake. "He's liked her for the longest time," Eric continued. I let out a sigh as Eric his arm gave me a little squeeze. "He probably wouldn't have said anything to her, unless it was for you."

I nodded. Eric brought out his other hand and I started to trace the lines with my finger. I really missed this.

"That was nice too what you did for Uriah and Marlene." I nodded against his chest. He moved one of his fingers in a circle on my waist. The girls were right. I was over what Eric did already. The pain I'm feeling now, _**is** _just my heart aching to be with him. I no longer felt hurt. But I couldn't bring myself to admit it. Eric moved his head to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Where does that leave us, Alex?"

Where did that leave us? I wanted to say something. But I knew if I opened my mouth, I would ruin this moment. This moment where we could just enjoy spending time with each other. Among all the cheering and celebrating of the assembly, I was satisfied that we could just have this one moment.


	37. Chapter 37: I Never Told You

I was glad when our volleyball game started early on Saturday, so we could make the football game. Deena, Lauren, and Letty ended up getting a small version of Trick, Peter, and Dominic's jersey number painted on their shoulder. When Lauren asked if I was going to do the same, I painted a small version of my brother's jersey number on my shoulder.

"I know you aren't together together, but what about Eric," Lauren asked.

"I already have Eric's number somewhere else," I answered smiling. She looked at me like I was crazy and then shook her head. It made me smile whenever I looked down at my jersey. I guess Eric is always going to be there. Before we went out on the court, Eric text me.

_I know I don't need to say it, but - Eric_

_***kissing ur forehead*** - Eric_

_***kissing ur cheek - Alex_

_We still hangin out tonite? - Alex_

_Of course - Eric_

_About tonite - Eric_

_Y don't we go eat out or something - Eric_

_Just to get off campus - Eric_

_Sounds good - Alex_

_Wat did u have in mind - Alex_

_Movies or dinner, ur choice, lmk - Eric_

"Lauren, what is that pizza place called," I asked her as we were doing stretches. "The one that Shauna and Lynn kept raving about."

"The Pit?"

"You've never ate there before," asked Deena.

"No," I answered shaking my head.

"It's actually really good. They have all sorts of crazy pizza toppings, they sell burgers, hot dogs, and all that other stuff. But their pizza is awesome," replied Deena.

"They even have dessert pizza." I made a face. "It's better than it sounds! I rarely go, cause," Lauren started to trail off.

"Peter," I answered.

"Why do you think I devoured ice cream the other night?" We started to laugh. When we got back to the benches, I text Eric.

_Dinner at the Pit? Is that ok? - Alex_

_I heard its good there - Alex_

_It's awesome there actually - Eric_

_Good choice - Eric_

_C u at the game - Alex_

_K, later - Eric_

Our volleyball game went by quickly and we ended up winning in three sets. We got to the homecoming game with some time before kickoff. I ran quickly up into the stands to tell mom and dad about my game.

"Hey, sweet pea," called Dad. "Last week's game was in the paper. Had a good pic of you serving an ace!"

"Really?"

"Your father cut it out and has it framed in his office," my Mom said as she lightly patted my father's hand. It made me happy. Last week I thought I disappointed my Dad when I lost focus, but Eric and Aidan were right. My Dad and Mom would always love me and be proud of me.

"That's from the game with the scouts, you got seven service aces, right," my dad said with a satisfied smile.

"Yup. I got five service aces today, but I got in just as much kills!"

"Good job, sweet pea. Aren't you a setter," asked mom. " You don't usually do that right?"

"Uh-huh, it took the other team completely by surprise."

"That's my girl," my father smiled proudly. I really glad to have this moment too. This moment where my parents were happy and proud of me. Even though they didn't come to my game, it felt like they were all mine.

"Did you fix everything with your friend," my mother asked.

"We're friends again," I answered and smiled at her. And that's what Eric and I were as of now.

"What is this I hear, you're not going to the homecoming dance?" Of course my mom had to ask.

"Your brother said a few guys had asked you, but you still said 'no'. He said one of them was quite persistent," mother continued. "He's not harassing you into going with him, is he?" I knew I shouldn't have told Aidan about Landon.

"I'm okay. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"Are you sure, sweet pea? I could have them arrested," said my father jokingly, but still looking serious.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine. I didn't want to go with just anyone who asked me anyways." I wanted to go with Eric, I said in my head.

"Aidan was going to take me, but I didn't want him to watch me all night when he could have fun."

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't have mind. Speaking about boys, who's the cutie you were complaining to me about a couple days ago?"

It just dawned on me that I called my mom and spoke to her about Eric. I remember her telling me to let her know if I ever thought that I liked a boy to give her a call. It never happened at Amity Prep, so for her to get a call just recently was so exciting for her.

"Where is he? Is he on the football team with your brother," my mother asked for information once more.

"Mom," I said nodding towards Dad.

"Your mother told me already." I hit my forehead with one of my hands. "Your mother and I started dating when we were sixteen. Although you're seventeen, you're still my little girl. All I ask is that I meet him, to of course do the usual fatherly interrogation, check his criminal record, run his fingerprints, probably put an off duty cop to stalk him." My father put on a small smile. I wanted to tell them both that they already knew him, but I decided not to.

"Well, I'll be sure to call you folks if I ever do start dating him or any guy for that matter," I replied. "So you can scare him off." My mother laughed and my father nodded in approval and smiled.

"Oh, by the way I have something for you." Mom pulled out her old ribbon she used to use for cheering during the football game.

"I used that during my senior homecoming game and now you can use it," she said smiling. I let her put it in my hair above the ribbon that Christina had tied. You could see the happiness in her eye as she saw me with something of hers on.

"Spoke to Max over there," my father nodded his head. "Said it should be an exciting homecoming this year."

"Who's Max?"

"Your principal," he answered. "I forgot you folks call him Principal Phifer." My dad started to laugh. "He was a classmate of ours, along with Hana," he said motioning to Zeke and Uriah's mom sitting a couple seats down from my mom. "If you could only hear the things we did when we were going to high school here."

"Principal Phifer told me once that Aidan and I get into more trouble than our parents."

"I don't know," my mom replied. "Your father was really mischievous when we were in school." She started to laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Now hurry up, your brother needs you to be cheering for the team," said Dad almost as an order. I hugged them both and went down with the rest of the girls.

* * *

During half time, after our performance, they announced homecoming court. I was with the squad drinking water and talking about our dance when I heard my name.

"What did they just say," I asked spitting out the water in my mouth.

"You were elected as Senior Homecoming Princess," squealed Christina. I walked up there slowly. As I stepped out on the field, they announced who was escorting me.

"And your Dauntless Senior Homecoming Prince..." there was a pause. "Aidan Kent!" I started to laugh. They called Aidan out of the locker room and we were both crowned.

"This is a shocker," Aidan said turning to me.

"I knew some people who had nominated you, but I didn't think I would be up here."

"Your kidding right?" I shook my head. "There can only be one explanation for it." I turned to Aidan. "Everyone likes Aidan Kent's sister." I punched his shoulder.

I couldn't help but think, that's probably one of the main reasons why I was up here, because I am Aidan Kent's sister. I started to laugh as the ceremony went on. Aidan pinched my side and I shoved him lightly. We would have started a sibling wrestling match up there, but I noticed mom had come out of the stands and gave us both a look that made me and Aidan straighten out.

"Dauntless Academy, this years homecoming king and queen... Four Eaton and Tris Prior!"

We took pictures, with the rest of the homecoming court. The rest of the players came out of the locker to watch the last few minutes of homecoming halftime. Several alumni, including our parents, came out and took pictures on the field with the homecoming court.

"My two kids, Homecoming Prince and Princess," my mother squealed with delight as she hugged us both.

Right before third quarter started, I tried to find Eric, but I couldn't. I told most of the guys to keep up the good work and wished them good luck. It wasn't until they ran out onto the field that I saw Eric look at back at me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. He then took his hand and pointed to his jersey number. I nodded my head as we both started to smiled at each other again.

"Oh my God, that's what you meant," screamed Lauren. "You and him both have the same jersey number."

"Yup."

She gave me a small nudge and then stood in her spot.

I looked back at Eric who was still smiling at me. Tris was right. There was one thing I knew. One thing I couldn't put away any longer and it was our feelings for one another. I waved and so did he. Then he turned to face the team. That feeling in me was urging me forward. Everything that happened within the past couple days, coupled with my mother's advice, I finally made my decision.

"I'm going to tell him," I said to Myra, who was right next to me.

"Tell him what," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows and nudged me.

"That I want us to be together, that I'm ready for a relationship." Myra jumped into my arms. After she grabbed Tris, Lauren, and Christina, who was right by us and told them the news.

"Why don't we just tell him now," said Lauren. "Eric!"

Eric turned back around to look at us.

"Alex has something to tell you," Tris screamed and pushed me forward a bit.

"I'll talk to you later," I yelled at him. He smiled, waved again, and then put on his helmet.

"After the game," I said to Lauren guys.

"I'm going to make sure that happens," she said as Myra and Tris agreed to it as well.

"As much as I don't ap..."

"I know I know," I replied to Christina. "You don't approve of Eric." We laughed as she rolled her eyes and then gave me a hug.

I was excited for after the game. I knew Eric was going to hang out with me tonight. I could tell him then, I thought. I kept the happy feeling in me, I pictured his smile as we did our cheers. It felt like my heart was doing flips also.

"Oh my god, you're too excited," said Myra.

"I can't help it! I'm finally going to tell him," I screamed waving a Pom Pom in the air. "Woohoo," I screamed waving the pom pom in Lauren's face and then Tris's.

"It's about time," said Tris, laughing.

"Now calm down," Lauren spoke while shaking her head at me. "The game is almost done, Kent." I hugged her as she rolled her eyes. I was too ecstatic to contain myself. I was finally going to tell Eric! The sight of his smiling face was strong in my head. It felt like nothing could bring me down in this moment.

I turned back to Myra to see her face drop. Immediately I spun around to face the field.

Something went wrong. Peter jumped forward and his leg cramped up, disabling him from getting back up. The offensive lineman got loose and ran through one of the linebackers. It was a hard hit, because everyone was crowded around somebody. I remember what Eric was saying. They were all getting sore now and then, because they were working harder than usual. The crowd got silent as we waited to see what happened.

My heart was pounding so fast, as I saw defensive player after player walk away from the scene. It was then that I realized there was one player who didn't walk away yet. ERIC!

"Eric got hit," I said softly. Myra turned to look at me with sadness all over her face.

After a while, more players, coaches, refs, and trainers moved around on the field and I saw straight ahead towards Eric. He was just laying on the ground. He looked so still. I started to panic. Christina, Tris, and Myra were by my side almost immediately.

"You can't run out there, Alex," said Tris in front of me.

"The trainers are out there right now. Everything will be fine," Myra assured me.

Dominic and Brian helped Peter off the field and Lauren went to check on him. A few minutes passed, but it seemed like forever for me waiting to see if Eric was alright.

I couldn't see Eric's smile in my head anymore. It was being clouded with the scene of his lifeless looking body on the field. I remembered what Aidan said. That these things happen, especially in this sport. But that didn't help me at all. He just laid there! I could see the trainers and coaches asking him questions, but he wasn't moving.

Aidan turned around and gave me a weak smile, so did Edward. This was bad. Just then the ambulance came onto the field and reversed where Eric's body was. My eyes were watery and it felt like my heart had just shattered. I shook my head trying to keep the tears back.

Will came off the field and walked towards us.

"They said he's asking for you."

I nodded and followed Will onto the field.

Will assured me it wasn't that bad. They just were doing all of this and taking him to the ER as a precaution. But I couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears came pouring down. I watched as they slowly took off Eric's helmet, put a neck brace on him, then lifted him on the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. Aidan hugged me and then helped me climb into the ambulance.

"We'll be right there as soon as we can," Aidan told me. I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright, Alex," assured Zeke. Edward came by and did the same.

"Be brave," Four shouted.

Just before the doors closed, I heard the rest of the guys saying everything is okay and I saw their encouraging smiles. I hoped they were right. Eric's hand reached for mine once I sat down inside and I took it. That was the first sign of movement I saw in him since the hit. That was good, right?

The EMT started to ask me questions. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating so fast as all these thoughts ran through my head. One of the coaches was there too and would answer questions I was having a hard time with. Every once in a while they would talk to Eric and I would see him nod slowly, obviously still in pain. I wanted to start crying again, but I couldn't do that now.

When we got to the hospital, they did a scan and some tests. Exactly what they did, I wasn't sure I just paced back and forth in the waiting room, thinking I should have told him when Lauren and Tris called him during halftime. I should have told him! Was I still going to get my chance? What are they doing to him now? Why haven't I been told anything? What the hell was taking so long for the nurses to come back? Where was everybody else? I was going insane!

It was only half an hour, but it felt like forever until all our friends started to arrive. Along with Edward's dad, Lauren's parents, Peter's mom, Zeke and Uriah's mom, Shauna's dad, Marlene's parents, along with mine. I couldn't help but think that no one bothered to call Eric's mom and I wasn't about to mention anything.

"What did they say," asked Aidan as they all walked in.

"They haven't told me anything," I screamed.

"Sweet pea, there's no need to shout," my dad said pulling me into a hug.

"They just took him down into that hallway and they haven't come back," I said into my dad's shirt. "They didn't come back. They didn't even tell me if he's alive."

"He's alive, Alexandria," my father said in a serious tone. He peeled me back and looked me in the eye for a moment, as if trying to read something. "You were in the ambulance with him, was he responsive then?" I nodded. "Before they took him down there, they must have told you something."

"That they're going to run a test or scan," I said as my eyes started to water. "I don't know what they're doing. It feels like it's been hours since someone came to tell me what's going on. They wouldn't even let me follow him down there!" My dad put on a small smile and then looked to Aidan and somewhat chuckled. Why was my dad laughing? He let go of me and let my friends talk to me.

"Here's your duffle," Christina said crying. She brought me a change of clothes and some other stuff to keep me occupied. She hugged me as did all the girls. So did half of the boys.

"He's going to be fine, you know that right," said Justin. I started to cry. I pushed Justin out of the hug. "Alex."

"How do you know? I saw him! He was just laying there," tears started to come out of my eyes. Justin pulled me back into a hug. Trick and Deena came by. Deena leaned her head against my back as I stayed in Justin's hug. Nothing anyone did seemed to comfort me at this moment.

Two of the coaches from West High, the school we were challenging, along with a few of their players, including the one who hit Eric, came by to check in on him. There seemed to be a sort of comradery and understanding between all the players and coaches.

"Alex, right? They said you're his girlfriend," said the player who hit Eric as he stood in front of me. Myra's arm around me gave a quick squeeze and her, Lynn, Tris, and Lauren stood up and walked towards some of our other friends. The boy sat down next to me. "I just wanted to apologize to you. I know you're really upset now," he said so gently. I turned to him about let him have it. How could he know what I was feeling right now? Almost right away, he started to speak again. "I was a wreck when my brother got hit last year. He was our quarterback."

"My brother is our quarterback," I responded softly.

"And you're boyfriend is on defense," he asked smiling. I guess that is kind of ironic now that I think about it. One of the things Eric does is tackle quarterbacks, which just happens to be my brother. ERIC. I wanted to say Eric was going to be my boyfriend after tonight. But that didn't happen, because the boy sitting next to me knocked him unconscious, but I knew that wasn't going to help anyone right now. Not even myself. I just smiled in response.

"All week and even before the game our coach told us that he just wanted us to play our best. We all knew it was going to be a hard game. From what we've heard is that this year there was a new breed of players at Dauntless. They don't give up, they're determined, and they're stronger than they seem. Your brother, your boyfriend, they're exactly that, they're fighters. Eric, I believe is his name," he stated as I nodded. "Well, Eric is going to fight this. This isn't going to stop your boyfriend from coming back to you."

"I hope not." My voice was still soft.

"Well, I know it's not. I was still there on the field when he asked for you. He seemed quite insistent on seeing you." That almost made my heart drop. In the middle of all of that, Eric still managed to think of me.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Jack," he said as shook my hand. "I know it's hard to hear it from me, especially after all your friends have been here to talk to you, but I know your boyfriend is going to be fine. Again I'm sorry for what you're going through right now." He smiled and started to stand.

"Jack, what happened to your brother?"

He turned back around and smiled slightly. "They kept him out for the next two games. He came back twice as stronger. Plays for DU now. That's how I know things will be okay. There's only one way to go when you're down."

"And that's back up," I put on a weak smile as Jack nodded and then left to go back by his team.

"Wasn't he the one who hit Eric," asked Lauren coming back to my side. I nodded and rest my head on her shoulder. "He's right you know, Alex. Everything is going to be okay."

A few more minutes passed until the doctor came out. The whole waiting room got silent.

"What's the news, doctor," asked Edward.

"We're going to keep him in overnight just to be sure. For now I can allow a couple visitors in, but he has to get his rest." Edward's dad, Shauna's dad, and my dad were some of the first people to see him. Slowly our parents and the other team started to leave. They decided to let all the boys from our team go in as well. The whole Dauntless football team came. After Four, Edward, Aidan, Will, Zeke, and Uriah came out, the doctor said they were going to let him sleep.

"I didn't even get to see him," I protested.

"It's going to be alright, Alex," said Will coming to hug me.

"We spoke to him. He just needs his rest," Uriah replied.

"He's not in the best shape right now, Alex. The best thing to do is to go back to campus and wait until morning. Let him have his rest for tonight," suggested Four.

"Well, I'm staying until he wakes up."

"Do you need us to stay with you," asked Zeke.

"Yeah, perhaps someone should stay back with you," said Four. He turned to look at Aidan. Aidan nodded as if reading Four's thoughts. I think Four was irritated with me for acting this way, but I didn't care. Everything may have been okay to them, but I didn't get to see Eric! I was supposed to hang out with Eric tonight. We were going to eat pizza. I was going to tell him how I felt! Then I remembered something else. I looked at a lot of the girls, who were in their dresses.

"No, it's the homecoming dance tonight. You all should go."

"It's not going to be the same without our princess," said Tris giving me a reassuring smile. I hugged her and congratulated her on being homecoming Queen.

Christina was in hysterics, more than me. I didn't think she was going to make it to the dance. Shauna and Marlene looked sad for me.

"Call us now if need anything. I don't care if we're at the dance, we'll come back for you," said Shauna as she hugged and then left.

Edward and Myra asked again if I wanted them to stay and I said I would be okay.

"Some of us guys were coming back in the morning with Coach Amar to check in on him," Edward said. "But if anything happens before then, just give us a call." I nodded and then we said bye. Aidan was the last to leave me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay," asked Aidan.

"Yeah, I'm just going to wait until he wakes up, then I'll catch a cab back to campus." Aidan hugged me and then left to head to the dance.

I sat by Eric's bed unable to do anything and say anything. He wasn't dead. But I just couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. This wasn't the funny, joking, tough, yet caring Eric. This was vulnerable, helpless Eric.

I put in my earphones and tried to listen to my iPod. After a few songs I was starting to relax. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek, then sat back down next to Eric's bed, keeping his hand in mine. Everything is going to be alright, Alex, I kept saying in my head. It wasn't until a song came on my iPod that my emotions went back downhill. The song was "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

Did that just have to describe me and Eric? To me there was no better place for me to be than wrapped up in his arms, with his lips pressed against my forehead.

_Like there's no sunrise_

To me there was no doubt, that I would wake up the next day with Eric still by my side.

_Like the taste of your smile_

His smile. I missed his smile. I wanted to see it right now. But he just laid there. A tear ran down my cheek.

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

Why? I actually slapped my forehead. Why in the hell, did I hold it in?

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Yes, I knew now I really wanted to be with Eric. I don't think I ever stopped wanting to. I was just so proud to say anything. And now. I looked at him. Oh my god!

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

This wasn't how I pictured tonight. I pictured me telling him and his arms wrapped tight around me. I couldn't will the image in my head anymore. I would close my eyes and his body laying still just stayed engraved in my memory.

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

And I'm not. Because Eric was the one who made me see who I really was.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

That's all I could take! I took the earphones out and threw my iPod on the floor and started to stomp on it. I sat back down in the chair, let my face fall against Eric's bed.

"Why couldn't I just tell you," I mumbled against the sheets. Tears started to soak up the sheets. I wiped them away. Closed my eyes, tried to shut everything out and let myself fall off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38: Night in the hospital

**I did start writing another story. It's called Differentiate. It is about Eric and an initiate. I just had an idea and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. I started to write the next chapter for this story. It's short, but I think you'll love it. I really do like this story and Alex and Eric's relationship, so I am going to continue to write this one out. Don't worry. **

**Sorry this update took a while, but here you go. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair. I picked my head up off the bed to look at Eric. He was laying there, perfectly still. The only thing that moved, was his arm that was closest to me. I leaned up over him and looked at his face. Eric's eyes suddenly opened and he gave me that award winning smile.

"I knew I would go to heaven after I died. I'm looking at the most beautiful angel right now," he said as he started to chuckle. Relief fluttered through me for just a second and then I remembered what happened. I punched his arm.

"Hey, I'm already in a hospital bed."

"Don't you dare joke about dying again," I said letting out a sigh and throwing myself back in the chair.

"Well, I am looking at someone beautiful."

"Don't. I'm still so upset with you."

"What are you upset about now?"

"You scared the hell out of me," I yelled at him.

"By touching your hair," he joked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm glad to see you still care about me," he said continuing to smile.

"Eric, this isn't a time to crack jokes!"

"Why are you getting mad? This stuff happens sometimes. Besides the doctor said it's just a minor concussion. I should be out of here in the morning."

I got up and walked away.

"Alex, get over here." I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"No, don't you see where you are right now?"

"I did say we should get off campus, didn't I? And what do you know," he said chuckling. "We're off campus."

"You're being a punk right now Eric!"

"Come here," he said patting his hand down on the bed by his side. I crossed my arms and looked away. "Do you want me to get up and go over there, because I will."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him and sat down on the bed. He held out his hand for mine, which looked painful for him to lift it that far up. I took his hand and placed into my lap, knowing the slightest movement would probably bring him more pain. I looked down at Eric as he still seemed to look powerless. I didn't like seeing Eric like this at all!

After a few minutes, Eric spoke up.

"This is nice. Not exactly the Pit," he said still smiling. I was really getting irritated.

"Why is this so funny to you?! You went and got yourself knocked out during a football game!"

"Why are you yelling? I told you these things happen, I can't help it." I looked away. "Alex look at me," he said moving his hand to rub my leg. I turned to him.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Why are you so concerned about me?! You're the one who was unconscious for God knows how long."

"Alex, please calm down," he said rubbing my thigh again. "I just want to know if you ate anything."

"No. I was waiting until you woke up and then I was going to head back to campus. They didn't let me see you. All the guys came in, but I didn't!" Eric squeezed my hand in his. My voice was started to get louder. "This isn't where I pictured us hanging out tonight, that's all."

"I know," he replied as his thumb started to move in a circle pattern on the back of my hand. "This isn't as bad as it seems." I bit my lip and looked away quickly so as to say anything back.

"Did you want me to get you anything before I leave," I turned back to him slowly.

"Leave?"

"I was only going to stay until you woke up. I just wanted to see you. Like I said they didn't let me see you. In fact I told the nurse..." I paused. "Who cares about that? Anyways, I wanted to see that you were okay. I needed to see it for myself." It's not that I didn't trust the guys when they told me Eric was okay.

Eric started to scoot over on the bed. For some reason it didn't seem like the movement caused him pain. Either that or he was trying to hide it from me so I wouldn't go crazy again. I couldn't help it, I was so happy to speak to him after the game and then it was like someone took a grenade and let it explode in me when Eric took that hit. Craziness was bound to hit me sooner or later.

"Will you stay with me for a little while longer?" Eric took off the sheet that covered him so I could lay under the sheet next to him. I crawled in slowly under the sheet. I really didn't feel like getting close to him now. He was hurt after all. Especially when I noticed the bruise right on his side. I couldn't help but think that that's probably where Jack's helmet made contact with him. There was still space between us as I laid on my side and reached my hand to touch the bruise.

"Alex, it's fine, really," Eric said as he wrapped his arm under my head and use his other hand to grab my waist and pull my body closer to his. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Time seemed to have pass by, but I didn't care. Part of me was starting to relax as he held me close in his arms. Eric then leaned down a little and kissed my forehead.

"How was your game," he said as I felt his lips move against my forehead. I really didn't want to talk about that right now, but I guess anything to relieve the tension.

"We won."

"How many aces did you get with this," he asked as he started to play with my hand. I started to laugh a little.

"Not much," I answered as I looked up at him. "Just five."

"Five? That's really good, Alex." As Eric looked down at me, I started to relax even more. I had wanted tonight to be like this, me being wrapped up in his arms, but of course not in a hospital bed. For some reason as he held me close and I felt his heartbeat vibrate on my hand, it sent a calming effect through me. Eric is here. Eric is with me. I smiled again.

"I got a couple kills, too." His smiled got wider. "It was a really good game."

"I'm very happy for you."

"My dad was really happy," I said looking back down. "He said there was a picture of me in the newspaper servicing an ace from last week's game. He cut it out and has it framed in his office."

"Didn't someone tell you that you're parents would always be proud of you," he teased.

"I wonder who that was," I responded looking back up at him. Leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek. I turned so that I could rest against Eric's chest and face him. I was hoping that this was hurting him, but judging from the smile on his face, he didn't feel pain anymore with me being here either.

"Your dad would be proud of you, too, Eric." Eric ran his fingers across my forehead and through my hair. Then his smile faded.

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's quarter to 2."

"It's November 2nd now," he replied.

"What is it?"

"It's my dad's birthday." Why hadn't he ever told me that before? I looked down at my duffle on the chair. Yup, Christina put my wallet in there.

"I'll be right back," I said as I started to climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." I leaned down, kissed his cheek again and then walked out of the room.

The hallways were quiet. There were a couple nurses here and there, but no one really seemed to notice me, which was good considering what I told one of the nurses earlier. I finally found my way to the cafeteria which was closed but there were still vending machines in them. There was even one with slices of cake. I put in some money, pressed the button, waited for the door to click and then I pulled it open. I grabbed the only flavor cake they had left and brought it back to the room.

I walked in to see Eric had moved the bed up a little, so that he was lying completely on his back. He had turned on the television and was watching...

"The Disney Channel," I asked.

"It got quiet when you left. I just needed something to distract me. What's that?"

"I thought we could have a slice of cake in honor of your dad." I moved the roll away table for Eric and put the container on it. "It's carrot cake though."

"Carrot cake was actually my dad's favorite."

"You're kidding!"

"No," Eric said smiling. I smiled too and went to grab him a fork. Right when I turned back to give it to him, he had stuck his finger in the frosting and planted it on my cheek.

"That's so not funny," I said as I wiped it away. "You're fortunate you're in a hospital bed or you would be in bigger trouble than you already are, mister!"

Eric started to laugh. We ate the cake slowly, occasionally looking at the TV and commenting on the show that was on. We started to talk about Disneyland and Disney World. Eric had never gone and always wanted to, all the more so now that his dad passed. His dad used to work there for a while and always talked about it.

"I know the lines are probably long and it's crowded, but I want to go at least once," he said turning back to me. He had on that same smile from a coupe nights ago when he talked about his dad taking him fishing. "How many times have you been there?"

"I've gone twice. The first time was when my brother's pee wee team won their division, my dad video taped him and asked him 'what do you want to do now that you won the game?' You know what they usually ask when a team wins the Superbowl or something? He said he wanted to go to Disneyland, so we went to Disneyland." Both Eric and I started to laugh.

"The second time was before we went to high school," I answered. "That was one of the best summers with my family, I believe. That's when my brother and I were the closest."

"You're getting back there," Eric stated smiling.

"Yeah, we are," I smiled back.

"If I do decide to go one day, will you come with me," Eric asked.

"Of course I will."

"We have to go and ride Star Tours and watch Captain EO."

"I believe that's in Tomorrow Land," I answered. I wanted to say that the ride was pretty old and I didn't really like 3D shows, but there obviously was a reason why he choose those two.

"It is. My dad said he helped a lot with the design of Tomorrow Land. Those two were the first things he worked on." There's the reason.

"He had just started college and was working there. Imagine that he just graduated high school and after a couple months was working on rides like that! Of course they redid the rides and updated it. But I just want to see it. See what my dad was part of. He always told me that anything is possible with a little imagination and a whole lot of creativity." Eric seemed to be lost in a daydream thinking about his father. I almost wanted to cry.

I looked at my fork and at Eric's and noticed that we had the only pieces of cake left on them.

"To your dad," I said I held up my fork. Eric smiled and held up his too.

"To Alan Cornelius Matthews," Eric responded. "A great dad and an awesome man."

**(If you didn't catch that. There is a show on Disney Channel called Girl Meets World. It's a spin off from Boy Meets World. One of the Characters in there is named Eric Matthews and his dad is Alan Matthews. His brother is Cory or Cornelius Matthews who is going to be in the Girl Meets World show.)**

We both ate our last bites. Eric put down his fork, titled his head to look at me and pulled me in close for a soft kiss. He kept his hand cupped on my face and moved his thumb slowly back and forth on my cheek as we stared at each other for a long time. This felt so right. For us to just be together. In a time where we both needed someone to be there, Myra was right, we always found a way back to each other. Remembering where we were, I slid my head in his hand to place a kiss in his palm before I moved it, then kissed his cheek, and finally took the plastic fork and container to throw away.

I went to sit down back on his bed as he grabbed my hand and held it in his. A few minutes passed by as our fingers stayed entangled in my lap. Eric lifted his hand away from mine and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"I've really missed you Alex."

"I've missed you too Eric."

"I still care about you Alex. I still like you. A lot. I really want us to be together."

"I do too."

"Have you had enough time, yet?"

"You're really going to ask me that while you're in a hospital bed?"

"Hey, maybe I'm counting on your sympathy to show a injured man mercy and just say 'yes'."

"Can we please not joke around about your medical condition?" He started to laugh. "I'm serious. I don't care if they said it's a MINOR concussion. It looked major to me."

"Alex," he whispered.

"They put a brace and everything around you. An ambulance came. I saw them haul you away like some dead carcass. You're in the hospital right now for crying out loud!" It seemed like reality was coming back to me. The image of him laying on the ground was too strong in me already. All calmness disappeared and frustration and emptiness was engulfing me now.

"Hey, it's alright Alex."

"You weren't moving. You weren't moving at all. You just laid on the damn field! Look at you now." I was falling back into a dark hole. Tears started to run down my face remembering all the emotions that passed through me just a couple hours before.

"I'm alright," he said as he moved his hand and tried to use it to help him sit up.

"Eric what are you doing? Your head is going to hurt more."

He wiped away my tears, moved his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Not as much as my heart hurts right now." With that he brought my face to his and pressed our lips together. It was so slow and soft until he grabbed my thigh and pulled me on top of him in a straddle.

"Eric," I whispered, pressing my hand to his chest. "You're hurt."

"I told you. It's only my heart that's hurting." His lips brushed mine lightly before I pulled away. He had to have been in some other form of pain.

"Please, just one more kiss, Alex," he whispered back. I couldn't help but remember the last time I asked him for just one more kiss. I wanted to feel him again so badly, too.

I threw my arms around him and melted into another kiss. I moved away just a little. He did that on purpose!

"You did that to distract me from arguing with you," I accused him whispering. I could still feel his lips on mine.

"Maybe. In all honesty though, I did it because I can't stand it already Alex." His lips mumbled against mine. "I like you too much to stay away from you."

One of his hands moved along my back on the inside of my shirt and willed us back into kissing, while his other hand cupped my face, keeping our lips pressed together. I ran my hands under his shirt, enjoying the feel of his abs, his chest, and his arms once again. I couldn't stand it either. I did not like being without him just the same as he didn't want to stay away from me. I wanted to pull away to tell him, but he was sending my body into a place I've never experienced before.

Someone cleared their throat and we both pulled away to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"The call nurse button rang, but I'm assuming I wasn't needed," she said with a stern look of disapproval. I looked down to see that my knee had accidentally kicked the button. "Am I correct Miss to assume you're not his sister?"

"Sister," Eric said looking at me.

"They wouldn't let me stay unless I was family," I said looking down feeling guilty for lying to the nurse. I knew that lie was going to catch up with me sooner or later. Eric started to chuckle.

"Well, it's past visiting hours and considering you're not family, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the patient be so he can rest," asked the nurse who still looked upset.

"Can I just get one more minute," I pleaded with my sad face. Her eyes softened a little. However, she still mumbled something as she walked away.

"Did you really try to use that face on the nurse," teased Eric.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" We both started to laugh. "I actually wanted to tell you something after the game was done when we were supposed to be hanging out. But, since I'm being ordered to leave and I got to see you, I'm going to head out. I'll tell you back on campus," I said as I slowly tried to climb off of Eric. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and kept me close.

"Just tell me now," he whispered as he moved his head to press his lips on my neck.

"You know exactly what to do, don't you," I whispered.

"If it's any consolation," he said pulling away. "You hold a power over me, too. No one knows me the way that you know me. That's how I can tell I need you and like you so much."

"I really do hate it that we like each other so much," I said smiling as Eric started to chuckle. I rested my head on his chest for a while, before finally deciding to say it.

I moved back a little in his lap, kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I think I've made you wait long enough," I said.

"So that means you're ready, then?"

"Ready for what," I teased.

"Now it's time for you to be serious, Miss Kent."

I started to laugh. Eric pinched my side.

"Fine, fine. Just don't tickle me." He looked at me expectantly. "I'm ready for us to be together, Eric."

Eric chuckled and then brought us faces closer. "I could be dying right now, you know. This isn't a time to joke around with me."

Just as I was about to hit him, he brought our lips together. He pressed hard on my back, smashing me closer on top of him. I felt heat rise all over in my body as his arms wrapped tighter around me. A soft moan escaped my mouth as Eric started to suck on my neck. How badly I yearned for us to be together, for his arms to be around me. This is how I pictured us as I did cheers at the game and now I wanted nothing more but to stay with him.

"Time's up," said the nurse walking back in. That's right, I couldn't stay.

"Can we have one more minute," Eric asked. This time I ended up hitting him softly and he let me climb off. I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Just to clarify, we're together now, right?"

"Yes, Eric."

"I think I'm cured then," he joked as I hit him again. "I can go home now. Let the doctor know, nurse."

Eric started to get out of the bed. I pushed him down.

"You're staying here until you see the doctor," I scolded as he chuckled. "I'll see you back on campus."

"Bye, Alex," he said as he pulled me in for one last kiss before I left the room with the nurse shaking her head at me.

"I'm sorry for lying." She just nodded and motioned for me to leave.

I can't believe what just happened. The second I got back to campus, I knocked on the door that didn't belong to me. I knew Christina probably had Will in our room, so I had to go somewhere else.

"It's three in the morning," the voice called from inside. The door slowly opened to reveal Myra in her pajamas. I threw myself on top of her and hugged her tightly. "Okay, what's going on Alex?" She pulled me back. "Oh my god, is it Eric? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect!"

She looked at me a little shocked and then smiled. "You told him."

I hugged her again. "I did."


	39. Chapter 39: Official

**So please don't hate me. I know the last few chapters had some people see sawing between happiness and frustration. I was literally picking apart flower petals. You know that whole 'he likes me, he doesn't like me, he likes me, he doesn't like me' kind of thing. But it was more so a 'they're together, they're not together, they're together, they're not together'. I'm so sorry.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but it ends happy! And it's in Eric's POV. So enjoy.**

**Thanks again for all the support. **

* * *

ERIC

"I'm going to assume that's your girlfriend," said the nurse once Alex left.

"Yes," I said smiling. FINALLY! I thought to myself as the nurse checked a chart and looked at my head.

"She looks pretty, seems nice too. But that was not right of her to lie to the doctor," the nurse finished with seriousness laced in her voice.

"I understand and I apologize for that," I replied still smiling. I was finally going to be with Alex. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I really wanted us to be at the Pit, having a nice time with each other. But tonight, I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. She made me so happy to talk about my dad. Alex always just listened to me, making me feel complete and valued. It was like I had meaning again. Tonight, when I looked into her eyes, I couldn't resist anymore.

I looked over at the time and realized that I was going to be able to leave in a few hours. I could go back to campus and see Alex again. The nurse seemed to notice.

"The doctor will be in at about 7:30. He'll just double check everything, make sure you're okay. We'll call one of your coaches to come back and get you. There was also a Mr. Jonathan Kent," she said looking down at my chart. "And a Mr. Robert Ferras." Edward's dad I thought as she said the name. "Who also wanted to know of your status," she finished looking at me.

**(If you didn't know. Edward Ferras and Robert Ferras is from Sense and Sensibility, another Jane Austen novel.)**

"I'll give them both a call, thank you."

"The doctor wanted to know if you wanted us to contact your mother."

I looked up at the nurse whose demeanor almost completely changed. She looked me square in the eye. Of course they would have recognized me as her son.

"That won't be necessary," I answered her. "Mr. Kent and Mr. Ferras will do. They are more like family to me anyways," I said looking away.

"Very well. Try to get some rest. Ring if you need anything else," she said as she turned off the television and walked out.

The mention of my mother just brought so much pain back into me. I felt so cold and alone now that Alex had just left me. I tried to picture Alex's eyes or her smile on her face in my head, pushing the thought of my mom the farthest away, so I could finally get some rest.

* * *

In a couple hours I was back up hearing the voices of Aidan, Edward, Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Peter talking. I opened my eyes to see all of them in the room.

"We don't need to be quiet now," said Peter. "It seems our fearless linebacker is awake."

"Dude, they actually got the hit on youtube already," cried Uriah as he tried to show it to me. "Look how much views it got!"

"I highly doubt that's something he wants to see right now," said Four pulling Uriah back.

"You need help getting up," asked Aidan.

"Nah, I got it," as I used all the strength I could muster to get up. For some reason sitting up to kiss Alex didn't feel this painful last night, or earlier this morning, or whenever it was I last saw her. ALEX! A huge smile displayed across my face as I realized what happened a few hours ago.

"I never thought someone who's in pain would smile that much," teased Zeke.

"Well, wasn't someone here with him last night," added Peter. He looked at Zeke and they both started to chuckle.

"That's right Alex was here. Where is my sister anyways?" Aidan said looking at me.

"She left a couple hours ago, after I woke up. She told me she was going back to campus."

"I think she went to Myra's room last night instead of hers and Christina," Edward said and motioned towards Will. Of course. The whole thing probably sent Christina into a panic, even though it was me.

Aidan took out his phone to call her and then walked out of the room.

"By the way, is this yours?" I looked at Zeke who had a smashed iPod in his hand.

"That actually looks like Alex's," answered Four As he grabbed it and then handed it to me.

"It is," I answered. I remembered her using it a couple times when she would go running in the morning. After I joined her on Sundays, she wouldn't use it. I smiled thinking of the memory when Alex said she liked talking to me better than listening to the iPod.

"Why is it smashed," asked Zeke. I didn't know why. Was our make out that intense that it would fall and break that much? Our make out was awesome though. That feel of her back in my arms. Never mind about that now, Eric. I turned back to look at the iPod. It actually looked like someone pounded it with a hammer.

"I guess I'll ask her later," I answered handing it back to Four who put it in my duffle. "So what's going on right now?"

"Coach and ah..." Edward said looking outside. "Doctor Will, MD over there, is talking to the real doctor right now."

We started to laugh. Of course Will would be out there trying to take in every intellectual moment of my situation.

"Apparently your scan read nothing serious," added Peter. "You could probably leave in a few."

"So," Uriah said slightly punching me. "Alex was here. Almost all night," he suggested by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aidan isn't here, so you can spill now," added Zeke.

"If anything happened you know I wouldn't say. Especially to either of you." I glared at him and Uriah until they put their arms up and took a couple steps back. "Although I will say that she finally said she's ready for a relationship."

"It's about goddamn time!" We all turned to look at Peter. "Like I said I don't like to hear about you and Alex having problems."

"Whoa! Who's having problems with Alex," Aidan said walking back in. He then looked at me, smiled, and hung up the phone. "By the way, Alex told me the news." The news, I thought. The news that we were finally going to be dating. It hit me just then. That even though she said she was ready. I didn't really make it official. That was the first thing I was going to do the second I got back to campus.

"That's pretty smooth, talking about it to her while you're in a hospital bed," said Zeke.

"Actually Alex was planning on telling him 'yes' after the football game." This time we looked at Four. "Tris," was his only response.

I shook my head remembering Lauren and Tris calling me during halftime and then Alex saying she would talk to me later. She must have told them. And knowing Lauren and Tris, they probably wanted her to say something to me then. She probably would have told me if we went to the Pit.

"On another note, we won last night" added Uriah. "If you're wondering."

"Weren't we kind of leading before I got hit?"

"Yeah, but there was still like five minutes left in the game," defended Uriah. No wonder he needed Alex's help to ask Marlene out.

"Since you're up, I think we need to call our mom. She wanted to know if you were okay," finished Zeke.

"That's right. Edward your dad was down as a contact. He asked the nurse if someone could call him."

"I'll call him, let him know you're good to go," said Edward.

"So was your dad," I said pointing to Aidan. "But I think I'm going to call him. I kind of want to ask him something." Aidan smiled knowing what it was and nodded.

Coach Amar and Will came back in and said I could go. Thank goodness. I couldn't wait to get back to campus and see Alex again.

* * *

Right as I hit the call button, I heard that song "Rude" by Magic in my head.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed_

_And put on my best suit_

_Got in my car and raced like a jet_

_All the way to you_

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

_To ask you a question_

_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah_

I shook the thought from my head and here went nothing.

"Mr. Kent," I said over the phone once he said hello. "It's Eric. Eric Matthews. The doctors said to give you a call once the hospital released me."

"Hey, Matthews, nice to hear you son, how are you feeling? What did the doctors say?"

"I feel awesome actually. But not really all there, just yet. The doctors recommended keeping me out of the last regular season game, next week, which is okay by me. I mean we're 8-0, it's pretty much a shoe in that we're going to the playoffs, it's just a matter as to which seed. And when we do get to playoffs, I want to be 100% for that."

"That's excellent. Like I told Aidan, you all deserve this. Especially after all your folks hard work."

"Thanks, sir."

"I'm glad to hear you're alright, though. Everyone was pretty worried."

"Someone showed me a recording of the hit," I said as I shook my head. That stupid Uriah! "It did look pretty bad. Feels even worse."

"Despite that, you had a good game, Eric. A real good game. Every member is important on that team and you fulfilled your obligation perfectly. I know your father would be so proud of you." That last sentence always got me. Mr. Kent was really considerate and understanding. I just hoped he would be with my next topic of conversation.

"Thanks again. That really means a lot. Especially from you. Like I told the nurse, you folks have kind of been more like family for me, especially after all that happened."

"Well, anytime you need us, we're here for you too."

"I appreciate it."

"Take care of yourself and watch out for Aidan, too. He overworks himself a lot, but let him know we're proud of him either way."

"I will. Mr. Kent, before I go I kind of wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot. What is it?"

Man, what if he didn't allow me to do it? What if he wouldn't approve of me? Almost that exact moment I thought of that song by Magic again.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

"It's about Alex. I know it's only been like three or four months since I've known her, but I came to really like your daughter, sir. And I care about her and I just want you to know that I have only the best intentions towards her. I understand if you say no, considering my family and everything. But, it would mean a lot to me, if it would be okay with you for me to start dating Alex."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. Maybe I said it wrong. Oh man, did I say something wrong? I tried to think back quickly through what I just said. The song came back into my head. Oh God, was he going to say no?

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

"Does Aidan know about this?"

Really, was that the first question he was going to ask? Was this some sort of test? Well, at least he didn't say 'NO'. At least not yet.

"He knows how I feel about her. He sort of made us promise that if anyone started to like his sister, that we would let him know. I told him a couple weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago?" Oh no.

"Yes, I told Alex then too. But she still needed some time."

"That girl is so stubborn, sometimes," he said almost immediately with a slight chuckle. And here I was thinking that I was the only who thought that. The next statement shocked me. "I could tell she was starting to have feelings for you too. A while ago actually. I knew she would probably drag it out, though. Kind of like her mother did when I asked her back in high school." He started to chuckle again.

Come to think about Alex kind of did drag it out. She knew how she felt about me. She told me that night I tried to apologize. And even after all that, she still stayed stubborn.

"If you don't mind me asking, how could you tell that she liked me, sir?"

"For one, she always seemed to find you or be with you at the end of almost every football game." I smiled realizing some of those moments when she came to congratulate me and then her brother.

"Second, when my wife called her a couple days ago, she asked about being in a relationship. Although Alex didn't say who you were, my wife believed that it was one of Aidan's friends the way Alex described the situation. Alex never did guy-talk with her mom. She was always trying to be the little over-achiever that she is. So right away we both knew that there was definitely a guy she had in mind." This made me smile too.

"Third, last night she was pretty upset about not getting to see you." I shook my head remembering how she acted last night. It was so unlike her to be so dramatic. Did she really think she was going to lose me?

"Nothing anyone said or did seem to help her last night. All she wanted to do was see that you were okay. To see her concerned about you, that only confirmed my suspicions. My suspicions of course started the time I asked her and Aidan to invite one friend for us to take to dinner. She choose you." I smiled again. She did choose me.

"Of course Aidan choose the Turner girl from Erudite Academy, but I'll wait for him to tell me about that one." I started to chuckle this time.

"You might be waiting a while."

"Yeah, I guess both of my kids are stubborn," he finished.

"Alex and I were trying to get Aidan to admit he liked her, when Aidan actually in turn got me to admit that I like Alex." Mr. Kent started to laugh again.

"Yea, sounds like my kids. Always so competitive and headstrong." He let out a sigh. "Well, Eric, I think you're a nice young man, considering all the events of last year. You know I don't hold you responsible for that and neither does my wife. I know if you really weren't respectful or trust-worthy you wouldn't have called to get my approval or informed me of your feelings for Alex. Thank you for calling. And to let you know, I approve, that is if Alex approves."

"Thank you sir that really means a lot."

"Just promise me you'll treat her with respect. You'll be honest with her, look after her, and be patient with her. She has her moments where she can bring anyone utter and complete stress. She's very critical." Boy do I know that.

"Not just of others, but also of herself. I guess that's partially my fault. I always wanted her and her brother to work hard in life."

"I understand that, sir. You only want the best for the two of them. My father was the same."

"I can see your father raised you well and you have become a lot like him. I want you to take care of Alex, like your father would take care of you." That brought a wrench in my heart. My dad would stop at nothing to show how proud he was of me and to protect me. I would do the same for Alex now, because slowly she started to fill the void for me, too.

"I assure you, sir I will. Thank you so much."

"Very well then. You take care Matthews. I'll see you all next week."

"Of course. Thank you again, Mr. Kent."

With that he hung up. That went better than I thought. Now all I had to do was call Alex.

* * *

I put on a nice pair of black slacks and a nice buttoned, black collared shirt. I was debating on throwing on a tie, but eventually I ended up using one. I showed up at Alex's door when I told her I would. She came out with a nice royal blue dress, my favorite color. Her hair fell down in loose curls. I moved one of the strands out of her face so I could see her gorgeous brown eyes and her stunning smile.

"You look very beautiful," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"You don't look so bad yourself. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm better now," I answered kissing her forehead.

"Seriously Eric, you should be resting."

"I know. But I just had to show you this." She took my hand and followed me down to the football field.

"Why are we out here again," Alex asked. "And dressed up nicely, too?"

The lights were off and with there being no moon out tonight, it was kind of dark. Right when I knew we were at the touchdown line, I motioned for the lights to come on. I used the same purple and white Christmas lights that the girls pulled out for Alex's birthday. The lights were arranged in a circle around us. She looked at me excited. There were white and purple rose petals on the ground. I knew Alex loved purple.

I looked up at the announcer's booth and nodded. Just then the Jason Mraz song "I Won't Give Up" came on.

"This is for the missed homecoming dance we didn't make it to last night," I whispered.

"Well, Eric, this was really sweet of you," Alex replied.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure," Alex answered as I took her hand and we started to sway slowly back and forth to the music.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_

There was so much that Alex's eyes held. I enjoyed looking into them. I ran my hand down her cheek as her eyes lit up at me.

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

I could not give up, even when everyone else wanted us to. I had to keep looking up. I leaned down and gave Alex a soft kiss. She smiled against my lips. She was listening to the words too. I knew I chose the right song.

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

Just then Alex leaned her head on my chest and whispered "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Thanks for not giving up on me and giving me a chance," I whispered back and leaned my head down on hers.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Nothing was going to make me walk away from Alex now.

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

Thank God we didn't break, I thought. I would have died inside if I lost Alex.

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

I spun Alex around as she started to giggle. Then brought her back into my arms.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

I brought Alex's head up to look into my eyes.

"I wanted to give you at least one perfect moment in all this mess. I stand before you now, not as the asshole who made everyone's life a living hell last year, not as the heartless player those girls tried to turn me in to, not as some stupid jock that my mother thought was defected. I am Eric Matthews. Someone smart, someone strong, someone caring. And all of that is because of you, Alex. Alexandria Kent, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex smiled and it looked like her eyes were starting to water. "Yes," she answered. "I will like to be your girlfriend, Eric Matthews." A tear ran down her cheek.

I gently wiped it away, pressed our lips together and held her tighter in my arms.

"Thanks Eric," she mumbled against my lips. "This really was perfect."

"I guess it's official, now," I said.

"Yes, it is," she replied as I pressed our lips together again.

* * *

**Try read the ending of this chapter again and listen to that song, "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. If you do, you might just need a tissue to wipe away the tear that comes out from your eyes, too. I decided to do that after I finished this chapter and I needed a tissue. I know that might sound kind of corny, but there you go.**


End file.
